


Vagherò se dirai 'vaga' // I will roam if you say roam (by Lavellington)

by Akeela_of_the_Demon



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk e Todd vanno a Londra, Dirk è gay, M/M, Todd è bisessuale, analizzate le vostre emozioni, bassi livelli di ansia e depressione, di nuovo, e di nevrosi emotiva, e pistole, in un aeroplano pieno d'amore, perdenti emovitamente repressi innamorati, ragazzi siete innamorati accorgetevene, sesso e tenersi per mano, soprattutto tenersi per mano non vi mentirò, traduzione dei tags originali, un po' di baci tra ragazzi, una città spensieratamente morbida, una molto tenue fobia di volare, violenza a livelli molto tenui
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeela_of_the_Demon/pseuds/Akeela_of_the_Demon
Summary: 'Il mio vecchio affittuario mi ha scritto ieri, e a quanto sembra devo andare a prendere le mie cose o le getterà in un cassonetto.''In un che cosa?' chiese Todd, sedendosi pesantemente sul divano.*Dirk e Todd vanno a Londra.





	1. Capitolo 1 (Prologo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Roam if You Say Roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499) by [Lavellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellington/pseuds/Lavellington). 



> Note dell’autrice (tradotte dall’inglese): Sono tornata! Per ancora più migliori amici/che che sono troppo insicuri/e per coccolarsi senza pretese.  
> Qui c’è una menzione di fobia di volare estremamente blanda. E anche i soliti problemi di ansia e auto-stima, ma c’è un po’ di sentimentalismo per bilanciare, e soprattutto più ‘da dove diavolo viene fuori QUELLO?’. Ancora, c’è un pezzetto dove Dirk è infastidito da qualcuno che lo chiama con il suo vecchio nome.  
> Seguito di ‘Electric Ghost Rhino’.  
> Il titolo è da ‘You’re my only home’ dei ‘The magnetic fields’.

** iNTRO ** ** by il traduttore ( Akeela_of_the_Demon) **

****

Ogni merito di questa fanfiction va all’autrice originale, Lavellington, e ogni eventuale demerito della traduzione in italiano va a me.

Come potete leggere fin dalla prima nota del primo capitolo dell’autrice, è il seguito di un’altra sua fanfiction (che trovate qui: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630893/chapters/21759395> ), ma non occorre averla letta per comprendere questa. 

Come trama, siamo post-1° stagione, quindi no spoiler sulla 2° stagione.

L’autrice non conosce l’italiano. Quindi se commentate e non sapete l’inglese, aggiungete all’inizio o alla fine del commento con poche parole qualche dicitura che mi faccia sapere che è da tradurre in inglese (ad esempio: ‘da tradurre in inglese’) così lo tradurrò in modo che possa leggerlo anche lei (e rispondervi, vi tradurrò anche la sua risposta in italiano). Io non risponderò a commenti sul contenuto della storia, lascio volentieri la parola a Lavellington in tal senso. Se sono commenti sulla traduzione, invece, vi rispondo io e ben vengano perché se conoscete l’inglese e vi va di suggerirmi una migliore traduzione di qualche parola o frase, volentieri la prenderò in considerazione per migliorare questa traduzione! Se il vostro commento è sia sul contenuto che sulla traduzione, vi chiedo la cortesia di tenere le due parti distinte (ad esempio con banali diciture come ‘riguardo al contenuto’ e ‘riguardo alla traduzione’), così che possa distinguerle, grazie!

Se avete voglia anche solo di farmi sapere che proprio questa traduzione vi ha permesso di leggere questa storia, mi farebbe molto piacere, non per mia (molto dubbia) vanagloria personale ma perché così ha avuto un senso metterla on-line e, sapendolo, chissà che un domani non faccia altri piani maligni riguardo ad altre traduzioni ;)

Metto on-line intanto alcuni capitoli tutti insieme, poi ne aggiungerò verosimilmente uno alla volta mano a mano che procedo nella traduzione.

Mi scuso in anticipo se faccio qualche (auspicabilmente) piccolo errore nella pubblicazione, è la prima volta che inserisco una traduzione in questo sito. Al massimo dovrebbero esserci ripetizioni un po’ ridondanti nei link che rimandano all’originale, ma non appena me ne accorgerò e riuscirò correggerò.

Buona lettura!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

** Vagherò se dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

****

** Capitolo ** ** 1 ( Prologo) **

link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22044044>

Abituato com’era a seguire i capricci dell’universo, Dirk non era mai stato molto bravo con le cose pratiche. Faccende mondane come pagare conti, fare il bucato e mangiare verdura14 erano spesso cadute in secondo piano nel suo passato. Il suo modo di guidare era stato definito ‘un terrificante viaggio sul ciglio della mortalità umana’. Aveva ucciso molte piante. Ad ogni modo, pensò che trasferirsi impulsivamente a Seattle con tre giacche, una manciata di camice e un giocattolo di gomma a forma di clown fosse probabilmente un suo record personale nel campo dell’idiozia sconsiderata.

Le conseguenze di questa azione non lo colpirono davvero finché non ricevette una e-mail dal suo precedente affittuario a Londra che poteva essere gentilmente definita come ‘brusca’. Dedusse che il messaggio che aveva lasciato sulla porta del suo appartamento – ‘Andato in America, quasi sicuramente ritornerò’ – non era stato considerato un avvertimento sufficiente per il suo aver abbandonato il suo affitto, e che se non fosse riapparso entro la successiva settimana, ciò che rimaneva delle sue cose sarebbe stato buttato in strada a beneficio di qualsiasi rovistatore di rifiuti avrebbe potuto trovare un qualche uso per esse. Per di più, il suo affittuario sperava che Dirk avesse trovato qualche adeguata sistemazione in America o in qualsiasi altro luogo abbandonato da Dio stesse correntemente infestando, perché lui, il proprietario, non aveva alcuna intenzione di accettare di nuovo Dirk come inquilino, neanche se Dirk si fosse messo in ginocchio e avesse implorato. Dove diavolo mai – il suo affittuario avrebbe proprio voluto sapere – Dirk si era procurato così tante versioni della stessa terribile giacca, e che cos’era quella sospetta macchia sull’angolo a sud del soffitto?

A quel punto, Dirk decise che sarebbe stato controproducente continuare a leggere e passò direttamente a scrivere una risposta spensierata e vincente nella quale informava il suo affittuario che sarebbe tornato a riprendere le sue cose entro una settimana, dopodiché aveva ogni intenzione di ritornare a vivere in America a tempo indefinito, e che agli occhi di un osservatore acuto le sue giacche sarebbero risultate tutte assolutamente uniche, grazie tante, e che indicavano semplicemente un senso dello stile forte e coeso. Evitò la scomoda domanda del suo soffitto misteriosamente macchiato, dal momento che dubitava la spiegazione avrebbe migliorato l’umore di chiunque. Si augurava che il suo affittuario stesse bene, e che sua moglie, tutti i suoi gatti e i suoi figli godessero di buona salute.

Dopo aver spedito l’e-mail, rimase seduto per un poco, ponderando quale sarebbe stato il suo successivo corso di azioni. Poteva facilmente permettersi il volo di andata e ritorno, e sarebbe stato piacevole riavere indietro il resto delle sue cose, ma non era particolarmente entusiasta a proposito dell’idea di ritornare in Inghilterra. Forse lasciare il paese, anche se per pochi giorni, avrebbe disturbato l’incerto equilibrio che aveva ultimamente raggiunto con Todd. Magari Todd avrebbe realizzato quanto gli piacesse avere di nuovo il suo appartamento solo per se stesso. Magari avrebbe realizzato che la sua vita senza Dirk era molto più difficilmente soggetta a comprendere rapimenti e proprietà rovinate. Magari Dirk sarebbe tornato a Seattle con il resto delle sue cose e avrebbe scoperto che Todd aveva cambiato le serrature (di nuovo) e se ne era andato in tour con una band punk americana.

Doveva stare emanando i suoi conflittuali pensieri, perché quando Todd emerse dalla cucina con il suo caffè mattutino, fece una pausa, sollevò le sopracciglia e disse « … Che c’è?»

Dirk doveva davvero migliorare nel controllare le sue espressioni facciali.

«Devo tornare in Inghilterra.» annunciò.

Gli occhi di Todd si allargarono. «Tipo … permanentemente?»

«No, no.» gli assicurò Dirk, e cercò di non sorridere troppo ovviamente quando Todd si rilassò leggermente, lanciandogli un’occhiata significativa. «Il mio vecchio affittuario mi ha scritto ieri, e a quanto sembra devo andare a prendere le mie cose o le getterà in un cassonetto.»

«In un che cosa? 1» chiese Todd, sedendosi pesantemente sul divano.

«Le getterà via.» chiarì Dirk.

«Aspetta, non hai portato niente della tua roba con te?»

Todd era estremamente lento prima di bere il suo caffè. Dirk ne aveva preso nota in precedenza.

«No.» disse pazientemente «Non avevo esattamente pianificato di trasferirmi qui permanentemente quando sono venuto per il caso Patrick Spring.»

«E ti sta venendo in mente solo adesso che il tuo affittuario non le avrebbe tenute da parte per te per sempre?»

Dirk scrollò le spalle. «Non ci ho pensato molto, ad essere onesti. Suppongo che dovrei andare e riordinare. Ci sono alcune cose che mi piacerebbe tenere, se vivrò qui a tempo indeterminato.»

Si bloccò. «Intendo … a Seattle. Qui a Seattle. A tempo indeterminato.»

Todd bevve il suo caffè e non disse niente.

«Ad ogni modo.» disse Dirk, recuperando fluidamente «Suppongo che dovrò andare domani.» 

« _Domani?_ » disse Todd «In _Inghilterra_?»

«Beh, sì.» disse Dirk, già consultando voli aerei. «Ha detto che ho tempo fino alla fine della settimana, e poi disinfesterà l’appartamento … »

« _Disinfesterà_?» fece Todd.

«Stai progettando di ripetere ogni cosa che dico con quel tono esterrefatto? Chiedo solo per pura informazione.»

«No … » disse Todd «È solo che … »

Dirk attese pazientemente.

Todd boccheggiò per qualche altro secondo, e poi prese un ampio sorso di caffè.

Dirk tornò a dedicarsi al computer.

«È solo … improvviso.» disse Todd, dopo un minuto. Dirk alzò lo sguardo di nuovo. «Non sarà costoso? Voli transoceanici dell’ultimo minuto?»

«Ho dei soldi.» disse Dirk, selezionando Heathrow 2 dal menu a tendina.

«Ah sì?» chiese Todd, debolmente divertito. «Quanto hai?»

«Non sono affari tuoi.» disse Dirk, compitamente.

«Hmmm … » fece Todd, bevendo altro caffè.

Cadde il silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre Todd transitava lentamente all’interno della terra dei caffeinati, e Dirk cercava di navigare nel sito delle compagnie aeree, che era secondo in spiacevolezza solo al muoversi in un vero e proprio aeroporto.

«Non ho molti soldi.» disse Todd improvvisamente.

Dirk alzò lo sguardo, le sopracciglia sollevate.

«Oh.» disse, stupito «Pensavo quelle magliette fossero una scelta estetica.»

Todd fece la sua faccia da ‘questo non è molto divertente’, e disse «Voglio solo dire che … sarei venuto con te, se … Probabilmente avrai bisogno di aiuto con tutta la tua roba. E il tutto.»

Si fermò di nuovo. Dirk aspettò un po’ di più, e poi disse «È tutto a posto. Sono sicuro che posso cavarmela. A meno che … A meno che tu voglia venire? Potrei pagare per il volo. Se vuoi.»

Todd alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Tu vuoi che io venga?»

_ Ovviamente _ Dirk voleva che venisse. Ogni cosa era migliore quando c’era Todd. Anche parlare del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ perdeva un po’ del suo lato dolorosamente tagliente quando Todd sedeva di fronte a lui, facendo la sua faccia da ‘ascolto premuroso’, come se Todd fosse il filtro attraverso il quale le cose diventavano più luminose, più pulite, e migliori. Dirk voleva mostrare a Todd il suo vecchio appartamento. Voleva portarlo alla sua panetteria preferita e guardarlo furtivamente mentre mangiava una focaccina. Voleva mostrare a Todd la sua vecchia scuola elementare, indicargli dove aveva inciso il suo nome sul banco. Voleva _dire_ a Todd il suo nome. Il suo vecchio nome. Voleva mostrare a Todd letteralmente ogni cosa avesse mai fatto e avrebbe mai fatto, perché qualsiasi altra cosa altrimenti sembrava uno spreco.

Ebbe giusto abbastanza buonsenso da non dire nulla di tutto questo ad alta voce.

«Sì, certo che voglio che tu venga, se tu lo vuoi.» disse. «È un volo piuttosto lungo … »

«Okay.» disse Todd.

«Okay.» disse Dirk, sorridendogli.

Todd sorrise un poco nel suo caffè.

Tornò a guardare il computer e cambiò il numero dei passeggeri a due.

Okay.

*

Todd era interamente non sorpreso dal fatto che muoversi in un aeroporto con Dirk al seguito fosse un’esperienza totalmente infernale. Non ne era _felice_. Ma non ne era sorpreso.

Mentre passavano attraverso i controlli di sicurezza, Dirk, saltellando su un piede mentre cercava di togliersi la scarpa sinistra, chiese agli agenti di sicurezza qualche storia riguardante ‘la cosa più interessante che avevano trovato in un orifizio’. Nel negozio di souvenir, insistette per comprare un souvenir di Washington al suo affittuario, per ‘scurarsi per il disturbo’, e contro l’espressa raccomandazione di Todd acquistò una ridicola, orribile tazza con il manico a forma di Space Needle 3. Todd riuscì a scortarlo fuori dal negozio e in un vicino bar prima che lui potesse comprare souvenir anche per la moglie dell’affittuario, i loro due figli, e ognuno dei loro quattro gatti.

Per mettere la ciliegina sulla torta del mattino che Todd stava avendo, durante la colazione Dirk passò parecchi minuti in scandaglianti speculazioni a proposito delle più probabili possibili cause del precipitare del loro stesso aereo – una prospettiva che sembrava trovare più affascinante che terrificante – spensieratamente ignaro della presa gradualmente più sbianca-nocche delle dita di Todd sulla sua tazza di caffè.

«Potresti … » Todd prese un profondo respiro «Potresti smetterla? Magari?»

Dirk si interruppe, tradusse l’espressione di Todd e la sua presa mortale sulla tazza di caffè, e disse «Oh!»

Si sporse in avanti, sembrando contrito. «Mi dispiace, Todd. Non sapevo che avessi paura di volare.»

«Non ho paura di volare!» disse Todd, tentando di mantenere la sua voce regolare, e fallendo da qualche parte intorno alla parola ‘volare’. Tossicchiò. «Semplicemente non voglio sentire tutti gli ipotetici modi in cui potremmo morire nell’immediatissimo futuro. È _normale_ , Dirk. È ragionevole.»

«Ma _certo_ che lo è.» disse  Dirk, in un tono da esagerata empatia. «È giusto un sano senso di rispetto per le leggi della gravità.»

«Taci.» disse Todd, per la setti-bilionesima volta dalla loro conoscenza. Dirk continuò a parlare.

«Non c’è davvero nulla di cui vergognarsi. Se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutare … Potrei raccontarti qualcosa a proposito di qualcuno dei miei passati casi!»

«Lo faresti comunque.» sottolineò Todd.

«Beh, sì, ma potrei farlo in modo _calmante_.»

«Ti odio.»

«Come preferisci per sentirti meglio.» disse Dirk, sorridendogli in quel suo ridicolo modo luminoso, e Todd stranamente si sentì un po’ meglio.

Ci fu un brutto momento quando stavano passando attraverso il controllo dei passaporti, e la donna dietro il bancone restituì a Dirk il suo passaporto dicendo «Grazie, signor Cjelli, le auguro un buon volo.»

Dirk si irrigidì dalla testa ai piedi e le rivolse un sorriso legnoso, facendo attenzione a non guardare Todd.

Todd aveva visto il vecchio nome di Dirk scritto durante l’intero fallimento della faccenda con l’’Ala Nera’, ma non lo aveva mai menzionato. Dirk non lo usava più, e stavano facendo un eccellente lavoro nel non parlarne, o idealmente nel non pensarci nemmeno, a niente che avesse a che fare con ‘Ala Nera’ o la CIA.

In quel momento desiderò poter sapere come affrontare l’argomento, se non altro per assicurare a Dirk che non era un problema. Non per lui.

Si sedettero nella zona di attesa, guardando gli aeroplani all’esterno e i rumorosi bambini all’interno che correvano con le braccia stirate in fuori strepitando ‘whoaaammm!’4

Ci fu silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Todd disse «Che cosa ti ha fatto decidere per ‘Gently’, comunque?»

Dirk lo guardò, stupefatto, e Todd continuò a guardare fuori dalle finestre come se niente di quello fosse una grossa questione.

«Voglio dire, i detective vogliono sembrare tosti, no? Perché non … Dirk Roughly?5» Sentì la sua faccia arrossire e tossicchiò. «O, qualcosa del genere.»

«Sono un detective _olistico_ , Todd.» disse Dirk, con una scarna imitazione del suo solito entusiasmo. «Non vado in giro prendendo a pugni la gente e sparandole. C’è un certo grado di raffinatezza applicata.»

«Dirk … Smartly?6» disse Todd.

«Hmmm. Suona come se fossi un sarto.»

«O un insegnante di matematica.»

«Preferisco piuttosto l’idea di adeguare il mio nome alla mia professione.» disse Dirk, e, grazie a Dio, stava sorridendo di nuovo. «Dirk Softly: merciaio.7»

«Dirk Smoothly8.» disse Todd «Consigliere per appuntamenti.»

«Dirk Firmly, Personal trainer9.»

«Dirk Calmly, istruttore di Yoga.10»

«Todd Yachtsman, entusiasta delle barche.11»

«No. Non giocheremo col mio cognome.»

Sull’aereo, Dirk si addormentò sulla spalla di Todd qualcosa come quindici minuti dopo l’inizio della decima ora di volo, sornacchiando e parlottando contro la camicia di Todd.

Il parlare nel sonno di Dirk era un’infinita fonte di divertimento per lui da un paio di mesi a quella parte, ma si sentì stranamente protettivo in quel momento. Non voleva che un aeroplano pieno di persone sentisse Dirk dire cose come «La lampada ha bisogno di una buona casa.» o «Beh, ovviamente non _esclusivamente_ patate.»

Non le avrebbero capite. Nemmeno Todd le coglieva sempre, ma almeno lui aveva un po’ di contesto.

Dirk passo la maggior parte del volo in quella posizione, si svegliò una volta per mangiare, scusandosi per essersi appropriato della spalla di Todd, e poi immediatamente si riaddormentò sopra di essa non appena ebbe finito il suo pasto.

Todd riuscì a dormicchiare per un po’, ma per la maggior parte era sovreccitato di caffeina e ansia, un misto familiare sebbene irritante. Si chiese come fosse la vecchia abitazione di Dirk. Si chiese se Dirk incontrasse i clienti lì, o se avesse avuto un ufficio.

Dirk non aveva ancora tirato fuori l’argomento a proposito di prendere un ufficio a Seattle, o menzionato di nuovo l’offerta di Farah del passato. Non aveva nemmeno cercato di trovare un caso. Todd supponeva che Dirk di solito aspettasse che fosse l’universo a portare un caso da lui, ma si era chiesto perché Dirk non sembrasse un po’ più nervoso. Nel retroscena della sua mente non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se Dirk non avesse ancora veramente deciso di restare a Steattle. Magari tutta quella cosa era stata come una vacanza ampliata per lui.

Metà di Todd stava protestando che _certo_ che  Dirk voleva restare. Aveva passato gli ultimi due mesi vivendo nell’appartamento di Todd, comprandogli nuovi strumenti da cucina e cucinandogli cibo orribile, e dicendo cose come «Simpatizzerei per guardare un film stasera, magari possiamo guardare l’ultimo di ‘Star Wars’?»

A Dirk lui piaceva. Voleva esserne convinto.

Dirk dormiva di fianco a lui e stava sveglio a parlargli dopo che aveva avuto un incubo. Dirk lo bloccava prima che uscissero per assicurarsi che avesse i suoi farmaci con sé, e gli chiedeva se aveva mangiato abbastanza verdure quella settimana, anche se Dirk non avrebbe saputo riconoscere una carota nemmeno se l’avesse morso sul sedere.12 Dirk voleva stare in sua compagnia. O, vivere con lui. Passare del tempo con lui. Nel suo appartamento.

L’altra parte del cervello di Todd, quella che scalciava per prendere il controllo degli ingranaggi superiori ogni volta che qualcuno diceva qualcosa di particolarmente aggressivo o qualcosa di troppo gentile, aveva una diversa opinione. Perché mai Dirk avrebbe dovuto voler restare a Seattle? Non era di Seattle. Non era il posto più sicuro per lui dove restare, probabilmente. Da quello che Todd aveva capito, Dirk aveva passato quindici anni in Inghilterra totalmente non disturbato da psicopatici agenti della CIA, e la settimana che aveva messo piede su suolo americano era stato rapito e aveva subito esperimenti. Era arroganza di primo livello credere che Dirk volesse sradicare la sua intera vita e rischiare la sua sicurezza per un tizio che conosceva da due mesi e che aveva passato la prima settimana della loro conoscenza perlopiù urlandogli addosso.

Todd era dolorosamente consapevole che si era auto-invitato in quel viaggio perché non aveva passato più di un paio d’ore lontano da Dirk da quella prima notte dopo la faccenda con l’’Ala Nera’, quando Dirk si era infilato dentro il suo appartamento per sonnecchiare sul suo divano. L’idea di dormire da solo per tre – o magari quattro – notti sembrava più spaventoso di quanto avrebbe avuto il diritto di esserlo per un uomo cresciuto che fino a poco prima non aveva nessun compagno di stanza e una vita sociale piuttosto diradata. Ma lo spaventava comunque.

Quando si trattava di questo, Todd era spaventato dal fatto che Dirk avrebbe visto la sua vecchia casa e non avrebbe voluto andarsene.

Dirk si svegliò non prima che una voce giungesse attraverso gli altoparlanti ad informarli che stavano iniziando a scendere di quota verso Londra. Si sfregò gli occhi e si sporse senza complimenti al di sopra di Todd per guardare fuori dal finestrino.

«Penso che ti piacerà Londra.» disse, ri-sistemandosi nel suo sedile e sorridendo a Todd. «Piove un sacco, e tutti sono molto scontrosi.»

Todd cercò di non sembrare divertito, ma Dirk gli stava sorridendo ampiamento, sembrando un amico, sembrando qualcuno che era felice di averlo accanto, come qualcuno che si stesse prendendo gioco di lui affettuosamente e senza malizia, e Todd cedette e sorrise di rimando, giusto un poco.

«Non riesco a seguire la tua logica qui.» disse, tentando e fallendo nel salvaguardare la sua occhiataccia.

Dirk scrollò le spalle, ancora sorridendo. «Suppongo sia giusto un indizio.13»

Note di traduzione :

1) SKIP è usato per significare ‘cassonetto’ solo in Inghilterra. Inoltre, la stessa parola ha altri significati che hanno tutt’altro che a che fare che con cassonetti. Dunque, Todd non capisce affatto perché verosimilmente nessuno userebbe questa parola per ‘cassonetto’ in America, perché sostanzialmente non significa affatto ‘cassonetto’ in America.

2) HEATHROW è il nome di un aeroporto londinese.

3) SPACE NEEDLE è una torre simbolo di Seattle. La trovate on-line per saperne di più.

4) WHOAAAMMM! È il modo in cui ho tradotto a orecchio quello che in originale è ‘whooosh!’, per una questione fonetica, ovvero come credo di solito i bambini di lingua italiana cerchino di imitare il suono di un motore, o meglio ancora in base a come di solito si traduce questo suono nello scrivere in italiano piuttosto che in inglese.

5) GENTLY vs ROUGHLY: lascio le forme originali e le traduco qui nelle note perché tradurle in italiano in possibili cognomi come ad esempio ‘Dirk Gentile’ suona veramente male. ‘Gently’ significa ‘gentilmente’, per ‘Dirk Roughly’ sarebbe una sorta di Dirk Rude. (Ma Roughly può significare anche ‘Grossomodo’, e un Dirk Grossomodo o Dirk All’incirca ce lo vedo, in riferimento al suo modo di indagare, eccome!). L’imbarazzo di Todd potrebbe essere dovuto al fatto che ‘rough’ in inglese può essere anche usato per definire un modo di fare sesso piuttosto energico (per così dire). O forse davvero solo al fatto che sta tentando di sdrammatizzare su un argomento piuttosto delicato. O ad entrambi i motivi. Ma io non farei lo psicologo di Todd nemmeno se mi pagassero. :p

6) DIRK SMARTLY: ‘smart’ è intelligente-brillante, quindi, si potrebbe tradurre come Dirk Brillante all’incirca. Dirk invece (non) capisce un altro significato di ‘smart’ che è usato per dire ‘alla moda’. Ancora, in un’altra estensione di ‘smart’ si potrebbe tradurre tipo come ‘secchione’, da cui il riferimento all’insegnante di matematica.

7) DIRK SOFTLY: ‘soft’ è morbido, e può intendersi sia in senso figurato di modo di fare (fare le cose con calma / gentilezza / cura), che letteralmente in senso di … tessuti morbidi con cui confezionare vestiti.

8) DIRK SMOOTHLY: ‘smooth’ è ‘liscio’, e in questo caso potete considerarlo un … consigliere/motivatore per aiutarvi ad avere incontri galanti dove filerà tutto liscio. ;)

9) DIRK FIRMLY: di nuovo, ‘firm’ è letteralmente ‘fermo’ (in senso caratteriale: deciso, insomma), ma anche ‘sodo’ (in senso muscolare, volendo), e quindi un ottimo nome per un personal trainer (l’ho lasciato in originale perché credo sia abbastanza conosciuta anche in Italia questa espressione, comunque significa allenatore personale per mantenere/migliorare la forma fisica)

10) DIRK CALMLY da ‘calm’, quindi ‘calmo, tranquillo’, ottima disposizione d’animo per fare yoga

11) TODD YACTHSMAN: il gioco di parole è solo tenendo la parte ‘man’ (uomo) del cognome ‘Brotzman’ e sostituendo con ‘yacht’ (tipo di imbarcazione). 

Tra l’altro, per assicurarmi che il gioco di parole non fosse così casuale come sembra, ho cercato il termine ‘brotz’, ma non risulta alcun significato in inglese/americano? Ho due possibili sospetti (perché mi sembra strano che non significhi o abbia significato proprio niente, essendo un cognome costruito con la parola ‘man’ e quindi in origine forse indicando una qualche professione o propensione riconosciuta ad una qualche famiglia, o il luogo dove vivevano o che altro), e uno è che faccia riferimento ad una parola di origine ebraica di cui non so trovare l’originale non conoscendo la lingua (e tenendo presente che nella trasposizione in inglese magari ci sono stati nel corso dei secoli delle storpiature di pronuncia e scrittura), l’altro è che sia di origine ceca, dalla parola ‘broz’ (storpiata con l’aggiunta di una ‘t’ poi) che significherebbe spilla o punzone (indicante eventualmente la professione quindi? Tipo cesellatore / artigiano di gioielli e spille e affini?). Ma prendete tutto questo come chiacchiere a caso perché, in breve: non ne ho idea!

12) RICONOSCERE CAROTE SE TI MORDONO SUL SEDERE: d’accordo, in italiano ha a malapena senso, ma è un’espressione inglese/americana che adoro, e credo sia comprensibile in traduzione letterale, anche se suona surreale una carota che ti morde sul sedere (forse). Comunque, si potrebbe anche dire: non sapresti riconoscere una carota nemmeno se ti arrivasse in faccia (o, più “gentilmente”: se te la trovassi davanti al naso / agli occhi).

13) INDIZI o SENSAZIONI: ‘hunch’ ha il potere di contenere entrambi i significati, oltreché avere un che di un po’ gergale che potrebbe anche suonare come ‘stare avendo una dritta (dall’universo, ovviamente)’, il che è perfetto per Dirk e i suoi … indizi. Non trovo un valido corrispettivo in italiano che contenga tutto questo e si possa usare in ogni circostanza altrettanto tranquillamente, quindi ogni volta cercherò di scegliere la traduzione che mi sembra più adeguata a seconda del contesto.

14) MANGIARE VERDURE: Forse in Italia può sembrare strano preoccuparsi di mangiare abbastanza verdure (qui tendiamo più al ridurre i cibi grassi in caso di diete, direi), vista la dieta mediterranea che abbiamo dove la verdura non manca di certo, si trova in grande varietà, e a prezzi qui o là abbordabili. Ma nei paesi anglosassoni potrebbe non essere una sciocchezza fare caso alla verdura per una dieta bilanciata, considerando che per motivi culturali e/o naturali (inteso come ciò che si riesce a coltivare da quelle parti di solito come verdura) potrebbe non esserci molta abitudine in proposito. Ma tutto può essere relativo (specialmente se lo dico io dall’”alto” delle mie limitate conoscenze).


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D’accordo – pensò Dirk – forse non aveva lasciato il suo appartamento nelle migliori condizioni, ma davvero, non c’era bisogno che Todd fosse così melodrammatico in proposito.  
> «Santa merda.» disse Todd, in quello che sembrava essere un misto parimenti di sbigottimento e disgusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice (traduzione dall’originale): ho deciso di cambiare leggermente il font per questa fanfiction (tranne nel primo capitolo), così che il punto di vista si alterna in ogni capitolo. Qui c’è un po’ del punto di vista di Dirk per tutti/e voi. Spero che apprezzerete.  
> Questo [capitolo] non è betato e sono le due del mattino, quindi… fatemi sapere se ho fatto qualche errore particolarmente orribile.  
> Attenzione per allusioni a depressione e per una minaccia di morte estremamente sciocca.
> 
> Note di traduzione: ho scelto di non cambiare il font di pubblicazione, ma vi avviserò in una piccola nota all’inizio di ogni capitolo se il punto di vista è maggiormente quello di Dirk o di Todd di volta in volta. In questo capitolo il punto di vista è quello di Dirk.

** Vagherò ** ** se  dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

****

** Capitolo 2 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22131134#workskin>

****

La vista dell’edificio della sua vecchia abitazione andò molto vicino a rendere Dirk piuttosto emotivo, cosa che era sciocca, dal momento che se ne era andato solo pochi mesi prima. Eppure, era strano guardare Todd co-esistere con la sua vecchia vita, camicia scozzese contro mattoni rossi1. Era così concentrato su questa giustapposizione, che gli occorse qualche momento per notare che Todd lo stava guardando con aspettativa.

Giusto. Prima o poi avrebbe probabilmente dovuto smettere di stare a guardare Todd esistere e aprire la porta.

«Scusa.» disse, sorridendo con imbarazzo. «È solo che è strano. Vedere te qui. Mondi che collidono, e tutto il resto.»

«Com’è?» chiese Todd «Essere tornato?»

«Una specie di vagamente bizzarro.» disse Dirk. «Non sono veramente stato via così a lungo, ma sono successe così tante cose. Mi sento piuttosto … diverso.»

«Beh, sicuramente.» disse Todd. «Se potessi tornare indietro nel tempo e mostrare al me stesso di qualche mese fa come appare ora la mia vita – cosa che, comunque, ora so essere uno _scenario plausibile_ – beh, non ci potrei credere.»

«Nemmeno io.» disse Dirk, girando le chiavi nella porta e dando qualche pacchetta furtiva all’orribile vernice rossa.

«Pensavo che fossi abituato a tutte le cose strane che ti succedono.» disse Todd, seguendolo su per le anguste scale.

«Non è proprio ciò che intendo.» disse Dirk, aprendo la porta interna.

«Che cosa intendev … » disse Todd, e poi si bloccò come se fosse impattato contro una parete verbale, e fisica.

D’accordo – pensò Dirk – forse non aveva lasciato il suo appartamento nelle migliori condizioni, ma davvero, non c’era bisogno che Todd fosse così melodrammatico in proposito.

«Santa merda.» disse Todd, in quello che sembrava essere un misto parimenti di sbigottimento e disgusto.

«Beh, sì.» disse Dirk, facendosi strada attraverso il pavimento e aprendo una finestra come ce n’era assai bisogno. «Riesco a capire cosa vuoi dire, da una certa angolazione … »

«Dirk, questo posto è una minaccia biologica!»

«Accidenti.» disse Dirk «Un po’ stantio, forse, potrebbe decisamente aiutare un po’ di arieggiamento … »

«Quelle sono vecchie confezioni di pizza?» Todd diede qualche colpetto alla pila con il piede.

«Tecnicamente, sì.» disse Dirk, prendendo Todd per le spalle e conducendolo via dalle scatole.

«Perché questa vasca per pesci è vuota?»

«Il mio pesciolino è scomparso.»

«Scomparso?»

«Sì, un giorno lei si è semplicemente presa su e se n’è andata. Si è stancata del posto.» ci ripensò su «Quello, oppure l’ha presa uno dei gatti.»

«Gatti?» chiese Todd, appropinquandosi con cautela nei dintorni del divano.

«Dunque … » iniziò Dirk.

«Dirk Gently!» urlò qualcuno dalla soglia, ed entrambi sussultarono e si guardarono attorno.

«Signor Chakrabarti, salve!» disse Dirk allegramente. «Non ci vediamo da parecchio … Come sta la sua famiglia? Mi auguro che la signora Chakrabarti stia bene?»

«Farai meglio a portare tutta questa spazzatura fuori di qui, Gently.» disse il signor Chakrabarti, apparentemente non intaccato dal tentativo di Dirk di ricominciare la conversazione su un livello più affabile.

«Siamo nel bel mezzo di fare esattamente questo.» gli assicurò Dirk. «Questo è il mio amico, Todd. Mi aiuterà a portare le mie cose in America.»

«Salve.» disse Todd, mantenendo prudentemente il divano tra se stesso e l’affittuario di Dirk.

Il signor Chakrabarti guardò Todd dalla testa ai piedi e grugnì. «Amico, eh? Un piccolo consiglio, amico. Mai prestargli soldi, condividere un appartamento con lui, o chiedergli di badare ai tuoi animali domestici.»

«Hey!» disse Dirk, sentendosi leggermente ferito. «Quel gatto è stato smarrito solo temporaneamente, e quando l’ho ritrovata era solo molto leggermente traumatizzata. Come avrei mai potuto prevedere che un soriano pieno di contegno sarebbe stata disposta a buttarsi giù da finestre al primo piano?»

«Il tuo affitto è pagato fino alla fine della prossima settimana.» disse il signor Chakrabarti, ignorando la sua domanda perfettamente ragionevole. «Perciò tutto ciò che chiedo è che tu porti la tua spazzatura fuori di qui così che io possa avere l’appartamento pronto per un coinquilino più rispettabile.»

«Lo consideri fatto.» disse Dirk generosamente «Non è che per caso ha qualche sacco della spazzatura con sé?»

«C’è un negozio all’angolo.» disse il signor Chakrabarti. «Fai in modo di essere fuori di qui entro giovedì.»

«Sembra … gentile.» disse Todd, lasciando andare il divano a cui si era aggrappato, mentre il signor Chakrabarti marciava giù per le scale.

«Un uomo molto volubile.» disse Dirk «Ma a volte qualcuno deve essere la voce della ragione.  Mi daresti una mano con questa vasca per pesci?»

«Sul serio, Dirk.» disse Todd, come al solito non muovendo un muscolo per assisterlo. «Vivevi in questo modo?»

Dirk si guardò attorno nella sua vecchia stanza, cercando di vederla dal punto di vista di Todd, e per la prima volta si sentì un po’ vergognoso di essa. Che novità.

«Beh.» disse «Non è che avessi ospiti così spesso.»

Diede un calcio ad una scatola di pizza sparsa. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, Todd lo stava fissando con un’espressione insolita.

«Cosa?» chiese.

«Niente.» disse Todd, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Andiamo a prendere qualche sacco della spazzatura e facciamo questa cosa.»

Dopo due intere ore di trascinamento di rottami chiusi in sacchi della spazzatura dall’appartamento di Dirk giù per le scale, Dirk decise che avrebbero potuto beneficiare di una pausa. Era ancora ridicolmente presto, e loro erano irragionevolmente tesi per il volo transoceanico e per non così sagge quantità di caffeina. Dirk prospettò un crollo da esaustione piuttosto brutale entro poche ore, ma suggerì che nel frattempo si procurassero qualcosa da mangiare per pranzo.

Camminare lungo il Regent’s canal2 con Todd al suo fianco era stranamente sconcertante e piuttosto eccitante. L’aria era fresca e tonificante, con odore della recente pioggia, e Dirk sembrava non riuscire a trattenersi dall’indicare cose ridicole e imbarazzanti ogni cinque secondi.

«Laggiù.» disse «Lì è dove ci sono saltato dentro una volta, quando ero ubriaco. Ho avuto addosso l’odore di rancida acqua di canale per una settimana.»

«Sto cercando di immaginarti da ubriaco.» disse Todd «Ma credo sia un’immagine troppo terrificante da gestire per la mia mente.»

«Non bevo molto spesso.» ammise Dirk «Dovevo mescolarmi in un pub locale per spiare la moglie di un cliente. L’intera faccenda è stata molto sordida, e poi è saltato fuori che la moglie era solita fare la bagnina, ed è stata lei che è venuta a pescarmi fuori [dal canale]. Ho vomitato sopra le sue scarpe e le ho detto che suo marito la amava. Non è stato uno dei miei momenti più intrepidi.»

Todd stava ridendo così forte che si dovettero fermare per un momento, mentre lui si appoggiava sul parapetto di pietra del ponte per riprendere fiato. Dirk lo guardò con le sopracciglia sollevate finché non si riprese.

«Scusa.» disse Todd. «Scusa. È solo che … è così da te.»

«Oh, grazie tante davvero.» disse Dirk asciuttamente «C’è bisogno che ti ricordi di quella volta che hai lasciato cadere un cane giù da un ponte?»

«Quelle erano circostanze in cui c’erano delle attenuanti.» disse Todd, appoggiandosi con i gomiti sul parapetto e girandosi per guardare Dirk.

«O l’incidente con la tenda della doccia … »

«Almeno io non ho dato il mio numero di telefono ad un misterioso lunatico.»

«Lo hai dato a me.» notò Dirk.

Todd rise di nuovo.

Dirk pensò che quella vacanza stava andando estremamente bene.

Si fermarono sulla strada verso il bar per comprare un giornale, e Dirk, come da sua abitudine, andò dritto alla pagina dell’oroscopo.

«Uh.» fece, bloccandosi e causando un minuscolo accatastarsi di pedoni.

Todd lo tirò da una parte. «Cosa c’è?» chiese, cercando di leggere da sopra la spalla di Dirk.

Dirk chiuse il giornale di scatto e annunciò «Dobbiamo andare a Brixton.»

«Chi stiamo andando a incontrare, esattamente?» gli chiese Todd mentre riemergevano dalla stazione della metropolitana.

«Un mio vecchio amico.» disse Dirk.

«Mi pareva che avessi detto che non avevi nessun amico.»

«Beh, non li avevo.» disse Dirk, perché non li aveva, a parte Todd, e anche lui poteva difficilmente essere inserito senza complicazioni nella categoria di ‘amico’. «Uso la parola ‘amico’ perché è la cosa più vicina a cui riesco a pensare per definire Gary. Davvero, è solo qualcuno che conosco vagamente dai tempi dell’università, in cui incappo qualche volta da qualche parte in città, e che si diverte molto a prendermi in giro ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione.»

«Prenderti in giro come?»

«Beh, tanto per cominciare, scrive oroscopi.» disse Dirk.

«Oroscopi?»

«Sì, per un giornale.» disse Dirk, agitando il giornale arrotolato davanti a Todd. «Sa quand’è il mio compleanno, e scrive sempre il mio oroscopo con l’intento deliberato di mandarmi fuori dai gangheri.»

«Quand’è il tuo compleanno?» chiese Todd.

«Oh, guarda.» disse Dirk «Siamo arrivati.»

Todd aprì la bocca, presumibilmente per dire a Dirk che se pensava di mettere da parte di nuovo un argomento, si sarebbe trovato di fronte ad una diversa reazione, ma la richiuse di nuovo quando effettivamente notò la casa di fronte a loro.

«Che … » disse «Che diavolo, Dirk.»

«Già.» disse Dirk, strizzando gli occhi nel fissare la grande conversione di una chiesa gotica stipata in mezzo a due rispettabili abitazioni cittadine in mattoni rossi. «È un po’ … risaltante.»

«Ha una torretta.» osservò Todd, anche lui strizzando gli occhi, anche se il sole era alle loro spalle.

Dirk si chiese se magari l’abitazione di Gary era così improbabile che le persone trovavano difficoltoso guardarla direttamente. Prese nota di chiedere a Gary se aveva notato uno sproporzionato numero di persone sostare fuori dalla sua casa e strizzare gli occhi.

«Lui è molto teatrale.» disse Dirk, voltandosi verso Todd, nel guardare il quale per un qualsiasi intervallo di tempo non c’era alcun peso. «Credo che insista a vivere in una casa dall’aspetto così ridicolo perché prepara le persone in qualche modo alla vista di chi vi abita. Se Gary vivesse in una casa perfettamente ordinaria e noiosa, le persone probabilmente avrebbero un attacco cardiaco di fronte al vero e proprio e inaspettato vedere lui. Non sarei sorpreso se Testimoni di Genoa e venditori porta a porta di doppi vetri cadessero come mosche sulla sua soglia. Almeno, non con questa facciata … » si girò brevemente per strizzare gli occhi davanti alle finestre inutilmente drammatiche « … Quelli con una bassa tolleranza verso le cose molto insolite semplicemente piroettano su se stessi e scappano prima di potersi imbattere nella molto insolita umanità all’interno.»

«Questo … stranamente mi sembra sensato.» disse Todd. «Qualcosa del tipo come le tue giacche.»

«Che cosa c’entrano le mie giacche?» disse Dirk, preparandosi al sentirsi assai offeso.

«Beh, sono come un’introduzione visiva alla tua personalità.» disse Todd, con le labbra che tremavano [trattenendosi dal ridere].

«Sono certo di non avere alcuna idea di ciò di cui stai parlando.» disse Dirk «Ma scelgo di prenderlo come un complimento.»

«Ma che sorpresa.» mormorò Todd, perfettamente udibile, mentre seguiva Dirk lungo il sentierino lastricato del giardino. 

Dirk lo ignorò e piuttosto premette il largo e decorato campanello della porta.

«Sul serio?» chiese Todd, quando sentirono il sonoro fragore della campana risuonare all’interno della casa.

La porta si spalancò rivelando Madison, l’antico maggiordomo di Gary, che se ne stava lì in piedi in un completo tarmato che molto probabilmente possedeva sin dal Giubileo d’Argento3.

«Andiamo, _sul serio?_ » disse Todd da dietro di lui. Dirk gli diede qualche gomitatina alla cieca.

«Buon pomeriggio, Madison.» disse, offrendo il più amichevole dei suoi sorrisi.

«’Giorno, signor Gently.» disse Madison, senza muoversi.

«Hem … » disse Dirk, dopo circa trenta secondi di quella placida immobilità. «C’è Gary … c’è il signor Roberts in casa? Gradiremmo parlargli.»

Madison sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte nella sua generale direzione, prima di riuscire a concentrarsi sulla sua faccia, e poi si voltò lentamente su se stesso e tornò all’interno della casa, lasciando la porta aperta dietro di sé.

«Giusto.» disse Dirk «Bene, sì.»

Entrò, con Todd che lo seguiva, e chiuse la pesante porta.

«Sono sicuro che è giusto … » gesticolò verso Madison « … andato a cercarlo.»

«Uh-uh.» disse Todd, guardandosi attorno nel polveroso ingresso con una distinguibile mancanza di ottimismo.

Quell’attitudine si dimostrò ben fondata un momento più tardi, quando Gary frusciò giù dalle scale, apparendo fatiscentemente opulente come non mai.

Era più alto di Dirk quasi di un piede4, e decisamente torreggiante sopra Todd, la sua testa pelata che rifletteva la luce diurna in una maniera distraente. Indossava una lunga vestaglia viola, Doc Martens5, e una sbiadita giacca di jeans, e aveva un grosso falcone appollaiato sulla sua spalla sinistra. Aveva un elaborato tatuaggio raffigurante costellazioni che si distendeva sulla cima della sua testa, estendendosi in basso fin quasi alla punta del suo naso.

«Dirk!» disse, afferrando la mano di Dirk e stringendola caldamente. «È sempre un piacere. Come vanno gli affari di indagine olografica?»

«Olistica.» disse Dirk, con una smorfia per il modo in cui le ossa scricchiolarono tutte insieme nella morsa di Gary. «Bene, grazie. Questo è il mio assistente, Todd Brotzman.»

«Salve.» disse Todd, allungando il collo per guardare Gary in faccia, apparentemente troppo strabiliato per anche solo correggere il titolo della sua mansione lavorativa. «Hum. Mi piace il suo … volatile.»

«Oh.» disse Gary, gettando un’occhiata al falcone appollaiato sulla sua spalla come se si fosse dimenticato che era lì. «Ti ringrazio, Todd. Lo sai che questa è la seconda cosa più frequente che le persone dicono quando mi incontrano?»

«Qual è la più frequente?» chiese Todd cortesemente, e Dirk roteò gli occhi.

«Dove sono i miei fottuti soldi?» disse Gary placidamente. «Un modo molto meno efficace di iniziare una conversazione, a mia opinione, ma le persone si preoccupano di così mondane frivolezze.»

«Ecco, in effetti siamo qui per qualcosa di alquanto specifico.» disse Dirk, strattonando l’argomento della conversazione per riportarlo sul suo percorso originale.

Aveva sempre pensato che lui e Gary fossero spiriti affini in molti modi, ma non aveva davvero il tempo di stare a rimuginare sulle filosofie personali ora come ora.

«Oh?» disse Gary, educatamente curioso. Accarezzò pigramente il volatile sulla sua spalla.

«Già.» disse Dirk «Si tratta del mio oroscopo.»

Gary fece un largo sorriso. «Uno piuttosto buono quello di oggi, non trovi?»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «È insolito, persino per te. Di solito sono solo cose come ‘Avrai un incontro socialmente umiliante in modo caratteristico.’, o ‘Raggiungerai nuove elevatissime cime di inettitudine sartoriale’ … »

«Infallibilmente accurato.» disse Gary, e Todd sornacchiò divertito.

«Ma oggi … » proseguì inarrestabile Dirk «Dal nulla è ‘Sarai perseguitato dal fantasma di un musicista arrabbiato’.» Guardò Gary speranzosamente. «C’è qualche possibilità di una ulteriore elaborazione?»

«Non è così che funziona, Dirk.» disse Gary, in modo ammonitorio. «Le stelle mi danno indicazioni sulle cose a venire, ma non mi rendono provvisto di un manuale di istruzioni. Devi interpretare le visioni che ti vengono offerte nella tua individuale maniera.»

«E allora perché una volta diceva solo ‘Oggi sarai investito da una Fiat Punto rossa’?» chiese Dirk.

«In certi giorni … » disse Gary altezzosamente «Le stelle sono più specifiche rispetto che in altri.»

«Lo sei stato?» chiese Todd «Investito da una Fiat Punto rossa?»

«In effetti era più tipo bordeaux.» disse Dirk. «Ha fatto male.» aggiunse «Parecchio.»

«Lieto di essere stato di aiuto.» disse Gary benevolmente, e Dirk sospirò.

«È stato completamente inutile.» osservò Todd, una volta che furono di nuovo fuori sul marciapiede, dopo aver educatamente rifiutato l’offerta di Gary per un tè.

Avrebbero dovuto aspettare un’era geologica prima che Madison riuscisse a preparare il tutto, e conoscendo Gary avrebbe indubbiamente avuto qualche proprietà psichedelica che avrebbe molto probabilmente intralciato le loro investigazioni.

«Estremamente inutile.» disse Dirk, gettando il giornale in un cassonetto. «Ma non dobbiamo perdere le speranze!»

Si sfregò le mani tra loro rapidamente, sperando che avrebbe aiutato a mettergli in modo il cervello.

«Il Grande Zaganza6.» lesse Todd dal biglietto da visita che gli aveva dato Gary. «Il tuo futuro, mentre tu aspetti.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk, spiando al di sopra della sua spalla «Ha sempre cambiato il suo nome in qualcosa di sciocco e stravagante.»

«Immagina un po’.» disse Todd.

Dirk lo ignorò.

«Andiamo, Todd!» disse, incamminandosi nella direzione della stazione della metropolitana con rinnovato entusiasmo. «Sono certo che siamo nel bel mezzo di un caso!»

«Uh, okay.» disse Todd, allungando il passo per tenergli dietro. «Quindi che cosa facciamo adesso?»

«Ora … » disse Dirk con decisione «Andiamo a prenderci un tè.»

In qualche modo riuscirono a raggiungere l’ ‘Annette’s’, il bar preferito di Dirk, giusto nel momento in cui l’affollamento dell’ora di pranzo si stava diradando.

Dirk ordinò del tè caldo e una pasta appiccicosa, e Todd, come a solito, chiese un caffè.

Sedettero vicino alla finestra, e Dirk si rilassò sulla consunta sedia, guardando le persone spintonarsi e urtarsi tra loro mentre passavano all’esterno7. C’erano alcune parti di Londra che gli sarebbero davvero mancate.

«Conosci un sacco di persone davvero allarmanti.» osservò Todd, presumibilmente riferendosi a Gary. Fece una leggera smorfia sentendo l’amarezza del suo caffè. Dirk gli passò lo zucchero.

«Sì.» disse «Suppongo di sì. Magari perché le persone trovano tipicamente me piuttosto allarmante. Ho bisogno di iniziare ad un livello di allarmante più alto del mio solito livello base personale, o le persone semplicemente si darebbero alla fuga verso le colline.8»

«Pensi che io sia allarmante?» chiese Todd, inclinando la testa.

Dirk gli sorrise. «Solo a volte.»

«Dirk!» chiamò qualcuno alle sue spalle.

Lui ruotò verso la voce, registrando con una certa sorpresa che non suonava né arrabbiata né rassegnata nel vederlo, e poi riconobbe la fonte d’essa.

«Cathy.» disse, mandando giù un poco della sua pasta e quasi strozzandosi. «Ciao! Guarda.» disse, voltandosi di nuovo verso Todd «C’è Cathy!»

Le sopracciglia di Todd si mossero in un modo confuso.

«Non ti vedo da una vita.» disse Cathy, sorridendo. Portò una sedia presso il loro tavolo e ci si lasciò cadere sopra. «Ugh, i piedi mi stanno uccidendo.»

«Cathy.» disse fiaccamente un magro e incerto uomo da dietro la cassa.

«Un minuto.» disse Cathy, agitando una mano al di sopra della spalla verso l’uomo. «Il mio capo.» disse a Dirk e Todd. «Veramente un tiranno. Ho avuto solo tre pause oggi, che ci crediate o no. Sto praticamente morendo in piedi. Io sono Cathy.» aggiunse, sporgendo una mano verso Todd.

«Todd.» disse lui, prendendogliela, sembrando quasi altrettanto sconcertato quanto il capo di Cathy. «Sono un amico di Dirk.»

«Pensavo non avessi nessun amico?» disse lei, voltandosi verso Dirk.

«Oh, ora li ho!» disse Dirk «Non così tanti, ma sono tutti di qualità eccezionalmente elevata. Mi sono trasferito in America.»

«Davvero? Questo è un sollievo. Quando non ti ho più visto qui nemmeno un singolo giovedì negli ultimi tre mesi avevo pensato che magari avessi fatto una fine raccapricciante.»

«No, affatto.» disse Dirk «Ancora vivo e vegeto9. Tu come stai?»

«Bene, bene.» disse Cathy, rubando un poco della sua pasta appiccicosa. «Mi sono quasi sposata il mese scorso, ma ho deciso che era meglio di no. Ho preso un ficus invece.»

«Un … un ficus?» chiese Todd.

Cathy lo guardò come se potesse essere un po’ tardo, e disse utilmente «È una _pianta_. Occupa meno spazio del tuo ordinario sposo, e richiede meno fatica emotiva.»

«Una saggia scelta.» disse Dirk, annuendo e mangiando altra della sua pasta. «Ossigena anche la stanza, scommetto. Gli esseri umani sono solo capaci di eruttare anidride carbonica dappertutto.»

«Questo è un buon punto.» disse Cathy, masticando pensierosamente. «E non prende mai in prestito i miei vestiti. Non fino ad ora, almeno. Oh, comunque, c’era qualcuno qui l’altro giorno che ti cercava.»

«Davvero?» disse Dirk, cautamente. «Erano persone americane, e/o vestite tutte di nero, e/o pesantemente armate?»

«No.» disse Cathy «Era del nord, almeno dall’accento. Indossava jeans, aveva con sé la custodia di una chitarra.»

«Uh.» disse Dirk. «Non era proprio intuibile chi potesse essere?»

«Non che io abbia notato.» disse Cathy «Ma sembrava un po’ seccato nei tuoi confronti.  Non il tuo più grande fan, direi.»

«Questo non restringe il campo, no davvero.» disse Todd.

«Sì.» disse Dirk « _Todd_ è il mio più grande fan, e ovviamente non poteva trattarsi di lui.»

Todd si mandò il caffè di traverso. Dirk gli sorrise solarmente.

«Vedi.» disse, quando Cathy si era ri-dileguata verso il bancone per fare qualcosa che rassomigliasse vagamente a lavorare «Non tutti quelli che conosco sono allarmanti.»

«Lei è stata terrificante.» disse Todd, ridendo.

«Oh.» disse Dirk «Lasciamo perdere, allora.»

Erano solo le sette quando tornarono all’appartamento di Dirk, ma a quel punto iniziò ad accorgersi che avevano lasciato l’appartamento di Todd quasi ventiquattr’ore prima.

Barcollò un poco mentre tirava fuori le chiavi, e Todd lo afferrò per un gomito, stabilizzandolo.

«Hey.» disse «Tutto okay?»

«Perfettamente a posto.» sbadigliò Dirk «Grazie, Todd.»

«Okay.» disse Todd, prendendo le chiavi di Dirk e mettendogli tra le braccia le sporte degli acquisti. Aveva insistito per fermarsi a comprare altri prodotti di pulizia, così come lenzuola nuove per il letto di Dirk, cosa che Dirk riteneva fosse eccessiva. Non era che Todd fosse un esempio di pulizia, anche prima che il suo appartamento fosse devastato da vampiri10.

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte mentre saliva le scale, e all’improvviso era in piedi all’interno del suo appartamento senza essere del tutto sicuro di come ci era arrivato, la mano di Todd ancora sul suo gomito.

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Cambio le lenzuola. Pensi di riuscire a cambiarti e lavarti i denti senza svenire?»

Dirk emise un suono vagamente affermativo e si portò la sua borsa in bagno.

Quando riemerse, il letto era stato cambiato, e sembrava molto pulito e invitante. Dirk sbatté le palpebre e si guardò intorno. Non aveva notato prima quanta spazzatura erano riusciti a portare fuori, ma l’appartamento sembrava quasi abitabile.

Todd si era a sua volta cambiato nel suo pigiama, e se ne stava in piedi presso la porta, studiando un pezzo di carta.

Dirk era totalmente pronto a raggiungere il letto e lasciarvicisi cadere sopra di faccia, quando Todd disse «Dirk.», in un tono di voce che gli diede i brividi e lo svegliò significativamente.

«Che cos’è?» disse, spostandosi per leggere il foglio che Todd teneva in mano.

Doveva essere stato infilato da sotto la porta quando erano entrati, realizzò.

Era una pagina di blocco per appunti formato A4, e ci erano state scribacchiate sopra con un evidenziatore rosso le parole ‘STAI PER MORIRE GENTLY’.

«Pensi che abbiano evitato appositamente di mettere la virgola?11» chiese, dopo una pausa piuttosto tesa. «Perché se è così, questa è una delle più cortesi minacce di morte che io abbia mai ricevuto.»

«Dirk.» disse Todd, le sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione di ansia molto tipica di Todd. «Prendila seriamente.»

«La prenderò seriamente domattina.» gli promise Dirk «Non siamo nelle condizioni di combattere nessun fantasma suonatore di chitarra fino a che non abbiamo dormito un po’.»

Todd si girò a guardarlo, e Dirk si chiese se fosse solo un gioco di luci che faceva apparire gli occhi di Todd così tanto più blu quando era preoccupato. Il fatto stesso che Todd fosse preoccupato per lui era un prodigio: una cosa meravigliosa e terribile.

«Mi dispiace.» disse improvvisamente, la breve esplosione di adrenalina che declinava mentre lui ondeggiava leggermente sui suoi piedi.

«Taci.» sospirò Todd, lasciando fluttuare a terra il foglio e guidando Dirk verso il letto.

Spense le luci, e Dirk si mise comodo.

«Ti piace Londra?» chiese, la faccia mezza sepolta nel cuscino.

Si addormentò prima che Todd potesse rispondere.

Note di traduzione :

1) CAMICE SCOZZESI E MATTONI ROSSI (plaid against red brick): non so quanto rende tradotto in questo modo in italiano, ma comunque, il riferimento al plaid (letteralmente giusto: motivo scozzese a quadri) è alle camicie che indossa a volte Todd nell’originale, e i mattoni rossi sono (stati) uno dei tipici materiali di costruzione delle abitazioni inglesi.

2) REGENT’S CANAL: è un canale artificiale che scorre attraverso una zona di Londra e come al solito trovate tutto su internet ;)

3) GIUBILEO D’ARGENTO: in generale significa il 25° anniversario di qualcosa, in questo caso dovrebbe riferirsi al 25° anniversario dell’incoronazione della regina del Regno Unito Elisabetta II, nel 1977.

4) PIU’ ALTO DI UN PIEDE: è un’antica unità di misura che non fa parte del sistema di misura internazionale, ma ancora utilizzata in alcuni paesi (tra cui l’Inghilterra) almeno nel linguaggio colloquiale. Corrisponde a circa 30 centimetri. Ma per saperne di più (e meglio di quanto possa cercare di spiegare io), indovinate un po’, trovate tutto su internet.

5) DOC MARTENS sono una abbastanza famosa marca di scarpe, se non sbaglio i modelli più tipici sono di solito simil-anfibi con la suola spessa, tuttavia ci sono anche modelli a collo non alto etc. Per farvi un’idea generale date un’occhiata su internet.

6) IL GRANDE ZAGANZA, l’unico e il solo, è davvero un astrologo che odia Dirk nei libri originali di Douglas Adams.

7) IL DELIRIO METROPOLITANO: mi rendo conto che sembra quasi una specie di sommossa in sordina quella descritta, ma in realtà dipende da dove si vive anche qui in Italia. Non so se avete mai provato a camminare lungo certi marciapiedi del centro di Milano negli orari più trafficati.

8) DARSI ALLA FUGA VERSO LE COLLINE: per quanto io non abbia idea se questo pittoresco modo di dire provenga dal vocabolario personale di Dirk o piuttosto da una frase fatta in uso in Inghilterra (le mie ricerche fin’ora non hanno prodotto risultati degni di nota), la lascio tradotta letteralmente perché è troppo godibile. D’altro canto, per comprenderla potete immaginare che ci si dia alla fuga verso le colline in caso di … inondazione, incendio di tutta la città, diffusione su larga scala di malattie pestilenziali, o invasione dei barbari, tipo. Insomma, calamità di un certo spessore, indicativamente.

9) VIVO E VEGETO: l’espressione originale usata qui è ‘still ticking’ che è fantasticamente simpatica perché letteralmente è ‘ancora ticchettante’, alias ancora funzionante come un orologio insomma. E questa è la versione più ‘Britannic’, credo, mentre quella americana che conosco sarebbe ‘still kicking’ che significa ‘ancora scalciante’. Molto, molto indicative delle possibili differenze di way of life English vs American ;p (o così piace pensare a noialtri/e che poi ci divertiamo dei sciocchi luoghi comuni). Ci starebbe comunque un ‘ancora ticchettante’ se detto da Dirk ma … abbiate venia, per renderlo comprensibile ho lasciato perdere la traduzione più letterale e rimedio con questa nota (di folklore :p)

10) VAMPIRI DEVASTATORI DI APPARTAMENTI: il riferimento è al Trio Chiassoso, ovviamente ;) 

11) STAI PER MORIRE GENTILMENTE: la differenza è che con la virgola (you’re gonna to die, Gently) è evidente che si intende il cognome di Dirk, mentre senza virgola (you’re gonna to die gently) è ‘stai per morire gentilmente / dolcemente’. Non a caso la versione originale di questo personaggio secondo Douglas Adams aveva scelto il cognome Gently perché … attutiva l’effetto minaccioso e ingiurioso di che cosa di solito le persone gli volevano dire quando lo chiamavano per nome, he he. Un po’ come se noi provassimo a pronunciare con intento intimidatorio il nome ‘Angelo’ o ‘Gioia’ forse … non facile. Provateci a casa. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note originali dell’autrice (tradotte): date un’occhiata al meraviglioso disegno che zhivchik ha fatto per questo capitolo! :’) -> http://zhivchik.tumblr.com/post/157612915501/i-will-roam-if-you-say-roam-by-lavellington-wip


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Tu…» disse Todd «Sei il più bizzarro ottimista che io abbia mai incontrato.»  
> «Beh.» disse Dirk «Tu sei il più gradevole pessimista che io abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note originali dell’autrice (tradotte): Salve gente! Fate attenzione perché c’è un po’ di violenza e persone maligne con pistole. Niente di peggio dello scombussolamento che si beccano i nostri poveri ragazzi nella serie.
> 
> Note del traduttore: come ho già detto ma ripeterò ad ogni capitolo, non cambio il font (per una scelta puramente stilistica… ahem, d’accordo, mi sono affezionato a questo font), ma l’unico motivo per cui l’autrice lo cambia nell’originale di capitolo in capitolo è perché cambia il punto di vista principale del personaggio. A questo giro, il punto di vista è quello di Todd.

** Vagherò se dirai vaga **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

** Capitolo 3 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22194896#workskin>

Todd si svegliò sentendosi disorientato.

In qualche modo capì che non si trattava del suo appartamento, ma non riuscì a collocare immediatamente le pareti color crema, il lurido tappeto beige, o il comodino dall’aria economica.

Si voltò sul fianco, vide Dirk che dormiva di fianco a lui, e si rilassò.

Giusto. Era in Inghilterra. Con Dirk.

Voltò la testa, guardandosi attorno nell’appartamento di Dirk.

Dio, anche con tutto il ripulimento di spazzatura e bucato sporco, quel posto era una discarica.

La sua coscienza scalciò per prendere inaspettatamente vita quando si ricordò di Dirk che se ne stava fuori dall’ospedale quel giorno, sembrando sbiadito e sconcertantemente comune in una felpa grigia, mentre diceva «Oh, beh. Eccoci qui di nuovo.»

Dirk aveva risolto il caso, rischiato la propria vita, e gli era stato sparato _due_ volte, e poi se ne stava lì, già rassegnato a tornare senza ringraziamenti al suo appartamento deprimente, da solo, probabilmente a ordinare della pizza.

Magari il suo affittuario sarebbe salito per urlargli contro, o magari sarebbe andato al suo bar preferito a parlare alla sua cameriera preferita, ma fin dove Todd riusciva a scorgere, Dirk davvero non aveva alcun amico lì.

Guardò di nuovo verso Dirk. Indossava la sua maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, che era ciò con cui dormiva perlopiù in quei giorni, e sembrava pallido e giovane tra le lenzuola bianco-sporco. Todd lo guardò, e continuò a guardarlo. Stava aspettando qualcosa, lo sapeva, ma non sapeva che cosa.  Magari lo avrebbe saputo quando lo avrebbe scoperto.

Rimase lì sdraiato per un poco, ascoltando le voci che provenivano dal piano di sotto, dove – Dirk lo aveva informato – la sua vicina Dominique dava lezioni di francese. Il suono ritmato delle parole che riusciva a distinguere attraverso il pavimento era confortante, e lui scivolò dentro e fuori dal sonno per un po’, Dirk caldo di fianco a lui.

Fu solo a quel punto che si ricordò dell’oroscopo, e della continua evasività di Dirk a proposito del suo compleanno.

Sin dalla conclusione del caso di Patrick Spring, Dirk era stato scrupolosamente, fastidiosamente sincero con lui, con l’eccezione delle sorprese per il compleanno di Todd stesso. Era come se volesse essere certo di non far arrabbiare Todd di nuovo, cosa che era ottima almeno fino a quando Dirk non lo svegliava alle due della notte per dire cose come «Non so se questo conta come averti mentito, ma in effetti io _detesto_ le carote.», come se quella confessione non potesse aspettare un altro minuto.

Le uniche cose sulle quali Dirk manteneva un irritante silenzio erano il suo compleanno e le sue misteriose risorse finanziarie. Certo, era piuttosto a-bocca-serrata anche a proposito dell’ ‘Ala Nera’, ma se fosse stato interrogato direttamente in proposito avrebbe risposto a Todd. Todd semplicemente non vedeva lo scopo nel forzarlo a rivelare quello.

Ma la faccenda del compleanno … Beh, quella non poteva fare nessun danno, no? Sapere quando era il compleanno del suo migliore amico.

Si alzò con attenzione, infilò i suoi jeans e scarpe, lanciò un’occhiata per controllare che Dirk stesse ancora dormendo, e uscì dall’appartamento.

Quando arrivò al piccolo negozio all’angolo, il ragazzo dietro il bancone lo fissò sospettosamente, probabilmente perché lo aveva già visto con Dirk. Todd gli sorrise debolmente e si diresse ai giornali, prendendo quello che era abbastanza sicuro fosse lo stesso che Dirk aveva acquistato il giorno prima.

Frugò tra le pagine finché non trovò la sezione dell’oroscopo, e si stava giusto iniziando a preoccupare che non sarebbe riuscito a indovinare quale fosse quello di Dirk quando vide ‘Oggi un monumeto dell’architettura moderna ti metterà fuori combattimento.’

Guardò il segno zodiacale. Leone. Il che significava … il che significava che il compleanno di Dirk era stato o proprio prima che incontrasse Todd, o da qualche parte da quando Todd lo aveva conosciuto.

Guardò il giornale per un poco, masticandosi il labbro, e poi lo portò alla cassa con un po’ di latte e bustine di tè.

Il ragazzo dietro il bancone apparve piacevolmente sorpreso quando Todd pagò per i suoi acquisti. Todd lo ringraziò e corse indietro all’appartamento il più rapidamente possibile, non piacendogli l’idea che Dirk si svegliasse da solo.

Dirk era ancora addormentato quando rientrò, ma quando chiuse la porta Dirk si irrigidì e si rizzò a sedere di scatto. Dirk dormiva come un sasso, ma quando si svegliava lo faceva rapidamente e completamente. Todd, che aveva bisogno di almeno una tazza di caffè per riuscire a formulare frasi di senso compiuto, lo aveva sempre trovato sconcertante.

«Todd?»

«Sì.» disse Todd «Sono solo io. Ho preso del latte.»

Sollevò il latte, e poi lanciò il giornale sul letto con fare casuale.

Dirk socchiuse gli occhi, ma non disse nulla.

Todd andò in cucina. Quando ritornò, Dirk stava leggendo il giornale e corrugando la fronte.

Lo chiuse quando Todd si avvicinò, e alzò lo sguardo sorpreso quando Todd gli offrì una tazza.

«Ho fatto del tè.» disse Todd.

Dirk sorrise come se Todd gli stesse porgendo un’altra mappa di un tesoro sepolto, quando in effetti tutto ciò che Todd aveva fatto era stato preparare una teiera di tè, una cosa che Dirk aveva tentato di insegnargli come fare appropriatamente per settimane. Era un processo piuttosto semplice, onestamente, ma lui aveva preteso di non riuscirci perché trovava spassosa l’infinita descrizione di Dirk in materia. Ad un certo punto c’erano stati dei diagrammi.

«Tu sai come fare un tè in modo corretto.» disse Dirk accusatorio, non appena ebbe preso un sorso.

«Sì. Immagino che la mia copertura sia saltata.» disse Todd, sedendosi sul letto.

Dirk gli sorrise. «Quella è la terza fase.» disse.

«La terza fase?»

«Nell’addestrarti ad essere il mio assistente.» spiegò Dirk, e Todd si fermò con la sua tazza di caffè a mezza via verso la sua bocca e lo fissò, perché … _veramente?_

«È un processo in cinque fasi.» continuò Dirk, girando le pagine del giornale con noncuranza. «Almeno cinque. Potrei aver bisogno di aggiungerne altre in corso d’opera.»

Todd cercò con un estremo impegno di capire se stava venendo preso in giro.

«Quali erano le prime due fasi?» chiese, quando non riuscì a fare nessun progresso in tal senso.

Dirk alzò una mano e un dito. «Fase uno: convincerti della fondamentale interconnessione di tutte le cose.»

«Sicuro.» disse Todd «Quella è stata una vendita difficile1, all’inizio.»

«Lo è sempre.» disse Dirk «Le persone non ti credono mai finché l’universo non fa qualcosa di appariscente, come spedire loro un biglietto della lotteria vincente, o piazzando una mappa del loro edificio all’interno di un laboratorio Vittoriano segret … »

«Okay.» disse Todd, roteando gli occhi e davvero senza ridere. «Qual’era la fase due?»

«Persuaderti a fare amicizia con me.» disse Dirk, ancora sorridendo come se quella non fosse la cosa più triste che Todd avesse mai sentito così presto al mattino. «È la fase complicata, in effetti.»

Indicò Todd «Tu sei la prima persona che ha fatto progressi fino alla fase di fare il tè del processo di addestramento.»

«Bene.» disse Todd, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla faccia di Dirk. «Non voglio una manica di precedenti assistenti che cercano di rubarmi il lavoro.»

«Niente paura per quello.» disse Dirk.

«Quali sono le prossime due fasi?» chiese Todd.

Dirk gli sorrise largamente e provocatoriamente.

«Te lo farò sapere.» disse «Quando sarà il momento giusto.»

*

Dirk era sotto la doccia quando più tardi il campanello squillò, dopo un’estenuante mattinata di smistamento del monumentale accumulo di roba da buttare che era l’appartamento di Dirk.

Todd sussultò al suono, lasciando cadere una tazza insaponata nel lavandino. Andò alla porta e prese con cautela la cornetta del citofono dall’aspetto malconcio appeso alla parete.

«Sì?»

«Consegna per Dirk Gently.» disse una voce annoiata.

«Uh, un minuto.» disse Todd, lanciando uno sguardo verso il bagno.

Scese le scale, aprì la porta d’ingresso, e trovò una faccia annoiata combaciante alla voce annoiata.

«Dirk Gently?» disse il ragazzo, suonando come se non gli potesse importare meno di così.

«È sotto la doccia.» disse Todd. «Hum, potrei … ?»

«Firmi qui, prego.» disse il ragazzo, sembrando qualcuno che era a due secondi dallo stendersi per terra proprio lì sul marciapiede e lasciare perdere il resto della mattinata.

Todd scarabocchiò il suo nome e prese il pacco imbottito e marrone, poi guardò il ragazzo arrancare desolatamente fino alla sua auto, prima di tornare dentro.

Sul pacco l’indirizzo era stato scritto con un pennarello nero, ed era chiaramente la stessa calligrafia in cui era stata scritta l’esplicita minaccia di morte che avevano trovato la sera prima.

Todd camminò avanti e indietro agitato finché Dirk uscì dal bagno, completamente vestito a parte per scarpe e cravatta, i capelli ancora umidi.

«È arrivato questo per te.» disse, allungando a Dirk il pacco.

Dirk se lo rigirò tra le mani con cautela.

«Non lo apri?»

Dirk sospirò. «Suppongo di doverlo fare.»

Dentro all’involto c’era un’indefinita scatola nera che sembrava del tipo che avrebbe potuto contenere della gioielleria, e dentro la scatola c’era un plettro da chitarra nero con sopra l’immagine di un pesce con un farfallino.

Todd lo fissò.

«Uh.» disse Dirk, perplesso.

«Non ti è familiare?»

«No.» disse Dirk «Dovrebbe esserlo?»

«Beh, è indirizzato a te.»

«Un sacco di cose strane finiscono per essermi indirizzate.» disse Dirk, scrutandolo. «Perché pensi che il pesce indossi un papillon?»

«Non lo so, Dirk. Assumerei che sia collegato col tuo musicista fantasma?»

Dirk lo guardò. «Ma certo! Todd, sei un _genio_! E Gary è veramente fallibile.»

«Hum … cosa?»

«Non è il fantasma di un musicista! È un musicista chiamato Spettro2! Mi ricordo di lui ora!» Dirk storse il naso. «Era terribile.»

«Aspetta … allora lo _conosci_?»

«Sì! Beh, all’incirca. Eravamo … »

«Insieme all’università.» completò Todd per lui, perché sembrava che fosse quello il modo in cui Dirk aveva conosciuto la maggior parte delle persone che conosceva.

«Esatto!» disse Dirk «Come fai a saperlo?»

Todd scrollò le spalle, resistendo a malapena alla tentazione di dire «Giusto un indizio.», perché Dirk probabilmente non avrebbe realizzato che stava scherzando, e gli avrebbe fatto un sacco di domande veramente intense a proposito di energia psichica.

«Quindi qual è il suo problema?» disse invece.

«Beh.» disse Dirk, sembrando improvvisamente sfuggente. «Potrei non piacergli molto. Ci fu un incidente. Solo un fraintendimento, davvero. Tutto nel passato. Molto lontano nel passato. Anni!»

«Eravate amici?» sollecitò Todd, cercando di indirizzare Dirk verso una vera e propria risposta in qualche punto dell’immediato futuro.

«Non esattamente.»

Todd lo guardò accigliato. «Dirk.» disse, lentamente «Ti … vedevi con questo tipo?»

«No!» disse Dirk, agitando taglientemente le mani per aria con enfasi. «Beh. Una specie. Ma non sul serio.»

Todd chiuse gli occhi ed esalò un sospiro nasale.

«Siamo usciti per un appuntamento, suppongo che si possa dire.» Dirk diceva ‘appuntamento’ nel modo in cui una persona normale avrebbe potuto dire ‘fantasma di un rinoceronte elettrico’, insicuro e vagamente sconcertato.

«Beh.» disse Todd, ragionevolmente «O era un appuntamento3 o non lo era.»

«Credo che lui volesse che lo fosse.» ammise Dirk «Ma all’inizio non lo avevo realizzato.»

«Non avevi realizzato che eri ad un appuntamento?»

«Mi ha chiesto se volevo uscire per bere qualcosa dopo le lezioni!» disse Dirk, praticamente torcendosi le mani. «Pensavo che volesse essere solo … amichevole.»

«Okay.» disse Todd, con la sensazione che stessero finalmente arrivando da qualche parte. «Una volta che hai realizzato che era un appuntamento, che cosa è successo?»

«Beh, a quel punto sono diventato un poco nervoso.» disse Dirk «È stato l’unico appuntamento a cui sia mai stato, e non intendevo nemmeno andarci. Mi sono sentito in qualche modo … nervoso.»

Todd era combattuto tra il ridere davanti all’espressione imbarazzata di Dirk, la morbosa curiosità di sapere cosa succedeva quando Dirk Gently diventava nervoso in uno scenario semi-romantico, e una sorta di distante sconcerto di fronte alla rivelazione che Dirk non era mai stato ad un vero e proprio appuntamento.

In qualche modo ciò che gli uscì di bocca fu «Che cosa hai fatto?»

«Ho rovesciato il mio drink su di lui.» disse Dirk. «E. Gli ho dato a fuoco. Un po’.»

Todd resse lo sguardo sincero di Dirk per ben cinque secondi, prima di arrendersi e scoppiare a ridere.

«Oh, dio.» disse, letteralmente lacrimando dalle risate. «Oddio, Dirk. Tu … » si dissolse di nuovo nel ridacchiare. Veramente ridacchiare.

Dirk lo fissò un po’ insultato. «Non è divertente!»

«Scusa.» riuscì a dire Todd, boccheggiando. Agitò la mano con cui non si stava tenendo la pancia dalle risate nella direzione di Dirk. «Scusa!»

Non rideva così forte dai tempi della scuola media, ne era abbastanza sicuro.

Le labbra di Dirk vibrarono appena [trattenendosi dal sorridere].

«Era solo la punta della sua cravatta.» disse, sorridendo riluttantemente, e giocherellando con il plettro di chitarra. «L’abbiamo estinto immediatamente [NdT: l’incendio della cravatta]. Non c’è stato nessun serio danno.»

«Come hai realizzato che era un appuntamento, comunque?» chiese Todd, raddrizzandosi e asciugandosi gli occhi.

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Stavamo parlando di filosofia, e gli stavo spiegando come tutto sia interconnesso … » Todd annuì solennemente « … E poi all’improvviso mi ha messo una mano sul ginocchio.»

Todd si sentì improvvisamente molto meno divertito. «Lui … davvero? Questo è un po’ … presuntuoso.»

Dirk lo fissò stranito. «Avevo ventuno anni, Todd. Non è come se mi avesse afferrato il … »

«Okaaay!» disse Todd, sentendosi inspiegabilmente allarmato. «Quindi, ti ha toccato il ginocchio, tu gli hai dato a fuoco, e poi cosa? Lo hai più rivisto?»

«No.» disse Dirk miserevolmente «Non ha mai raggiunto la fase di fare il tè, nemmeno quella.»

«Bene.» disse Todd, sentendo qualcosa di orribile gonfiargli la testa da dentro di lui.

Dirk lo guardò, spiazzato.

«Voglio dire … Ora ti sta spedendo minacce di morte, quindi ovviamente non era un buon candidato come assistente.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk, come se non avesse considerato quel punto di vista «Suppongo che tu abbia ragione.»

«Perché sei così tranquillo a questo proposito? Qualcuno sta minacciando di ucciderti.»

Dirk scrollò le spalle. «Non è la prima volta, e non sarà l’ultima.» sorrise a Todd «D’altro canto, ora ho te!»

«Okay.» disse Todd «Beh, grazie per il voto di fiducia, ma mi sentirei comunque molto meglio se potessimo scoprire le sue intenzioni.»

«Ottimo punto, Todd.» disse Dirk, indicandolo con entrambe le mani. «Qual è, ad esempio, il significato di un pesce? E perché, dovremmo chiederci, il papillon?»

«Beh, sì.» disse Todd «E perché vuole ucciderti? Non può essere solo per un appuntamento andato male dieci anni fa.»

«Il mio oroscopo di oggi menziona un monumento dell’architettura.» rifletté Dirk «Forse Phantom fa parte di qualche gruppo di ossessionati con i pesci che ha il suo quartier generale in qualche famoso edificio di qualche tipo.»

«I quali inoltre adorano l’abbigliamento formale.» provvide Todd utilmente, sedendosi sul bordo del letto di Dirk.

«Esattamente!» disse Dirk, lasciandosi cadere di fianco a lui.

Si girò verso di lui e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, come se temesse che l’attenzione di Todd potesse perdersi. «Magari se diamo una sbirciatina dietro alla facciata dell’orologio del Big Ben, scopriremo una fazione di adoratori di pesci in abito formale con un’attività extra negli ammennicoli musicali.»

« … giusto … » disse Todd.

«La questione è, come posso centrare io nei loro progetti? Non ho niente contro i pesci o contro l’abbigliamento formalmente elegante, anche se ammetto di avere scarsa esperienza con entrambi. Forse … »

«Forse dovremmo procurarci qualcosa da mangiare.» interruppe Todd, avendo la sensazione che Dirk fosse sul punto di esaurire il suo numero di ‘forse’ quotidianamente concesso.

Dirk si rianimò istantaneamente. «Possiamo prendere della pizza?»

«Certo.» disse Todd, alzandosi. «Possiamo fare supposizioni dopo aver cenato.»

*

«Quindi … » disse Todd, guardando Dirk azzannare la sua pizza come se fosse la volontà dell’universo «Affronteremo mai la questione del compleanno?»

Dirk si bloccò con la bocca piena di pizza, e alzò uno sguardo colpevole su Todd.

Todd, il quale non era contrario all’approfittare delle circostanze, e aveva deliberatamente progettato di affrontare l’argomento quando la bocca di Dirk sarebbe stata piena di cibo e lui non avrebbe così potuto cambiare discorso.

«Ho letto il tuo oroscopo.» pressò ancora «Quindi so che il tuo compleanno è da qualche parte in luglio o agosto. A giudicare dalle tue reazioni molto strane ogni volta che salta fuori la questione, immagino sia stato dopo che ci siamo conosciuti.»

Dirk inghiottì il boccone di pizza e non disse nulla, giocherellando col suo tovagliolo.

«È un così grosso problema?» chiese Todd «Se siamo amici, non dovrei sapere quando compi gli anni?»

Dirk spalancò gli occhi, e Todd si sentì uno stronzo.

«Mi dispiace.» disse, alzando le mani «Non avrei dovuto dirlo. Non devi … è solo che tu mi hai fatto un regalo così fantastico per il mio compleanno, e io non ti ho regalato niente.»

Dirk rimase in silenzio per un momento.

«In effetti … » disse «Mi hai fatto un regalo per il mio compleanno, invece.  Solo che non lo sapevi.»

Todd gli gettò uno sguardo che stava affinando attraverso tutta la loro amicizia, che sperava potesse adeguatamente trasmettere che non aveva nessun maledetto indizio di che cosa Dirk stesse parlando.

Dirk infilò le dita al di sotto del collo della sua camicia e tirò il tessuto nero sottostante affinché Todd potesse vederlo. Stava indossando la sua maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ sotto la camicia, realizzò Todd, e un secondo dopo il significato lo colpì.

«Oh.» disse «Oddio. Era _quello_ il giorno del tuo compleanno?  Dirk, mi dispiace.»

Dirk sembrò perplesso. «Perché mai dovresti essere dispiaciuto?»

«Sei stato rapito dalla CIA!»

«Ah, sì.» disse Dirk, inclinando la testa «Quello è stato brutto. Ma ho anche guadagnato un assistente, e una finanziatrice, e ho ricevuto un regalo di compleanno per la prima volta in venti anni, quindi tutto considerato è stato un buon giorno.»

Todd rimase temporaneamente senza parole. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua pizza. Non aiutò. Rialzò gli occhi.

«Tu … » disse «Sei il più bizzarro ottimista che io abbia mai incontrato.»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Tu sei il più gradevole pessimista che io abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare.»

*

Tornando indietro a piedi verso l’appartamento di Dirk mentre fuori stava iniziando a scendere il buio, Todd guardò le luci cittadine riflesse nell’acqua del canale, e pensò che Londra stava iniziando a sembrare come qualcosa di amichevole.

Guardò verso Dirk, che appariva scompigliato dal vento e con le gote arrossate, e irradiava il tipo di soddisfazione che sembrava potergli evocare solo della buona pizza.

«Quindi, perché non volevi dirmelo?» chiese all’improvviso. «Del tuo compleanno.» aggiunse, quando Dirk lo guardò interrogativamente.

Dirk scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so, in realtà. È solo che … non ho mai fatto veramente niente per il mio compleanno. Non da quando mia madre era ancora viva. Non mi piace farne una grossa questione.»

Todd si prese un secondo per processare quello.

«Mi dispiace che non ti abbiamo mai fatto una festa.» disse.

Dirk fece quella cosa di quando sorrideva e cercava di nasconderlo, fissando in basso verso le sue scarpe.

«Non c’è problema.» disse «Magari l’anno prossimo potremmo … »

Si bloccò di colpo, e Todd quasi gli andò a sbattere addosso.

«Cosa c’è?» disse Todd, guardando tra Dirk e il muro che lui stava fissando.

«Todd, guarda.» disse Dirk, con gli occhi luccicanti «L’ho trovato!»

Todd tornò a guardare il muro, che era ricoperto di locandine di strani gruppi musicali che non aveva mai sentito nominare.

«Hai trovato che cosa?»

Dirk si mosse in avanti e piazzò una mano sopra una delle locandine, e all’improvviso Todd la vide.

«È il pesce!» disse «Il pesce con il farfallino!»

«Zuppa e Pesce.» lesse Dirk «Ma certo! Deve essere il nome del gruppo di Phantom!»

«Non la capisco.» disse Todd.

«È un’antiquato modo di dire per il vestire formalmente.» disse Dirk.

Todd sollevò le sopracciglia, disorientato.

«Sai.» disse Dirk, agitando le mani impazientemente «Come ai vecchi tempi, quando la gente usava vestirsi per le cene eleganti e formali. Portate di zuppa e di pesce.»

«Giusto.» disse Todd «Perdonami, non sono stato in nessuna magione di campagna nel corso degli anni ’30, di recente.»

«Musica adatta per tutti gli eventi formali.» lesse Dirk «Matrimoni, battesimi, nozze d’argento4. Contattate il numero sottostante.»

«Uao.» disse Todd «Ha veramente raggiunto il successo.»

Dirk sornacchiò, tornando a guardare Todd. «Non credo che lo abbia raggiunto così tanto.»

Staccò con attenzione il manifesto dal muro, lo piegò, e se lo infilò in una tasca interna della giacca.

«Questa è una cosa buona.» disse Todd, mentre riprendevano a camminare «È un indizio, giusto?»

«Assolutamente sì!» disse Dirk, praticamente vibrando di entusiasmo «Tutto quello che abbiamo bisogno di fare è scoprire dove suoneranno la prossima volta, e potremo andare a fare un po’ d’investigazione! Siamo di nuovo in gioco, Todd!»

Todd lo guardò con affetto e ripensò ai primi, bizzarri giorni della loro conoscenza, quando la maniacale energia di Dirk sembrava strana e spiazzante. Si chiese, non per la prima volta, come era arrivato fino a lì, e scoprì che era a posto con il non riuscire veramente a capirlo.

«Perché mai ti ha spedito quel plettro?» si chiese ad alta voce, mentre raggiungevano l’altezza della strada dove si trovava la porta di Dirk. «Voglio dire, se vuole ucciderti, e sa dove vivi, perché non si è semplicemente introdotto nel tuo appartamento, o ti ha aspettato fuori da esso? Perché mandarti un avvertimento?»

«Dev’essere una _trappola_.» disse  Dirk, suonando del tutto intrigato.

«Naturalmente.» disse Todd, seguendolo all’interno e su per le scale. «E naturalmente noi stiamo per caderci direttamente dentro.»

«Ovvio!» disse Dirk, sorridendogli «È un problema?»

«Nah.» disse Todd, mentre Dirk apriva la porta del suo appartamento «Mi fido di te.»

Per la seconda volta nel corso di quella sera, Dirk si bloccò, e per la seconda volta Todd per poco non gli sbatté contro.

Dirk si voltò a guardarlo nell’ingresso stretto e debolmente illuminato, e in quel preciso istante il cuore di Todd accelerò e la sua faccia si surriscaldò.

«Grazie, Todd.» disse Dirk, meticolosamente. Se ne stava ancora con una mano sulla maniglia della porta mezzo aperta del suo appartamento, non facendo alcun movimento per entrare. «Spero che tu sappia che io … sì insomma, che io … »

Todd aspettò, e poi aspettò ancora, tenendosi pronto per qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse.

Sfortunatamente, in quel momento qualcuno gli piantò una pistola contro la schiena.

*

«Non fate un solo movimento. Nessuno di voi due.» disse una voce grezza alle sue spalle. «Sono armato, Gently, e non esiterò ad aprire un buco nel tuo amico qui.»

Dirk era paralizzato, i suoi occhi che dardeggiavano disperatamente tra Todd e (presumibilmente) Phantom.

Todd cercò di non muoversi. Di non muoversi proprio per niente.

«D’accordo.» disse Dirk, alzando le mani lentamente «Non facciamoci trasportare, Nick.»

«Mi faccio chiamare Phantom, ora.» disse Phantom, la sua pistola che affondava un poco di più nella schiena di Todd. Todd deglutì.

«Sì, naturalmente.» disse Dirk. «Le mie scuse. Io ora mi faccio chiamare Dirk. Cosa che sai già, ovviamente. E … sai anche il mio indirizzo. Giusto per curiosità, come sei entrato qui dentro esattamente?»

«Lezioni di francese.» disse Phantom, suonando compiaciuto di se stesso. Todd decise immediatamente che avrebbe dato un pugno a quel tizio non appena non ci fosse più stata una pistola puntata contro la sua schiena.

«Ancora non riesco a comprendere bene … » iniziò Dirk.

«Questo è abbastanza per quanto riguarda lo stare a chiacchierare nel corridoio.» disse Phantom «Vai avanti, entra.»

Dirk si morse le labbra e guardò Todd, emanando preoccupazione. Todd cercò di rivolgergli un leggero cenno di assenso con la testa. Dirk sospirò ed entrò nell’appartamento.

«E va bene.» disse Phantom, una volta che furono tutti all’interno. «Dov’è?»

Todd si spostò più vicino a Dirk. Phantom spostò la pistola irregolarmente dall’uno all’altro, da pochi passi di distanza.

Era pallido e moro, vestito come migliaia di stronzi che Todd aveva incrociato nella scena musicale di Seattle, con consunte Chucks5 e jeans strappati6. Potevano buttarlo giù, pensò Todd. Era maledettamente irrequieto, e chiaramente non era abituato a maneggiare pistole. Avrebbe piuttosto voluto che Farah fosse lì.

Dirk sembrò stupito. «Dov’è che cosa?»

«Tu _sai_ che cosa!»

«Scusami.» disse Dirk «Non ne ho la più pallida idea.»

«Dev’essere qui da qualche parte.» disse Phantom, suonando disperato, la sua pistola ora puntata direttamente verso Dirk, la sua mano tremolante.

Todd era teso, in attesa di un’occasione, terrorizzato che avrebbe combinato un pasticcio e ottenuto solo che Dirk fosse colpito da uno sparo. Cercò di avvicinarsi senza farsi notare.

«Phantom.» disse Dirk «Facciamo le persone sensate a proposito di tutto questo, d’accordo?»

«Devi essere stato tu.» disse Phantom «Eri l’unico a cui ne avevo parlato, a parte i ragazzi nel gruppo musicale, e adesso improvvisamente sei tornato nel paese ed è scomparso? Pensi che sia stupido?»

«No.» disse Dirk, estremamente conciliante. «Certo che no! Ma temo che tu abbia preso la persona sbagliata. Non ho preso nulla che ti appartenga. Sono solo tornato nel paese per prendere le mie cose. Vedi, mi sto trasferendo in America … Sono sicuro che ne avrai sentito parlare … »

«Stai zitto!» disse Phantom, contraendo la faccia «Dio, ancora non stai mai zitto … » 

E fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire prima che Todd gli impattasse addosso, facendogli sfuggire la pistola di mano e mandandola a scivolare lungo il pavimento.

«Todd!» urlò Dirk, suonando terrorizzato; e Todd non poté rassicurarlo che stava bene, perché in quel momento Phantom lo colpì duramente con un pugno nello stomaco. Si piegò a metà, boccheggiando, e cadde sul pavimento.

«Tu stanne fuori, non ti riguarda!» gridò a Todd.

Todd pensò che era una specie di sleale attitudine se proveniente da un tizio che si era presentato mediante il tenerlo sotto tiro con una pistola.

Phantom sottolineò la sua opinione tirandogli un calcio nelle costole. Todd gemette.

«Smettila!» urlò Dirk, e balzò contro Phantom alle sue spalle.

«Dirk.» cercò di esalare Todd «No.»

Tentò di rialzarsi in una posizione più dritta, ma era seriamente senza fiato e non riuscì a fare molto più che giacere sul pavimento guardando Dirk ingaggiare il più incompetente scontro che avesse mai visto nella sua vita.

Schizzò in avanti con il piede sinistro sporto in fuori e riuscì a colpire Phantom sullo stinco, mandandolo a finire disteso per terra.

«Off.» fece Dirk, atterrandogli sopra.

Todd iniziò a gattonare laboriosamente verso la pistola, mentre Dirk e Phantom si azzuffavano inefficacemente, tirandosi calci l’un l’altro.

Lui e Dirk sarebbero stati pessimi eroi d’azione, questo lo aveva sempre saputo, ma proprio ora era estremamente inconveniente.

«Ahi!» Dirk strillò dietro di lui «Mi hai appena _morso_? Ma che diavolo?»

Todd avrebbe sospirato se fosse stato correntemente in grado di _respirare_. Avvicinò le dita centimetro dopo centimetro alla pistola.

«Lascialo andare, è un regalo.» disse Dirk indignato, e poi ci fu un ripugnante schiocco e la colluttazione si interruppe.

Todd agguantò la pistola e si girò, puntandola verso Phantom dal pavimento.

Phantom si congelò sul posto, imprecò, e scappò fuori dalla porta. Todd attese finché non sentì la porta dabbasso sbattere, e lasciò ricadere le braccia, rantolando dolorosamente.

«Dirk.» disse, cercando di strisciare nella direzione di Dirk. Merda. Dirk era immobile.

«Dirk!» disse più forte, gattonando fino a lui e tirandolo sul suo grembo. 

C’era del sangue, realizzò, cercando di reprimere il suo inutile panico.

«Dirk, svegliati. Avanti, non fare lo stronzo. _Dirk_.»

Si guardò intorno disperatamente, e vide pochi passi più in là la tazza a forma di Space Needle che Dirk aveva insistito per comprare in aeroporto, spaccata e macchiata di sangue. Come prima cosa il giorno dopo, pensò mentre iniziava a tremare di rabbia, sarebbero andati da quel tizio, Gary, e avrebbero fatto una piccola chiacchierata.

«Dirk.» disse di nuovo, spostando i capelli di Dirk fuori dai piedi per tentare di trovare la fonte dell’emorragia. «Svegliati, per favore.»

Le ciglia di Dirk vibrarono, e Todd esalò un respiro tremante, il dolore che si irradiava da vari punti del suo torso. Odiava maledettamente Londra.

«Todd?» disse Dirk, e grazie a dio il suo sguardo stava focalizzando sulla faccia di Todd.

«Sì.» disse Todd. «Sì sono io. Va tutto bene. Te la caverai.»

«Oh, bene.» disse Dirk, tornando a chiudere gli occhi. «Ero preoccupato.»

Todd spostò di nuovo i suoi capelli, rassicurato dall’assenza [di tracce] di sangue fresco.

Dirk si sforzò di riaprire di nuovo gli occhi e disse, con grande concentrazione «Tu stai bene?»

«Sto bene.» disse Todd «Mettiamoti sul letto.»

Occorsero un po’ di manovre, ma trascinò Dirk sul letto, e gli tolse scarpe, camicia e cravatta prima di stendersi di fianco a lui. Avrebbe giusto dormito con i suoi jeans addosso per quella notta, e come al solito indossava in ogni caso la maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’.

Todd considerò brevemente se chiamare la polizia, ma decise che potevano parlare di quello il mattino dopo, quando sarebbero stati entrambi più in sé. Se quello era uno degli strani casi di Dirk, probabilmente [la polizia] non sarebbe stata comunque di molto aiuto.

Dirk guardò verso di lui e sorrise, le palpebre a mezz’asta. «Ciao.>

«Dovremmo proprio portarti in ospedale.» disse Todd, la mano che scivolava di nuovo verso la ferita sulla testa di Dirk. «Potresti avere un trauma cranico.»

«Non credo.» disse Dirk «So come sono quelli. Niente nausea, niente vederci doppio, niente aver dimenticato il mio stesso nome. Ho solo bisogno di … dormire.»

Todd si rese conto che il suo altamente sensibile controllo della ferita alla testa di Dirk si era tramutato ad un certo punto in una specie di ripetitivo accarezzargli i capelli, e lasciò ricadere la mano sul letto.

Guardò Dirk per un momento, poi si alzò per andare a chiudere la porta con chiave e catena di sicurezza, e mise la pistola di Phantom nel cassetto del comodino. Sistemò una bacinella accanto al letto, e mise la sveglia del suo cellulare in modo da controllare Dirk dopo un paio d’ore, giusto in caso.

Tornò a sdraiarsi, con una smorfia per il dolore alle costole. 

Dirk aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise.

Todd mise una mano sul polso di Dirk, e sentì il suo battito, stabile e rassicurante.

«Hey, Todd.» sussurrò Dirk.

«Cosa?» sussurrò Todd di rimando.

«Non mi sono fatto sparare con la tua maglietta addosso.»

Todd chiuse gli occhi e, a dispetto di tutto, sorrise.

«Immagino che questo sia il lato positivo.» disse.

Note di traduzione :

  1. ARDUE COMPRAVENDITE: aiuto, non riesco a trovare una migliore traduzione che conservi il senso originale per ora! Comunque, letteralmente si parla proprio di vendita difficile nell’originale, e il significato reggerebbe anche in italiano se considerate quelle situazioni in cui qualcuno cerca di vendervi qualcosa… più o meno imbrogliando o comunque cercandovi di vendervela a tutti i costi per buona. Conosco il termine ‘sbolognare qualcosa a qualcuno’, ma temo sia molto slang e quindi geograficamente circoscritto forse… hum. Quando mi verrà una migliore idea modificherò! E, hey, se a voi viene, suggerite! A voi gloria e onori se ne trovate una migliore ;)
  2. FANTASMI e SPETTRI (e altre diavolerie): In inglese si può dire sia ‘ghost’ che ‘phantom’, in italiano sia ‘fantasma’ che ‘spettro’. Sebbene come nome Phantom suoni più “elegante” forse di ‘Spettro’ (e ho detto forse), ho scelto di abbinare nella traduzione ‘ghost’ a ‘fantasma’ e ‘phantom’ a ‘spettro’ basandomi sull’impressione che entrambi i primi sinonimi siano d’uso più comune rispetto ai secondi, quindi la scelta di un nome come ‘Spettro’ suona più elegante di ‘Fantasma’ perché più inusuale, insomma abbastanza da poter essere scelta come nome d’arte magari. Da qui in poi comunque quando verrà nominato il nome di questo personaggio userò l’originale Phantom, uso la traduzione spuria solo in questo punto perché serviva per capire l’inghippo in cui sarebbe caduto Gary.
  3. APPUNTAMENTI O NON: in originale il termine è ‘date’, che se non vado troppo errato viene di solito usato praticamente quasi solo per intendere un appuntamento “galante” (romantico insomma, o comunque un’uscita in cui si sta perlomeno “tastando il terreno” a proposito del potersi piacere più o meno in quel senso), mentre di solito per appuntamenti di lavoro o per ad esempio studiare insieme o altro del genere si usa ‘meeting’, ed esiste anche ‘appointment’ che credo suoni ancora più formale. Noi tradurremmo il tutto con ‘appuntamento’ credo, senza enormi distinzioni… anche se pure in italiano forse ‘appuntamento’ è abbastanza usato in senso “galante” e per il resto si usa magari ‘incontro’ o altro? Mah, vedete voi, comunque spero di essere stato chiaro!
  4. NOZZE D’ARGENTO: il 25° anniversario di un matrimonio.
  5. CHUCKS: lasciate perdere il significato letterale, se fate una ricerca su internet guardando le immagini che vi saltano fuori, capirete che è un modello particolare di scarpe (molto comuni anche in Italia attualmente, almeno, le vedo abbastanza spesso in giro).
  6. JEANS STRAPPATI: ovviamente (spero) si intendono quelli appositamente strappati qui e là per moda e quindi già venduti così (e riciclo di jeans rimasti in magazzino o rovinatisi per errore durante la produzione… uops!).




	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «É tutto a posto.» disse Dirk «Rido in faccia al trauma cranico. Che di solito è un brutto segno, ora che ci penso, ma in effetti sto perfettamente bene.»  
> *  
> In cui Dirk cerca di rimanere ottimista, e Todd ne ha abbastanza al 100% di Londra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note originali dell’autrice (tradotte): vorrei dedicare questo capitolo a tutte le adorabili persone che stanno mandando commenti e incoraggiamenti. Questo mi sta facendo continuare a scrivere, ragazzi/e! Lo apprezzo.
> 
> Note del traduttore: ho deciso di non cambiare il font capitolo per capitolo. Tutto ciò che vi serve sapere anche se non cambio il font, è che questo capitolo è dal PUNTO DI VISTA DI DIRK.

** Vagherò se dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

** Capitolo 4 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22340060>

Dirk si svegliò il mattino successivo sentendosi come se fosse stato calpestato da Pepe il rinoceronte. Fece una smorfia quando tentò di muoversi, la testa che gli girava in maniera spiacevole.

«Ugh.» disse, e Todd si mosse di fianco a lui.

«Agh.» disse Todd, tenendosi stretto il costato, ed entrambi stettero semplicemente sdraiati lì per un poco, respirando profondamente e cercando di non muoversi.

«Come va la tua testa?» chiese alla fine Todd, e Dirk improvvisamente si ricordò di Todd che lo svegliava nel bel mezzo della notte – due volte – per controllarlo. 

«Terribilmente.» disse «Ma non credo ci sia alcun danno permanente. È solo che tutto … gira un po’.»

Si girò con molta attenzione su un fianco, così da poter vedere meglio Todd. Todd ruotò la testa molto lentamente giusto di tre centimetri in modo da poterlo guardare a sua volta. Dirk gli rivolse una smorfia empatica.

Todd allungò una mano e spostò i capelli di Dirk in modo da poter vedere il punto dove Phantom lo aveva colpito.

«Avrei dovuto pulirla la notte scorsa.» disse, la mano sospesa attorno ai contorni della davvero piuttosto insignificante ferita alla testa di Dirk.

«É tutto a posto.» disse Dirk «Rido in faccia al trauma cranico. Che di solito è un brutto segno, ora che ci penso, ma in effetti sto perfettamente bene.»

Todd gli sorrise stancamente e lasciò cadere la mano, cosicché i capelli di Dirk gli ricaddero sugli occhi. Dirk cercò di soffiarli via, con limitato successo. Todd rise, e poi fece un verso di lamento, rannicchiandosi leggermente su se stesso.

«Come stai _tu_ , piuttosto?» chiese Dirk, iniziando a preoccuparsi. «Todd, ti ha preso a calci! Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto … »

«Sono a posto.» disse Todd, ancora tenendosi stretto il torace in un modo davvero non rassicurante. «Sono solo un po’ ammaccato. Ho avuto costole incrinate prima d’ora, non credo sia questo il caso. Per fortuna indossava delle Doc Martens.» e chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, inspirando e respirando con attenzione.

«Magari dovremmo farti dare un’occhiata.» disse Dirk.

Todd non aveva fatto altro che prendersi cura di lui e salvargli la vita fin da quando si erano incontrati. Avrebbe proprio dovuto prendersi cura di Todd un po’ meglio, a volte. Allungò una mano e la mise delicatamente sul fianco di Todd, accanto alla mano di Todd stesso, come se potesse in qualche modo curare gli ammaccamenti di Todd in quella maniera.

«È a posto.» disse Todd, e Dirk realizzò che lui aveva gli occhi aperti e lo stava guardando. «Abbiamo giusto bisogno entrambi di qualcosa da mangiare e da bere e di una doccia.  Voglio dire.  Di una doccia a testa.1» Tossicchiò, e poi inspirò aria tra i denti per il dolore2.

«Okay.» disse Dirk, molto dubbiosamente «Ma niente di troppo faticoso per oggi. Forse dovremmo restare a letto per un po’.»

«Voglio andare a incontrare il tuo amico.» disse Todd, sembrando molto serio.

«Quale amico?» chiese Dirk, confuso.

«Il … tizio!» disse Todd «Il tizio dell’oroscopo. Voglio sapere come fa a continuare a predire ogni singola cosa schifosa che ti succede e perché non fa assolutamente niente in proposito.»

«Non credo che Gary sapesse cosa sarebbe successo nello specifico.» disse Dirk «E tu hai senz’altro bisogno di dormire un po’ di più.»

Con grande sforzo si tirò a sedere, e la sua testa protestò a viva voce. Quello sarebbe stato uno di _quei_ giorni.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» disse Todd, con una faccia allarmata anche mentre si teneva perfettamente fermo.

«Sto andando a procurarci un po’ di antidolorifici.» disse Dirk «E dell’acqua. Poi torneremo a dormire, e poi potremo alzarci e fare una doccia, e poi _forse_ andare a vederci con Gary. Non si discute!» aggiunse, quando Todd aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa.  Todd tornò a chiudere la bocca.

«Bene.» disse Dirk, in qualche modo colto di sorpresa dal fatto di essere veramente ascoltato. «D’accordo.» aggiunse, per buona misura, e buttò lentamente le gambe giù dal letto.

Portò indietro al letto due ampi bicchieri di acqua e una confezione di ibuprofene, aiutando Todd a mettersi un poco seduto per poterli prendere. Ne prese a sua volta, bevve un po’ d’acqua, e poi abbassò lo sguardo su se stesso realizzando che aveva ancora addosso i jeans.

Si cambiò indossando i suoi pantaloni del pigiama e tornò sotto le coperte, tremando.

«Stai bene?» chiese Todd, sembrando un po’ più a suo agio e un po’ meno agonizzante di prima.

«Sì.» disse Dirk, ancora tremando. «È solo che non ero preparato al fatto che il mondo all’esterno del letto fosse così _gelido_.»

Todd si fece un po’ più vicino sotto le coperte e passò una mano su e giù lungo il braccio di Dirk. Irradiava calore, e Dirk si spostò più vicino, ad occhi chiusi.

«Grazie, Todd.» disse, sentendosi già caldo e insonnolito.

«Nessun problema.» disse Todd, la sua mano che gradualmente si fermava sul gomito di Dirk. «Vorrei che Farah fosse qui.» disse, dopo un minuto.

Dirk aprì un occhio e poi lo socchiuse di nuovo per aggiustare la vista e guardarlo. La faccia di Todd era molto più vicina di quanto si era aspettato.

«Dove?» disse «Qui nel letto?»

« _No_.» disse Todd «Qui a Londra. Sarebbe stata d’aiuto per tutta la faccenda della zuffa.»

«Ah.» disse Dirk, aprendo anche l’altro occhio «Capisco che cosa intendi, sì. Lei è davvero molto in gamba con quel genere di cose.  Pistole e … prendere qualcuno a calci.»

«Molto, molto più brava di noi.» concordò Todd.

«Non sottovalutiamoci.» disse Dirk «Tu hai colpito Gordon Rimmer con quel … quella cosa tirapugni. E io sono stato addestrato dalla CIA per essere un ninja.»

«No, non lo sei stato.» disse Todd, affettuosamente.

«Oh, giusto.» disse «Quella era una bugia, non è vero? A volte è difficile tenere il passo.»

Todd sorrise.

Dirk fu colpito dal fatto che Todd stava sorridendo un sacco da quando erano arrivati lì. Si sentì improvvisamente ancora più riscaldato.

«Sai.» disse, esprimendo il pensiero ad alta voce nello stesso istante in cui lo elaborava «Sto avendo la sensazione che in effetti Londra ti piaccia alquanto.»

Todd gli rivolse quel tipo di pungente mezzo sorriso che faceva quando era felice ma imbarazzato di esserlo. Era – così come lo erano molte cose di Todd – inesplicabilmente affascinante.

«Non è male.» disse «Almeno quando le persone non ci stanno urlando dietro e tentando di ucciderci.»

«Quello credo che sia meno un fatto geografico e più un fattore della tua continuativa prossimità alla mia persona, temo.»

Todd sbadigliò ampiamente, e Dirk, spinto da un qualche istinto primordiale riguardo agli sbadigli, fece lo stesso.

«Immagino che lo scopriremo.» disse Todd, scivolando di nuovo nel sonno.

Dirk lo guardò tanto a lungo quanto possibile finché riuscì a tenere aperti gli occhi.

*

Quando si svegliò poche ore dopo, Dirk si sentiva molto meglio. Per l’ora in cui lui e Todd si erano fatti una doccia, avevano bevuto un caffè e mangiato una ciotola di cereali a testa, non stavano più facendo smorfie [di dolore] in corrispondenza di ogni loro movimento, il che era sempre una cosa piacevole.

Presero di nuovo la metropolitana alla volta dell’abitazione di Gary, con Todd che sembrava arrabbiato e intestardito. A quanto pareva, lui pensava che Gary fosse in qualche modo responsabile per il loro piuttosto imbarazzante incontro con Panthom del giorno prima, ed era determinato a diffidare di lui.

Gary insistette generosamente sul portarli fuori per pranzo, e meno generosamente insistette sul scegliere lui il posto3. In una inaspettata svolta degli eventi, li portò in uno di quegli strani locali che si rifacevano allo stile dell’America degli anni ’50, con frappé e jukebox cromati.

Quando Dirk scivolò a sedere su uno dei divanetti, Gary si sedette di fianco a lui, e Todd esitò prima di corrucciarsi e sedersi dall’altro lato del tavolo.

«Allora … » disse Dirk, una volta che stavano pescando con le mani le loro patatine, ipocritamente etichettate come patatine fritte4 «Penso che ci sia una sola cosa sulla quale possiamo tutti concordare. Non è stato Phantom a spedirmi quel plettro da chitarra.»

«Cosa?» disse Todd, nello stesso momento in cui Gary chiedeva «Quale plettro da chitarra?»

Dirk tirò fuori di tasca il plettro e lo porse a Gary, che se lo rigirò in mano, corrugando la fronte.

«È il logo della band di Phantom.» spiegò Dirk, cacciandosi altre patatine in bocca.

«Ma tu pensi che _non_ sia stato lui a mandartelo?» chiese Todd.

«Naturalmente non è stato lui! Tu hai sollevato un eccellente punto ieri, Todd.» indicò Todd con una patatina per enfatizzare «Perché spedirmi quel plettro quando avrebbe semplicemente potuto fare irruzione nel mio appartamento? Chiunque me lo abbia spedito ovviamente voleva solo attirarmi in una trappola, oppure darmi un avvertimento di qualche tipo. Perché fare ciò, e poi stare in agguato presso il mio appartamento per farmi un’imboscata il giorno stesso?»

«Uh.» disse Todd, con quell’espressione vagamente sorpresa che assumeva ogni volta che Dirk trovava un’argomentazione ragionevole a proposito di qualcosa.

«Deve essere stato uno dei suoi compagni di band.» disse Dirk, appoggiandosi con la guancia ad una mano mentre vi rimuginava sopra. «Sanno che lo conosco, e pensano che io abbia il … la cosa, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti. Stavano cercando di spaventarmi per indurmi a restituirla.»

«Lui ha detto in effetti che ha parlato di questo ai tizi della band.» disse Todd, spingendo via il piatto.

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Qualsiasi cosa sia, anche loro vogliono altrettanto riaverla indietro.»

«O … » disse Todd «Vogliono rubarla anche a lui, e pensano che tu li abbia battuti sul tempo.»

«E noi non abbiamo alcuna idea di quale oggetto si tratti?» chiese Gary, ripassando il plettro a Dirk.

«Nemmeno la più pallida.» disse Dirk.

«Ha detto che te ne aveva parlato di questa cosa.» disse Todd «Ti ricordi di averlo sentito menzionare niente di valore? Quando lo conoscevi al college?»

«Era molto noioso.» ammise Dirk «Potrei averlo non ascoltato.»

«Era al St. Cedd’s5?» Gary sembrò improvvisamente interessato.

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Si faceva perlopiù chiamare Nick, all’epoca. Ricordi Nick? Piuttosto nervoso, sempre intento a cercare di far finta che la sua famiglia non fosse disgustosamente ricca?»

Era veramente fastidioso, in effetti. Tutti, persino Dirk, al quale il denaro non poteva importare di meno, sapevano che la famiglia di Nick possedeva metà dello Yorkshire6. Non aveva mai preso in giro nessuno col suo acquistare tutti i suoi vestiti in negozi di beneficienza e strillando nel cortile a proposito della malvagità del capitalismo. Per l’amor del cielo, guidava una Lamborghini.

«Ah, sì.» disse Gary «Quel tipo terribilmente nervoso con quell’auto superfluamente appariscente che aveva una tale cotta per te.»

Dirk e Todd lo fissarono entrambi.

«Hem … » disse Dirk «Non penso che lui … »

«Oh, Dirk.» disse Gary, impazientemente «Suvvia. Ti seguiva sempre dappertutto, offrendoti il pranzo e facendoti domande a proposito di meccanica quantistica. Lui stava seguendo corsi di musica e letteratura inglese. Non avrebbe saputo riconoscere il gatto di Schrodinger nemmeno se lo avesse morso sul sedere. Non pensavi fosse in qualche modo sospetto?»

«Oh.» disse Dirk, perplesso «Cioè, c’è stata in effetti quella volta … quella dell’incendio. Ma eravamo all’università! Tutti stavano sempre chiedendo a chiunque appuntamenti. Era tutto ciò di cui parlavano le persone. Non avevo pensato a niente del genere.»

«Tu sei veramente ingenuo in modo piuttosto affascinante.» disse Gary.

«Meccanica quantistica?» disse Todd, suonando perso.

«Sì.» disse Dirk, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui e appoggiando le mani sul tavolo. «Per perseguire lo scopo di comprendere _veramente_ la natura olistica dell’universo, uno deve solo seguire i principi della meccanica quantistica fino alla loro logica conclusione, che sta a voler dire che … »

«Dirk … » interruppe Gary «Per quanto io possa trovare delizioso il tuo entusiasmo quasi scientifico, abbiamo veramente tempo per questo proprio ora?»

«Giusto.» disse Dirk, raccogliendosi le mani in grembo.  «Suppongo di no.»

«Quindi.» disse Gary «Le domande che dovremmo porci sono queste. Che cos’è questo misterioso e fortemente bramato oggetto? E fino a che punto si spingeranno queste persone per mettervi le mani sopra?»

«Dovremmo parlare con Phantom.» disse Dirk.

«No.» disse Todd, con forza.

Dirk lo fissò, sorpreso. 

«Todd.» disse «È la nostra migliore possibilità. Lui può dirci cosa è … cos’è questa cosa, e può darci informazioni suoi componenti della band.»

«Dirk, ha tentato di _spararti_.»

«Stava bleffando.» disse Dirk, con sprezzo. «Non avrebbe sparato a nessuno. È vegetariano.»

Todd non ne sembrava affatto persuaso.

«È finito invischiato nel bel mezzo di qualcosa che non riesce a comprendere interamente.» disse Dirk «E sta andando nel panico. Sono sicuro che possiamo ragionare con lui.»

«Ti ha colpito fino a farti perdere i sensi!»

«Beh, sì.» concesse Dirk «Quello è stato un po’ maleducato.»

Todd si nascose la faccia tra le mani.

«Temo che Dirk abbia ragione, Todd.» disse Gary. Si pulì delicatamente la bocca, come se il tovagliolo di carta color rosso acceso fosse un fazzoletto di stoffa con una decorazione personalizzata di iniziali del nome. «Nick è, e sarà sempre, un’idiota blaterante. Se è stato condotto a tali estremismi, è probabile che qualcuno molto più pericoloso stia in agguato da dietro le quinte.»

«E va bene.» disse Todd, abbassando le mani «Ma ci porteremo la pistola.»

Dirk contorse il naso. «Dobbiamo proprio? Le pistole sono così … rumorose.»

«Per ogni evenienza.» disse Todd, sembrando determinato.

Dirk prese la strategica decisione di arrendersi. «Va bene.» disse «D’accordo. Allora, adesso dobbiamo solo scoprire dove trovare Phantom.»

«Magari la tua vicina potrebbe essere d’aiuto.» disse Todd «L’insegnante di francese.»

«Vale la pena fare un tentativo.» disse Dirk «Ma dubito che le abbia dato il suo vero nome.»

«Beh.» disse Gary «Sembra che voi ragazzi abbiate l’intera faccenda sotto mano. Fatevi sentire nel caso potessi essere di una qualche utilità.»

«Aspetta un secondo.» disse Todd, mentre Gary alzava una mano per chiamare un cameriere per chiedere il conto. 

Gary lo guardò con educata interrogatività. «Sì, Todd?»

«Come sapevi che Phantom avrebbe colpito Dirk fino a fargli perdere conoscenza?»

«Non sapevo esattamente questo.» disse Gary «I messaggi delle stelle sono complessi, e spesso oscuri, fino al momento in cui diventano chiari in modo alquanto inevitabile.»

«Intendi quando vieni letteralmente colpito in testa con essi.» disse Dirk.

«Se vuoi metterla giù in maniera cruda.» disse Gary, passando alla cameriera un paio di banconote da venti. «Tieni il resto, tesoro.» aggiunse, e lei arrossì, tornando in fretta verso la cassa.

«Quindi cos’è quello che … vedi?» insistette Todd «Immagini? Parole senz’ordine? Perché lo hai scritto in quel modo? Sapevi che si sarebbe trattato di una _riproduzione miniaturizzata_ di un famoso edificio, quando lo hai scritto?»

«Per favore, mio caro ragazzo.» disse Gary, passandosi una mano sugli occhi come se si stesse sentendo svenire. «Tu stai curiosando nei miei più sacri recessi.»

Todd emise un incoerente suono e guardò Dirk. Dirk scrollò le spalle. Avrebbe potuto _dire_ [lui stesso] a Todd che questo approccio non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.

«Grazie per il pranzo.» disse Dirk a Gary, educatamente.

Todd continuò a lanciare sguardi a Gary di manifesto sospetto. Dirk gli diede un calcio sotto al tavolo.

«Grazie.» disse Todd, a denti stretti.

«Mi ha fatto enormemente piacere.» disse Gary «Dovrò portare i vostri omaggi a Petunia.»

Si alzò e scivolò fuori dalla porta, lungo il percorso per poco non urtando fino a farli cadere una cameriera e un anacronistico distributore di gomme da masticare.

«Chi è Petunia?» chiese Todd, girandosi a guardarlo uscire con perplessità, e poi facendo una smorfia di dolore e stringendosi un fianco.

«Il volatile.» disse Dirk «Vuoi restare per un altro po’? Mi piacerebbe uno di quei frappé.»

Todd tornò a guardarlo, sbatté le palpebre, e poi si rilassò un poco. «Sì.» disse «Okay. Darti ancora più zucchero non che può che andare a finire bene.»

Dirk sorrise smagliante e fece un gesto per fare fermare una cameriera al loro tavolo.

«Sono piuttosto felice che quel tipo se ne sia andato.» disse Todd, una volta che Dirk ebbe ordinato un frappé al cioccolato e Todd un altro caffè. «Mi fa venire i brividi.»

«Gary?» chiese Dirk «Perché?»

«Beh, sembra essere solo una specie di tipo stravagante, ma poi sa tutta questa roba. Roba che non c’è modo che lui possa sapere. Non credi che sia strano?»

Dirk abbassò lo sguardò per fissarsi minuziosamente le mani appoggiate sul consunto tavolo di formica, cercando di non agitarle nervosamente. Improvvisamente si sentì piuttosto messo allo scoperto.

«Merda.» disse Todd. «Dirk, non intendevo … »

«Va tutto bene.» disse Dirk, e lo intendeva davvero. Todd era difficilmente la prima persona che esprimeva quella sensazione. «Posso capire come potrebbe essere … sgradevole.»

«Lo è in lui.» disse Todd «Non in te.»

Dirk arrischiò uno sguardo verso di lui. Todd gli offrì un piccolo sorriso di scusa, i suoi occhi molto seri e molto blu.

«Qual è la differenza?» chiese Dirk, con cautela.

«Non lo so.» ammise Todd, abbassando lo sguardo. «Credo di averla trovata strana anche in te, all’inizio.»

Dirk ricordò il circospetto atteggiamento che aveva Todd nei primi giorni dopo che si erano incontrati, e si ritirò un poco contro il divanetto di vinile rosso.

«Prima che ti conoscessi.» aggiunse Todd rapidamente. Sporse una mano come se volesse rassicurare Dirk, poi si fermò e la lasciò cadere impacciatamente in mezzo al tavolo.

«Dirk, andiamo. È … diverso. Il modo in cui tu _ne fai uso_ è diverso. Se tu sapessi che uno dei tuoi amici sta per essere ferito, cercheresti di aiutare. Non lo stamperesti semplicemente su un giornale che potrebbero oppure non comprare quel giorno lasciando correre loro il rischio.»

Dirk prese in considerazione la cosa, sentendosi leggermente meglio.

La cameriera dispose il caffè di Todd di fronte a lui, e lui fece un distratto cenno della testa verso di lei, senza distogliere gli occhi da Dirk.

«Suppongo di no.» disse «Ma Gary mi ha aiutato, una volta o due.»

«Ah, davvero?» Todd sembrò scettico. «Come?»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Una volta, quando eravamo all’università, mi ha aiutato a rubare un’auto.»

Todd lo fissò.  «Hai rubato un’auto?»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Suppongo che _preso in prestito_ sarebbe una definizione più accurata. L’ho riportata indietro. O, piuttosto, ho riportato indietro un’auto leggermente _diversa_ , ma l’ho parcheggiata esattamente nello stesso posto. E, davvero, era un’auto molto più carina, quindi non so perché Steve si seccò così tanto.  Era di una deliziosa sfumatura di verde acido.»

Todd rise nel suo caffè, sembrando molto più rilassato di dieci minuti prima.

«Sai.» disse Dirk, pretendo con mezzo impegno di essere offeso «Non sono sicuro di essere contento a proposito di quanta parte di questa settimana hai passato a ridermi dietro.»

Sinceramente, la vista di Todd che rideva era così meravigliosa che non gli importava per niente di essere lui l’oggetto dello scherzo.

«Scusa.» disse Todd, ancora sorridendo ampiamente «È solo che … un sacco del tuo passato è molto divertente.»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Suppongo che sia una buona cosa, giusto? Non può essere tutto buio e con una storia di cospirazione governativa alle spalle, sarebbe piuttosto noioso dopo un po’.»

«È in effetti piuttosto da duri.» disse Todd, consolante.

«Davvero?»

«Sicuro. Non conosco nessun altro che si è dato alla macchia per sfuggire ad un’agenzia governativa. O che ha dato fuoco ad un tizio al loro primo appuntamento.»

«Sì, beh, sono un uomo di grande profondità e complessità.» disse Dirk «Ah, il mio frappé!»

Sorrise alla cameriera. «Grazie.» disse, allungandole un biglietto da visita.

Lei lo prese, sembrando leggermente disorientata, e se ne andò.

Quando tornò a guardare Todd, lui stava ridendo di nuovo.

*

«Oh, intendi Nick.» disse Dominique. «Sì, mi ricordo di lui.»

Dirk la fissò, sconcertato. «Ti ha dato il suo vero nome?» chiese.

«Beh, spero proprio di sì.» disse Dominique.

Lei se ne stava in piedi sulla soglia del suo appartamento, molto chiaramente non invitandoli ad entrare. Il suo accento era lo stesso strano miscuglio di parigino e londinese che Dirk ricordava, e lei era raffinata e intimidatoria come non mai.

«Non mi è piaciuto molto. Entrava, faceva cadere e rompersi le cose. Molto nervoso. E sudaticcio.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «È sempre stato così, da mia esperienza.»

Todd si spostò dietro di lui e disse «Quante lezioni ha preso?»

«Solo due.» disse Dominique, aggiustandosi gli occhiali. «A dire la verità, non penso che fosse molto interessato all’imparare il francese.»

«No.» disse Dirk «Quello era un trucco per infilarsi dentro l’edificio così poteva tentare di spararmi.»

Dominique sollevò le sopracciglia. «Quello sgraziato babbeo con una pistola?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Un disastro totale. È stato piuttosto imbarazzante, davvero.»

Sfoderò la sa espressione più affascinante. Non funzionava mai con Todd, ma era tutto ciò che Dirk aveva, quindi vi diede una rispolverata e la puntò in direzione di Dominique. Lei non sembrò affatto impressionata.

«Ecco, Dominique, c’è qualche possibilità che ti abbia lasciato un indirizzo?»

«Oui7.» disse lei, incrociando le braccia. «Perché lo chiedi?»

«Beh.» disse Dirk, incrementando leggermente l’espressione affascinante. «È solo che mi piacerebbe alquanto fare una chiacchierata con lui. A proposito dell’intera faccenda di tenermi sotto tiro con una pistola.»

«Siiignor8 Gently.» disse Dominique, il suo accento francese che si intensificava con l’indignazione «Spero di non dover spiegare a lei, un investigatore privato, l’importanza di trattare i dati dei miei clienti con rispetto e discrezione.»

«No.» disse Dirk «Naturalmente no. È solo che … lui mi ha proprio colpito fino a farmi perdere conoscenza con una tazza nuova. E … » aggiunse, giocando la sua migliore carta «Odio doverlo menzionare, ma io ho ritrovato il suo gatto Siamese quella volta che era scappata con il Soriano del signor Chakrabarti. Senza compenso!»

Dominique socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo. Dirk trattenne il fiato.

«Va bene.» disse lei, bruscamente «Puoi averlo. Non mi interessa. Quel segaiolo ha rotto la mia lampada preferita.»

Si voltò e tornò dentro l’appartamento.

Attraverso la fessura che lei lasciò aperta nella porta, Dirk riuscì a vedere una scrivania di mogano meticolosamente ordinata.

Si voltò verso Todd e gli mostrò i pollici con entusiasmo.

Todd roteò gli occhi. «Che cosa hai con i gatti?» borbottò.

*

Todd insistette per fermarsi all’appartamento di Dirk per prendere la pistola di Phantom, cosa che Dirk stava piuttosto sperando si fosse dimenticato. Non pensava che avrebbero avuto bisogno di combattere Phantom, almeno non quando lui per primo era disarmato.

Lo assecondò in quello, soprattutto perché pensava che avrebbe fatto sentire meglio Todd, e ad ogni modo Todd era difficilmente il tipo di persona che avrebbe fatto fuoco con una pistola senza una buona ragione, quindi probabilmente non sarebbe stato di alcun danno in ogni caso.

Guardò con curiosità mentre Todd prendeva la pistola fuori dal cassetto, controllava il grilletto e la sicura, prima di infilarsela tra la schiena e i jeans.

«Come fai a sapere come si fa quello [NdT: controllare una pistola]?» chiese, astenendosi dall’aggiungere che sembrava una competenza inusuale da possedersi per un ex portabagagli di un hotel.

«Farah mi ha mostrato come fare.» disse Todd «Quando tu eri … » mosse la mano per aria, presumibilmente per intendere ‘tenuto prigioniero da agenti del governo’ «Sai … »

«Oh.» disse Dirk.

«Vuoi che ti faccia vedere?»

Dirk non era sicuro di che tipo di faccia stesse facendo, ma fece sospirare Todd.

«Ascolta.» disse «Non piace nemmeno a me questo, ma conduciamo quel tipo di vita dove le persone qui e là ci puntano pistole addosso, quindi ha senso che dovremmo sapere come usarle.»

«Suppongo di sì.» disse Dirk, molto dubbiosamente.

Todd gli si avvicinò, toccando la pistola. 

«Come, _adesso_?»

«Beh, sì.» disse Todd «Stiamo andando a fare domande a quello che ha cercato di spararci _ieri_. Dovremmo essere entrambi capaci di difenderci se saremmo costretti a farlo.»

«Penso che tu stia leggermente esagerando.» disse Dirk ragionevolmente.

«Dirk, ha cercato di _spararci_!» strillò Todd «Stiamo parlando la stessa lingua? Ti ricordi di questo tipo che ti puntava addosso una pistola meno di ventiquattr’ore fa?»

«D’accordo.» disse Dirk, alzando le mani in segno di resa «Va bene. Fammi vedere.»

Todd sospirò in modo afflitto e di nuovo raggiunse la pistola con una mano, tirandola di nuovo fuori e mostrandola a Dirk.

«Okay.» disse, e poi si interruppe bruscamente quando un mattone volò dentro attraverso la finestra.

«Santa merda9.» gridò Todd, gettando le mani in aria mentre entrambi si chinavano allontanandosi dai frammenti di vetro che volavano in giro.

Dirk si raddrizzò e fissò il mattone. Si aspettava quasi che avesse un’annotazione attaccata, come nei film, ma era solo un mattone. Un semplice mattone rosso che se ne stava innocentemente nel bel mezzo del suo tappeto, come per dire ‘Chi, io? Io sono solo un mattone, amico.’

«Che diavolo … » riuscì a dire, prima che un secondo oggetto volasse attraverso la finestra e atterrasse di fianco al mattone. 

Era una bottiglia piena di un liquido torbido, con uno straccio incendiato che sporgeva da essa, e, d’accordo, Dirk sapeva che _quello_ era qualcosa di brutto.

«Merda, merda, merda!» gridò Todd. Si voltò verso Dirk, ad occhi spalancati, e disse «Dirk! Hai un estintore?»

«Hem.» disse Dirk «Sì!»

Si tuffò verso l’armadio vicino alla porta e tirò fuori parecchi impermeabili e ombrelli prima di trovare l’impolverato estintore rosso e coperta ignifuga10 che aveva trovato nella cucina quando si era trasferito lì.

Todd lo afferrò e tirò in fuori l’anello, puntandolo verso il fuoco e premendo la leva nera. Apparve un sottile e patetico sbavamento di schiuma.

«Merda!» disse di nuovo Todd, mentre le fiamme iniziavano ad espandersi sul tappeto. Agguantò la coperta ignifuga da Dirk, che se ne stava ancora inutilmente lì, e la aprì, correndo verso le fiamme.

«Todd!» gridò Dirk «Fa _attenzione_!»

Iniziò a tossire. Quella roba aveva un odore davvero _tremendo_.

Guardò Todd che estingueva le fiamme, e poi cadeva all’indietro sul tappeto, inspirando aria come un fumatore incallito.

«Todd!» Dirk corse a inginocchiarsi di fianco a lui. «Stai bene?»

Afferrò la faccia di Todd, guardandolo negli occhi, senza nessuna idea di che cosa stava cercando.

«Sì.» disse Todd, i suoi occhi sorprendentemente blu nella faccia sporca.

Dirk tirò via una macchia nera con il pollice, le mani tremanti.

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Sto … » fu interrotto da un altro attacco di tosse.

«Acqua!» disse Dirk, aggrappandosi a qualcosa di utile che poteva fare. «Ti prendo dell’acqua. Probabilmente dovremmo anche uscire dall’appartamento.» aggiunse.

Todd annuì, senza cercare di parlare.

Dirk lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo condusse fuori nel corridoio.

«Aspetta qui.» disse, senza che ce ne fosse bisogno, e schizzò di nuovo dentro per prendergli un bicchiere d’acqua, tossendo e coprendosi la bocca con una manica.

«Ecco qui.» disse, affrettandosi di nuovo nel corridoio con il minimo possibile di acqua rovesciata sopra la manica della camicia, inginocchiandosi di fianco a Todd con il bicchiere.

Todd prese il bicchiere da lui con mani instabili e sorseggiò, rovesciandone parecchia lungo la guancia.

Dirk si lasciò cadere a sedere di fianco a lui, mettendosi di fronte a lui, e cercando di smettere di agitare ansiosamente le mani attorno alle spalle di Todd mentre lui passava attraverso altri colpi di tosse.

Todd gli ripassò il bicchiere e lasciò ricadere la testa all’indietro contro la parete, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Mi dispiace.» disse Dirk miseramente, e Todd spalancò gli occhi, guardandolo incredulo. «Sono così felice che tu sia qui. Non so che cosa avrei fatto … probabilmente avrei lasciato andare a fuoco l’appartamento. Hai bisogno di andare in ospedale? Riesci a respirare bene?»

«Dirk.» disse Todd, la voce leggermente più stridente del normale, ma in qualche modo più salda di pochi minuti prima. «Sto bene.  Siamo fortunati che la bottiglia non si sia rotta11.»

Prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Dirk e lo appoggiò delicatamente sul tappeto di fianco a lui, e poi prese le mani di Dirk nelle sue. Dirk fissò le loro mani, cercando di calmarsi.

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Hey. Guardami.»

Dirk alzò lo sguardo. Todd lo stava fissando con preoccupazione, cosa che era così all’incontrario che avrebbe quasi potuto riderne se non fosse stato così arrabbiato con se stesso.

«Sto bene.» ripeté Todd «Tu stai bene?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Naturalmente. Grazie a te.»

Todd scrollò le spalle, facendo un passabile tentativo di sorriso. «A che servono gli assistent-amici?»

Dirk rise in modo tremante. «Penso … » disse «Che questa amicizia sembri piuttosto impari a volte. Basilarmente, io ti trascino nei guai, e poi tu ci salvi.»

«Non è … » iniziò Todd, ma di nuovo fu crudamente interrotto di lì a poco; stavolta dal chiaro rumore di un affittuario iroso che si arrampicava su per le scale correndo.

*

Il signor Chakrabarti, una volta che ebbe finito di urlare contro di loro, permise a Dirk di tornare dentro e di recuperare le sue cose, prima di sbatterli fuori dall’edificio, ritirando le chiavi di Dirk e informandolo in modo insuscettibile a fraintendimento che se li avesse rivisti in qualsiasi punto nei dintorni della sua proprietà, Dirk si sarebbe ritrovato a investigare sul suo stesso omicidio come prossima cosa.

Dirk non poté proprio trattenersi dal sottolineare che quello non aveva alcun senso, ma arrivò solo a metà della sua obiezione prima che Todd lo afferrasse per la manica della giacca e lo trascinasse via, scusandosi al di sopra della spalla col signor Chakrabarti.

«Lasciane perdere una, una volta ogni tanto, Dirk.» gli consigliò, suonando ancora roco.

Dirk sospirò, in piedi sul marciapiede con la maggior parte delle cose che possedeva al mondo, gli occhi e la gola che bruciavano, sentendosi sudicio e senza fiato ed _esausto_ … e pensò che almeno Todd era ancora lì.

«Lascio correre qualcosa tutto il tempo.» disse «Solo la scorsa settimana … »

« _Dirk_.» disse Todd, roteando gli occhi.

«Sì, d’accordo.» disse Dirk, e stettero lì in silenzio per un momento.

«Hai preso il giornale oggi?» chiese Todd, all’improvviso.

Dirk lo guardò.

«No.» disse, lentamente. «Ho supposto che se ci fosse stato qualcosa di importante, Gary ne avrebbe fatto menzione a pranzo.»

Todd gli rivolse le sopracciglia sollevate in un modo affatto convinto.

«Sì, giusta osservazione.» disse Dirk «Aspetta qui.»

Corse al negozio all’angolo e prese un giornale, chiedendo allegramente al negoziante di metterlo sul suo conto, e poi tornò fuori a testa china.

«D’accordo.» disse, aprendo il giornale e girando le pagine fino a quella dell’oroscopo. «Vediamo … »

Todd non cercò di spiare da sopra la sua spalla stavolta, se ne stette solo lì con le braccia incrociate, aspettando.

Dirk lesse il suo oroscopo e fece una smorfia.

«Cosa?» disse Todd, suonando minaccioso.

«Oggi un vecchio amico vi offrirà un cocktail12.» lesse Dirk.

«Figlio di puttana.» disse Todd.

«Suppongo che dovremmo andare a cercare un albergo.» disse Dirk, richiudendo il giornale.

Todd sospirò e raccolse una delle borse raggruppate attorno a loro. «Sì, okay. Hey, sarebbe potuta andare peggio. Almeno non sono stato colpito da una scarica elettrica stavolta.»

«Ecco _perché_ hai paura degli elettrodomestici da cucina!» disse  Dirk, con abbacinante realizzazione.

«Io _non_ ho paura dei … Sai una cosa? Lascia perdere.»

Raccolse un’altra borsa e iniziò a camminare verso la strada principale, e Dirk agguantò le borse rimanenti e gli corse dietro.

«Un _vecchio amico_.» ragionò  Dirk, mentre si rimetteva al passo. «Mi chiedo di chi potrebbe trattarsi.»

Todd lo fissò. «Dici sul serio?»

«Non si tratta di Phantom.» disse Dirk «È davvero troppo nevrotico per qualcosa del genere. Non riesco neanche a immaginare dove si sia procurato una pistola, prima di tutto, ma non posso proprio immaginarlo fare ricorso all’incendio doloso.»

Todd lo fissò a bocca aperta, ma non sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, così Dirk proseguì, aggiustandosi la tracolla di una borsa che gli stava scivolando giù dalla spalla.

«Se c’è un altro giocatore coinvolto in questa cosa, Phantom è anche lui in pericolo probabilmente. Dovremmo veramente avvertirlo. Dopo che abbiamo finito di interrogarlo.» aggiunse, quando Todd apparve crescentemente furibondo.

«Perché ti piace questo tizio? Ci ha puntato addosso una pistola!»

« _Piacermi_?» ripeté  Dirk, confuso «Non sto per invitarlo a giocare a mini-golf, Todd, sto solo cercando di impedirgli di farsi ammazzare! Non è questo quello che facciamo?»

«Non hai fatto proprio un gran lavoro con l’ultima persona che ti ha assunto.» disse Todd, e poi immediatamente fece una smorfia e si fermò.

«Quello … C’era un loop temporale13 … » disse Dirk, la voce che gli usciva più piccola di quanto intendesse.

«Lo so.» disse Todd, spostandosi verso Dirk. «Non avrei dovuto dire questo. Mi dispiace.»

Dirk si fissò le scarpe. «Va bene.» disse.

«No.» disse Todd «Non va bene. Dirk, non intendevo … Ascolta, sono solo stressato da tutte le persone che cercano di ucciderci, okay?»

Dirk annuì.

«Starò bene.» disse, magari in modo non molto convincente. Tornò a rialzare lo sguardo su Todd. «E, fino a quando starò bene, starai bene anche tu.»

«Sì?» disse Todd «Come fai a saperlo?»

«Perché … » disse Dirk «Io finisco sempre esattamente dove devo essere.»

Todd lo guardò come se forse non stesse proprio afferrando il concetto, ma Dirk pensò che andava bene.

Aveva incontrato Todd per una ragione, e stava iniziando a pensare che forse l’universo, contro ogni probabilità, gli avrebbe permesso di tenere giusto quest’unica cosa.

Ricominciò di nuovo a camminare, e, dopo un momento, Todd lo seguì.

Note di traduzione :

  1. DOCCIA O DOCCE: in italiano la differenza è poco marcata e difficilmente marcabile (forse solo a causa delle mie limitate capacità traduttive, beninteso), e a dire la verità nemmeno in inglese credo si noterebbe facilmente tutta questa differenza significativa. Comunque, nel primo caso in originale si parla del fatto che abbiano entrambi bisogno di una doccia (e potrebbe essere eventualmente scambiata per una proposta a fare una doccia insieme), poi Todd si corregge specificando ‘docce’ al plurale ovvero una doccia a testa, ognuno la sua, assolutamente ognuno la sua doccia, nessuna altra implicazione. Ah, gli ingannevoli trucchi dei lapsus a volte… ;)
  2. HISSING IN PAIN: in originale è ‘hiss’, che in italiano credo si possa tradurre solo come ‘sibilare’ o ‘fischiare’ (in modo abbastanza sottile e più o meno sommesso), e temo difficilmente può associarsi al più adattabile significato in inglese del suono in sé (un’ispirazione rapida di aria tra i denti stretti produce in effetti un suono sibilante, ma difficilmente diremmo in italiano ‘sibilare per il dolore’). Provateci a casa ;) (no, assolutamente NON a farvi male, ma a inspirare rapidamente e di colpo aria tra i denti chiusi, il suono è lo stesso tipico che molti fanno in caso di una dolorosa fitta improvvisa appunto)
  3. OFFRIRE IL PRANZO, MA SCEGLIENDO DOVE: questa è una questione di usanze e circostanze. È possibile e comune che chi invita fuori a pranzo scelga il posto per una questione di essere un buon ospite e quindi scegliere un buon posto. Ma in circostanze dove si deve chiedere scusa a volte magari si offre di pagare qualcosa (da bere, da mangiare, etc.) e si lascia la scelta a chi si sta offrendo. Qui insomma si intende che Gary è generoso nell’offrire il pranzo, meno nello scegliere lui il posto perché (almeno ad opinione di Dirk) sceglierà un posto il più economico possibile a prescindere da quantità e qualità del cibo.
  4. PATATINE o PATATINE FRITTE: in italiano forse la differenza è meno netta che tra ‘chips’ (le patatine da sacchetto confezionato insomma) e ‘fries’ (patatine tagliate a forma di “fiammifero” e mangiate sul momento dopo essere state fritte). Chiaramente le seconde sono di solito più “buone” delle prime… ma è tutto molto relativo… dipende cosa si intende con ‘buono’. Diciamo che se non altro sono auspicabilmente più sostanziose (più corpose, riempiono di più la pancia insomma) e più gustose.
  5. ST. CEDD’S (diminutivo di Saint Cedd’s College) è il nome del college che ha frequentato Dirk Gently (creato originalmente proprio da Douglas Adams), e fa parte dell’Università di Cambridge.
  6. YORKSHIRE: è una contea inglese. Trovate tutto su internet ma non vi serve altro per capire la traduzione.
  7. OUI: significa ‘sì’ in francese.
  8. SIIIGNOR: in originale è scritto ‘meester’, ovvero una storpiatura di ‘mister’ data dalla pronuncia con accento francese. Dal momento che tanto lo sto traducendo in italiano, non ho nemmeno provato a dare un’accentazione francese alla parola in italiano perché onestamente non saprei come renderla in forma scritta.
  9. SANTA MERDA: è una traduzione estremamente letterale di ‘holy shit’, e giuro che si può usare anche in italiano come imprecazione, ma è così scarsamente usata che noi tradurremmo probabilmente come ‘porca puttana’. Tuttavia, mi piace di più ‘santa merda’.
  10. COPERTE IGNIFUGHE: onestamente, non so che cosa sia. Cioè, sì, so che cosa significa e riesco a immaginare bene il tipo di oggetto, ma in Italia credo non faccia parte di un comune kit di emergenza in caso di incendio? (io ho notato solo estintori e non coperte ignifughe). Dall’uso che ne fa Todd (ammesso che sia l’uso appropriato per cui è stata progettata), credo serva appunto per essere gettata sopra alla fiamma in modo da togliere di colpo l’ossigeno al fuoco e farlo di conseguenza spegnere, trucco che funziona anche con tessuti non ignifughi ma col rischio naturalmente che prendano fuoco anch’essi peggiorando il tutto. In alternativa, un altro possibile uso che mi viene in mente è banalmente da mettersela addosso se per correre fuori da un posto già fin troppo in fiamme se si è costretti a passare vicino alle fiamme. Se ne sapete di più e meglio di me e avete voglia di farmelo sapere, sistemerò volentieri questa nota e grazie! E… NON provateci a casa.
  11. BOTTIGLIE ROTTE: è il principio di una molotov. Se il vetro si rompe, si ha un’esplosione. Non per niente sono piene di benzina e vengono lanciate appunto in modo da far rompere il vetro. Anche quando il vetro non si rompe rischiano comunque abbastanza di esplodere finché il pezzo di stoffa continua a bruciare, ma è se non altro tendenzialmente più lento perché il fuoco dovrebbe riuscire a infilarsi dentro il collo della bottiglia per raggiungere la benzina (la debolezza del fuoco che senza ossigeno per la fiamma si “soffoca su se stesso”). Naturalmente, possono anche rompersi in un secondo momento per il minimo tocco o urto anche se sono atterrate (relativamente) integre, vuoi perché il vetro si è crepato, vuoi perché ad una certa temperatura di surriscaldamento il vetro si indebolisce. Motivo per cui ad esempio Todd si guarda bene dal toccarla (se pensavate per caso che fosse così semplice come raccoglierla senza scottarsi e appoggiarla nel lavandino e aprire l’acqua). È pressappoco come un petardo inesploso, non è assolutamente una saggia idea avvicinarsi prima che sia stato perlomeno inondato con abbondante acqua insomma. Ma non prendete mai le mie parole come oro colato, anzi, ho indubbiamente i miei limiti di conoscenza ancora. Su un sacco di cose.
  12. COCKTAIL O MOLOTOV: il doppio senso riesce solo in inglese, dove cocktail è letteralmente ‘misto/miscuglio’ e di solito viene usato per indicare un drink che appunto può essere preparato mischiando più bevande (esempio abbastanza banale: il cuba libre è un misto di rum bianco, coca cola e limone), ma potrebbe significare anche ‘Molotov cocktail’ (ovvero una bomba Molotov, o bottiglia Molotov), che è un po’ il suo nome originale (andatevi a vedere tutto su internet, trovate tutti i motivi storici del perché di questo nome ironico, e a parte il nome proprio di persona, è chiaramente una minaccia ironica nel senso di preparare a qualcuno una miscela mortale, visto che è anche imbottigliata il nome ‘cocktail’ come se fosse da bere è calzante a modo suo), e tra l’altro, anche se può essere riempita solo di benzina, può essere riempita anche con miscele infiammabili che diano proprietà particolari all’esplosione, da cui ritorna appunto il termine ‘miscuglio’ direi. Il tutto risulta in un oroscopo perfettamente fraintendibile: nessuno che non viva in una zona di guerra o giù di lì penserebbe di tradurre ‘un amico vi offrirà un cocktail’ come un ‘un amico vi lancerà una Molotov’.
  13. LOOP TEMPORALI: a quanto pare nessuno ha ancora trovato una vera e propria traduzione in italiano adeguata fino ad ora… credo? Si potrebbe tradurre come ‘ripetizione in cerchio del tempo’, basta per intenderci? Comunque, se proprio non avete mai visto/letto niente di fantascientifico (o di… hum… fisica avanzata e creativa e puramente teorica? O quantistica sui buchi neri? O altro.), sarebbe il ripetersi costantemente dello stesso intervallo di tempo (con più o meno tutto ciò che contiene, cioè esattamente le stesse variabilità almeno di base… ma questo… dipende. Secondo la fantascienza. E Dirk Gently, naturalmente ;) )




	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «D’accordo!» Dirk riarrotolò il giornale e se lo sistemò sotto il braccio, sospingendo Todd fisicamente lungo il marciapiede. «Andiamo a trovare Phantom, e teniamo gli occhi aperti per un qualsiasi detenuto evaso americano, o per un gatto arancione dall’aspetto aggressivo.»  
> «Questo non sta migliorando il mio umore.» gli disse Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note originali dell’autrice (tradotte): Ciao a tutti/e voi! Grazie di nuovo per tutti i gentili commenti. Spero che questo capitolo sia all’altezza delle aspettative! Di sicuro i capitoli sembrano stare diventando più lunghi di volta in volta senza alcun cosciente piano nel renderli tali da parte mia, quindi, ecco qui.  
> Todd soffre di un po’ di ansia in questo capitolo, che non evolve in un vero e proprio attacco di panico, ma che alcuni potrebbero trovare fastidioso. È soprattutto all’inizio del capitolo, vi do giusto un avviso.
> 
> Note del traduttore: in questo capitolo il punto di vista è quello di Todd.

** Vagherò se dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you’ll say roam) **

** Capitolo ** ** 5 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22540343>

Todd si svegliò molto prima di Dirk il mattino successivo, cosa che ultimamente stava diventando un’abitudine più costante. Pensò che forse era un buon segno, che significava che Dirk dormiva meglio, ma non aveva un contesto di riferimento a proposito delle abitudini di sonno di Dirk prima del caso di Patrick Spring, quindi non ne era sicuro.

Infilò la spina del piccolo bollitore dell’acqua nella presa in bagno, così da poter bollire l’acqua senza svegliare Dirk, e si fece una tazza di disgustoso caffè, evitando di guardare il suo riflesso nello specchio.

Dirk aveva preso per loro una stanza doppia la sera prima senza battere ciglio, e Todd si era sentito un confuso miscuglio di incavolatura e profonda gratitudine. Non era sicuro di che cosa avrebbe fatto se la decisione fosse toccata a lui, ma se ci si poteva basare sullo schema del giorno prima avrebbe probabilmente compreso un andare nel panico e dire qualcosa di stupido.

Sapeva che era stato crudele in modo non necessario nei confronti di Dirk il giorno prima, ma Dirk sembrava aver rimosso il tutto e lo trattava come sempre. Questo, come c’era da aspettarsi, lo faceva sentire peggio.

Bevette il suo caffè seduto sul coperchio chiuso del water, aspettando che il senso di colpa e il panico che gli si agitavano sullo stomaco si stabilizzassero su gestibili livelli di sottofondo. La parte difficile era il non pensare volutamente a _niente_. O, almeno, a niente di importante.

Todd non stava affatto pensando alle mani tremanti di Dirk che gli toccavano la faccia, in una inefficace ricerca di qualche ferita. Non stava affatto pensando alla miserevole gratitudine di Dirk verso di lui per l’aver spento l’incendio. Non stava affatto pensando a quanto Dirk fosse sembrato ferito quando Todd aveva perso la pazienza con lui, e a quanto velocemente lo avesse perdonato dopo una debole mezza scusa.

Saltò fuori che se la cavava terribilmente a proposito del non pensare a niente.

Prima di incontrare Dirk, quando aveva avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per non pensare alle cose orribili che aveva fatto, Todd era solito immaginari modi diversi in cui avrebbe potuto andare la sua vita se avesse fatto scelte differenti. Immaginava che tipo di persona avrebbe potuto essere se non avesse mai mentito a proposito della pararibulite. Se fosse rimasto nella band. Se avesse completato gli studi al college. Lo aiutava a mentire in modo più convincente, l’immaginare il tipo di persona che avrebbe potuto essere, e che cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare quel tipo di persona migliore. Qualche volta riusciva a dimenticare che non era quel tipo di persona, almeno per qualche secondo.  Sembrava non riuscire a dimenticarlo, però, proprio ora.

I bagni degli hotel, pensò, in uno sforzo di smettere di pensare, erano posti strani. Non avevano mai finestre, cosa che forse era comprensibile – qualcosa a proposito della privacy, immaginò. Le persone erano lontano da casa, erano meno a loro agio, volevano che la loro esperienza di un bagno fosse il più chiusa e riservata possibile. Era già stato prima in qualche hotel e motel scadente nel corso degli anni, e aveva usato il bagno mentre c’erano persone che stavano cantando, o facendo la cacca, o qualcuno stava facendo sesso, il tutto a portata di orecchio. Le sistemazioni di lusso come quella, o come l’hotel Perriman Grand1, avevano bagni che ti permettevano di tenere per te le tue funzioni corporee. Erano come piccole dimensioni alternative, al di fuori del regolare spazio-tempo. La ventilazione mormorava fluidamente2. Ogni cosa era lucida e impersonale. Anche l’illuminazione era educata. C’era sempre uno specchio enorme, tuttavia, cosa che poteva essere piuttosto irritante. Era difficile evitare di specchiarsi. Se era quello che volevi, evitarlo. L’unico punto in cui potevi evitare lo specchio era nella doccia.

Decise di farsi una doccia.

Mentre era sotto la doccia, ripensò a quella volta in cui era andato con la band a Los Angeles e si era preso un terribile caso di scottatura solare, e come il mattino successivo il contatto dell’acqua della doccia era sembrato brutale contro la pelle sensibile. Ripensò a quella volta quando frequentava il liceo che aveva accidentalmente usato lo shampoo di Amanda e aveva trascorso l’intera giornata spandendo un disagiante odore di cocco. Pensò a quanto l’acqua calda nel suo appartamento si andava sempre a far benedire, e al fatto che Dorian non si era mai fatto vedere per metterla a posto.

Per un po’ lasciò che l’acqua semplicemente gli scivolasse addosso, sulla faccia, sulla sua collezione di più recenti ammaccature, cercando di liberarsi dell’odore di fumo che non era più completamente sicuro di non starsi solo immaginando a quel punto. L’acqua rimase calda, e dopo un po’ non era più sicuro di quanto tempo stava passando lì. 

Sporse una mano aldilà della tenda della doccia, prese la tazza di caffè che aveva lasciato sul lavandino, e bevette quel che rimaneva del suo caffè fatto nel bagno di un hotel. Era freddo e disgustoso, quindi almeno ora sapeva che il tempo non si era completamente fermato mentre lui si stava facendo una doccia e non pensando a niente in una stanza senza finestre.

Si lavò i capelli due volte.

Ripensò, improvvisamente e dal nulla, al se stesso che aveva detto ‘Tu meriti di essere solo, Dirk.’, e strizzò gli occhi chiusi come se quello potesse bloccare il ricordo al di fuori di lui. Pensò che magari sarebbe tornato a letto, e sarebbe rimasto sdraiato estremamente vicino a Dirk, senza sfiorarlo o svegliarlo, semplicemente rimanendo sdraiato lì, assicurandosi che nient’altro li aggredisse, e passando l’intera giornata in quel modo, lasciando che il nodo al suo stomaco si sciogliesse e che il battito del suo cuore rallentasse.

Ora che ci pensava, il caffè poteva non essere d’aiuto per nessuna di quelle due cose.

Uscì dalla doccia, si asciugò, e realizzò che non si era portato dietro nessun accappatoio o cambio di vestiti. Restò lì per un poco, tremando, e fissando il suo riflesso distorto nel bollitore inappropriatamente cromato.

Per poco non sussultò così forte da saltare fuori dalla sua stessa pelle al suono del primo, esitante bussare sulla porta.

«Todd?» udì Dirk dire, da dietro la porta; e giusto così il mondo che se ne stava all’esterno tornò di corsa ad esistere.

«Esco in un minuto.» rispose «Mi sto solo … lavando i denti.»

«Okay.» disse Dirk, dopo un secondo.

Si lavò i denti.

Quando tornò nel resto della stanza, con un asciugamano indosso e sentendosi un po’ strano per quello, Dirk era seduto sul bordo del letto nel suo pigiama in omaggio dell’hotel color regalmente blu, sembrando inzaccherato, sgualcito e preoccupato.

«Todd!» disse, sorridendo un po’ troppo luminosamente. «Buon giorno. Hai dormito bene? Io sì. Questi pigiami in omaggio sono così comodi, penso che potrei tenerli. Quelli dell’hotel Perriman Grand erano migliori, naturalmente. Credo di averne ancora qualcuno a casa al Ridgley, ma sembra così strano indossare pigiami con le iniziali quando non sono le _mie_ iniziali, sai no? Suppongo che potrei fare finta che il mio nome sia Peter Gardiner, o Pelham Grenville. Sai dove sia il bollitore? Volevo fare del tè, ma sembra essere scomparso.» si raddrizzò ancora di più «Forse è connesso al caso!»

Le sue parole era affrettate, il suo sorriso fisso, e si stava effettivamente _stropicciando le mani_ , apparentemente senza accorgersene.

Todd voleva gridargli addosso un po’, perché quello rendeva _a lui_ più difficile comportarsi come se stesse bene, il fatto che  Dirk lo facesse così male.

Inghiottì quell’impulso prima di rischiare di aggiungere anche quello alla sua crescente pila di ragioni per avercela con se stesso, lanciò un sorriso a Dirk e disse «Il bollitore è in bagno.» Tirò fuori un paio di jeans puliti dalla sua borsa. «L’ho portato lì per fare del caffè senza svegliarti.»

Il sorriso di Dirk diventò più morbido, più genuino. «Grazie, Todd.» disse «Sei un buon amico.»

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio verso di lui. «Non è chissà che cosa.» disse, rigidamente.

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Ieri ci hai salvato dal bruciare vivi, e oggi ti stai assicurando che io mi riposi. Non sono sicuro di che cosa le altre persone cerchino in un migliore amico, ma tu sei – piuttosto francamente – il mio teorico ideale.»

Todd non sapeva se ridere o piangere di fronte a questa affermazione, così disse invece «La doccia è libera, se vuoi.»

Mentre Dirk gli passava di fianco, evitò volontariamente di fissare le macchie fuligginose sui suoi zigomi.

*

Dirk li costrinse ad andare a fare colazione prima di lasciare l’hotel, e fissò Todd stranamente quando lui ordinò un’omelette e declinò il caffè.

«Cosa c’è?» disse, inarcando le sopracciglia verso Dirk.

«Niente.» disse Dirk, facendo quella sua faccia da ‘chi, io?’.

Il silenzio durò il tempo che occorse a Todd per rimettere in discussione silenziosamente una seconda e una terza volta la sua decisione a proposito del caffè, quindi Dirk si sporse sul tavolo e disse a bassa voce «È solo che … Stai … bene?»

«Sì.» disse Todd «Sì. Sto bene. Cioè, qualcuno ieri ha cercato di darci a fuoco, ma a parte quello … »

«Tecnicamente … » disse Dirk «Hanno tentato di dare a fuoco a me. Non c’è bisogno che ti fai coinvolgere in tutto questo, se preferiresti non farlo. Puoi tornare a Seattle. O restare semplicemente qui, in hotel.»

Sembrava piuttosto confidente nel fatto che Todd non avrebbe fatto niente del genere, probabilmente perché sapeva che Todd era un apprensivo compulsivo e che aveva una relazione tesa con gli hotel costosi.

«No.» disse Todd, frustrato «Non farò niente del genere, Dirk. Tu _sai_ che non lo farò.»

Prese un profondo respiro e cercò di concentrarsi sulla preoccupazione per la sicurezza di Dirk che aveva rinchiuso in sottofondo nella sua mente, in un momento da qualche parte tra quando il tappeto stava andando a fuoco e quando aveva sentito il fottuto oroscopo di Dirk. La trovò a portata di mano piuttosto facilmente, e istantaneamente desiderò che gli ritornasse la rabbia, perché era più facile di questo.

«Andremo a parlare a quel tizio, Phantom.» disse a Dirk «E arriveremo in fondo a tutto questo.»

Dirk gli sorrise incertamente.

«Bene.» disse «Suona come un piano! O … Suona come la solida base per un piano, in ogni caso. Possiamo sistemare i dettagli mentre andiamo.»

Todd esalò lentamente un respiro, e sforzò un sorriso per lui.

*

Lungo la strada per la fermata della metropolitana si fermarono a comprare il giornale, e Todd si era già agitato in anticipazione.

Si dimenticò momentariamente di essere agitato quando Dirk infilò una mano in tasca per trovare il suo portafoglio e tirò fuori per errore un’aringa affumicata.

Todd la fissò.

«Ops.» disse Dirk «Tasca sbagliata.» Si rimise l’aringa affumicata in tasca ed estrasse il portafoglio.

«Vuoi dirmi perché hai un pesce in tasca?» disse Todd, dopo che furono usciti dal negozio e che lui ebbe aspettato per quasi dieci interi secondi che Dirk ne parlasse.

«Hmm?» disse Dirk, sfogliando le pagine del giornale «Oh, l’ho presa dal buffet della colazione. Giusto un indizio.»

«Un _indizio_?» disse Todd «Hai avuto un indizio a proposito del fatto che potremmo aver bisogno di un pesce morto sotto sale ad un certo punto della nostra giornata?»

«Non essere così drammatico.» disse Dirk «L’ho avvolta in un tovagliolo.»

«Sono sicuro che l’odore ti renderà molto popolare sulla metropolitana.»

Dirk sornacchiò.  «Todd, il giorno in cui sarò la fonte dell’odore più terribile sulla metropolitana sarà il giorno in cui i miei problemi saranno ben più grandi di un pesce rubato.»

«A proposito di problemi.» disse Todd, lasciando perdere il tentare di ragionare con Dirk e facendo un cenno con la testa verso il giornale «Che cosa dice oggi?»

«L’arancione non è il tuo colore.» lesse Dirk.

«Pensi di stare per finire in prigione?» disse Todd «Aspetta, le uniformi della prigione sono arancioni in Gran Bretagna?»

«Non lo so.» disse Dirk «Non sono mai arrivato fino a quel punto.»

«Cosa?» disse Todd.

«Intendo … Non sono mai stato in una prigione.» disse Dirk «Perché dovrei esserci stato?»

«Hum…» disse Todd.

«D’accordo!» Dirk riarrotolò il giornale e se lo sistemò sotto il braccio, sospingendo Todd fisicamente lungo il marciapiede. «Andiamo a trovare Phantom, e teniamo gli occhi aperti per un qualsiasi detenuto evaso americano, o per un gatto arancione dall’aspetto aggressivo.»

«Questo non sta migliorando il mio umore.» gli disse Todd.

*

Phantom viveva da qualche parte in un posto chiamato Shoreditch3, che saltò fuori era stipato di hipsters3. Entro dieci passi fuori dalla stazione della metropolitana, Todd aveva visto nove barbe e dodici cappelli tipo Beanie. Tutti apparivano fieramente, ironicamente alla moda.

Dirk aveva indosso i suoi soliti jeans stretti con una giacca blu di pelle recuperata dal suo appartamento, e una cravatta con stampate sopra delle banane. In effetti si integrava piuttosto bene, pensò Todd sarcasticamente.

«Perché stai sorridendo?» chiese Dirk, già sorridendo di rimando, senza nemmeno ancora sapere la risposta.

«Stavo giusto pensando che ti mischi piuttosto bene da queste parti.» indicò l’abbigliamento di Dirk.

«Buffo.» disse Dirk «Stavo pensando esattamente la stessa cosa di te.»

«Come?» disse Todd.

«Beh, queste persone … » disse Dirk «Sembrano … musicisti.» agitò la mano verso un tizio con occhiali dalla montatura sottile e una maglietta dei ‘Massive Attack’ che stava passando lì vicino. Il tizio gli lanciò un’occhiata stranita e cambiò direzione.

«A volte dici cose del genere, e non riesco a capire se vuoi essere deliberatamente insultante o se è solo un incidente.»

Dirk sorrise innocentemente «È una dote naturale.»

Nel tempo che impiegarono a individuare l’edificio in cui viveva Phantom, l’acume aveva scacciato l’acidità nell’umore di Todd, e stava iniziando a sentirsi un po’ entusiasta di nuovo. Se Dirk aveva ragione a proposito del fatto che Phantom non stava cercando di ucciderli, allora lui doveva come minimo sapere chi era che stava cercando di farlo. Todd non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarsene finché non avesse trovato qualche risposta.

«Okay.» disse Todd, mentre se ne stavano fuori dalla porta d’ingresso. «Ricordati che questo tizio ha minacciato di spararci, quindi cerca di non essere troppo comprensivo.»

«Capito.» disse Dirk «D’altro canto, ricorda che lui è un po’ un tordo4 e probabilmente non è la mente dietro a questa situazione, e cerca di non sparargli.»

«Non faccio promesse.» disse Todd, perlopiù scherzando ma non completamente.

Dirk sollevò le sopracciglia verso di lui, e Todd pigiò il campanello.

«Sì?» disse una voce esitante attraverso il citofono.

«Consegna per Nick Hodgson.» disse Dirk, camuffando la voce intonandosi su una nota più acuta del solito.

«Un momento.» disse la voce, e un minuto dopo Phantom apparve sulla porta, sembrando stanco e non sbarbato.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando li vide, e immediatamente tentò di sbattere la porta per richiuderla. Todd infilò un piede in mezzo alla porta.

«Ciao Nick.» disse amabilmente «Hai un minuto?»

*

L’appartamento di Phantom aveva pavimenti in legno ed era nudo e impersonale, a parte per i poster sulle pareti di bianco slavato: i Clash, i Blur, gli Smiths. Aveva un gatto color grigio-fumo che li fissò con cautela, e che si sciolse notevolmente quando Dirk emise un suono imitante delle fusa e gli diede dei grattini dietro le orecchie.

«Che cosa ci fate qui?» chiese Phantom, suonando come se fosse per metà nel panico e per metà sulla difensiva.

«Vogliamo solo parlare.» disse Dirk, prendendo in braccio il gatto e accarezzandolo sulla testa. «Soprattutto a proposito del fatto che ci hai tenuto in ostaggio. E che mi hai colpito con lo Space Needle.»

«E cercato di dare a fuoco all’appartamento di Dirk.» aggiunse Todd, e Phantom spalancò gli occhi.

«Dato a … fuoco?» disse «Io non ho … »

«Quindi quella è stata solo una coincidenza?» disse Todd, sollevando le sopracciglia molto significativamente. Stava piuttosto apprezzando quel fare il poliziotto cattivo. «Il fatto che ci hai tenuto sotto tiro con una pistola e che il giorno dopo qualcuno ha cercato di incendiare l’edificio?»

«Non ho cercato di incendiare niente.» disse Phantom, con veemenza.

«Puoi capire perché facciamo fatica a crederti, Phantom.» disse Todd, allargando le spalle nel modo più minaccioso che gli riusciva, e desiderando avere un chewingum da masticare per completare l’immagine.

«Sei fortunato che non abbiamo chiamato la polizia.» aggiunse Dirk, adattandosi con cautela al suo ruolo di poliziotto buono con giusto la corretta miscela di rabbia e senso di tradimento pieni di afflizione. Todd intensificò di qualche grado il suo cipiglio irato per dargli manforte.

«Sapevo che non avresti chiamato la polizia.» disse Phantom, provocatoriamente «Non ti fidi di loro da quando quella volta ti hanno arrestato all’università.»

Todd non riuscì ad evitare di trasalire un poco di fronte a quello, sebbene non fosse sicuro del perché era sorpreso che Dirk, il quale irrompeva senza permesso negli appartamenti della gente e barattava spensieratamente auto che non erano sue come se si trattasse di figurine di giocatori di baseball, potesse essersi ritrovato dalla parte sbagliata della legge nel corso della sua vita.

«Quello è stato … C’era stato un fraintendimento.» disse Dirk, evitando lo sguardo di Todd.

«Oh, vedo che non lo avevi detto al tuo piccolo amico!» Phantom suonò malignamente trionfante di fronte all’espressione imbarazzata di Dirk, cosa che ricordò a Todd quanto veramente odiava quel tipo.

«Ma fai sul serio?» disse, lasciando trapelare una frazione della sua genuina rabbia attraverso il suo falso atteggiarsi come un tipo tosto.

Phantom trasalì e affondò in una vicina poltrona.

«Tu ci hai puntato una pistola addosso due giorni fa, e ora ti preoccupi della superiorità morale?»

Phantom sembrò un poco disperato.

«Volevo solo riaverlo indietro.» disse, sembrando più o meno sul punto di piangere. «Non vi avrei sparato veramente! Sono vegetariano!»

«Che cosa rivolevi indietro?» disse Dirk, sedendosi sul divano di fronte alla consunta poltrona di Phantom. Stava ancora accarezzando il gatto, cosa che non migliorava proprio la loro credibilità, ma Dirk era pur sempre Dirk.

Todd rimase in piedi, con le braccia incrociate.

«Tu non lo sai sul serio?» disse Phantom «Non lo hai tu?»

Sì, pensò Todd, stava decisamente per mettersi a piangere.

«Non abbiamo nessuna idea di che cosa stai cercando, Phantom.» disse Dirk «Ma pensiamo che anche qualcun altro lo stia cercando, e ci hanno dimostrato malevole intenzioni a proposito del volerci assassinare, quindi siamo piuttosto impazienti di scoprire di che si tratta.»

«È l’Orione Giallo.» disse Phantom, teatralmente. Guardando Dirk significantemente.

«Hem.» disse Dirk «Il che cosa giallo?»

«L’Orione Giallo! Te ne avevo parlato, all’università! Devi ricordartene per forza.»

«Scusa.» disse Dirk, scrollando le spalle «Memoria come un colabrodo. Ricordami che cos’è, esattamente? È un uccello di una qualche specie, forse? O un pesce? Ho avuto io stesso un’esperienza a proposito di perdere pesci, e il trauma emotivo – non mi turba dirti – è stato pungente.»

Phantom lo fissò sconvolto. Sembrava piuttosto ferito dalla rivelazione che Dirk non fosse stato a pendere dalle sue labbra.

«Entro la giornata.» disse Todd, con cortesia estremamente falsa.

«È un diamante.» disse Phantom, scoccando a Todd un’occhiataccia imbronciata «È praticamente inestimabile. È appartenuto alla mia famiglia per generazioni, ma quattordici anni fa è scomparso.»

«Mi sembrava che avessi detto che è scomparso questa settimana?» disse Dirk.

«Beh, sì.» Phantom sembrò, se possibile, ancora più sfuggente di prima. «È andato smarrito questa settimana, in effetti.»

«Di che cosa stai parlando?» disse Todd.

«Beh, quando ero a Cambridge, i miei genitori si stancarono di mandarmi così tanto denaro e misero un limite alla mia rendita. Mi dissero che non avrei visto un solo altro centesimo fino a che non avessi compiuto vent’un’anni.» riportò in un tono sommesso, come di qualcuno che stesse parlando di una gravosa avversità della sua vita «Il diamante era tecnicamente mio … Mio nonno lo aveva lasciato in eredità a me, e ne sono entrato in possesso quando avevo diciotto anni. Quindi quando è sparito ho ricevuto l’indennizzo dell’assicurazione.»

«Lo hai rubato tu.» disse Todd «Ai tuoi stessi genitori.»

«Non l’ho _rubato_.» disse Phantom sulla difensiva «Era di mia proprietà, quindi tecnicamente non è stato commesso nessun crimine.»

«A parte per la truffa all’assicurazione.» disse Todd.

«Beh, sì.» disse Phantom, sgonfiandosi su se stesso «C’era quel particolare.»

«Quindi quando è effettivamente scomparso … » disse Dirk «Non hai potuto fare una denuncia.»

«Esattamente! E non so chi potrebbe averlo preso, perché l’unica persona che sapeva che lo avevo preso io era Steve … »

«Steve?» disse Dirk «Steve Mander?»

«Sì.» disse Phantom «Eravamo in una band insieme. Non è stato Steve, se è questo che stai pensando. Era sul punto di aiutarmi.»

«Aiutarti come?» Dirk si sporse in avanti, attento.

«Beh.» disse Phantom «Avevamo bisogno di soldi per qualche altro strumento per la band. Quindi Steve se n’è venuto fuori con l’idea di fingere che l’Orione fosse ricomparso. Avremmo fatto andare qualcuno degli amici di Steve dalla polizia a dire che qualcuno li aveva avvicinati cercando di venderglielo. Poi avremmo convinto i miei genitori a offrire una ricompensa, gli amici di Steve lo avrebbero restituito, e ci saremmo spartiti il contante tra tutti quanti.»

«Come avrebbe mai potuto funzionare?» disse Todd, incredulo. «I tuoi amici si sarebbero semplicemente presentati con un diamante di valore incommensurabile? Se avessero detto alla polizia che qualcuno aveva tentato di venderlo loro, pensi che la polizia se ne sarebbe giusto stata seduta lì e li avrebbe lasciati gestire la cosa? Avrebbero voluto mandare dentro alla situazione uno dei loro uomini.»

«Penso che Todd abbia ragione.» disse Dirk «Ammetto che le ragioni delle forze dell’ordine ufficiali sono spesso un mistero per me, ma credo che probabilmente si preoccuperebbero di più di fare un blitz in una operazione di ricettazione di gioielleria piuttosto che di recuperare quello stesso gioiello e lasciarsene andare via indisturbati i criminali.»

«Steve diceva che poteva farcela.» disse Phantom, testardamente «Ha detto che i suoi amici hanno fatto cose del genere prima. Loro sanno come funziona.»

«Phantom.» disse Dirk delicatamente «Hai considerato la possibilità, per quanto remota, che in effetti … »

«Sei un idiota.» interruppe Todd. Dirk gli scoccò uno sguardo esasperato.

«No.» disse Phantom, scuotendo la testa «Steve non mi ha imbrogliato. Era sorpreso quanto me quando il diamante è scomparso. Era _furioso_.»

«Ovvio che lo era.» disse Todd, roteando gli occhi «Stava pianificando di farti arrestare per frode all’assicurazione e tenersi per sé la ricompensa.»

«Non lo avrebbe mai fatto.» disse Phantom, sembrando incerto «Non avrebbe ottenuto neanche un soldo comunque, se fosse semplicemente saltato fuori che lo avevo avuto io tutto il tempo. I miei genitori non lo avrebbero pagato per averlo recuperato da _me_.»

«Fammi indovinare, è stata sua l’idea di convincere i tuoi genitori a offrire una ricompensa?» chiese Todd «Ha insistito per uno specifico modo di mettere giù i termini della stessa? Un contratto firmato?»

Phantom evitò di guardarlo negli occhi. Todd avrebbe quasi potuto sentirsi male per lui, se quel tipo non avesse minacciato di sparare a loro.

«D’accordo.» disse Dirk benevolmente «Potremmo stare seduti qui tutto il giorno cercando di capire chi ha fatto fesso chi, ma se vogliamo recuperare questa cosa di diamante giallo, ci sono alcune domande alle quali abbiamo bisogno sia risposto.»

«Tutto ciò che volete sapere.» disse Phantom, miseramente.

«Primo.» disse Dirk «Dove veniva tenuto il diamante? Secondo, chi sapeva dove veniva tenuto o vi aveva accesso? Terzo, qualcuno ha già cercato di ottenere la ricompensa? E, infine, qual è il nome di questo gatto?»

«Dirk.» disse Todd.

«Scusate.» disse Dirk.

«Che io sappia nessuno ha cercato di reclamare la ricompensa. Le sole persone che lo sapevano eravamo io, Steve, e tu.» disse Phantom. Scoccò a Dirk un’occhiata totalmente malevola e aggiunse «E, a quanto pare, tu non ricordavi nemmeno che te ne avevo parlato.»

«Beh.» disse Dirk con imbarazzo. Il gatto miagolò lamentosamente, e Dirk si distrasse a fargli i complimenti.

«Gli piaci.» disse Phantom, sorridendo debolmente a Dirk e al gatto. Dirk sembrò compiaciuto.

«Da dove è stato preso il diamante?» chiese Todd in modo tagliente. Non era dell’umore di chiacchierare del più e del meno con quel tipo.

«Da una cassetta di sicurezza.» disse Phantom «Nella mia banca a Central London. Io e Steve avevamo entrambi le chiavi.»

«Perché mai pensavi che ce lo avessi io, allora?» chiese Dirk «Sarei un pessimo rapinatore di banche.»

«Non lo so!» disse Phantom «A te accadono sempre cose strane, e tu sembri non sapere mai il come o il perché. Ricordi quella volta con il cavallo?»

«Ah, Puffles.» disse Dirk, con nostalgia «Per molti versi, è stata la mia più grande nemesi. Ricordo che quando quell’intera _faccenda_ iniziò … »

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Ladri di gioielli.»

«Giusto.» disse Dirk, tornando a rifocalizzare «Ottima assistenza Todd, grazie.»

Si girò di nuovo verso Phantom. «Non puoi chiedere alla banca se Steve lo ha ritirato?»

«Potrei.» disse Phantom «Ma se pensassero che lui me lo ha rubato o che lo ha preso senza che lo sapessi, insisterebbero per fare una denuncia.»

«Giusto.» disse Dirk «Sì, posso capire il tuo problema. Qualsiasi tipo di indagine ufficiale porterebbe a qualche domanda inconveniente per te.»

Sedette in silenzio per un minuto, accarezzando il gatto pensierosamente, e Todd attese, guardando Phantom che diventava progressivamente sempre più irrequieto.

«È successo niente di insolito o di significativo a te o a Steve proprio prima che il gioiello scomparisse?» disse Dirk alla fine.

«Niente che riesca a farmi venire in mente.» disse Phantom.

«Nessun strano incontro?» insistette Dirk «Vecchi amici o nemici che saltano fuori dal nulla? Nessuna relazione interrotta?»

«Steve ha rotto con la sua ragazza poche settimane fa.» disse Phantom, come se lo stesse improvvisamente ricordando solo in quel momento.

Per l’ottava volta da quando erano entrati in quella stanza, Todd lottò per non roteare gli occhi. Questo tizio era inutile.

«Stavano insieme da anni, ma lei gli ha dato il benservito quando ha scoperto che lui la stava tradendo.»

«Sembra un vero gentiluomo.» disse Todd, asciuttamente.

«È sempre stato una specie di opportunista.» disse Dirk «Non mi è mai sembrato il tipo da raccontare alla sua ragazza le sue attività criminali, però. Specialmente non a una che sta tradendo. Sopra ad ogni cosa, Steve era una persona pragmatica.»

«È lo stesso Steve a cui hai rubato l’auto?» chiese Todd.

«Sì.» disse Dirk, sembrando interdetto «Non gli sono mai piaciuto dopo quella volta.»

«Non si fidava di te.» disse Phantom «Mi ha sempre detto che non avrei dovuto starti tanto intorno.»

«Perché le persone sono sempre così sospettose nei miei confronti?» si chiese Dirk, tirando fuori una sardina dalla sua tasca.

«Aspetta un momento.» disse Todd, e Dirk distolse lo sguardo dal gatto che stava mangiando felicemente la sardina sul suo grembo per guardarlo attentamente. Todd fissò Phantom, inclinando la testa. Qualcosa non era esattamente al posto giusto, ed un istante dopo localizzò che cosa. «Come sapevi che Dirk era tornato nel paese?»

«Me lo ha detto Steve.» disse Phantom, sembrando perplesso, o dalla domanda di Todd o dalle misteriose scorte di pesce di Dirk.

«Giusto.» disse Todd «Ma come faceva _Steve_ a saperlo?»

«Non lo so.» disse Phantom «Steve semplicemente … sa delle cose.»

Todd si voltò e sollevò significativamente le sopracciglia verso Dirk. Dirk guardò lui, poi Phantom, poi il gatto, e infine di nuovo lui con educata confusione.  Todd sospirò.

«Penso che … » disse «Dovremmo incontrare questo Steve.»

«Beh.» disse Dirk, assai dubbiosamente «Lui sa già che aspetto ho, ed è già sospettoso nei miei confronti. Dubito che sarebbe d’accordo sull’incontrarci. Almeno non senza un tentativo di uccidermi.»

«Okay.» disse Todd «Allora Phantom ci aiuterà.»

Phantom sembrò orripilato. Todd lo ignorò.

«Steve è sospettoso verso di te, non nei confronti di Phantom. Può usare questo contro di lui.» continuò Todd «Può dirgli che ti ha assunto come detective privato come stratagemma per tenerti vicino e scoprire dove stai nascondendo il diamante. E poi potremo avvicinarci a Steve, e scoprire cosa sa _lui_.»

«Questa è una buona idea!» disse Dirk, sembrando entusiasta «Saremmo come delle spie! E Phantom sarebbe come un agente che fa il doppio gioco!»

Phantom squittì allarmato.

«Suvvia, Phantom.» disse Dirk «Puoi farcela. Dì solo a Steve che pensi che io stia tramando qualcosa, e che vuoi che lui abbia l’opportunità di studiarmi. Fai appello al suo ego.»

«Aspetta.» disse Todd «Merda. E cosa c’entra il plettro da chitarra?»

«Cosa c’entra?» disse Dirk.

«Beh, Steve ci ha spedito quel plettro affinché sapessimo che la band era coinvolta.  Saprà che sospettiamo di lui.»

«Quindi … » disse Dirk, contraendo l’espressione pensierosamente «Diremo a Steve che pensiamo che Phantom ce l’abbia spedito! Dopo tutto, tu all’inizio pensavi che fosse stato lui, Todd.»

«Cosa?» disse Phantom «Aspettate, da che parte sto io?»

«Ascolta … no, _guarda_ , è perfettamente lineare.» disse Dirk «Tu dici a Steve che sospetti di noi, noi diciamo a Steve che sospettiamo di te, cosa che renderà Steve sospettoso verso di noi e non verso di te, cosa che eviterà che si renda conto che tutti e tre sospettiamo di Steve.»

«Esatto.» disse Todd, ignorando l’espressione di Phantom, che gli ricordava la stessa espressione che aveva avuto lui per la maggior parte della durata del caso di Patrick Spring. Era un po’ disorientante vedersi rivolta quell’espressione. Forse Todd stava veramente passando troppo tempo con Dirk. «Avete qualche concerto al quale magari possiamo venire? Potresti dire a Steve che siamo lì per vedere se c’è un qualche personaggio losco che vi segue in giro.»

«A parte noi.» aggiunse Dirk.

«Giusto.» disse Todd.

«Suoneremo a delle nozze d’argento domani.» disse Phantom «Posso farvi entrare, ma bisognerà che siate vestiti appropriatamente. È un’occasione in cui c’è da venire vestiti in smoking.» fece una pausa «Inoltre, avrò bisogno che mi mettiate giù per iscritto tutto quanto.»

*

«Sembra che tu avessi ragione a proposito di Phantom.» disse Todd, mentre tornavano alla fermata della metropolitana.

Dirk sollevò le sopracciglia in un’espressione di esagerata sorpresa, rovinando completamente l’effetto nel sorridere ampiamente come uno scemo.

«Scusami, Todd.» disse «Potresti per caso ripetere? Non credo di aver capito proprio bene, ma sembrava avere il ritmo e la cadenza di un momento di grandiosa saggezza e crescita personale … »

«Taci.» disse Todd, roteando gli occhi «Ancora non mi piace quel tipo. Ci ha puntato una pistola addosso, e la sicura era disinserita. È irresponsabile. E piuttosto piagnucoloso. Ma penso di poter tranquillamente concordare sul fatto che non è la mente dietro a questa operazione.»

«Non potrebbe essere il cervello nemmeno del suo circolo locale di uncinetto.» disse Dirk «Non è una persona cattiva. È solo che … va dove soffia il vento. Steve è sempre stato il tipo da approfittarsi di questo.»

«Ha ancora una cotta per te.» disse Todd.

Dirk lo guardò sorpreso. «Davvero? Beh, avrebbe dovuto cercare di non infiltrarsi a casa mia e non tenere il mio migliore amico sotto tiro con una pistola.» disse «O provare con la pizza. Mi piace quando le persone mi offrono della pizza.»

«Dirk.»

«Sto – ovviamente – scherzando. Ci vorrebbe una pizza straordinaria, in effetti, per farmi perdonare qualcuno che ti ha puntato addosso una pistola, Todd.»

«Hum. Bene … ?» disse Todd.

«Magari quella con il formaggio sulla crosta.» aggiunse Dirk, sorridendogli provocatoriamente.

Questa volta, Todd non dovette nemmeno fingere di sorridergli di rimando.

Stavano passando davanti ad un negozio di articoli usati molto artisticamente malmesso quando Dirk si bloccò sui suoi passi, fissando la vetrina ad occhi spalancati.

«Che c’è?» disse Todd, irrigidendosi di tensione, e percorrendo immediatamente la vetrina con lo sguardo alla ricerca di minacce di morte, bombe fatte in casa, o gatti randagi. Improvvisamente realizzò che cosa aveva trafitto l’attenzione di Dirk. Una giacca di pelle vivacemente arancione consumata dalle intemperie.

«Todd, _guarda_.» sospirò  Dirk, avvicinandosi come in trance.

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Dirk, _no_.»

«É dello stesso colore della nostra pentola per cuocere il riso!» disse Dirk, estatico.

«Non avrei mai pensato di dire qualcosa del genere, ma penso di essere d’accordo con il Grande Zaganza a questo proposito.»

«Oh, che cosa ne sa lui?» disse Dirk, toccando la vetrina con reverenza.

«Beh, è piuttosto bravo nel predire disastri di piccola portata.» disse Todd.

Dirk distolse lo sguardo dalla giacca abbastanza da sollevare le sopracciglia verso di lui.

«Pensi onestamente che l’incendio del mio appartamento sia un disastro di _piccola_ portata?»

«Intendi su scala assoluta, o relativamente a questa giacca?»

«La compro.» disse Dirk, con decisione.

«Ovviamente la compri.» disse Todd.

Todd attese fuori mentre Dirk acquistava la giacca. Era ancora piuttosto sul chi va là e un po’ più che leggermente consapevole che il suo intento da guardia del corpo non avrebbe fatto un granché la differenza se qualcuno avesse tentato sul serio di aggredirli, ma era comunque riluttante a lasciar abbassare la sua soglia di guardia.

Guardò attraverso la vetrina e vide Dirk che parlava entusiasticamente con l’anziana signora dietro il registratore di cassa, dandogli due banconote e – ovviamente – un biglietto da visita. Emerse un momento dopo, stringendosi al petto la giacca arancione.

«Non hai preso una sporta per quella?» chiese Todd, cercando di non guardare direttamente l’oggetto.

«Certo che no.» disse Dirk, lottando per sfilarsi la sua giacca blu scuro e infilarsi quella arancione in una sola mossa. «Voglio indossarla ora!»

«E che cosa te ne fai dell’altra?»

«Beh, semplicemente la … » Dirk guardò la giacca che teneva in mano come se fosse una sardina a sorpresa. «Hum…»

Todd roteò gli occhi.

«Perché non la indossi tu?» offrì Dirk, porgendo la giacca a Todd. «Fa un po’ più freddo di quando abbiamo lasciato l’hotel stamattina. E si abbina piuttosto bene col resto dei tuoi vestiti.»

Todd abbassò lo sguardo su se stesso. Indossava una camicia a quadri e una felpa grigia, ed effettivamente il blu scuro era un colore di giacca perfettamente rispettabile considerando gli standard di Dirk.

«D’accordo.» disse, prendendo la giacca dalle mani di Dirk «Fa piuttosto freddo.»

Si infilò la giacca. Era un po’ troppo grande, ma non in maniera ridicola. Aggiustò il cappuccio della sua felpa in modo che spuntasse comodamente dal collo della giacca.

Dirk gli sorrise.

«Guarda, Todd.» disse «Combaciamo! Dovremmo fare una di quelle … selfie-cose.»

«Assolutamente no.» disse Todd.

«Hai promesso ad Amanda che se avresti mandato delle foto di noi a Londra.» gli ricordò Dirk, e Todd esitò abbastanza a lungo che Dirk estrasse il suo telefonino e aprì la fotocamera.

«Dio.» borbottò, sentendosi arrossire leggermente, ma non protestò quando Dirk mise un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e fece una foto di loro nelle loro giacche combacianti. Quella che stava indossando lui odorava ancora leggermente di pesce.

«Eccellente.» disse Dirk, guardando la foto. «Sembri estremamente scontroso … Suppongo che sia ciò a cui miravi? Una specie di sobbollente orrore esistenziale?»

«Assumo che tu mirassi ad un aspetto da ‘zucca di Halloween umana maniacalmente eccitata’?» chiese Todd, guardando la foto. Il sorriso di Dirk sembrava occupare una sproporzionata quantità dello schermo.

«È un look sempreverde.» disse Dirk, pigiando i tasti, presumibilmente per spedire la foto ad Amanda. Mise via il telefono nella tasca e sorrise a Todd come se fossero due normali turisti che nessuno aveva tentato di assassinare nel corso di quella settimana. «A proposito di look sempreverdi.» aggiunse «Abbiamo bisogno di noleggiare un paio di smoking. Forse dovrei entrare io, però. Non sembri esattamente come un loro tipico cliente.»

«Sei ricoperto di peli di gatto.» gli disse Todd «Ed emani odore di pesce andato a male.»

«Comunque sia … » disse Dirk altezzosamente, spazzandosi via peli di gatto dai jeans «Ho passato tre anni all’università di Cambridge, un’istituzione che instilla nei suoi studenti un sano senso di rispetto verso il vestire con eleganza e un ostentare di avere soldi che in effetti si hanno. Questo è il mio riferimento.»

«E va bene.» disse Todd «Solo, procurati del semplice nero, Dirk. Se esci da lì con uno smoking arancione, ti rispedisco dentro.»

«Annotato.» disse Dirk.

Finirono per stare in piedi lungo l’intero viaggio di ritorno in metropolitana, tenendosi stretti ad uno dei pali al centro del vagone affollato e di tanto in tanto urtandosi tra loro con l’ondeggiare e sobbalzare del convoglio.

Todd guardò la mano di Dirk attorno al palo rosso, che contrastava terribilmente con la sua nuova giacca arancione, e la propria mano accanto alla sua, coperta dalla manica blu troppo lunga della giacca di Dirk.

L’incipiente emicrania che se ne era stata acquattata dietro i suoi bulbi oculari tutto il giorno era diminuita, e si sentiva stanco ed esausto, ma più calmo. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare appoggiato contro la spalla di Dirk per il resto del tragitto.

*

Todd si sentì stranamente sollevato nel tornare alla loro impersonale stanza di hotel e chiudere fuori dalla porta il mondo esterno.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto, togliendosi le scarpe, ma senza togliersi la giacca di Dirk. Era ancora un poco infreddolito.

«Questa è la quarta fase.» disse Dirk, passandogli una delle custodie porta-abiti.

«La quarta fase?» ripeté Todd distrattamente. Aprì la sacca porta-completo e fissò lo smocking nero, alzandosi per appenderlo all’esterno dell’anta dell’armadio.

«La quarta fase…» disse Dirk «Del plasmarti nell’assistente perfetto.»

«Oh, giusto.» disse Todd «Il processo in cinque fasi. Quindi qual è quella dopo il fare il tè?»

Dirk sorrise ampiamente, mise una mano sulla spalla di Todd e disse teatralmente «L’arte del camuffamento.»

Prese la sua custodia porta-completo e andò in bagno per cambiarsi, lasciando la porta aperta così potevano continuare a parlare.

«È uno smoking.» disse Todd, fissando l’abito in questione. «Come può essere un camuffamento?  Non mi copre nemmeno la faccia.»

«Beh, ho chiesto nel negozio di noleggio.» rispose Dirk dal bagno «Ma mi hanno detto che non avevano nessuna maschera di giraffa.»

«Ha-ha.» disse Todd. 

Toccò il bavero del completo. Non era esattamente un esperto di quella roba, ma sembrava di buona qualità.

«Dirk.» chiese, non aspettandosi ormai più una risposta «Come puoi permetterti questo? Non è costoso?»

«È solo un noleggio.» disse Dirk «Naturalmente, gli smoking dovrebbero idealmente essere fatti _su misura_ per il perfetto taglio, ma penso che questi basteranno per una sola serata.»

«Naturalmente.» borbottò Todd, incrociando le braccia.

Si sentiva stranamente intimidito dall’idea di andare ad un party di alta classe, a Londra, in uno smoking. Non era il suo ambiente, questo era certo. Avrebbe detto che non era nemmeno l’ambiente di Dirk, ma almeno Dirk aveva l’accento ricercato adatto per quello, e apparentemente anche la giusta educazione culturale. Passare tre anni all’università di Cambridge, anche se a quanto pareva era stato arrestato durante quel periodo, in qualche modo sembrava più di classe che abbandonare l’università di Seattle per far parte di un gruppo punk.

Cercò di ricordarsi l’ultima volta che si era tagliato i capelli.

«Per ritornare al mio punto precedente.» disse Dirk dal bagno «L’arte del camuffamento non riguarda sempre il nascondere le proprie fattezze. Le persone a questa festa non ci hanno mai visto prima, quindi tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è mescolarci alla folla.»

Todd dubitava che Dirk si fosse mai mescolato in una folla in tutta la sua vita. Si voltò, la bocca aperta per dire proprio quello, e si bloccò. Dirk se ne stava giusto fuori dal bagno, aggiustandosi le maniche dello smoking.

Todd lo guardò fisso. Sapeva che Dirk era alto e magro, ma per qualche ragione il suo cervello sembrava non riuscire a smettere di notare questi aspetti in quel momento. Già, pensò, mentre il suo cervello gli tirava freneticamente gomitatine: era Dirk.  Era basilarmente una giraffa entusiasta. E con questo?

Solo che … vestito tutto di nero, con la luce del sole che gli ricadeva in faccia proprio in quel modo …

_ Gesù _ , pensò, chiedendo aiuto al suo cervello. Che cos’era quello? Il suo cervello lo ignorò e piuttosto sottolineò che l’abito di Dirk lo faceva sembrare molto … affusolato. Gli smoking prevedevano delle giacche? Quello appeso nell’armadio non la aveva. Ma quella di Dirk gli stava bene. Parecchio.

Dirk sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e sorrise, e Todd deglutì.

«Come sto?» chiese, stirando in fuori le braccia, e giusto così tornò ad essere di nuovo il buffo migliore amico di Todd.

Todd gli andò vicino, il cuore che ancora gli batteva un po’ più forte di quanto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto, e gli spinse gentilmente giù le braccia lungo i fianchi.

«Lo spiegazzerai.» disse «Stai … molto bene.»

«Grazie, Todd.» disse Dirk, suonando completamente perso e anche piuttosto imbarazzato.

Todd tornò a guardarlo in faccia e scoprì che Dirk lo stava guardando attentamente.

Per quanto Dirk fosse occasionalmente irritante e il più totale buffo individuo che Todd avesse mai incontrato, a volte c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui guardava Todd che gli rendeva completamente impossibile distogliere lo sguardo. Lo aveva notato prima, lo sapeva. Notato ma non veramente registrato. Allungò una mano in alto per sistemare il papillon di Dirk.

«Penso che farò meglio a provarmi anch’io il mio.» disse, cercando di suonare disinvolto e finendo per suonare piuttosto senza fiato. Gli occhi di Dirk erano spalancati.

Todd agguantò il suo smoking e si ritirò nel bagno.

Aveva la sensazione che avessero collezionato due giornate molto più che tipicamente interessanti. Aveva la sensazione che giornate molto interessanti potessero essere solo uno degli aspetti del resto della sua vita.

Guardò nello specchio del bagno e si sorprese a sorridere.

Note di traduzione :

  1. PERRIMAN GRAND HOTEL: è il nome dell’hotel in cui lavora Todd come porta-bagagli e in cui viene ucciso Patrick Spring all’inizio della serie, se non lo ricordavate
  2. VENTILAZIONI CHE MORMORANO: mi rendo conto che in italiano suona un po’ male, ma non così tanto se avete letto cose che intendono essere un po’ “poetiche” nella descrizione, com’è credo nella volontà dell’autrice in questo caso, una voluta ironia a proposito del fatto che i bagni di questi posti più lussuosi abbiano un ché di esperienza poetica persino per quanto riguarda lo stare in bagno, he he. Per vostra migliore comprensione: si intende il rumore di sottofondo del sistema di ventilazione che appunto di solito c’è nei bagni di hotel/motel/alberghi/etc. quando non hanno finestre, in modo da far circolare l’aria soprattutto per arieggiare un bagno (che può essere buona cosa), e che in effetti a seconda dello stato (e modello, e costo, e qualità, etc.) di tale apparecchio possono produrre un suono di sottofondo che va dall’appena percettibile come un brusio fino ad un tossicchiante e più o meno roboante rumore di motore di piccola imbarcazione o giù di lì ;p
  3. SHOREDICTCH E HIPSTERS: il primo è una zona di Londra; hipster è uno stile, del quale Todd ci illustra alcuni aspetti distintivi quali il portare la barba e indossare cappelli Beanie (non ho provato a tradurre con ‘cuffia’ perché in italiano è ambiguo per definire un cappello, nel senso che ci sono diversi modelli che penso noi chiameremmo ugualmente così ma sono diversi)
  4. TORDI (O MERLI, O POLLI): insomma, non esattamente una persona molto acuta. Senza offesa per tordi, merli o polli nel senso di appartenenti alla specie.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note originali dell’autrice (tradotte): Ci sono dei disegni di questo capitolo da parecchi meravigliosi/e artisti/e! I selfie e gli smoking sembrano essere ciò che vuole il pubblico, e chi potrebbe biasimarli, no?  
> Vi ringrazio tutti/e moltissimo, sono così lusingata, e adoro tutte queste bellissime creazioni!
> 
> Note del traduttore: non inserisco i link ai disegni, perdonatemi, ci ho provato ma è un delirio perché non riesco ad accedere alle pagine di diversi siti in cui sono state pubblicate, non essendo iscritto a quei siti. Ma voi potete (ammesso che abbiate qualche iscrizione, in certi casi non serve nessuna iscrizione): basta che andiate al link originale di questo capitolo (quello che trovate all’inizio di questo capitolo tradotto) e in fondo al capitolo originale trovate l’elenco di tutti i link. Se qualcosa non è chiaro fatemelo sapere e cercherò di rimediare!


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Abbi un po’ di fede, Todd, per favore.» disse Dirk. Saltellò un poco sui piedi quando l’ascensore raggiunse il piano e le porte si aprirono sull’atrio. «Ho una sensazione molto buona a proposito di stasera.»  
> «Grandioso.» disse Todd «Fantastico. Ti sei mai chiesto se il detto ‘sfidare la sorte’ sia stato scritto pensando a te?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note originali dell’autrice (tradotte): ciao adorabili! Scusate il ritardo di questo capitolo, Dirk è stato un po’ timido. Spero che vi piaccia.  
> Vorrei dedicare questo capitolo al fandom di DGHDA, particolarmente a zhivchik (nick name su tumblr), che ha fatto alcuni fantastici disegni di questa fanfiction, e che è una dolcezza.
> 
> Note del traduttore: questo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Dirk. (da cui il fatto che l’autrice dice è stato un po’ timido)

** Vagherò se dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

** di Lavellington **

****

** Capitolo 6 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22809560>

Dirk non riusciva a dormire.

Non era esattamente una novità. Fin da quando Friedkin lo aveva catturato fuori da quella tavola calda, i ritmi del suo sonno erano stati leggermente erratici in un modo che gli ricordava i suoi anni da adolescente, svegliandosi con il cuore che gli batteva forte ogni cinque minuti, stirando l’udito per sentire eventuali rumori di furgoni neri fuori dalla finestra, o i silenziosi passi accanto al suo letto.

Ma era scoraggiante ora ritrovarsi a fissare esausto il soffitto, dopo aver ricominciato a trovare un po’ di riposo ultimamente. Condividere il letto era stato di enorme beneficio, aveva scoperto. Nel corso dell’ultimo mese, aveva anche avuto l’occasionale stare a letto fino a tardi, che sembrava un progresso in un modo in cui nient’altro lo era stato. Svegliarsi trovando Todd di fianco a lui, la bocca leggermente aperta e il braccio sinistro gettato sopra la testa, o più recentemente trovare Todd sveglio che mugugnava in cucina facendo del caffè, era qualcosa che aveva finito per dare per scontato. Non gli era mai veramente sovvenuto che condividere un letto con Todd potesse essere di per sé una fonte di preoccupazione.

Guardò alla sua sinistra, vedendo Todd con la faccia mezzo spiaccicata nel cuscino ben imbottito dell’hotel, che respirava lentamente. Le luci della strada che filtravano dalla finestra facevano sembrare tutto di un ottuso giallo. I suoi occhi tracciarono i contorni del viso di Todd, e si chiese che cosa mai stesse succedendo.

La sua amicizia con Todd era diventata ultimamente la cosa più affidabile della sua vita. Sembrava che non appena si rilassava per qualcosa di buono, l’universo fosse determinato a sconvolgere di nuovo la sua fiducia. Todd era stato in piedi di fronte a lui la sera prima – molto vicino, abbastanza vicino da sentire il suo respiro sulla sua faccia mentre gli sistemava il papillon – e per la prima volta da parecchio tempo lo aveva guardato con incertezza nello sguardo. Dirk, anche se non era un esperto in questo campo, aveva avuto l’impressione che forse erano troppo vicini, che forse Todd aveva bisogno di farsi indietro di un passo per una qualche ragione. In seguito, Todd era sembrato stare bene. Era sembrato persino più felice, il suo cattivo umore del resto della giornata completamente scomparso. Ma qualcosa era ancora … peculiare.

Era passato oltre il preoccuparsi che Todd fosse sul punto di andarsene. Todd voleva essere amico di Dirk. Gli faceva il tè, interrogava sospetti insieme a lui, gli salvava la vita ancora e ancora. Gli comprava la pizza. Dirk si stava lentamente adattando all’idea che il terreno non gli sarebbe stato sottratto da sotto i piedi, e ne era indescrivibilmente, disperatamente grato. La questione non era se Todd se ne sarebbe andato. L’unica questione era come Dirk avrebbe mai potuto ripagarlo per essere rimasto.

Se fosse stato il tipo di persona che di solito si fa degli amici e riesce a tenerseli, questo sarebbe stato probabilmente più facile. In qualche modo, aveva finito per sentirsi così a proprio agio con Todd nel corso dell’ultimo paio di mesi che era riuscito a dimenticarsi che la più longeva amicizia che avesse mai avuto prima di questa era stata quella col suo pesce domestico. Quella era stata meno soddisfacente, e certamente più a senso unico dal punto di vista della conversazione, ma notevolmente meno confondente.

A Todd piacevano i casi. Questo era fuori questione. Non gli piaceva essere quasi assassinato, il che andava bene, ma si godeva l’entusiasmo, la sfida. Gli piaceva riuscire ad essere coraggioso, ed era molto bravo in quello. La tendenza di Dirk ad essere trascinato in situazioni bizzarre dava a Todd un senso di scopo, e Dirk era felice di avere un compagno, qualcuno con cui condividere il suo lavoro. Fin qui, tutto bene. A Todd _non_ piacevano le persone che gli mentivano.  Dirk lo aveva scoperto in un brutto modo. Todd lo aveva perdonato, tuttavia, e gli aveva dato un regalo di compleanno. Il fatto che non aveva realizzato che era il suo compleanno non lo rendeva meno valevole, fin dove poteva importare a Dirk. La sua maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ era il suo indumento preferito, insieme alla sua nuova giacca arancione. La avrebbe indossata ogni volta per dormire fino a che non fossero tornati a casa, ma non c’era alcuna lavatrice né asciugatrice in quella stanza d’albergo, quindi aveva dovuto lavarla a mano la notte prima. Era attualmente appesa ad asciugarsi sopra la vasca da bagno.

Anche lui aveva preso un regalo di compleanno a Todd, naturalmente, ma pensava che niente avrebbe mai potuto ripagarlo per quella maglietta. Era stata una parte del passato di Todd, un invito ad essere parte di una squadra. Dirk non sapeva nemmeno se aveva mai posseduto qualcosa che fosse stato neanche la metà di così tanto pieno di significato. Forse poteva fare incidere il nome di Todd sulla placca d’ottone [dell’Agenzia], pensò, e scacciò prontamente l’idea. ‘Agenzia di Investigazioni Gently e Brotzman’ non suonava altrettanto bene. Magari avrebbe potuto far stampare a Todd i suoi biglietti da visita personalizzati.

Todd emise un verso scontento contro il cuscino. Le sue sopracciglia si piegarono in quel modo che significava – quando era sveglio – che era infastidito o confuso a proposito di qualcosa. Quando stava dormendo significava che stava avendo un incubo. Dirk allungò distrattamente una mano e passò il pollice lungo le sopracciglia di Todd, e poi in mezzo ad esse, lungo il dorso del suo naso. Non era sicuro del perché funzionasse, ma funzionava sempre. La fronte di Todd si rilassò e lui sospirò, le sue ciglia che vibravano.  Dirk ritrasse la mano.

Magari avrebbe potuto prendere a Todd un nuovo amplificatore per la chitarra1. Naturalmente, non voleva che Todd pensasse che lui stava cercando di comprare la sua amicizia. Magari avrebbe potuto alzarsi presto ogni mattina e preparare a Todd il caffè nel modo che gli piaceva.  Quella sarebbe stata una cosa premurosa _e_ pratica.

O forse – si costrinse a pensare – si stava avvicinando troppo. Forse la migliore cosa da farsi, la cosa meno egoista, sarebbe stato fare un passo indietro. Era lui che aveva iniziato a dormire nell’appartamento di Todd. Era lui quello che aveva preso per loro una stanza doppia in quell’hotel senza nemmeno chiedere a Todd cosa ne pensasse. Probabilmente non era abituale per degli amici condividere un letto. Magari Todd non sapeva come dirgli che aveva bisogno di più spazio. Magari Dirk avrebbe potuto farlo felice solo facendosi indietro giusto un poco. Dormendo nel suo appartamento. Preparandosi la cena da solo e occasionalmente cenando da solo. Aveva mangiato e dormito da solo per la maggior parte della sua vita, non avrebbe dovuto essere troppo difficile. Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre. Era stanco e gli occhi gli dolevano.  Controllò il telefono: le 4.07 del mattino.

Di fianco a lui, Todd si mosse, e Dirk cacciò il telefono sotto il cuscino. Serrò gli occhi e finse di essere addormentato.

«Dirk.» disse piano Todd «So che sei sveglio.»

Dirk aprì una fessura in un occhio. «Lo sei anche tu.» sottolineò, sentendosi un poco infantile.

Todd non rispose. Il suo sguardo si mosse lentamente sul viso di Dirk. Dirk trattenne il fiato.

«Stavi piangendo?» chiese Todd, non proprio sussurrando.

«No.» disse istantaneamente Dirk. «Che razza di domanda strana è questa, Todd? Sono solo _stanco_. I miei occhi sono stanchi. Mi dispiace di averti svegliato pensando troppo rumorosamente. È successo altre volte prima d’ora, sai.»

Todd inarcò le sopracciglia. «Con chi altro hai dormito?»

«Intendo all’università.» disse Dirk «Steve era solito lamentarsi del fatto che ero il più fastidioso dormiente che avesse mai incontrato.»

Todd chiuse gli occhi, e per un istante Dirk pensò che si fosse riaddormentato di nuovo.

«Steve?» disse, dopo un momento. «Lo stesso Steve che è nella band di Phantom? Lo Steve al quale hai rubato l’auto? Lo Steve che ha cercato di ucciderci?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Era il mio compagno di stanza al terzo anno, non l’ho menzionato?»

«No.» disse Todd «Non l’hai fatto.»

«Oh, beh. Non mi è mai piaciuto molto. Cercavo di evitare la stanza quando lui era lì con i suoi amici. Erano tutti soliti prendersi gioco del mio senso dello stile, che tu ci creda o no.»

Todd emise un verso vago, sembrando divertito e in difficoltà allo stesso tempo.

Dirk sbuffò e serrò gli occhi.  «Ora dormirò.» annunciò.

«Hai avuto un incubo?» chiese Todd, dopo un secondo.

«No.» disse Dirk, aprendo di nuovo gli occhi. «Sono solo molto, molto sveglio stanotte. Mi sento come se il mio cervello avesse bevuto doppi espresso quando non stavo guardando.»

«Qualcosa ti preoccupa?» disse Todd «Il caso?»

«Non esattamente. Stavo pensando a cosa prenderti per il tuo compleanno.»

Todd lo fissò, metà della faccia in ombra. «Dirk, li ho appena compiuti gli anni. Il mese scorso.»

«Lo so.» disse Dirk «Sto pianificando per l’anno prossimo. Forse … »

«È troppo tardi per i forse.» lo interruppe Todd. Strizzò gli occhi lanciando uno sguardo alla finestra. «O magari troppo presto.» Fece una pausa per un istante, e poi sporse una mano, infilando le dita tra quelle di Dirk e prendendogli la mano mollemente. «Torna a dormire.»

Dirk fissò le loro mani. Quando tornò a guardare Todd in faccia, Todd lo stava guardando. Diede una stretta con cautela alla mano di Todd, e Todd sorrise assonnato.

«Ne parleremo domani.» disse, e suonava come una promessa.

«Giusto, naturalmente.» disse Dirk, e anche se erano le quattro del mattino aggiunse «Buonanotte, Todd.»

*

Quando si svegliò, fuori c’era la luce, e Todd sedeva sul bordo del letto completamente vestito, la sua mano sulla spalla di Dirk.

«Dirk.» disse «Hey.»

«Sono sveglio.» disse Dirk assonnato «Che cosa sta succedendo?»

«Niente.» disse Todd «Sto uscendo a prendere il giornale, e magari un po’ di caffè decente. Vuoi qualcosa?»

La sua mano era ancora sulla spalla di Dirk, il pollice che si muoveva. Era … una novità. Dirk cercò di fare valutazioni di questo sulla falsariga dello strano umore di Todd del giorno precedente, ma o era ancora mezzo addormentato oppure Todd si stava comportando in maniera ancora più disorientante del solito, perché non aveva assolutamente nessun senso. Era una cosa piacevole, comunque.

«Tè.» disse «E una pasta.»

«Okay.» disse Todd, sorridendo, e Dirk sorrise di rimando prima di ricordarsi del suo piano.

«No, aspetta!» disse, agitandosi per sollevarsi su un gomito. «Devo andarci io. A prendere … » agitò una mano « … le cose. Il caffè. Tu dovresti restare qui.»

«Perché?» chiese Todd. I suoi occhi continuavano a guizzare verso l’alto, e sembrava come se stesse cercando di non ridere della testa spettinata di Dirk.

«Perché … » disse Dirk, sfregandosi gli occhi «Tu sei stato un socio esemplare questa settimana, con tutto il salvare-la-vita e quant’altro, e dovrei essere io a portar _ti_ bevande calde. L’ho deciso stanotte.»

«Quando stavi cercando di capire cosa regalarmi per il mio prossimo compleanno?» disse Todd, allungando una mano per sistemare i capelli di Dirk.

«Hem…» disse Dirk, sentendosi imbarazzato e leggermente confuso da tutto quel contatto fisico che stava andando avanti «Giusto prima di quello, in effetti. A questo proposito, come ti sentiresti a proposito di avere i tuoi biglietti da visita personalizzati?»

Todd gli sorrise ampiamente. «Beh, se ci stampi sopra ‘partner’ … »

«Non credo che tu abbia ancora raggiunto proprio quel livello.» disse Dirk «Sei ancora alla fase quattro del tuo addestramento da assistente, Todd. Meglio non mettersi a correre prima di aver imparato a camminare2.»

«Ma mi hai appena definito come tuo socio.» disse Todd, ancora sistemando i capelli di Dirk, e sembrando fin troppo provocatorio per quell’ora del mattino. «Hai detto che sono stato un socio esemplare questa settimana.»

«Ah.» disse Dirk «È stato un … lapsus?»

«Non credo proprio.» disse Todd, sembrando interamente troppo compiaciuto di se stesso. «Hai detto socio. Non puoi semplicemente ritirare quello che hai detto.»

«E va bene.» disse Dirk «Ti promuoverò a socio una volta che avrai completato la fase cinque.»

«Qual è la fase cinque?» chiese Todd, alla fine ritraendo la mano dalla testa di Dirk.

«Te lo dirò … » disse Dirk «…una volta che avrai completato il quarto passo.»

«Va bene.» disse Todd, roteando gli occhi «Beh, spero che un umile assistente riesca a ricordarsi di prenderti un tè e una pasta. Potrei finire per tornare con una bottiglia d’acqua e una banana.»

Dirk si rizzò a sedere con un’espressione orrorificata. « _Non lo faresti davvero_.»

«Non lo so che cosa potrei fare.» disse Todd «Pensare a questa promozione mi sta stressando.»

«Sarai molto più facilmente promosso se mi manterrai felice.» gli disse Dirk.

Todd lo guardò in modo strano.

«Farò del mio meglio.» disse quietamente, e Dirk percepì lo scambio di battute in tono leggero che sfuggiva di mano. Fissò Todd di rimando, incerto su che cosa dire. Gli occhi di Todd si fermarono un momento sulla sua faccia, aprì brevemente la bocca [come per dire qualcosa], e poi la richiuse di nuovo.

«Vado a prendere il caffè.» disse, e il suo sorriso sembrava diverso da prima «Non ti lascerò uscire da questo edificio finché non avremo letto l’oroscopo di oggi.»

«Okay.» disse Dirk «Sei sicuro di sentirti bene? Sembri … preoccupato.»

«Sono a posto.» disse Todd. «Sto in effetti … davvero bene. Tornerò presto.» Toccò brevemente una mano di Dirk, poi sorrise e uscì.

Dirk lo seguì con lo sguardo, completamente e assolutamente confuso.

*

Proprio mentre Dirk si stava sistemando la cravatta, qualcuno bussò alla porta della loro stanza. Sorrise ampiamente e andò ad aprire. Passare tanto tempo senza una serratura funzionante sulla sua porta aveva reso Todd pessimo nel ricordarsi le chiavi.

Spalancò la porta e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Phantom.

«Oh.» disse, sorpreso.

Phantom appariva fuori posto, e sciatto e nervoso in contrasto con le lisce pareti beige.

«Ciao Dirk.» disse «Posso entrare?»

Dirk lo occhieggiò cautamente. «Hai una pistola con te?»

«No.» disse Phantom, con una smorfia «Ho detto che mi dispiace per quello.»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Okay allora. Ma ti avverto, sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi. E se provi di nuovo a mordermi, non sarò così clemente.»

La faccia di Phantom avvampò mentre gli passava di fianco strascicando i piedi.

Dirk sedette sul bordo del letto, e Phantom sulla poltrona accanto alla cassettiera. Ci fu un imbarazzato silenzio. Dirk non era mai stato bravo con i silenzi imbarazzati, ma stava scoprendo di non aver nessun particolare desiderio di interrompere questo. Non era proprio sicuro del perché Phantom fosse lì.

«Dov’è l’altro tizio?» disse Phantom, guardandosi intorno come se pensasse che Todd potesse saltare fuori dall’armadio.

«Todd è andato a prendere un caffè.» disse Dirk «Tornerà fra un minuto. Volevi qualcosa da noi?»

«Oh.» disse Phantom «Sì.  Beh, i miei genitori stanno ancora offrendo quella ricompensa, e ho pensato che … » si interruppe, e sfregò una macchia sui suoi jeans con l’unghia del pollice.  Dirk pensò che sembrava una macchia di fagioli stufati3.

«Ho pensato che magari … » ricominciò Phantom «Quando tutto questo sarà finito, se ritroverai il diamante e tutto quanto … Avrò più denaro per allora. E se hai bisogno di aiuto con la tua agenzia di investigazioni, potrei essere il tuo finanziatore.»

«Oh.» disse Dirk. 

Questo non era affatto ciò che si era aspettato, e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un poco lieto. Con quella erano due offerte di investimento finanziario da due diverse persone, nello spazio di pochi mesi. Garantito, questa era molto più che un poco sospetta, ma era nondimeno lusinghiera. Era evidente che lui risultava più competente di quanto a volte gli sembrava, se così tante persone facevano la fila per investire nella sua attività.

«Beh.» disse diplomaticamente «Questa è una proposta molto interessante, ma ora la sede della mia agenzia è in America. A Seattle.»

Phantom fece una faccia scontenta. «Avanti, Dirk. Londra è casa tua. Conosci delle persone qui. Hai passato anni a risolvere casi qui.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Ti ringrazio per il sottolinearlo. Sono stato, all’occasione, il flagello della criminalità di Londra. Ma il mio prossimo passo è trasferirmi a Seattle. Sono piuttosto deciso su questo punto, temo.»

«É per via di quel tipo, Todd, non è vero?»

Dirk scrollò le spalle. «È in parte per via di Todd.» disse «Ma non del tutto. Ho anche altri amici là. E un’altra volenterosa capitalista avventurosa.»

«A me suona come se tu stessi trasferendo la tua intera vita in un altro paese per fare felice il tuo amico.»

«E allora, se anche lo stessi facendo?» disse Dirk, infastidito. «Lui ha fatto un incredibile numero di cose per farmi felice, e sta funzionando piuttosto bene per noi, in effetti.»

«Io non capisco.» disse Phantom, sembrando frustrato «Lui se ne sta sempre lì, sembrando tutto scontroso, roteando gli occhi verso di te ogni volta che cerchi di parlarmi o fare amicizia con il mio gatto.»

«Lui mi tiene sui binari.» disse Dirk, desiderando che Todd tornasse presto «E naturalmente è scontroso nei tuoi confronti, la prima volta che vi siete incontrati gli stavi puntando una pistola alle spalle. E ti devo proprio far sapere che a Todd _piacciono_ i gatti, e gli piaccio anch’io, e che non ha mai minacciato di spararmi, quindi … »

«Scommetto che ti ha chiamato ‘strano’, però.» disse Phantom, sporgendosi in avanti. Dirk si tirò istintivamente indietro un poco. Phantom emanava odore di dopobarba costoso e di sigarette economiche. «Scommetto che non si fida di te. Di che cosa sei in grado di fare.»

«Lui si fida di me.» disse Dirk, aprendo e chiudendo le mani a pugno, e sentendosi orribilmente simile a un bambino piccolo, che sta insistendo che ci deve essere stato un qualche tipo di errore, e che naturalmente sua madre tornerà indietro a prenderlo, che _qualcuno_ verrà a cercarlo. «Me lo ha anche detto.»

«L’ho sentito.» disse Phantom «Nel corridoio, fuori dal tuo appartamento. È una frase detta tanto per dire. Tu prendi sempre troppo a cuore questo genere di cose.»

«Tu non lo _conosci_ nemmeno.» disse  Dirk, tagliente. Odiava sentirsi in quel modo, lo odiava completamente e assolutamente. I suoi occhi dardeggiarono tra la porta e le sue scarpe. Le sue mani si agitarono in grembo. Si alzò in piedi.

«Penso che dovresti andartene.» disse, sforzandosi di guardare fermamente Phantom dritto in faccia. Stabilire un contatto visivo, pensò. Essere deciso. Non ingaggiare uno scontro. Più si protestava, più si dava loro qualcosa da usare contro di te.

«Dirk.» disse Phantom morbidamente, alzandosi cosicché erano faccia a faccia. «Non intendevo offenderti. Volevo solo farti sapere che sarò sempre tuo amico. Taglierò Steve fuori dalla faccenda in un battito di ciglia se vuoi che lo faccia, e io e te potremmo dividerci i soldi.»

«Non sembri proprio un esempio di amicizia tu per primo.» disse Dirk, incrociando le braccia. Desiderò, stranamente, stare indossando la sua giacca nuova.

«A Steve non importa di me.» disse Phantom «Lui vuole solo il denaro.»

«Penso che dovresti andartene.» ripeté Dirk chiaramente, proprio nel momento in cui la porta si spalancò e Todd attraversò la soglia, reggendo un porta-bicchieri con due bicchieri e una sporta di carta. C’era un giornale arrotolato tenuto sotto il suo braccio.

I suoi occhi rilevarono la presenza di Phantom e la postura difensiva di Dirk, e la sua espressione si oscurò, il suo intero corpo che si tendeva.

«Che cosa diavolo ci fa lui qui?» disse, ingannevolmente calmo.

Phantom fece un passo indietro da Dirk, alzando le mani. «Volevo solo parlare con Dirk.» disse «Sapere se c’era stato qualche sviluppo sul caso.»

«Da _ieri_?» disse Todd, appoggiando il caffè e la sporta sulla cassettiera.

Dirk si spostò istintivamente in modo che Todd fosse tra lui e Phantom. Todd lo notò, e la sua espressone di precaria calma vacillò per un istante. Indurì la mascella.

«Dirk.» disse «Stai bene?»

«Bene, grazie Todd.» disse Dirk, riuscendo a tirar fuori un sorriso. «Phantom era proprio sul punto di andarsene.»

«Gli mostro la strada.» disse Todd, afferrando Phantom per una spalla e strattonandolo verso la porta.

«Dirk!» disse Phantom, sembrando nel panico.

«No, stai zitto.» disse Todd «Non guardare lui, guarda me.»

Phantom lo guardò. La sua faccia non era più rossa d’imbarazzo, notò Dirk. In effetti, aveva visto cadaveri con un colorito più roseo.

«Da ora in poi … » disse Todd «Tu non parli con Dirk a meno che non ci sia io, hai capito? Né a proposito del caso, né a proposito di nient’altro. Non ti presenti qui senza preavviso. Non ti aggiri qui fuori aspettando che io me ne sia andato. Se vuoi parlare con lui, ottieni me. Siamo un pacchetto unico. Capito?»

«Dirk può parlare per se stesso.» disse Phantom, con aria di sfida. L’effetto era rovinato dal fatto che gli tremava il labbro. «Lui può parlare con me se vuole.»

«Divertente.» disse Dirk «Non sembravi interessato a che cosa avevo da dire quando ti ho chiesto di andartene. Due volte.»

La presa di Todd sulla spalla di Phantom si strinse, e Phantom cercò di divincolarsi per sottrarsi ad essa.

«Beh.» disse Todd «Immagino che la terza volta sarà quella che farà la magia.»

Marciò con Phantom spinto davanti a lui fino alla porta e la aprì. «Ciao ciao, stronzo.» disse, e spinse Phantom fuori dalla porta.

Cercò di sbatterla, ma la porta scivolò sul pavimento quietamente e si chiuse educatamente, come se disapprovasse questo tipo di comportamento in un contesto civile.

Dirk esalò un lungo respiro.

«Stai bene?» chiese Todd, avvicinandoglisi e appoggiandogli le mani sulle braccia. «Che cosa voleva?»

«Bene.» disse Dirk, totalmente incapace di smettere di sorridere a Todd come un idiota. «Grazie. Avrei potuto liberarmi di lui da solo, lo sai.»

«Lo so.» disse Todd «Non è esattamente come James Bond. Ma ti stava infastidendo.»

«Ha detto alcune … cose.» disse Dirk «Non importa. Non ho ascoltato.»

«Che cosa ha detto?» chiese Todd. Dirk poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle attraverso la camicia.

«Mi ha detto che dovrei rimanere a Londra.» disse Dirk «Si è offerto di fare un investimento nella mia agenzia di investigazioni.»

Todd lasciò cadere le mani e fece un passo indietro.

«Tu che cosa hai detto?»

«Gli ho detto che non ero interessato?» disse Dirk, la sua voce che diventava leggermente acuta alla fine della frase. Non era sicuro di che cosa Todd gli stesse chiedendo. «La mia agenzia ha sede a Seattle ora. Ho già una finanziatrice. E un assistente.»

Sorrise incertamente a Todd. Todd si rilassò un poco e un angolo della sua bocca si inclinò leggermente verso l’alto.

«Okay.» disse «Bene. Ti ho preso il tè.»

«E la pasta?» disse Dirk, speranzosamente.

«Sì.» disse Todd, sorridendo di nuovo «C’è una Danese4 nella sporta.»

«Grazie, Todd.» disse Dirk, sedendosi contento al tavolo rotondo accanto alla finestra con la sua colazione. «Sei sulla strada giusta per convincermi che sei un buon candidato come socio.»

«Hum. Bene.» disse Todd. Passò oltre Dirk verso l’altra sedia, sfiorandogli la spalla con la mano. Quando si sedette, la sua faccia era un poco arrossita.

«Che cosa dice il giornale?» chiese Dirk, lasciando perdere il tentativo di interpretare il bizzarro comportamento di Todd.

«Niente che possa essere d’aiuto.» disse. Aprì il giornale e lesse «Tieni da mente la possibilità di una rapida uscita.»

«Hmmm.» disse Dirk «Pensi che si riferisse a Phantom?»

«Probabilmente no.» disse Todd «Gli altri oroscopi sono stati fastidiosamente criptici fino a che non sono stati totalmente ovvi. Se ci fosse ancora spazio per il dubbio, direi che qualcos’altro sta per succedere.»

«Splendido.» disse Dirk «Suppongo che ci sia una interessante serata davanti a noi.»

Todd gli sorrise ampiamente.

*

Decisero di prendere un taxi dall’hotel fino alla festa di Phantom, che saltò fuori si sarebbe tenuta al Ritz6.

« _Il_ Ritz?» disse Todd di nuovo, mentre entravano nell’ascensore.

Dirk gli scacciò via la mano con cui stava giocherellando con il papillon. «Lascialo stare.» disse «È a posto. E, sì. Il Ritz. Ce n’è solo uno a Londra, che io sappia.»

«Quanto ne sai esattamente di hotel costosi?» disse Todd, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia, ma lasciando stare il papillon.

«Non molto.» ammise Dirk «Probabilmente meno di quanto ne sai tu, considerando che hai lavorato al Perriman Grand.»

Todd fece un verso scontento. Fece per mettersi le mani in tasca, poi si bloccò e le tenne lungo i fianchi in un modo strano.

«Odio indossare questo.» disse, le sopracciglia che si avvicinavano a catastrofici livelli di corrugamento. Dirk resistette all’impulso di sporgere una mano e distenderle.

«Penso che sembri davvero affascinante.» disse. Todd lo guardò in modo strano.  «Proprio come un agente segreto.»

«Grazie.» disse Todd, l’espressione che si rilassava anche se solo leggermente. «Anche tu. Sai, fino a quando non apri bocca.»

«Complimentoso.» disse Dirk «Come sempre, Todd. Risparmia quel frizzante umorismo per tutte le anziane vedove ereditiere che vorranno fare la tua conoscenza più tardi.»

« _Vedove ereditiere_?» disse Todd, ridendo «Esistono davvero? Ci sarà qualche Duca qui? O Cavalieri?»

«È una festa al Ritz.» disse Dirk «Potrebbe persino esserci qualche lontano erede al trono.»

«Sul serio?» disse Todd.

«Non lo so.» disse Dirk «Forse. Minimo-minimo, tutti saranno probabilmente disgustosamente ricchi. Non chiedere loro quanto costa la loro gioielleria, lo _detestano_.»

«Oh dio.» disse Todd «Non posso credere che stiamo per essere cacciati fuori a calci dal Ritz.»

«Abbi un po’ di fede, Todd, per favore.» disse Dirk. Saltellò un poco sui piedi quando l’ascensore raggiunse il piano e le porte si aprirono sull’atrio. «Ho una sensazione molto buona a proposito di stasera.»

«Grandioso.» disse Todd «Fantastico. Ti sei mai chiesto se il detto ‘sfidare la sorte’ sia stato scritto pensando a te?»

Mentre attraversavano l’atrio, Dirk notò che con il loro attuale abbigliamento stavano ottenendo molti meno sguardi sospettosi, e molti più sorrisi più cortesi sia dallo staff che dagli altri ospiti dell’albergo. Forse avrebbero dovuto indossare sempre degli smoking quando stavano seguendo un caso – pensò – mentre Todd faceva segno ad un taxi. Todd avrebbe _detestato_ una cosa simile.

Erano seduti sui sedili posteriori del taxi in un confortevole silenzio, quando Todd disse «Tre anni a Cambridge.»

«Hmm?» disse Dirk, girandosi a guardarlo. Fuori era buio, e Todd era illuminato a tratti dalle luci di lampioni, fari di automezzi e vetrine di negozi. Appariva davvero piuttosto affascinante nel suo smoking.

«Hai detto che hai passato tre anni a Cambridge.» disse Todd «Phantom ha detto che sei stato arrestato mentre eri lì. Mi stavo chiedendo se tu non abbia finito gli studi?»

Dirk tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

«Hai detto che Steve era il tuo compagno di stanza al terzo anno.» continuò Todd «E hai detto che è il tipo di persona che si approfitta della gente.»

Dirk sospirò. «A che cosa stai cercando di arrivare?»

«Mi sto chiedendo se lui ha avuto qualcosa a che fare con il tuo arresto.» disse Todd.

«Una specie.» disse Dirk «Ma ad essere onesti, probabilmente non avrei dovuto rubare la sua auto.»

«È per quello che sei stato arrestato?»

«No.» disse Dirk «Steve disse che non mi avrebbe denunciato se io … lo avessi aiutato con una cosa.»

«Aiutato con cosa?» Todd stava cercando di suonare casuale, ma era appena un po’ troppo irrigidito.

«C’erano delle chiacchiere su di me.» disse Dirk, cercando di non agitarsi. «Sul fatto che fossi … »

«Psichico?» disse Todd piano.

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Un totale nonsenso, naturalmente. Ma Steve disse che avremmo comunque potuto sfruttare la cosa. Sparse in giro la voce che parlavo nel sonno, e che ero solito biascicare le domande degli esami scritti di fine corso. Ho fatto qualche ricerca, buttato giù le domande più plausibili, e lui ha iniziato a chiedere soldi alle persone che volevano dare una sbirciata alle mie predizioni. Ho detto a tutti che era una castronata, ma più dicevo così più sembravano crederci.»

«Quindi cos’è successo?»

«Le ho indovinate tutte.» disse Dirk «Ogni singola domanda. È stato, ora che ci penso, un po’ strano.»

Todd non disse niente per qualche momento, e Dirk guardò fuori dal finestrino un altro poco.

«Non lo dicesti a nessuno? Che era stata una sua idea?»

«Certo che no.» disse Dirk «Dopodiché lui avrebbe detto che gli avevo rubato l’auto, e quello non sarebbe stato molto meglio.»

«Quindi se l’è semplicemente cavata così.» disse Todd.

«Suppongo di sì.» disse Dirk «Dovette spiegare ai suoi genitori perché improvvisamente guidava una Ford Cortina verde, ma da quello che ho capito loro avevano verso l’intera faccenda un’attitudine del tipo: ah, i ragazzi sono pur sempre ragazzi.»

«Quel bastardo.» disse Todd, e Dirk lo guardò con sorpresa.  Todd sembrava veramente arrabbiato.

«Non è che io fossi completamente innocente.» disse Dirk «Ho scelto la sua auto da prendere perché già pensavo che fosse uno stronzo. E mi sono tipo divertito a spennare i suoi amici insopportabili. Fino a che la cosa non mi è esplosa in faccia.»

«A quel punto cosa ti è successo?»

«Ho passato una notte in cella, e poi qualcuno mi è venuto a pagare la cauzione.»

«Chi?» disse Todd, e poi la sua espressione si rabbuiò « _Non_ dire Phantom.»

Dirk sornacchiò [scetticamente]. «No.» disse «Non Nick. In effetti, era Gary.»

« _Gary_?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk, ricordando quando era emerso dalla cella di polizia e aveva visto Gary in piedi al bancone d’ingresso con una giacca da smoking rosso, e con la predecessora di Petunia, il falcone Estella, appollaiata sulla sua spalla. Il pallido, allampanato sergente di turno al bancone era terrorizzato da lui. «Non sono ancora sicuro se gli dispiaceva per me o se voleva solo infastidire Steve. Comunque fosse, mi ha pagato la cauzione e la difesa legale. Sarei probabilmente finito in prigione se non fosse stato per lui. Poi mi ha portato fuori a mangiare patatine.»

«Uh.» disse Todd «Ero del tutto pronto a odiare quel tipo.»

Dirk gli sorrise. «Sì.» disse «Beh, le persone possono sorprenderti, a volte.»

*

La festa si svolgeva in una delle più modeste sale da ricevimento del Ritz, con un elegante cartello all’esterno che citava ‘Nozze d’Argento Smith/Grau’.

Dirk disse i loro nomi con sicurezza all’uomo elegantemente vestito alla porta, e cercò di fare finta che Todd non se ne stesse lì in piedi rigidamente di fianco a lui come se stesse venendo scortato alla sua stessa esecuzione capitale.

«Rilassati.» lo avvertì, mentre entravano attraverso la porta a doppia anta. C’era un palco dalla parte opposta dell’ampia stanza dall’alto soffitto, e velluto rosso e fiabesche luci bianche dappertutto. «Sembri sospetto.»

«Dirmi questo non mi aiuterà a rilassarmi.» borbottò Todd, andando attorno al suo colletto.

Dirk gli schiaffeggiò di nuovo via la mano. «Smettila.» disse testardamente «Nessuno ti degnerà di una seconda occhiata se solo ti rilassi un poco.»

«Mi sarei dovuto far fare un taglio di capelli.» disse Todd, gettando un’occhiata intorno agli altri ospiti. «Mi sarei dovuto _radere_.»

«Non farlo.» disse Dirk «Mi sono abituato al tuo avere questo aspetto, mi sconvolgerebbe.»

«Vedermi in uno smoking non ti sconvolge?»

«Certo che no.» disse Dirk «Vedermi in uno smoking ti sconvolge?»

Todd sembrò per un attimo ancora più preoccupato. « _No_.» disse «Ma tu sei a tuo agio nel tuo smoking.»

«Esatto!» disse Dirk «Sei semplicemente troppo consapevole di ciò che hai indosso. Se sei nervoso, immagina giusto di essere in mutande.»

Todd gli spedì un’occhiata che intendeva probabilmente essere scettica, ma che venne fuori piuttosto terrorizzata.

«O … con vestiti diversi.» corresse Dirk «Se preferisci.»

«Hey.» disse Todd, sembrando temporaneamente distratto dal suo nervosismo «È la tua amica. Quella del bar.» Fece un cenno della testa verso un punto del salone e Dirk seguì il suo sguardo, confuso.

«Cathy!» disse. Quasi non la riconobbe in un vestito rosso dall’aria costosa, invece che con le sue solite camicia nera e grembiule. «Mi chiedo che cosa ci faccia qui.»

«Domanda stupida, lo so.» disse Todd «Ma pensi che questo sia collegato?»

«Suppongo che debba esserlo.» disse Dirk «Andiamo a parlare con lei.»

Attraversò il salone puntando dritto verso Cathy, la quale stava sorseggiando champagne e sembrava altamente non impressionata dalla magnificenza che la circondava. Todd emise un verso dietro di lui e poi corricchiò per tenergli dietro, quasi buttando per terra un cameriere con un vassoio con sopra dei bicchieri.

«Scusi!» disse.

Dirk si fermò brevemente per agguantare due bicchieri di champagne per loro dal vassoio. Ne allungò uno a Todd.

«Mutande.» avvertì, e proseguì verso Cathy.

«Ciao Cathy!» disse brillantemente.

Lei lo guardò, sembrando moderatamente sorpresa.

«Dirk!» gli diede una seconda occhiata «Caspita, non ti sei forse dato una bella ripulita? E anche il tuo _amico_ ha fatto altrettanto.» aggiunse, sorridendo ampiamente a Todd.

«Che cosa … hum…» disse Todd, con voce un po’ acuta. Tossicchiò. «Che cosa ci fai qui?»

«Sono le nozze d’argento dei miei genitori.» disse Cathy. «Che cosa ci fate voi due qui? Gli imbucati?»

«Una specie.» disse Dirk «Conosciamo la band.»

La sua espressione si rabbuiò. «Conoscete Steve?»

«Vagamente. Eravamo insieme all’università.  Come conosci _tu_ Steve?»

«Eravamo fidanzati.» disse Cathy, sembrando piuttosto disgustata al ricordo. «Abbiamo rotto circa un mese fa, ma avevo già prenotato la band per suonare stasera, e mia madre li adora, quindi non potevo annullare. Sto giusto pianificando di lanciargli pugnalate con lo sguardo tutta la sera.»

Dirk lanciò a Todd uno sguardo significativo. Todd sollevò le sopracciglia di rimando. Dirk sporse le labbra in fuori.

«Che cosa diavolo state facendo voi due?» indagò educatamente Cathy «È una scena di mimo?»

«È una conversazione privata.» disse Dirk «Steve ti ha dato nessun gioiello prima che lo scaricassi?»

«No.» disse lei «Era troppo tirchio per quello. Come fai a sapere che lo ho scaricato _io_?»

«Phantom ha detto che la sua ragazza aveva rotto con lui qualche settimana fa.»

«Chi è Phantom?»

«Il bassista.» disse Todd, indicando verso il palco dove la band si stava preparando. Phantom stava facendo qualche ghirigoro sulle corde di un basso, e qualcuno stava montando una batteria.

Cathy si girò per guardare, non proprio sottilmente.

«Dirk!» disse, afferrandogli il braccio «È quel tipo che ciondolava attorno al bar cercandoti!»

«Oh.» disse Dirk «Lo so. Voleva … chiedermi una cosa. È stato tutto risolto, all’incirca.»

«Tu sei – e voglio che tu assorba il pieno impatto di questa affermazione – la persona più sospetta che io abbia mai incontrato.»

«Non avevi mai incontrato Phantom?» disse Todd «Visto che è nella band del tuo ex fidanzato?»

«No.» disse lei «Steve era sempre un po’ strano a proposito di cose come questa. Non ho nemmeno mai incontrato i suoi genitori. Una volta era nel mio appartamento quando mia madre mi ha scritto per messaggio che stava passando, e lui si è praticamente arrampicato fuori dalla finestra per evitare una presentazione. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato d’accordo sul suonare stasera se non fosse sempre così al verde.»

«Ha reagito male quando hai rotto con lui?» chiese Dirk «Phantom ha detto che ti tradiva.»

«Dirk.» disse Todd, nel suo tono più insofferente. Cathy sembrò offesa. Forse Dirk avrebbe dovuto lasciare gestire a Todd questa parte dell’indagine. Sperò che nessuno schiaffeggiasse nessuno.

«Tradire me?» disse Cathy, sbattendo il suo bicchiere di champagne sopra un vicino tavolo. «È questo quello che lui dice alla gente? Ho rotto con lui perché è uno stronzo ossessionato da se stesso. Esattamente il tipo di stronzo che potrebbe pensare che sia in qualche modo rimarchevole fare finta di aver tradito qualcuno.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Questa sembra una cosa strana da fare.»

«Gli uomini!» disse Cathy, e Dirk non poté fare a meno di essere d’accordo.

«E poi ho iniziato a vedermi con un’altra persona e lui continuava a seguirci in giro. Compariva per spiarmi attraverso la finestra al lavoro come una specie di scugnizzo di strada dickensiano6. Mi ha anche pedinato fino all’appartamento di lei una volta. Penso che abbia scattato delle foto.»

Ci fu un imbarazzato silenzio, durante il quale Dirk desiderò aver portato con sé una delle sue amiche8. Si sentiva come se il suo genere [maschile] stesse piuttosto mancando di credibilità al momento.

«Dirk ha rubato la sua auto una volta.» offrì Todd.

Cathy si sciolse leggermente. «Una cosa carina.» disse, con approvazione «Dimmi che l’hai schiantata contro un albero.»

«L’ho scambiata per una Ford Cortina verde che apparteneva ad un criptozoologo di nome Jeremy.» disse Dirk.

«Ancora meglio.» disse Cathy «Io ho ancora il suo disco preferito di Bowie, ma penso che la tua storia vinca.»

Ci fu un acuto, fastidioso fischio dal microfono sul palco, e tutti loro si girarono a guardare, Todd con una smorfia.

Steve era in piedi dietro il microfono, con in mano una chitarra, e sembrava quasi esattamente come lo ricordava Dirk. Phantom aveva in mano il suo basso, e fissava per terra come un ragazzino imbronciato costretto a passare la serata ad una festa di famiglia. Dirk non riconobbe il/la batterista né il/la tastierista8.

«Buona sera a tutti.» disse Steve, tenendo la voce bassa come un dj ad un programma radiofonico di tarda serata. «Siamo i ‘Soup and Fish’. Siamo onorati di essere qui stasera per celebrare le Nozze d’Argento di David e Alba.  Speriamo che passerete una bella serata.»

Guardò Phantom e fece un cenno con la testa, e iniziarono a suonare una canzone che Dirk non conosceva.

Todd sornacchiò.

«Che cosa?» disse Dirk.

«Frankie Valli.» disse Todd, apparentemente pensando che quella fosse una spiegazione sufficiente.

Quando Dirk tornò a guardare verso il palco, Phantom li stava guardando. Si girò di nuovo verso Todd.

«Bevi il tuo champagne.» disse «Dovremmo mischiarci nella folla. Stai facendo un lavoro terribile riguardo alla fase quattro.»

Todd scrollò le spalle e prese un sorso dal suo bicchiere. «Sei tu il capo.» disse.

*

Todd non si rilassò mentre la serata proseguiva. In effetti, pensò Dirk, mentre chiacchierava amabilmente con la nonna di Cathy, sembrava anche più teso.

«Catherine si è quasi sposata il mese scorso.» stava dicendo l’anziana donna «Ma ha cambiato idea. È sempre stata molto volubile. Non ho nemmeno incontrato il ragazzo.»

«Io l’ho incontrato.» disse Dirk «Ha preso una buona decisione, penso.»

«E a proposito di te, caro?» disse la nonna di Cathy, scrutando Todd «Niente campane che suonano a nozze nel tuo futuro?»

Todd sembrò sbigottito.  «Oh, no.  No, signora.» disse «Io non … »

«Beh.» disse lei «Non puoi far aspettare per sempre questo affascinante giovanotto.» sorrise a Dirk e gli diede pacchette su un braccio.

Todd divenne paonazzo.

«Naturalmente.» continuò lei «Voi giovani pensate di avere sempre tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione.»

«Quanti anni aveva lei … » chiese Dirk, appoggiando il gomito sulla tovaglia di lino color crema «Quando si è sposata?»

«Vent’uno.» disse lei «E non me ne sono pentita nemmeno per un attimo in tutta la mia vita. Naturalmente, siamo stati molto fortunati. Non è da tutti passare ogni giorno insieme come abbiamo fatto noi. Abbiamo a stento passato una notte separati durante tutto il corso del nostro matrimonio.»

«É … una cosa carina.» disse Todd, ancora un po’ arrossito sul viso «Come vi siete incontrati?»

«Ha fatto irruzione in casa mia.» disse lei, in modo sognante.

«Oh.» disse Dirk «Che divertente coincidenza. È proprio così che ci siamo incontrati io e Todd, all’incirca.»

«Io gli tirai un libro addosso.» disse lei, sorridendo.

«Io ho tirato una scarpa addosso a Dirk.» disse Todd, sorridendo di rimando.

«Ha fatto male.» le disse Dirk, ma non riusciva a mantenere la falsa indignazione quando Todd sembrava starsi divertendo per la prima volta nel corso di tutta la serata.

«Beh.» disse lei «Questo è quello che ottieni. Perché non potevi semplicemente dire al ragazzo che ti piaceva? Invitarlo fuori a bere qualcosa?»

«Non siamo … Era complicato.» disse Dirk, giusto per quella volta decidendo di non infilare nella storia la faccenda del viaggio nel tempo.

«Lo è sempre.» disse lei, con aria ferrata in materia. Si voltò verso Todd. «Prenditi cura di questo ragazzo, chiaramente ha meno buon senso di quello che Dio può aver dato ad un lemming.»

«Lo farò.» disse Todd, sorridendo ampiamente.

«Bene, mi è piaciuta.» disse Dirk, dopo che lei si fu allontanata barcollando verso un altro tavolo. «Avevo le mie ragioni, tu lo sai. Non sono il tuo squilibrato marito.»

«Beh.» disse Todd «Se vuoi seguirla e raccontarle che una versione di te stesso del futuro ti ha fermato mentre stavi andando su una scena del crimine e ti ha detto di fare irruzione nel mio appartamento, accomodati. Non credo che questo ci aiuterà a mischiarci nella folla.»

«Probabilmente hai ragione.» disse Dirk «Forse … »

«Ciao, Dirk.» qualcuno disse dietro di lui, e lui si girò su se stesso.

«Steve.» disse, alzandosi in piedi «Che bello vederti.»

Sentì Todd irrigidirsi di fianco a lui.

«Questo è il mio amico, Todd.» disse «Sta aiutando con l’indagine.»

Steve fece un cenno con la testa a Todd, e Todd gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Dirk sospirò internamente.

«Hai trovato niente che possa essere d’aiuto?» chiese Steve.

A distanza ravvicinata, sembrava un po’ più vecchio, cosa che aveva senso, ma aveva ancora gli stessi capelli scuri e lisciati all’indietro, e gli stessi occhi guizzanti e sfuggenti che Dirk ricordava. Il completo non gli calzava addosso appropriatamente.

«Non ancora, fino ad ora.» disse Dirk «Stiamo tenendo gli occhi spalancati.»

«Beh.» disse Steve «Non credo che lo abbia sgraffignato la nonna di Cathy.»

«Probabilmente no.» concesse Dirk «Ma dobbiamo mischiarci alla folla.»

Steve si rizzò un po’ di più in tutta la sua altezza in quel modo che era solito fare, squadrandoli entrambi dall’alto del suo naso sollevato in alto. Le ragazze all’università impazzivano per Steve, ma Dirk era sempre stato scoraggiato dalla sua espressione. Sdegnoso, si sarebbe potuto dire, a voler essere gentili. Ora li stava guardando come se fossero un insignificante vino d’annata che aveva sgraffignato dalla cantina dei vini dei suoi genitori. 

«L’avevo detto a Nick, che sarebbe stato uno spreco di tempo farvi entrare qui.» disse «Tutto quello che hai sempre combinato è stato fare stupidi scherzi. E io lo so che hai rubato quelle domande di esame, proprio come rubasti la mia Mercedes.»

«Ammetto solo _una_ di queste due cose.» disse  Dirk «E ad ogni modo, quello è stato anni fa, e la cosa delle domande d’esame è stata una tua idea, prima di tutto.»

Steve fece un passo verso di lui, e Todd fece un passo in avanti. Steve lo guardò incredulo.

«Vuoi sfidarmi, amico?» disse, facendo chiaramente uno sforzo per suonare come qualcuno che non fosse stato cresciuto in una casa che aveva un lago privato «Accomodati pure.»

Dirk si guardò intorno e vide Phantom che si dirigeva ansiosamente verso di loro.

«Steve.» disse, sporgendosi più vicino «Lo so che non ti piaccio. Ma so anche che Phantom sta nascondendo qualcosa, anche se non siamo sicuri di che cosa si tratta esattamente. Se vuoi che lo scopriamo, iniziare una rissa al Ritz potrebbe non essere la strada migliore da seguire.»

Steve lanciò un’occhiata verso Phantom, e poi tornò a guardare Dirk. Sembrava essersi dimenticato della presenza di Todd.

«Posso fare parlare Nick da me stesso.» disse.

«Eppure non l’hai ancora fatto.» notò Dirk «Se lo intimidisci troppo, lui semplicemente troverà il diamante e lo porterà lui stesso dai suoi genitori. Probabilmente racconterebbe loro la verità piuttosto che ritrovarsi con te che lo ricatti. E una volta che loro si schiereranno con lui, non avrai speranza di farlo arrestare. La polizia dà ascolto a persone come loro.»

Phantom si stava avvicinando a loro, facendosi strada con delle scuse attraverso un gruppo di signore di mezza età con vestiti luccicanti.

«Lascia che gestiamo questa cosa.» disse Dirk. Guardò Todd per un supporto.

«Lui si fida di noi.» disse Todd. Sembrava ancora arrabbiato, ma almeno non aveva più le mani strette a pugno. «O di Dirk, perlomeno. Se qualcuno lo ha aiutato, lo scopriremo.»

«Steve.» ansimò Phantom, raggiungendoli «Dobbiamo tornare sul palco.»

«Okay.» disse Steve, guardando tra Dirk e Todd «Andiamo.»

Si voltarono e si incamminarono verso il palco, Phantom che gettava occhiate indietro da sopra la spalla un paio di volte.

«Che razza di stronzo.» disse Todd, lanciando occhiatacce alle spalle di Steve.

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Sono incline a concordare con te a questo proposito. È sempre stato uno stronzo, in realtà.»

Todd lo guardò e rise, e poi sorrise ampiamente verso i suoi piedi come se non avesse avuto proprio intenzione di ridere.

«Buono a sapersi, che tu hai messo dei paletti su qualche punto.» disse, mestamente.

Dirk corrugò la fronte. «Che cosa significa?»

«Beh.» disse Todd «Alcune persone si sono comportate piuttosto di merda nei tuoi confronti da quando siamo arrivati qui, e tu sembravi perdonarle così facilmente. Voglio dire, che cosa ci vuole per farti smettere di essere amico con qualcuno?»

«Non sono sicuro di starti capendo.» disse Dirk, lentamente «Se stai parlando di Gary, e di Phantom, loro non sono miei amici, non davvero.  Non come lo sei tu.»

Todd lo guardò con incertezza.

«Cosa sono io?» chiese, e Dirk ebbe infine la sensazione che stessero arrivando alla radice della questione.

«Che cosa _sei_ tu?» disse, completamente in alto mare. Riusciva a capire che questo era importante per Todd, ma semplicemente non riusciva proprio a capire la domanda. «Tu risolvi casi con me, mi compri la pizza, mi salvi la vita una volta a settimana. Non sei per niente come loro.  Non sei per niente come nessun’altro.»

«Vedi.» disse Todd «Dici così, ma anch’io ti ho detto delle cose piuttosto di merda. Spero che tu sappia che io … » la sua voce si affievolì, e corrugò la fronte guardando in basso verso le sue scarpe. Dirk allungò una mano e gli sfiorò un gomito. Todd alzò lentamente la testa e lo guardò.

«Le tue sopracciglia.» disse Dirk «Sono diventate tutte … corrugate.»

«Non penso che tu sia un mostro.» buttò fuori Todd, e Dirk lasciò ricadere la mano.

«Oh.» disse, stupidamente.

«Spero che lo sapessi già.» disse Todd «Non avrei dovuto dirlo. Sono stato uno stronzo.»

Dirk aprì la bocca per dire che non era niente, che si era già dimenticato di quello, ma non era proprio vero. Todd lo stava guardando, le sue mani di nuovo serrate.

«Lo so.» disse infine «Ti ho perdonato, perché tu hai perdonato me.  Penso che stiamo facendo un lavoro migliore ultimamente.»

Todd gli sorrise in un modo in cui Dirk non lo aveva mai visto sorridere prima, e per un momento si dimenticò che erano in un hotel sfarzoso, si dimenticò che stavano seguendo un caso, si dimenticò che il suo vecchio compagno di stanza voleva ucciderlo per un diamante rubato. Il nodo di preoccupazione e timore dentro di lui, che aveva ignorato come se si trattasse di un brutto caso di acidità di stomaco, scomparve, e si sentì le spalle sollevarsi come se qualcuno avesse gonfiato un palloncino dentro il suo petto.

Sorrise di rimando.

*

Dirk stava parlando con l’estremamente noioso zio di Cathy, Luiz, a proposito di dritte sul giardinaggio, quando realizzò che Todd non era ritornato dal bar. Si guardò intorno, cercando i capelli castani di Todd in mezzo alla folla.

«Potrebbe scusarmi un attimo?» disse a Luiz, che annuì affabilmente e consigliò a Dirk di tenere coperte le sue piante sempreverdi durante quell’inverno per evitare loro il congelamento.

Dirk assicurò che lo avrebbe fatto, e cercò di sembrare naturale mentre faceva il giro del salone, cercando Todd. Aveva di nuovo un nodo allo stomaco. C’era un dj che stava mettendo su vecchie canzoni rock’n’roll ora, e non riusciva a vedere da nessuna parte né Steve né Phantom. Si morse il labbro e si avviò verso il corridoio sulla sinistra del bar.  Magari Todd era giusto andato in bagno.

C’era calma lì fuori, e le orecchie di Dirk fischiavano leggermente mentre camminava sul tappeto morbido. Girò intorno ad un angolo e per poco non sbatté addosso a Phantom, che sembrava ancora più pallido e nervoso del solito.

«Dov’è Todd?» disse Dirk, prima che Phantom potesse parlare.

«Sta parlando con Steve.» disse Phantom, indicando dietro di sé. «Sul retro. Non credo che dovremmo … »

Dirk lo superò di spinta, senza curarsi di aspettare il resto della sua frase, e attraversò la discreta e indeterminata porta nera. Entrò in un parcheggio vuoto, con un furgone bianco-sporco che impigriva sotto un lampione solitario, e nessun segno di Todd da nessuna parte.  Tremò nell’improvvisa aria fredda.

«Todd?» urlò, cercando di rimanere calmo «Sei qui fuori?»

Registrò a stento qualcuno dietro di lui che diceva «Scusa, Dirk.», prima di sentire un dolore accecante dietro alla testa, e poi, per un poco, non sentì più nulla del tutto.

Note di traduzione :

  1. TASTIERE E CHITARRE: non sono ancora sicuro al cento per cento di questa traduzione, che in originale è ‘keyboard’ che letteralmente significa tastiera. Posto che ci risulta che Todd suoni giusto la chitarra (e non tastiere), che ‘tastiera’ potrebbe essere inteso come la parte di chitarra con i tasti (il manico insomma) ma non ha senso regalare solo un pezzo di uno strumento, che la chitarra di Todd è stata distrutta ma nella storia precedente di Lavellington Dirk gliene ha regalata una nuova… sono giunto alla conclusione che in questo caso si intenda una cassa di amplificazione per la chitarra elettrica (che in italiano si dice anche ‘testata’). Se ne sapete qualcosa e vi va di correggermi o confermarmi, grazie in anticipo!
  2. CORRERE PRIMA DI AVER IMPARATO A CAMMINARE: credo che la traduzione letterale sia perfettamente comprensibile nel suo senso, anche se in italiano useremmo ‘mettere il carro davanti ai buoi’. Paese che vai… frasi fatte che trovi. :) Ammetto che mi piace molto il significato letterale di questa, anche per questo la lascio.
  3. MACCHIE DI FAGIOLI STUFATI: c’è una sottile ironia riferita all’umiltà-economicità del tipo di alimento, e al fatto che non servono chissà che competenze culinarie per farsi dei fagioli stufati. L’ironia è rivolta tanto a Phantom (che ci tiene a vivere in maniera trasandatamente umile nonostante la sua ricca eredità), che a Dirk che, beh, ormai si è detto come vive e quindi è in grado di riconoscere bene una macchia da fagioli stufati. Non per niente poche righe prima si parla di come Phantom sembri fuori posto a confronto con l’aspetto elegante dell’hotel (la cui descrizione di disturbante alienità da eccessiva pretenziosità è così deliziosa in questa fanfiction da farlo sembrare praticamente una macchina infernale degna dei racconti di fantascienza, he he.)
  4. DANESI DA MANGIARE: è un tipo di pasta dolce. Trovate su internet le immagini per capire cosa si intende. Comunque è una pasta dolce con la crema. In originale la chiama ‘Danish’ (danese, appunto), ma in italiano l’ho sentita chiamare Danese o Svedese indifferentemente (e anche in internet si trovano entrambi i riferimenti), e al momento mi è difficile capire quale sia il nome originale corretto. Ne approfitto anche per dire che in originale c’è scritto ‘pastry’ (pasta dolce da bar/pasticceria), e per indicare la pastasciutta si usa di solito il termine ‘pasta’ ripreso direttamente dall’italiano. In italiano noi usiamo ‘pasta’ sia per la pastasciutta che per le paste da pasticceria, e non ho specificato in traduzione ‘pasta dolce’ perché mi suonava male e ho lasciato solo ‘pasta’ (dal contesto mi pare comprensibile che ci si riferisce ad una pasta da pasticceria comunque).
  5. PANICO AL RITZ / o meglio / PANICO DA RITZ: il Ritz Hotel è una catena di hotel particolarmente sfarzosi (e costosi, ovviamente). L’originale è a Parigi, e se fate una ricerca su internet vi renderete conto del perché hanno una nomea particolarmente… opulente. Sono tra quegli hotel che da gran che hanno ospitato personaggi famosi, sono stati al centro di qualche più o meno cult-movie, e risiedono in un edificio con più o meno un certo spessore storico/architettonico, sono praticamente monumenti cittadini (oltre che monumenti economici, chiaramente) e sono usualmente sinonimo di importanza sociale ed economica, alto livello ed eleganza generale, e così via. Insomma, ambienti molto di alta classe… in cui Todd non si sente per niente nel suo ambiente.
  6. PERSONAGGI DICKENSIANI: si intende lo scrittore Charles Dickens, celeberrimo scrittore inglese del diciannovesimo secolo, un grande classico (tipo Shakespeare insomma, ma tutt’altro genere letterario ed epoca). Trovate tutto su internet. Comunque qui Cathy intende come una sorta di macchietta da diciannovesimo secolo (i personaggi di Dickens potrebbero apparire un po’ delle macchiette… non per incapacità dell’autore, anzi, era una precisa scelta stilistica perché essi dovevano rappresentare tipiche personalità sociali e morali della sua epoca, se non sbaglio). Mi rendo conto che ‘scugnizzo’ suona male come traduzione in un’ambientazione londinese, ma credo sia il migliore parallelo in una traduzione italiana per rendere l’idea della parola usata da Cathy.
  7. SOLO AMICHE FEMMINE: in originale è specificato ‘female friends’, perché in inglese ‘friend’, come la stragrande maggioranza delle parole riferite a persone, è di genere neutro, vale a dire che con friend posso intendere amico o amica indifferentemente. In italiano non esiste questa possibilità, motivo per cui ho solo tradotto con ‘amiche’ e non con qualcosa come ‘amiche femmine’ o ‘amiche donne’, che suona male a mio avviso.
  8. GENERE NEUTRO: di nuovo, ne approfitto perché questa nota è subito successiva a quella sopra dove ho anticipato il concetto, ove non viene specificato in qualche modo il maschile o il femminile (o altro), potrebbero essere l’uno o l’altro, e anche se forse un po’ sgradevole a leggersi, ho deciso in questo caso di mantenere il riferimento neutro adattandolo in uno dei pochi modi che conosco come possibili in italiano.




	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ORIGINALI DELL'AUTRICE (TRADOTTE): ciao a tutti/e! Benvenuti/e al Festival dell’Angst del 2017, con la partecipazione di Todd-il-patetito-portabagagli-Brotzman.  
> Possibili avvertenze da punti sensibili: I soliti problemi di angoscia e di ben sedimentata auto-disistima, e anche qualche accenno a claustrofobia. Qui c’è anche una piccola parte dove Todd descrive brevemente uno dei suoi passati attacchi di pararibulite, quindi fate attenzione per questo.  
> Inoltre, vorrei dedicare questo capitolo a ‘suzako’ [NdT: è un nickname] perché l’ho uccisa/o per il suo compleanno [NdT: ovviamente, non è da prendersi in senso letterale, ma in senso ironico di sorprendere / impressionare qualcuno così tanto da “ucciderlo”]. Scusa, amica/o mia/o! <3
> 
> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE: questo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Todd

** Vagherò se dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

****

** Capitolo 7 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/23025543>

Todd si svegliò in una stanza buia, con un dolore pulsante alla testa. Fantastico. Agitò il pugno mentalmente verso Dirk per aver sfidato il fato, ma anche quello in qualche modo faceva male. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e rimase semplicemente sdraiato sul pavimento per un poco, riflettendo sulle sue recenti scelte di vita, e cercando di capire se riusciva a ricollegare quell’ammasso di fottuta serata fino ad una in particolare delle sue decisioni.

L’ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere uscito dai bagni del Ritz, quindi aveva un’idea abbastanza esatta di che cosa era accaduto. O Steve o Phantom lo avevano colpito, e lo avevano trascinato lì. Dovunque si trovasse. Non riusciva a vedere molto, ma l’istante stesso che l’interrogativo lo raggiunse seppe in qualche modo che Dirk non era lì con lui.

Aprì gli occhi e lottò per sollevarsi sui gomiti.

C’era un letto su uno dei suoi lati, e un divano di pelle dall’altra parte, ma i bastardi lo avevano comunque lasciato sul pavimento. Sbatté le palpebre, aspettando che la sua vista si aggiustasse al buio, e cercò di assorbire i dettagli della stanza intorno a lui. Sembrava una mansarda, il soffitto che si inclinava verso un lato al di sopra della sua testa. C’erano una scrivania e una sedia dietro di lui, e una libreria lungo una delle pareti.

Guardò il suo orologio. Erano solo le nove e un quarto, anche se sembrava che fosse più tardi. Erano alla festa da circa tre ore l’ultima volta che aveva controllato, cosa che significava che era stato privo di conoscenza per circa un’ora.

Si tastò le tasche. Il suo telefono era scomparso, così come il suo portafoglio, i suoi medicinali, e la sua chiave della stanza dell’hotel.

Prese un respiro profondo e si trascinò lentamente in piedi. Una nuova ondata di dolore gli percorse la testa, e si sedette pesantemente sul letto, stringendo i denti. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di vomitare in un’angusta stanza chiusa a chiave. Idealmente, non aveva neanche alcuna intenzione di essere rinchiuso in una stanza a curarsi una potenziale commozione cerebrale, _per niente_ , ma sembrava che l’universo gli avesse tolto dalle mani la possibilità di scelta in proposito.

Dopo un momento, si alzò in piedi e andò a controllare la porta, giusto nel caso Steve e Phantom fossero effettivamente stupidi fino a quel punto. Era chiusa a chiave. Provò a spingere l’interruttore della luce accanto alla porta, ma la lampadina bruciata non si accese. Tornò in piedi di fianco al letto per guardare fuori dal lucernario. Riusciva a vedere alcune altre case, e alcune luci in lontananza, ma era troppo buio per scorgere qualcosa di utile, anche se avesse conosciuto la città. Tornò a sedersi sul letto.

Il primo passo, decise, mentre cercava di non perdere il controllo in modo troppo drammatico, era togliersi quel maledetto papillon. Magari sarebbe stato capace di riflettere meglio se non stava venendo strangolato. Se lo tolse, e si aprì qualche bottone della camicia. Prese parecchi respiri profondi. Si sforzò di non pensare a che cosa poteva stare succedendo a Dirk proprio in quel momento, perché quello avrebbe condotto ad uno stato di panico veramente non produttivo. Invece, cercò di fare del suo meglio per concentrarsi su quanto odiasse Steve e Phantom, e i loro stupidi piani, e i loro stupidi vestiti, e la loro stupida band di merda da matrimoni che suonava brutte cover di Frankie Valli e aveva un nome ridicolo. Dirk stava bene. Questi tizi erano criminali part-time. Viziati idioti che rubavano i cimeli di famiglia ai loro ricchi genitori. Probabilmente non erano mai nemmeno stati in una vera rissa. Non avrebbero fatto del male a Dirk. Una cosa era lanciare una bottiglia dentro la finestra di qualcuno e scappare, un’altra era fare veramente del male a qualcuno, con le proprie nude mani.

A meno che non avessero la pistola, pensò, sentendosi gelare di colpo. Se avevano le chiavi della stanza dell’hotel di lui e Dirk, potevano facilmente andare a recuperarla. La reazione di Dirk, l’ultima volta che qualcuno gli aveva puntato addosso una pistola, era stata lanciare a quel qualcuno alcuni piccoli pezzi di cartoncino e rapire un cane, e Todd non pensava che da allora le sue reazioni fossero migliorate molto.

Eccetto per il fatto che nemmeno quello era vero. Quella non era stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno aveva puntato una pistola addosso a Dirk. Friedkin aveva una pistola quando aveva catturato Dirk fuori da quella tavola calda. Le guardie del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ avevano armi cariche. Non era qualcosa a cui Todd si permetteva di pensare troppo spesso … come Dirk fosse stato catturato proprio sotto al suo naso. Probabilmente non era una buona idea permettersi di pensare a quello ora, quando era appena successa esattamente la stessa cosa di nuovo. Todd sembrava non essere mai nei paraggi quando Dirk veniva rapito. Forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad insistere che Dirk andasse con lui ogni volta che doveva andare in bagno.

Pensare a quel giorno alla tavola calda lo ricondusse esattamente allo stato di panico, e chiuse gli occhi, respirando il più profondamente e lentamente che gli riuscì.

Nessuno era mai riuscito a dimostrare un contatto diretto tra lo stess e gli attacchi di pararibulite. Un sacco di volte sembravano innescarsi a caso. Aveva visto Amanda iniziare a gridare quando stava guardando i cartoni animati, o suonando la batteria, o parlando di che cosa mangiare per cena. Qualche settimana prima, lui era in piedi nella sua cucina al Ridgley, versando latte in una ciotola di cereali e parlando con Dirk attraverso l’apertura nella parete divisoria a proposito del perché non avevano assolutamente posto per un cane, quando improvvisamente il pavimento era diventato dolorosamente arroventato, scottandogli i piedi nudi. Quando aveva cercato di arrampicarsi sul bancone della cucina, anche quello era altrettanto incandescente, ogni superficie del suo appartamento che gli bruciava la pelle, e le sue urla avevano fatto accorrere Dirk, con gli occhi spalancati, che già stava aprendo il tappo di una bottiglietta di pillole mentre la pelle di Todd veniva carbonizzata e distrutta ai margini …

Si premette le mani sugli occhi, il cuore che gli martellava, e si costrinse di nuovo a respirare più lentamente. Il punto, pensò, era che poteva capitare in ogni momento, ma il panico _non aiutava_. Quindi, non sarebbe andato nel panico. Non l’avrebbe fatto. Grandioso. Decisione presa. Fatto.

Avere un attacco [di pararibulite] mentre era da solo in una stanza chiusa a chiave senza i suoi medicinali poteva senz’altro rivelarsi fatale, ed era fin troppo incazzato per morire proprio ora.

Si alzò e iniziò a camminare in stretti cerchi per la stanza, cercando di scuotersi via di dosso la sensazione di essere intrappolato, immobilizzato. Di nuovo desiderò che si fossero portati Farah con loro. Lei avrebbe saputo che cosa fare in quel preciso momento. Lei non sarebbe andata nel panico … d’accordo, in effetti probabilmente lei sarebbe andata nel panico, ma sarebbe comunque stata in grado di fare qualcosa di utile. Non avrebbero mai riavuto Dirk indietro senza di lei, l’ultima volta, e Todd non era sicuro di come poteva riuscirci ora, anche se stavolta non stavano fronteggiando esattamente la CIA.

Dirk stava bene, si disse. Lui stava sempre bene. In effetti, probabilmente stava infastidendo qualcuno in quello stesso momento, blaterando di diamanti e cercando di dare ai cattivi il suo biglietto da visita. Lui stava _bene_ , quindi Todd poteva giusto calmarsi dannazione, e capire come raggiungerlo. Si riscosse, e si guardò intorno cercando qualcosa per forzare la serratura.

La scrivania era di mogano, e sembrava costosa, e completamente vuota. I cassetti erano tutti vuoti. Infilò una mano dietro i cuscini del divano e trovò una moneta appiccicosa e un sacco di pelucchi, ma niente di utile. Si concentrò sulla libreria e tastò lungo i bordi delle mensole. C’era un sottile libretto di carta tra due libri rivestiti in pelle che sembrava come qualcosa di prodotto a poco prezzo in un negozio di fotocopie. Lo prese fuori e guardò il nome dell’autore. Carol Mander. Okay, quindi si trovava probabilmente a casa di Steve.  Questi tizi erano veramente dei dilettanti.

Si sedette sul letto e iniziò a tirare fuori i punti di graffettatura dal libretto, le mani non completamente salde. Conosceva quella sensazione, e la odiava. Era una combinazione di fame, i tre bicchieri di champagne che aveva bevuto prima, e panico a malapena contenuto. Gli ricordava di quando era in tour con la band, una vita prima, sopravvivendo di birra e di cibo da asporto, costantemente sul filo del rasoio e gettandosi senza valido motivo in risse con degli stronzi dentro delle bettole. Era una sensazione instabile e cangiante, e assomigliava fin troppo al tipo di persona che era stato solito essere. Il tipo di persona che aveva tenuto a bada e represso per anni. Il tipo di persona che voleva Dirk non conoscesse mai.

Si chiese se anche Dirk era da qualche parte in quella stessa casa, e poi si costrinse a lasciar perdere quel corso di pensieri, per il momento. Non era di alcuna utilità preoccuparsi, finché non riusciva ad uscire da lì. Si mise in ginocchio con cautela davanti alla porta. Le sue mani tremavano mentre cercava di infilare la graffetta raddrizzata dentro la serratura, e si fermò, lasciando cadere la testa contro la porta.

Todd non si sarebbe definito esattamente come claustrofobico. Era stato in stanze molto più piccole di quella prima d’ora, ed era stato bene. Diavolo, aveva avuto appartamenti più piccoli di quella stanza. Ma prima di allora aveva sempre saputo che poteva uscire [da essi quando voleva]. Poteva uscire e nessuno poteva entrare. Le porte chiuse gli piacevano solo quando era lui quello che aveva le chiavi.

Quello era, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con Dirk, il suo maggior problema riguardo agli aerei. Non era che aveva paura di volare, non esattamente. Aveva sentito tutte le statistiche a proposito del fatto che la persona media aveva molte più probabilità di morire all’interno di un’auto che a bordo di un aeroplano, e per qualcuno che era stato più di una volta a bordo di un’auto con Dirk Gently dietro il volante, questo era di indubbia correttezza. Quello che non gli piaceva era la sensazione di essere in uno spazio chiuso per un lungo periodo di tempo senza l’opzione di andarsene, e senza alcuna distrazione di cui parlare. Anche quando era stato intrappolato in un labirinto mortale, aveva avuto i puzzle di Patrick Spring sui quali concentrarsi. Questo probabilmente diceva qualcosa di brutto a proposito del suo stato mentale in generale, se aveva trovato _tranquillizzanti_ una serie di indovinelli sadistici e pericolosi per la vita, ma non aveva mai detto di essere una persona normale. Eccetto per quella volta, quando stava venendo interrogato dalle autorità, e comunque loro sembravano non essersela bevuta.

Sollevò di nuovo il suo strumento da scassinatura fatto a mano, e si bloccò quando sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano dall’altra parte della porta. Con il cuore che gli martellava, incespicò indietro e si alzò in piedi, guardandosi intorno per la piccola stanza alla ricerca di un’arma. Prima che potesse trovare qualcosa di più mortale di una graffetta, la porta si aprì e Dirk venne spinto all’interno, atterrando lungo disteso ai piedi di Todd.

«Ahi.» disse Dirk, senza fare alcun movimento per alzarsi, e Todd cadde in ginocchio accanto a lui, stordito dal sollievo.

«Dirk!» disse, afferrandogli le spalle e cercando di sollevarlo dal pavimento. Dirk si lasciò cadere contro di lui, gli occhi chiusi e la mascella serrata, e Todd realizzò che anche lui era stato colpito sulla testa, per la seconda volta nel corso di quella settimana. Passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Dirk, cercando di tenerlo dritto.

«Dirk.» disse di nuovo «Stai bene?»

«Sta bene.» disse una voce dalla soglia, e Todd sussultò, alzando lo sguardo. Era stato così occupato a controllare che Dirk stesse bene che non aveva nemmeno guardato chi lo aveva portato lì. Idiota.

Steve era in piedi sulla soglia, puntando loro addosso una pistola con noncuranza, e sembrando molto più sicuro di sé e molto più minaccioso di quanto non lo fosse stato Phantom quando l’aveva avuta in mano lui.

«Ho preso questa dalla vostra stanza d’hotel.» disse Steve, indicando la pistola «Ho pensato che potesse spronare Dirk a parlare, ma è ancora piuttosto intontito. Immagino che Nick lo abbia colpito un po’ troppo forte.»

Todd serrò i denti stretti. Avrebbe ucciso questi tizi.

«Non sappiamo dove sia il tuo stupido diamante.» disse, ancora sostenendo un Dirk frastornato e sorprendentemente pesante. «Se lo avessimo saputo, non pensi che avremmo semplicemente richiesto la ricompensa a quest’ora?»

«Lo so che non ce lo avete voi.» disse Steve in modo sprezzante. «Se lo aveste avuto voi, me lo sarei semplicemente ripreso quando sono venuto a dare un’occhiata nei dintorni di quella sua disgustosa topaia di appartamento. Ma voi sapete qualcosa. Lui sa sempre qualcosa, per quanto possa apparire innocente.»

«Io non so mai _niente_.» obbiettò  Dirk, suonando come se fosse ubriaco. I suoi occhi erano ancora mezzi chiusi.

«Taci.» gli disse Todd. Tornò a guardare Steve. «Ascolta, non sappiamo dove sia. Non sapevamo nemmeno della sua esistenza fino a ieri.»

«Nick lo ha detto a Dirk quando erano all’università.» disse Steve, la pistola ancora puntata su Dirk. «Me lo ha detto lui.»

«Non lo stavo ascoltando.» disse Dirk, cercando di tirarsi a sedere più dritto e fallendo. «Non mi interessa niente del vostro stupido Orificio Giallo.»

« _Orione_ Giallo.» disse Steve, suonando insofferente.

«Quello che è!» disse Dirk, agitando una mano nella direzione di Steve «Andrò a dire alla polizia di tutto questo, e ti detesteranno ancora più di quanto detestino me. E il tuo _completo_ non ti calza bene.»

«Dirk.» disse Todd disperatamente. «Taci! Non andremo dalla polizia.» assicurò a Steve «Lasciaci solo uscire di qui, e vi aiuteremo a ritrovare il diamante, e nessuno deve per forza sapere qualcosa di quello che è successo.»

«Tu sei un bugiardo persino peggiore di lui.» disse Steve, e anche attraverso il suo panico incipiente Todd non poté fare a meno di sentirsi leggermente insultato. Lui era un bugiardo _eccellente_.

Non che quella fosse la sua priorità, al momento.

«Tornerò tra poche ore.» disse Steve, indietreggiando fuori dalla soglia. «E farete meglio a sentirvi più disposti a parlare.»

Todd roteò gli occhi mentre Steve chiudeva la porta. Gordon Rimmer era stato uno stronzo, ma almeno non aveva tratto i suoi dialoghi direttamente da brutti film di gangster.

«Dirk.» disse, abbassando lo sguardo sulla testa di Dirk che stava penzolando di nuovo sulla sua spalla. Lo scosse un poco, e Dirk emise un lamento.

«Scusa.» disse Todd «Ma cerca di restare sveglio, okay? Riesci a raggiungere il letto se ti aiuto?»

«Letto.» disse Dirk pieno di gratitudine, alzando una mano e colpendo Todd sulla guancia.

«Sì.» disse Todd «Letto. Andiamo.»

Sperimentò un non benvenuto senso di dejà-vu, mentre trasportava Dirk sul letto e lo girava sulla pancia con la testa girata di lato. Si mise in ginocchio dietro di lui e gli scostò i capelli con cautela, cercando di vedere quanto violentemente lo aveva colpito quel bastardo di Phantom.

«Voglio solo che tu sappia … » borbottò, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi verso la testa di Dirk nel buio «Che i tuoi amici sono – senza eccezione – dei totali stronzi.»

Dirk emise un verso incoerente. Todd sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Controllò l’orologio. Nove e quarantasei. Poteva lasciare riposare Dirk per qualche minuto. Lo scavalcò e tornò a inginocchiarsi di fronte alla porta, cercando la sua graffetta a tentoni sul pavimento.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» chiese Dirk dopo un minuto, e Todd si voltò a guardarlo. Dirk lo stava fissando, sembrando leggermente più lucido, anche se ancora piuttosto verdastro in faccia. Si tirò lentamente su, ondeggiando, in una posizione seduta, e Todd tornò a ri-arrampicarsi sul letto, inginocchiandosi dietro di lui. Dirk cercò di voltare la faccia verso di lui, e Todd gli afferrò una spalla per tenerlo fermo.

«Stavo cercando di forzare la serratura.» disse, tastando la testa di Dirk.

«Non stare a preoccuparti.» disse Dirk, facendosi indietro contro le sue mani. «È bloccata dall’esterno.  Se tu avessi un’accetta, potrebbe essere utile.»

«Giusto.» disse Todd, sapendo che non era proprio con Dirk che ce l’aveva, ma in qualche modo incapace di bloccarsi «L’addestramento dell’assistente di un detective secondo Dirk Gently: confondersi tra la gente nascondendo un’accetta all’interno del proprio _smoking_.»

«Stavo a malapena _osservando_ che un’accetta sarebbe stata utile in questo preciso momento. Non stavo implicando che avresti dovuto in qualche modo sapere che sarebbe accaduto questo prima che accadesse.»

«Non credo che parlare di cose inottenibili che sarebbero ipoteticamente utili ci aiuterà in questo momento, Dirk.»

«Beh, allora, non credo che sarà di alcun effetto se ti chiedo se potresti ipoteticamente smetterla di urlare?»

«Non sto urlando!» urlò Todd. Chiuse la bocca di netto, e ignorò il significativo silenzio di Dirk.

Le sue dita trovarono il bernoccolo sul retro della testa di Dirk, e Dirk inspirò violentemente aria tra i denti per il dolore.

«Maledizione.» disse Todd, lasciando cadere le mani. Il bernoccolo era già delle dimensioni di una pallina da ping pong, e Dio solo sapeva che l’ultima cosa di cui Dirk aveva bisogno era un’altra botta in testa da aggiungere alla sua già impressionante collezione.

«Non è colpa mia se sono stato colpito alla testa.» disse Dirk, suonando un po’ imbronciato.

«Lo so.» disse Todd, cercando con tutto se stesso di ricordarsi che litigare con Dirk non li avrebbe aiutati in alcun modo, e che sarebbe solo stata un’altra cosa di cui auto-rimproverarsi in seguito. «Ti ha portato all’hotel?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Ha insistito per frugare in mezzo a tutte le nostre cose. Ha preso la pistola, e tutto il denaro che è riuscito a trovare, e ha _mangiato_ i miei biscotti alla marmellata 1.»

«Te ne prenderemo degli altri.» disse Todd automaticamente, e poi rimase un tantino di stucco nei confronti della sua organizzazione delle priorità.

«E a te cos’è successo?»

«Mi sono semplicemente risvegliato qui.» disse Todd «Immagino che abbiano pensato che sarebbe stato più facile separarci.»

«Penso che abbia pensato che sarei stato più collaborativo senza di te. Todd … »

Dirk si girò per guardarlo in faccia, piegando la gamba in un modo che portò la sua caviglia a sfiorare le ginocchia di Todd. Todd lasciò impacciatamente ricadere le mani.

«Non penso che sia stato lui a spedirmi quel plettro da chitarra.» disse Dirk.

«Cosa? Perché?»

«Lo ha trovato nel cassetto e sembrava pensare che fosse stato Phantom a spedirmelo. È partito con una invettiva a proposito di quanto [Phantom] sia un idiota, tradendoli tramite il spedirmi qualcosa con il logo della loro band sopra.»

«Potrebbe aver mentito.» disse Todd, con una smorfia per la rigidità della sua schiena, mentre si muoveva per sedersi a gambe incrociate di fronte a Dirk.

«Ma perché avrebbe dovuto? Perché mentire a proposito di quello, e con me? So già che è stato lui a mandarmi quel biglietto, e che ci ha mandato Phantom alle calcagna con una pistola, e che ha cercato di dare a fuoco al mio appartamento. Perché avrebbe dovuto mentire sulla cosa meno illegale di quelle che ci sono successe nel corso di tutta la settimana?»

«Io … non lo so.» disse Todd, premendosi le mani sugli occhi. Si sentiva di merda. «Non riesco a pensare molto chiaramente ora come ora, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che questo non abbia alcun senso.»

«Stai bene?» sentì la mano di Dirk toccare la sua, spostandogliela dalla faccia così da potergli spiare lo sguardo. Todd quasi sorrise nel riconoscere l’immagine a rispecchio del suo stesso impulso di esaminare, di verificare, anche se era troppo buio per vederci molto e se nessuno di loro due avrebbe saputo in ogni caso che cosa fare di fronte ad un trauma cranico.

«Sto bene.» disse «Sono felice che tu sia qui.»

«Sarò onesto con te.» disse Dirk, sorridendo un poco «Non sono sicuro di come prenderla.»

«Non sono felice riguardo al rapimento.» corresse Todd «Ovviamente.»

«Va tutto bene.» disse Dirk, e Todd si accorse che Dirk stava ancora toccando le sue mani, che i suoi pollici si stavano muovendo avanti e indietro sui suoi polsi, apparentemente senza che Dirk lo realizzasse. Si sentì in preda alle vertigini. «So che cosa vuoi dire.»

«Lo sai?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Se tu non fossi venuto con me in questo viaggio, probabilmente saresti stato un bel po’ più felice, e molto meno colpito fino a farti perdere conoscenza, ma da una prospettiva puramente egoistica, anch’io sono felice che tu sia qui.»

Todd deglutì, e riuscì a stento ad evitare di dire ad alta voce che, dopo questo viaggio, non avrebbe mai più lasciato andare Dirk da nessuna parte senza di lui. Quella non era … una disposizione d’animo grandiosa, poteva capirlo, nonostante fosse la cosa più vicino ad un sentimento d’amicizia che aveva da offrire. Magari amicizia non era più la parola giusta per quello. Le ultime ventiquattr’ore erano state disorientati perfino per i loro standard, e ora non era proprio il momento di provare a interpretare la sua reazione totalmente sconcertante nel vedere Dirk in uno smoking, o il fatto che ora era estremamente consapevole di quanto si toccassero vicendevolmente su una base giornaliera. _O_ il fatto che anche quando era stato un po’ più audace e aveva toccato la mano o i capelli di  Dirk, lui non si era sottratto o scostato. O il fatto che Dirk stava toccando le sue mani proprio in quel momento, e non stava mostrando alcun segno riguardo allo smettere di farlo in un prossimo futuro.

O il fatto che il sorriso di Dirk sotto le luci del salone del Ritz gli aveva tolto il fiato di colpo.

Forse era stato un totale idiota per parecchio tempo.

Ad ogni modo, da dopo quel momento il fiato gli era stato _letteralmente_ tolto [con una botta], e non c’era niente di romantico in una possibile commozione cerebrale. Qualsiasi tipo di esitanti e improbabili pensieri stesse covando fin dalla notte precedente, essere privato di conoscenza e rapito da un maniaco in un completo che non calzava bene avrebbe dovuto rovinare l’atmosfera. Eppure …

Stava ancora fissando le mani di Dirk.

«Todd.» disse Dirk piano. La sua faccia era pallida nella luce lunare che filtrava dal lucernario. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani che lui e Todd si stavano sostanzialmente tenendo le une nelle altre ora. «Che cosa sta succedendo?»

«Siamo stati colpiti fino a farci perdere conoscenza e rapiti.» disse Todd, ritirandosi le mani in grembo. «Non per la prima volta, e probabilmente non sarà l’ultima.»

«Non è quello che intendevo.» disse Dirk.

«Beh, forse sarebbe stato quello a cui avresti dovuto starti riferendo.» disse Todd, distendendo le gambe e girandosi a sedere sul bordo del letto. «Penso proprio che la faccenda del rapimento dovrebbe essere in cima alle nostre priorità in questo momento.»

Dirk emise un verso frustrato. «Sai … » disse, petulante « _Se_ _fossi_ psichico, essere tuo amico sarebbe molto maledettamente meno disorientante.»

«Beh.» disse Todd «Se _io_ fossi psichico, non ti leggerei nel pensiero nemmeno se tu mi pagassi per farlo. Dev’essere probabilmente come una Disneyland  distopica là dentro la tua testa.»

Si lanciarono occhiatacce per un momento, e poi Dirk sorrise ampiamente con quel suo ridicolo sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro, e improvvisamente l’intera situazione sembrava insopportabilmente comica.

«Smettila.» disse Todd, le sue labbra che si agitavano [per non sorridere] «Smettila di sorridere.  Dirk, questo _non_ è  divertente.»

«Scusa, scusa.» disse Dirk, alzando le mani per coprirsi la bocca in un modo che fallì completamente nel nascondergli l’ampio sorriso. «Prego, continua pure a insultarmi.»

«Dirk!» disse Todd, sentendosi parimenti incavolato, incapace e divertito, in un modo che gli ricordava quando da ragazzini Amanda gli faceva il solletico senza pietà.

«Oh.» disse Dirk «È il mio turno? D’accordo, ecco qui: i tuoi gusti musicali non sono chissà che cosa.»

« _Che cosa?_» disse Todd.

«E dovresti proprio comprarti qualche camicia nuova. E hai troppe opinioni a riguardo del caffè e troppe poche opinioni sui gatti.»

«O mio dio.» disse Todd, semplicemente arrendendosi con una sorta di esausta rassegnazione alla risata che gli stava sorgendo nel petto. «Tu sei la persona più ridicola che … »

Anche Dirk stava ridendo ora, e Todd sapeva, da qualche parte oltre l’isterismo, di sentirsi indignato a riguardo di una moltitudine di cose, ma sembrava che non riuscisse a concentrarsi su questo in quel momento.

«Todd.» disse Dirk, picchiettandogli sulla spalla. «No, Todd, ascolta, la cosa più … » esaurì il fiato ridendo e ansimò verso Todd per un poco, agitando le mani. Todd lo avrebbe preso in giro per quello, se fosse riuscito a smettere di ridere abbastanza a lungo per formulare delle parole. Il petto gli faceva male dal ridere.

«La cosa più ridicola … » Dirk riuscì a dire, tirandosi su appoggiato alla spalla di Todd, e tenendosi la pancia dal ridere. «La cosa migliore di tutte è che Steve … » si interruppe di nuovo, prese un profondo respiro, ed esalò «Steve mi ha portato qui guidando quell’orribile auto verde!»

Quello li spedì di nuovo a ridere, e Todd cercò di non pensare a come aveva passato metà di quella vacanza temendo per le loro vite, e l’altra metà ridendo più forte di quanto potesse nemmeno ricordare di aver riso in vita sua. Forse lui e Dirk erano veramente destinati a conoscersi, perché era abbastanza sicuro che chiunque altro nell’universo in quel momento avrebbe pensato che erano pazzi.

«Oh, dio.» disse alla fine, asciugandosi gli occhi mentre la sua risata si esauriva tossicchiando come un vecchio motore d’automobile. Questo gli fece iniziare a pensare di nuovo alla schifosa auto verde acido di Steve, e dovette prendere un profondo respiro e ricordare a se stesso che stava attualmente venendo tenuto in ostaggio, e che sarebbe potuto _morire_ , per non ricominciare a ridere da capo.

Dirk stava lentamente smettendo di ridere tossicchiando di fianco a lui, ancora sorridendo ampiamente e appoggiandosi alla spalla di Todd. Di punto in bianco emise un lamento di protesta e si distese sulla schiena.

«O cielo.»disse, ancora sorridendo debolmente «Questo non è stato d’aiuto per il dolore alla testa.»

«No davvero.» disse Todd, distendendosi di fianco a lui.

Rimasero sdraiati lì per qualche minuto, riprendendo fiato come se avessero corso una maratona, e improvvisamente la mente di Todd andò verso pensieri altamente inappropriati e si sentì avvampare nel buio.

La sua mano si agitò sulle coperte, di fianco a lui, e pensò di sporgerla e appoggiarla su una di quelle di Dirk, ma invece continuò a fissare il soffitto e disse «Riusciremo a uscire di qui.»

«Lo so.» disse Dirk «Ho una buona sensazione a riguardo di … »

«Oh, dio.» disse Todd «Stai zitto! Ti diverti a portarci scalogna?»

Guardò verso Dirk e vide che lui stava ridendo di nuovo. Ottimo, quindi nessuno di loro due era quello sano di mente. Buono a sapersi.

*

Dirk si alzò dopo un poco, e iniziò a svolgere la sequenza di azioni che Todd stesso aveva compiuto quando aveva ripreso i sensi, dando un’occhiata fuori attraverso il lucernario da sopra il letto, frugando nei cassetti della scrivania e dietro i cuscini del divano, esaminando la libreria. Non si curò di provare se la porta era aperta, dal momento che ora sapevano che era bloccata dall’esterno, ma si mise comunque in ginocchio e cercò di spiare fuori attraverso il buco della serratura.

Per tutto il tempo canticchiò distrattamente qualcosa a voce molto bassa, e a Todd occorsero un minuto o due prima di accorgersi che era una canzone dei Mexican Funeral. Non si ricordava nemmeno di averla mai suonata a Dirk. Guardò la scena dal letto, sperimentando uno di quei momenti che aveva qui e là in quanto amico di Dirk: un senso di pura, sbalordita incredulità a proposito del fatto che una persona del genere esistesse veramente.

«Dove hai sentito quella canzone?» chiese, e Dirk interruppe il canticchiare, congelandosi comicamente sul posto acquattato vicino alla porta.

«Hem.» disse, ed era buio, ma Todd era abbastanza certo che stesse arrossendo. «L’ho trovata. In internet.»

«Hai cercato la mia vecchia band su internet?»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Sei tu quello che si lamenta sempre delle persone che indossano le magliette con sopra nomi di gruppi che in effetti non ascoltano nemmeno.»

«Va bene quando la maglietta è un regalo da parte di uno degli ex componenti del gruppo.» gli disse Todd.

«Preso nota.» disse Dirk. Sembrò lottare con qualcosa per un momento, aprendo la bocca, richiudendola, e poi aprendola di nuovo per dire «Mi è piaciuta. La musica. Tu hai … sei un bravo cantante.»

«Grazie.» disse Todd, sentendosi imbarazzato e compiaciuto. Lui _sapeva_ di essere un buon cantante, solo che era passato molto tempo da quando qualcuno glielo aveva detto.  Dirk gli lanciò un sorriso, rapido e piccolo e luminoso.

«Mi piaceva cantare.» disse disinvoltamente «Quando ero a scuola.»

«Davvero?» disse Todd «Suonavi qualcosa?»

«Il pianoforte.» disse Dirk «Sono passati anni, ora probabilmente sono un disastro a suonarlo.»

«Magari potremmo suonare insieme qualche volta.» disse Todd, e lo sguardo che gli lanciò Dirk era qualcosa per cui era totalmente impreparato: sorpreso e pieno di gioia e quasi timoroso.

«Potrebbe essere divertente.» disse, voltando le spalle e pretendendo di stare esaminando la serratura, e nel mentre fallendo miseramente nel sembrare noncurante. Todd si chiese se Dirk avesse pensato a suonare con lui prima di quel momento.

«Perché hai smesso di suonare?» chiese, e si sentì un completo idiota nel momento stesso in cui lo diceva. «Merda, scusa.  È stato a causa del progetto ‘Ala Nera’, ovviamente.»

«Sì.» disse Dirk, alzandosi in piedi e tornando alla libreria. Passò le dita lungo uno dei bordi. «È stato per via dell’ ‘Ala Nera’. Mi hanno procurato giocattoli e libri in quantità per mantenermi felice, ma apparentemente un pianoforte era fuori dal loro budget. Mi sarei accontentato di una pianola.  O di uno xilofono.»

Todd sorrise, immaginandosi un sottile, magro Dirk con uno xilofono, e poi sentì il suo sorriso sparire quando pensò a che cosa era veramente accaduto. Dirk era stato separato dalla sua famiglia, portato via da casa sua e da tutti i suoi passatempi. E in qualche modo aveva conservato un senso di chi era. In qualche modo, anche adesso, stava ancora canticchiando a bassa voce, tirando fuori libri a caso e sfogliando le pagine come se fosse ad un espositore di riviste mentre aspettava un treno, invece che tenuto rinchiuso in una piccola stanza da qualcosa che era potenzialmente sul punto di ucciderlo.

«Ti stai divertendo?» chiese Todd, quando Dirk non mostrò alcun segno di rimettere a posto il libro.

«Non proprio.» disse Dirk «Bla bla, brughiere. Bla bla, amore proibito. Bla bla, tradimento. Oh, un cane!»

«Dovresti scrivere recensioni di libri.» disse Todd «Sai, in qualche momento quando non stai venendo tenuto in ostaggio.»

«Non è come se ci fosse qualcos’altro da fare.» disse Dirk, chiudendo il libro e facendolo scivolare di nuovo sullo scaffale. Lanciò a Todd uno sguardo contrariato. «Come fai ad essere così calmo? Tu odi questo tipo di situazioni.»

«Non lo sono.» corresse Todd «Sto solo cercando di fingere di esserlo. Buono a sapersi che sta funzionando.»

Dirk sospirò e andò a sedersi di fianco a lui.

«Mi dispiace.» disse «Il nostro secondo caso insieme non è stato molto divertente fino ad ora.»

«Pensi che il primo lo sia stato?» chiese Todd, sbalordito.

«Beh, sì, in parte. La parte con tutto lo scavare è stata buona. E gli indovinelli.»

«Gli indovinelli che ci hanno quasi ucciso?»

«Non fingere di non esserti divertito un po’.» disse Dirk, puntandogli un dito contro con fare accusatorio «Sei stato veramente bravo con quelli.»

«Immagino che non sia stata la parte peggiore di quella settimana.» concesse Todd.

«No.» disse Dirk «Penso che la parte peggiore sia stata quella in cui mi hanno sparato e ti hanno colpito con una scarica elettrica. Non ti ho mai veramente ringraziato per quello. Per avermi salvato.»

«Non devi ringraziarmi.» disse Todd.

«Certo che devo.» disse Dirk, sembrando turbato «Sei stato un assistente migliore di quanto avrei potuto sperare, e un amico migliore di quanto avrei mai potuto immaginare. Ci dev’essere un modo per ringraziarti, per ripagarti. Scoprirò quale è. Ci sto lavorando sopra.»

«Dirk.» disse Todd, fissandolo ad occhi spalancati «Che diavolo.»

«Ho pensato al caffè, magari.» disse Dirk, sembrando che stesse parlando più a se stesso che a Todd «Ogni mattino, naturalmente, non un solo caffè. Quello non basterebbe. E poi ho pensato ai biglietti da visita. Ma nemmeno quello è sufficiente. Magari … »

«Smettila.» disse Todd, sedendosi e facendosi avanti per toccare un braccio di Dirk. Dirk tornò a guardarlo, sorpreso, come se si fosse effettivamente dimenticato che non stava semplicemente parlando da solo.

«Non devi ripagarmi per l’essere tuo amico, Dirk. Non è come se fosse una cosa del tutto altruistica da parte mia. Non è come se io non ottenessi niente da essa.»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Odio insistere sulle mie stesse insicurezze, ma dal mio punto di vista … »

Si interruppe quando Todd si alzò in piedi, seguendo il movimento cautamente con lo sguardo.

«Todd? Ti senti bene?»

Todd chiuse gli occhi e desiderò di non essere così terribile in quello. Si chiese che cosa avrebbe detto Amanda.

«Tu non mi devi niente.» disse, voltandosi a guardare Dirk. «Lo capisci? Non voglio che tu pensi questo.»

«Okay.» disse Dirk, alzandosi in piedi e alzando le mani lentamente, come se Todd fosse un cavallo spaventato.

«Era questo quello che ti angustiava? La notte scorsa, quando non riuscivi a dormire?»

«Forse un poco.» disse Dirk, evitando il suo sguardo.

Todd sospirò e si sfregò una mano sulla faccia.

«E non avresti semplicemente potuto dirmelo?»

«Oh, beh, questo è piuttosto divertente detto da te.» disse Dirk, con indignazione «Ti stai comportando in modo veramente strano negli ultimi giorni, tu lo sai che è così! Perché non mi dici che cosa sta angustiando _te_?»

Todd lo fissò ad occhi spalancati.

«Io … » disse, e poi si arrestò. «Questo non è … »

Dirk roteò gli occhi.

«Visto?» disse «Non così facile, non è vero?»

«Stavo pensando a come sarà.» Todd udì se stesso dire «Quando torneremo a casa.»

Dirk , benché stesse facendo un lavoro leggermente migliore nel nasconderlo stavolta, sembrò improvvisamente terrorizzato.

«Che cosa vuoi dire?»

«Beh.» disse Todd, incespicando nelle parole «Sarà diverso quando avrai l’agenzia in piena operatività. Nell’ultimo paio di mesi ci siamo presi un po’ di pausa, e penso che ce lo meritassimo. Ma questa settimana mi ha giusto fatto pensare ad alcune … » _Dio_ , che cosa stava mai dicendo? « … Alcune cose.»

«Oh.» disse Dirk, sgonfiandosi su se stesso «Sì, capisco. Non preoccuparti, Todd, comprendo completamente.»

Todd sbatté le palpebre. «Davvero?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Naturalmente. Quando torneremo sposterò le mie cose al piano di sotto. Non devi preoccuparti. Sapevo che stava per succedere.»

Todd lo fissò basito, sentendo che la piega che stava prendendo la conversazione stava sgusciando fuori dal suo controllo.  «Io non … »

«É tutto a posto.» disse Dirk, rivolgendogli un orribile sorriso falso. «Sto dormendo molto meglio adesso. Gli incubi sono quasi scomparsi. È stato gentile da parte tua permettermi di restare così a lungo, ma non è come se mi aspettassi che mi lasciassi vivere nel tuo appartamento per sempre. Intendo, non è qualcosa che gli amici fanno, no?»

«È questo quello che siamo noi?» disse Todd «Amici?»

Gli occhi di Dirk si allargarono. Sembrava come se Todd lo avesse colpito con un pugno. «Pensavo … Cioè, tu hai appena _detto_ … »

«No.» disse Todd precipitosamente «Non intendevo quello. Certo che siamo amici. Certo che lo siamo. Volevo solo dire che facciamo un sacco di cose che di solito gli amici non fanno.»

«Cose come cosa?»

«Come _cosa_? Come trascorrere insieme ogni minuto da svegli o dormendo,  Dirk! Come mangiare tutti i pasti insieme, come condividere un letto, come comprare strumenti da cucina insieme, come addormentarci _tenendoci per mano_ … »

«Ma è proprio quello che sto dicendo!» Dirk sembrava allarmato. «Lo capisco, mi sono avvicinato troppo. Posso lasciarti il tuo spazio, Todd, posso farlo!» le sue parole erano affrettate, incespicanti su loro stesse. Fece fisicamente un passo indietro, allontanandosi da Todd. «Tornerò a dormire nel mio letto. Cenerò nel mio appartamento. Non ti manderò messaggi ogni volta che devi uscire senza di me. Non ti sveglierò nel bel mezzo della notte. Lo prometto! Avremo ancora i nostri casi e … e magari potremmo uscire a mangiare una pizza ogni tanto. Mi farò indietro … Mi comporterò normalmente!»

«Smettila.» disse Todd, chiudendo stretti gli occhi chiusi. Aveva il bizzarro bisogno urgente di mettersi le mani sopra le orecchie, così non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare una sola delle altre parole che Dirk stava dicendo. «Questo non è … non è quello che ho detto. Non è quello che voglio.»

Dirk lanciò le mani per aria. «Allora cos’è quello che _vuoi_?»

«Non lo so!» urlò Todd «Questo è il problema, non riesci a vederlo? È ciò che mi rende così incredibilmente incapace in questo.»

Dirk emise un verso che suonava come ‘Argh!’ e si voltò, camminando fin all’altro capo della stanza e di nuovo indietro. Si fermò di fronte a Todd, le mani sui fianchi.

«Se non siamo amici.» disse all’improvviso «Allora che cosa siamo?»

«Non lo so.» disse Todd, solo in parte mentendo. «Ma quando pensavo che ti avessero preso … Dirk, non riuscivo a _pensare_. Ero inutile. Non riuscivo neanche ad aprire la porta. Se non ti avesse riportato indietro … »

«Ma lo ha fatto!» disse Dirk, sembrando perplesso. «E ad ogni modo, non c’era niente che tu potessi fare! Aveva una pistola, e tu eri chiuso a chiave in una stanza, con nessun modo di raggiungermi.»

«Non è questo il punto!»

«Certo che è questo il maledetto punto! Non mi recrimini di essere stato rapito dalla CIA, no? O non pensi che Farah sia colpevole di essere stata ammanettata ad un letto, no?»

«Non era solo che non riuscivo ad uscire.» disse Todd, lottando per articolare meglio qualcosa che non era nemmeno sicuro di _volere_ che  Dirk comprendesse. «Era che riuscivo a stento anche solo a pensare a come uscirne. Ero talmente fuori di me, che non riuscivo a fare proprio niente.»

«Perché non c’era niente che tu potessi fare!» disse Dirk, gettando le braccia in alto come se Todd stesse facendo appositamente il difficile. «Sei andato in pezzi perché non c’era nessun corso di azioni che tu potessi realisticamente intraprendere. Tu sei quello che prende l’iniziativa, Todd, lo sei sempre. È per questo che sei sempre tu quello che ci salva! Ma sapevi che eri intrappolato e, ad essere franchi … » inclinò la testa di lato come se stesse cercando di essere molto tattico «Tu non reagisci bene quando vieni … messo all’angolo.»

«Smettila di dire così.» disse Todd «Smettila. Non sono un qualche tipo di eroe che se va in giro a salvare la vita alle persone.»

«Beh.» disse Dirk «Sei ciò di più vicino a questo che io abbia, quindi smettila di prenderti a calci da solo.»

«Magari meriteresti qualcosa di meglio, allora.» disse Todd «Magari meriteresti qualcuno che abbia un piano. Qualcuno che sappia che cosa sta facendo.»

«Todd.» disse Dirk, pazientemente «Ti ho per caso colpito con il mio essere il tipo di persona che si preoccupa così tanto della pianificazione?»

«È diverso.» disse Todd «Tu vedi cose che le altre persone non riescono a vedere. La … » agitò le mani per aria in modo inarticolato «La faccenda dell’interconnessione delle cose. Non esiste alcuna agenzia senza di te.»

«Non esiste neanche senza di te!» disse Dirk «Sarei morto se non fosse stato per te! E anche Farah, probabilmente, e Lydia Spring, e quel piccolo cane carino. Guarda, se tutto questo riguarda la necessità che io mi tiri indietro, lo capisco. Lo capisco davvero. Ma se questo è un qualche tipo di cosa da martirio … »

«Martirio?» disse Todd «Hai ascoltato una singola parola di quello che ho detto? Sto cercando di essere concreto ora! Non sono di alcun aiuto per te se sono così preoccupato per te che non riesco a pensare chiaramente.»

Dirk lo fissò, a bocca spalancata.

«Tu … » disse lentamente. «Tu stavi andando fuori di testa per _me_. Perché eri preoccupato per me.»

Todd contemplò seriamente la possibilità di strapparsi i capelli.

«Sì.» buttò fuori, stringendo le mani a pugno. Riusciva a sentire che la sua voce si stava alzando, ma sembrava non riuscire a fermarsi. «Questo è l’intero, pazzesco problema, Dirk. Non so più che cosa fare senza di te. Ti ho lasciato fuori dalla mia vista a stento per un’ora negli ultimi due mesi. Non riesco a _dormire_ senza di te. Non riesci a vedere quanto è grave?»

«No.» disse Dirk.

Todd rialzò lo sguardo su di lui.

« _No_?» ripeté, incredulo.

«No.» disse Dirk, apparentemente guadagnando convinzione di secondo in secondo. «Non è questo il problema, qui. Ora capisco. Il problema – il vero problema – sei tu che non gradisci essere messo all’angolo.»

Si spostò più vicino a Todd, proprio di fronte a lui, e Todd combatté l’impulso di indietreggiare, di allontanarsi. Dirk era in piedi tra lui e la porta. Dirk sembrava determinato, e spaventato. Todd voleva così tanto toccarlo, che non riusciva in effetti a muoversi per niente.

«Penso che sia ovvio.» disse Dirk «Che tra noi due, tu sei quello coraggioso. Ci siamo ritrovati chiusi in angoli piuttosto ristretti da quando ci siamo incontrati, e ogni volta che ho avuto bisogno di te, tu hai accettato la sfida. Sono veramente molto grato per questo, Todd. Ma piuttosto francamente, quando non si tratta di vita o morte sei un po’ scadente.»

Todd aprì la bocca per protestare, non interamente sicuro di che cosa stava pianificando di dire.

«No, smettila.» disse Dirk. Sembrava terrorizzato, ma non si stava tirando indietro. «Stiamo _parlando_ di questo, Todd. Tu pensi di stare … che cosa … spingendomi via per il mio stesso bene? Non succederà niente del genere.»

Fece una pausa. Il cuore di Todd batteva follemente. I capelli di Dirk erano spettinati e i suoi occhi erano luminosi, e indossava ancora il suo papillon annodato in modo fresco e perfetto.

«Non so che cosa vuoi da me, esattamente.» disse Dirk, la voce bassa. «E credimi, ho cercato di capirlo. Ma so che stai trattenendo qualcosa. Bene, se vuoi una sfida, eccola. Ho bisogno di te. E sto iniziando a pensare che forse anche tu hai bisogno di me. Quindi, che cosa farai a proposito di questo?»

Dirk lo stava fissando con determinazione, la mascella indurita, respirando appena troppo rapidamente, ed ogni cosa era alla fine esposta tra di loro, e Todd doveva fare _qualcosa_ , quindi portò una mano al volto di Dirk e lo baciò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione:  
> 1\. BISCOTTI ALLA MARMELLATA: in originale è ‘Jaffa Cakes’, e a quanto pare sono biscotti (confezionati) ricoperti per metà di cioccolata e con un sottile ripieno di marmellata (almeno stando alle immagini che ho trovato con una rapidissima ricerca on-line). Il nome è quello datogli dalla marca che li produce, come potremmo dire ad esempio ‘Twix’.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Avanti.» disse Todd, sospingendo Dirk verso le scale. «Andiamo a scoprire in che cosa ci stiamo andando a cacciare alla cieca questa volta.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE (TRADOTTE): Vorrei dedicare questo capitolo a princessparadoxical (nickname su tumblr), perché il suo compleanno si avvicina. Grazie per tutti i tuoi meravigliosi post, le tue idee, le tue interpretazioni di elementi originali dell’opera, e in generale per l’amorevolezza che porti nel fandom.  
> Vorrei anche ringraziare tutti/e quelli/e che hanno lasciato commenti fino a qui. Le vostre opinioni mi tengono in vita, irrigano il mio campo, e… qualsiasi altra cosa le persone dicono su internet a proposito di cose che piacciono loro. Tenete la barca a galla? Mi soffiate via i capelli dagli occhi? Ad ogni modo, grazie. Siete tutti/e meravigliosi/e.  
> Note per questo capitolo:  
> \- Un po’ di baci, e vaghe allusioni al sesso. Se preferite una versione originale di Dirk come asessuale e non vi va così tanto di leggere di lui che parla del pensare a proposito di fare ipoteticamente sesso, non preoccupatevi. Saltate questo capitolo [NdT: a dire la verità, temo vi sia impossibile saltarlo per poter continuare a seguire la trama dal punto di vista dell’intreccio del caso olistico… Hum. Ma se state leggendo questa storia, dovreste farvi una ragione del fatto di abbandonare l’idea di Dirk come asessuale, o meglio, giusto per la versione del personaggio in questa storia beninteso].  
> \- Un po’ di limitata violenza, niente di peggio rispetto ai capitoli precedenti.  
> \- Steve Mander è uno stronzo.  
> Spero che vi godiate questo capitolo!
> 
> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE: questo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Dirk

** Vagherò se dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

** Capitolo 8 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/23243181>

Dirk realizzò che si era chinato per andare incontro a Todd a mezza via solo dopo che realizzò che si stavano _baciando_ , cosa che realizzò solo dopo aver realizzato che non riusciva più a vedere la faccia di Todd perché era troppo vicina. Poi, improvvisamente il suo cervello inciampò in se stesso e tutto andò al proprio posto, e afferrò le spalle di Todd alla cieca e lo baciò di rimando.

Non aveva mai provato niente come questo, mai in tutta la sua vita, e improvvisamente interi mucchi di cose ora avevano senso per lui in un modo in cui non lo avevano mai avuto prima, come guardare scarabocchi e simboli e riuscire a interpretarli come lettere, come guardare ogni cosa allinearsi e sapere che si aveva risolto il caso, come avere finalmente degli amici, ma ancora meglio, perché questo era qualcosa che non aveva nemmeno mai saputo che poteva avere.

Qualcosa stava crescendo dentro di lui, qualcosa di caldo e stordente gli stava agitando il corpo dalla testa ai piedi, ma non era male. La cima della testa e la punta delle dita gli stavano formicolando. La bocca di Todd era così calda. Todd era così vicino.

Todd si tirò indietro leggermente, ma lo baciò di nuovo, rapidamente, una volta, due volte, sulla bocca e poi sulla guancia, e Dirk non riusciva a respirare molto bene, ma quello andava _bene_. Ogni cosa andava bene. Ogni cosa era fantastica.

Gli occhi di Todd erano spalancati mentre diceva senza fiato «Questo … Dirk, va bene questo?»

«Sì, sì.» disse Dirk, afferrando alla cieca i risvolti della giacca di Todd «Dio, torna qui … »

Todd emise un suono che Dirk non aveva nessuna idea di come interpretare, e poi si stavano baciando di nuovo, ed era molto meglio. Todd mise una mano dietro alla testa di Dirk e gli accarezzò i capelli. Dirk tremò e afferrò di nuovo le spalle di Todd. Non riusciva a _pensare_.

«Questo è … Questo è il quinto passo?» disse Todd, quando si separarono. Era ancora vertiginosamente vicino, con un minuscolo sorriso misterioso sulla faccia, e il cuore di Dirk stava battendo così follemente che gli occorse un secondo per processare la domanda.

«No.» disse «La quinta fase è convincerti a tenere i conti.  Odio la matematica.»

Todd rise, con la fronte appoggiata alla guancia di Dirk.

«Questa è una cosa furba.» disse, baciando la mascella di Dirk.

Dirk si aggrappò a lui come se da quello dipendesse la sua sopravvivenza, sentendosi sbilanciato e inesperto, e sentendosi anche piuttosto meravigliosamente.

« _Todd_.» disse, la voce che gli usciva leggermente più acuta del normale. Todd interruppe i baci che stava depositando lungo la mascella di  Dirk, respirando caldamente sul suo collo.

«Dirk.» disse, e Dirk sospirò, allentando la sua presa sulle spalle di Todd. Lasciò scivolare una mano dietro al collo di Todd, e una più giù a prendergli mollemente il polso sinistro.

Todd sollevò la testa e lo baciò di nuovo, così profondamente e meticolosamente che Dirk notò a malapena quando urtò contro la porta alle sue spalle, o quando Todd intrecciò le loro dita lungo il fianco di Dirk. Si chiese distrattamente chi di loro due stesse tremando.

Todd si staccò, respirando profondamente.

«Oh mio dio.» disse Todd, suonando quasi scioccato. Affondò il viso contro il collo di Dirk e gli strinse la mano, respirando pesantemente.

Il cervello di Dirk stava ronzando freneticamente, il suo intero corpo stava andando al doppio della solita velocità, e sembrava brillantemente, terribilmente giusto, anche se non aveva alcuna idea di quello che stava facendo. Seguendo un’ispirazione, girò leggermente la testa e baciò l’orecchio di Todd. Todd tremò da capo a piedi, e lasciò andare il suo peso contro Dirk, che si appoggiò contro la porta, sentendosi stupidamente e melodrammaticamente indebolito. Spostò la mano dal collo di Todd alla sua schiena in basso e lo premette più vicino a sé.

Stettero così per un momento, respirando insieme, e Dirk pensò che non aveva nessuna idea che si potessero provare così tante cose diverse tutte in una volta.

Questo era il punto dove si erano diretti – pensò – da un bel po’ di tempo a quella parte. Solamente, lui non era riuscito a leggere appropriatamente i segnali fino a questa notte. Per la prima volta – probabilmente in tutta la sua vita – si sentì meravigliosamente e solidamente sicuro di se stesso. Non della volontà dell’universo, o della direzione da prendere in un caso, o a proposito di un maledetto _gatto_ smarrito, ma di se stesso. Questo – pensò – era come era essere innamorati. Che cosa utile da sapersi.

*

Dopo un intervallo di tempo davvero troppo breve, Todd alzò la testa da dove era molto confortevolmente annidata nell’incavo del collo di Dirk e disse «Probabilmente non dovremmo stare facendo questo proprio in questo momento.»

«Hmm?» disse Dirk, accarezzando i capelli di Todd.

«Dirk.» disse Todd, facendo la sua faccia seria, e Dirk fece uno sforzo per prestare attenzione. «È quasi mezzanotte. Steve potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro. Questo non è il tempismo migliore.»

«Giusto, sì.» concordò Dirk. Quando un momento passò senza che nessuno di loro due facesse assolutamente alcuno sforzo di aumentare la distanza tra loro, aggiunse «Giusto per essere chiari comunque, aldilà del tempismo, tu _vuoi_ fare questo.»

Todd deglutì. «Sì.» disse, guardando di nuovo la bocca di Dirk «Sì, lo voglio fare.»

Schizzò in avanti e baciò Dirk di nuovo, e Dirk rispose entusiasticamente, preferendo molto di più questo al parlare di Steve, o davvero al pensare all’esistenza di Steve in generale. Tirò Todd dritto contro di sé, e Todd gemette contro la sua bocca.

«Gesù, Dirk.» disse, e Dirk lo baciò di nuovo, giusto in caso lui fosse sul punto di dire qualcos’altro di noioso e pratico e non riguardante il baciarsi. Ora che aveva avuto approssimativamente quattro minuti per abituarsi all’idea di essere innamorato di Todd, si sentiva piuttosto bene a quel proposito. Sembrava significare che poteva toccare Todd fin quanto gli piaceva, e inoltre che c’era sul piatto un po’ di baciarsi veramente eccellente.  Si sorprese a chiedersi _che_ _ cos’altro_ c’era sul piatto.

«Vuoi fare sesso con me?» chiese, staccandosi da Todd e aspettando che lui aprisse gli occhi e chiudesse la bocca.

Todd tornò connesso e sbatté le palpebre verso di lui, poi parve registrare la domanda e sembrò scandalizzato. Dirk mise le mani contro il suo viso per vedere se riusciva a sentirlo arrossire. Saltò fuori che ci riusciva, cosa che era allo stesso tempo interessante e singolarmente struggente in un modo che non riusciva a spiegare. Attese la risposta di Todd.

«Cosa … ?» disse Todd, gli occhi che dardeggiavano verso il letto «Intendi… adesso?»

Dirk inarcò le sopracciglia. «Beh.» disse «Lo intendevo più come un quesito generale, ma lungi da me sedare il tuo entusiasmo.»

Todd emise una risata strozzata, chiudendo gli occhi e voltando la faccia contro la mano di Dirk.

«Nessuna pressione.» disse Dirk «Volevo giusto verificare se era qualcosa di disponibile sul tavolo1. È un modo figurato di parlare … » aggiunse «In caso tu stia pensando che io ti stia invitando a fare sesso con me su un vero e proprio tavolo. Non ci sono nemmeno dei tavoli qui dentro, ma voglio giusto essere chiaro. C’è una scrivania dall’aria piuttosto robusta, se è il tipo di cosa che ti attrae … »

«Okay, taci ora.» disse Todd, ancora sorridendo un poco.

Dirk trattenne il fiato quando le labbra di Todd si mossero contro il palmo della sua mano. Todd aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, poi tenne ferma con molta attenzione la mano di Dirk e gli baciò il centro del palmo. Dirk esalò.

«Todd … » disse, solo per dirlo.

Todd lo guardò, le pupille dilatate, gli occhi intensi nella penombra, e poi improvvisamente, con il tempismo peggiore possibile, qualcosa in sottofondo nella mente di Dirk si incastrò al suo giusto posto.

«Oh!» disse, gli occhi spalancati «Oh, merda.»

Todd si fece un poco indietro, sembrando allarmato. «Cosa?» disse «Dirk, cosa c’è?»

Dirk gemette e lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro contro la porta. «Risolto.» disse.

«Il … caso?» Todd suonava confuso.

«No, non il caso. L’ _oroscopo_ , Todd. Una rapida uscita.»

«Pensavo che fosse a proposito del nostro rapimento?»

«No.» disse Dirk «Le parole erano troppo specifiche, mi sta tormentando fin da quando mi sono ripreso. L’ho capito ora. So come farci uscire da qui.»

«Allora perché sembri così infastidito?»

«Beh.» disse Dirk, con imbarazzo «È solo … per il tempismo. Tutto stava diventando estremamente piacevole, e ho dovuto riportarci alla realtà della serata spiacevole e rapimentosa. Voglio dire, probabilmente dovresti sapere fin dall’inizio di qualsiasi cosa sia questa, che sono abbastanza certo sarò il tipo di persona che rovinerà considerevolmente l’atmosfera di ogni occasione di situazione romantica, ma non intendevo iniziare la tendenza proprio così presto.»

Todd roteò gli occhi.

«Sono lusingato.» disse asciuttamente «Ma penso che la nostra principale priorità dovrebbe essere uscire di qui prima che il tizio con la pistola ritorni.» Esitò. «Possiamo riprendere più tardi. Se vuoi.»

«Lo voglio!» disse Dirk, afferrando di nuovo Todd per le spalle in un modo che probabilmente non era così sexy quanto piuttosto disperato e difficile da ignorare. «Assolutamente.»

«Okay.» disse Todd.  Si schiarì la voce e fece un passo indietro, e poi allungò le mani e risistemò l’abito di Dirk. «Bene. Questo è … Molto bene.  Allora , dimmi a proposito della nostra via d’uscita.»

Dirk si districò con riluttanza da quella posizione e si spostò verso la libreria.

«Questa casa non è così vecchia.» disse, chinandosi ad analizzare i titoli dei libri più in basso. «Ma vuole sembrare vecchia. L’ho notato mentre entravo. Un sacco di rivestimenti in stile antico, e grandi scaffalature incombenti, quel genere di cose.»

«Quindi?» disse Todd.

«Dà un’occhiata a quel libretto.» disse Dirk «Quello scritto dalla mamma di Steve.»

Udì Todd attraversare la stanza fino alla scrivania e raccogliere il libretto maltrattato dal quale erano state strappate via le pinzature, presumibilmente durante la ricerca da parte di Todd di uno strumento per forzare la serratura.

«I Segreti Celati dei Sobborghi di Londra.» lesse Todd «Non ci arrivo.»

«Mi chiedo se persino Steve sappia di questo.» disse Dirk, trovando il libro che stava cercando e tirandolo fuori per tastare dietro di esso. «Non è la persona più dotata di spirito di osservazion… Ah!»

Trovò la leva e la girò, spingendo più forte che poteva. La libreria scricchiolò in protesta, e poi iniziò ad aprirsi di un centimetro o due, rivelando uno spazio buio dietro di essa.

«Oh, ma _per favore_.» disse Todd, lasciando cadere il libretto.

«Lo sapevo!» disse Dirk gioiosamente. «È una moda bizzarra, persone ricche che hanno passaggi segreti costruiti nelle loro case lussuose, e la famiglia di Steve è esattamente il tipo di gente ricca e strana da avere qualcosa del genere. Devo dirlo, non è così ingegnoso come il laboratorio di Patrick Spring. Quello aveva una serratura che era effettivamente un orologio!» Inclinò la testa, considerando la cosa. «O forse un orologio che era in realtà una serratura. Ad ogni modo, molto più di stile, ho pensato.  La cosa della libreria è sull’orlo del cliché.»

«Come diavolo facevi a saperlo?»

«Non era proprio come se lo sapessi.» disse Dirk «Era un indizio.»

Mostrò a Todd il libro che celava la leva della porta.

«Jonathan Swift.» disse Todd, fissandolo con un inizio di comprensione. Tornò a guardare Dirk. «Un’uscita rapida come Swift2. C’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo, qui?»

«Che cosa intendi?» disse Dirk, senza capire.

«Beh, tutto ad un tratto sei un esperto di architettura e di passaggi segreti?»

«L’ho letto in un libro!» disse Dirk. «Il tuo libro, quello nel tuo appartamento. In quel libro c’è un edificio di Chicago che aveva un passaggio segreto dietro ad una libreria. Era stato costruito negli anni ’70, ma era stato fatto in modo che sembrasse più antico.»

«Libro?» disse Todd. «Il libro in cui ci sono entrambi i nostri edifici?»

«No.» disse Dirk «Uno dei tuoi _altri_ libri sull’architettura moderna.»

Todd fece il broncio e diede un piccolo calcio mezzo intenzionato contro un piede di Dirk. Dirk, precariamente chinato sul pavimento, perse immediatamente l’equilibrio. Todd sospirò e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

«Che cosa c’è di strano in questo?» borbottò, tirando Dirk in piedi.

Dirk si aggrappò al suo braccio mentre si raddrizzava, sorridendo. Todd sembrava stanco, e imbronciato, e stava ancora tenendo stretto forte Dirk per un braccio anche se lui era in piedi e perlopiù stabilizzato ora.

«Beh.» disse Dirk, affettuosamente «È stata una serata molto improbabile.»

*

Seguire il corridoio li condusse giù attraverso numerose rampe di scale anguste e odoranti di umidità, cosa che li condusse ad una piccola stanza senza finestre. Dirk cercò attorno a tentoni nel buio finché non trovò un’altra maniglia di una porta, e poi fece una pausa, voltandosi verso Todd. O, almeno, dove pensava si trovasse Todd.

«Pronto?» sussurrò.

Sentì la mano di Todd sfiorare la sua nel buio.

«Pronto.» disse Todd, e Dirk si voltò su se stesso e girò la maniglia.

La porta era irrigidita, e dovette darle un paio di buoni spintoni per riuscire ad aprirla. Sperò che non ci fosse nessuno dall’altra parte, ma tutto sembrava essere perlopiù buio e tranquillo.

«Credo che siamo nella cucina.» sussurrò rivolto indietro verso Todd, sgattaiolando fuori. Riusciva a distinguere pentole e padelle di rame appese al piano da cucina in mezzo alla stanza, che baluginavano nella debole luce proveniente dalla finestra.

Todd emerse da dietro di lui e si incamminò direttamente alla porta sul retro.

«Dirk … » sussurrò «È aperta!»

«Forse prima dovremo dare una piccola occhiata in giro.» disse Dirk, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di un’altra porta. Vide una scalinata attraverso un accenno di arcata dall’altra parte della stanza, e fece un passo in quella direzione.

«Stai _scherzando_?» Todd lo afferrò per la spalla e lo spinse verso la porta. «Usciamo di qui prima che qualcuno ci punti una pistola addosso o ci trascini in un’altra stanza chiusa a chiave! Una senza un passaggio segreto, stavolta!»

«Todd, loro hanno le nostre cose da qualche parte! Se riusciamo a trovare i nostri telefoni e portafogli, sarà parecchio più facile scoprire dove siamo e tornare in città. Per quello che ne sappiamo, potremmo essere lontano miglia da qualsiasi luogo, e anche se troviamo una conveniente fermata della metropolitana, non potremmo fare altrimenti che pagare per il viaggio!»

«Allora cammineremo finché non troveremo un qualche posto con un telefono, e chiameremo la polizia!»

«Guarda, è solo che io … » Dirk fece una pausa, notando meglio quanto teso fosse Todd, quanto lo fosse la sua presa sul braccio di Dirk. «Per favore, Todd.» disse, più morbidamente. «Ho una sensazione.»

«Non puoi usare questo argomento per vincere ogni discussione che abbiamo.»

«Non lo sto facendo!» Dirk alzò le mani. «Non lo farei. È solo che penso veramente che dovremmo esplorare un poco. Puoi fidarti di me su questo?»

Todd sospirò, un sospiro lungo e sofferto, guardò tra Dirk e la porta una volta di più, e gli lasciò andare il braccio. «D’accordo.» disse «Ma se vieni di nuovo messo fuori combattimento, ti lascio qui.»

«Ti prendo in parola.» disse Dirk seriamente, mettendosi una mano sul cuore per maggior enfasi.

Todd roteò gli occhi.

Improvvisamente Dirk si sentì frastornato dalla realizzazione che _avrebbe avuto_ tutto questo: Todd che faceva le sue smorfie e brontolava, ma che seguiva  Dirk in ogni situazione bizzarra l’universo gettasse loro addosso. Todd alle sue spalle, che sorvegliava protettivamente in caso chiunque volesse fare loro del male. Magari anche Todd che dormiva al suo fianco ogni notte, e si svegliava accanto a lui ogni mattino, _a tempo indefinito_. L’aveva avuta vinta nella discussione, ma per un momento non riuscì a muoversi per l’enorme sollievo di tutto quello.

«Grazie.» sussurrò, fissando lo sguardo sul viso di Todd, e sperando che lui capisse tutte le cose per cui lo stava ringraziando, tutte le cose che non riusciva a dire ad alta voce in quel preciso momento.

Qualcosa nell’espressione di Todd si ammorbidì, e sorrise a Dirk riluttantemente, sembrando indeciso tra l’urlargli addosso e baciarlo. Per la prima volta, Dirk realizzò che aveva già visto prima d’ora quell’espressione sulla faccia di Todd. Un sacco di volte.

«Avanti.» disse Todd, sospingendo Dirk verso le scale. «Andiamo a scoprire in che cosa ci stiamo andando a cacciare alla cieca questa volta.»

*

Quando raggiunsero la cima delle scale, la casa sembrava buia e tranquilla. Emersero in una sala e poi in un ampio ingresso, e Dirk riconobbe l’ampia scalinata su per la quale l’aveva trascinato Steve un paio di ore prima. Riusciva a sentire delle voci provenienti da una stanza alla loro sinistra, attutite da una pesante porta in legno.

«Quella è la voce di Steve.» sussurrò Todd da dietro di lui.

«Sembra arrabbiato.» sussurrò Dirk di rimando, cercando di distinguere che cosa stesse dicendo Steve. Da lì fuori sembrava perlopiù come un costante ronzio irritato di sottofondo, ma il modo di parlare di Steve era comunque sempre suonato come qualcosa del genere alle orecchie di Dirk.

«Dovremmo avvicinarci.» disse, e Todd storse il naso ma non obbiettò.

Dirk sgattaiolò verso la porta, tenendosi il più vicino possibile alla parete, sentendo che Todd lo seguiva da vicino. Più appresso alla porta le parole di Steve erano un po’ più chiare.

«Non ce lo avevano addosso, non era nella loro stanza d’hotel, quindi devono sapere dov’è!»

Sentì una voce mormorare qualcosa in risposta – Phantom, immaginò – ma era troppo bassa per capire che cosa stesse dicendo.

«Ma certo che è coinvolto, Nick! Quando mai è successo qualcosa di losco nei suoi dintorni in cui non fosse coinvolto? Solo perché hai una cotta per lui … »

«Non ho una cotta per lui!» disse Phantom, più forte. «E anche se l’avessi, nemmeno tu sei imparziale! Tu lo odi perché rubò la tua auto all’università, ma questo non significa che abbia rubato l’Orione.»

«Non fare l’impudente con me.» disse Steve. «Dirk Cjelli è un ladro e un genio della truffa, e non è una coincidenza che sia ricomparso adesso, proprio quando tutto sta andando in vacca. Ora tornerò di sopra, e lo farò parlare. Tu stai qui a scrivere il suo nome dappertutto sui tuoi diari se vuoi.»

«Merda.» sibilò Dirk, voltandosi verso Todd e agitando le mani verso di lui, mentre i passi di Steve si avvicinavano alla porta.

Incespicarono indietro fino alla sala che portava alla cucina, e stettero con la schiena contro la parete, ascoltando Steve che marciava su per le scale.

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Dobbiamo andare. Sta per scoprire che non siamo più lì, non abbiamo più tempo.»

Dirk si morse il labbro. Todd aveva perfettamente ragione, ma si sarebbe sentito molto meglio a tornare nel resto del mondo con qualcosa di più con sé dei d’accordo molto graziosi vestiti che stava indossando3.

«Vado a recuperare le nostre cose.» disse, e scattò verso la stanza dalla quale Steve era appena uscito, sentendo Todd che sibilava freneticamente dietro di lui di fermarsi, ma completamente incapace di frenare il suo slancio in avanti.

Irruppe nella stanza, che si rivelò essere una biblioteca estremamente sfarzosa, e vide Phantom che se ne stava in piedi con le spalle crollate, fissando in un fiammeggiante camino tra due poltrone di pelle. Sobbalzò e si girò quando Dirk entrò nella stanza.

«Dirk!» disse, incespicando all’indietro e piazzando una poltrona tra di loro. «Come sei uscito?»

«Non ha importanza.» disse Dirk, studiando la stanza impazientemente «Phantom, dove sono le nostre cose?»

«Io non … » Phantom sobbalzò di nuovo quando Todd arrivò in scivolata nella stanza dietro Dirk.

«Dirk.» disse, quasi sbattendogli addosso «Che diavolo?»

«Dove sono i nostri telefoni?» disse di nuovo Dirk, avanzando di un passo verso Phantom «E i nostri portafogli? Avanti!»

«Nel mobile.» disse Phantom, indicando verso un armadietto ornato in modo superfluo sulla sinistra del focolare.

Dirk si tuffò in avanti e lo aprì. Agguantò le loro cose e, seguendo un impulso, prese le chiavi dell’auto di Steve e se li infilò in tasca. Sentì un urlo dal piano di sopra, e passi tuonanti.

«Merda.» disse, sbattendo il mobiletto per chiuderlo.

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Dobbiamo andarcene _ora_!»

«Giusto, sì.» disse Dirk, voltandosi con le mani piene di telefonini e portafogli sottratti. «Grazie.» disse a Phantom «Ci vediamo!»

«Aspettate!» disse Phantom disperatamente, muovendosi verso di loro. «Portatemi con voi! Sarà così arrabbiato quando scoprirà che ve ne siete andati!»

Dirk si fermò e tornò a guardarlo. Phantom stava sudando e torcendosi le mani. Lui guardò Todd.

«Cosa … No!» disse Todd, afferrando Dirk e spingendolo verso la porta «Assolutamente no!  Dobbiamo uscire di qui prima che … »

Fu interrotto da Steve che tornava fiondandosi attraverso la porta, pistola in pugno, ansimando come un ippopotamo furioso.

Dirk afflosciò le spalle. «Dannazione.»

«Mettetevi lì.» disse Steve, agitando la pistola in una maniera allarmante. Era rosso in faccia, e una singola ciocca della sua perfetta acconciatura era scivolata fuori posto. «Lontano dalla porta.»

Dirk e Todd si spostarono ubbidientemente attraverso la stanza finché le loro schiene furono contro una larga scaffalatura. Dirk si chiese se anche quella avesse un passaggio segreto. Era difficile che potesse chiedere a Steve di aspettare mentre lui provava a spostare ogni singolo libro.

Steve avanzò finché non fu di fianco a Phantom accanto al camino, la pistola ancora puntata su di loro.

«Hai detto loro dov’erano le loro cose?» disse, lanciando uno sguardo a lui. Phantom scrollò le spalle e guardò a terra. Steve fece un verso di disgusto.

«Lascia cadere quella roba.» disse a Dirk, e Dirk lasciò cadere le cose. Avrebbe scelto le sue battaglie, ora.

«Steve.» disse, in modo tranquillizzante.

«Chiudi la bocca.» disse Steve. Dirk chiuse la bocca.

Steve gettò un’occhiata a Phantom da sopra la spalla. «Va a mettere in moto il furgone.» disse. Phantom guardò Dirk e Todd con impotenza, e se ne andò.

«Sto iniziando a stancarmi del tuo pasticciare in giro, Cjelli.» disse Steve, avanzando di un paio di passi verso di loro. Dirk sentì Todd spostarsi un poco più vicino di fianco a lui. «Ci faremo una piccola gita, e tu mi porterai ovunque tu abbia nascosto quel diamante.»

«Non so dove sia.» disse Dirk, per quella che sembrava come la milionesima volta. «Abbiamo detto a Phantom che lo avremmo aiutato a ritrovarlo.»

«Quelle sono cavolate.» disse Steve, la pistola che tremava leggermente nella sua mano.

Dirk non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato, neanche quando era tornato dal suo sciocco viaggio in macchina con Gary e aveva parcheggiato una malandato auto verde nel posto-auto di Steve, o quando aveva rovesciato del tè dappertutto sopra agli appunti di storia di Steve la settimana prima degli esami.

«Tu ci sei dentro fino al collo. Tu, e Cathy, e la sua nuova fidanzata.»

Dirk lo fissò senza capire affatto. «La fidanzata di Cathy? Non la conosco nemmeno, la fidanzata di Cathy.»

Steve gli rivolse un cipiglio infuriato e poi fece un visibile sforzo per dominarsi. La sua espressione scivolò di nuovo in quella versione piatta e maligna che Dirk conosceva alquanto meglio. Non era rassicurante.

«Che cosa pensi che succederebbe … » disse, avanzando di un altro passo con fare casuale «Se ti sparassi proprio ora?»

«Beh.» disse Dirk, cercando senza successo di arretrare ulteriormente contro la libreria «Immagino che farebbe piuttosto tanto male. Ma se fossi colpito da uno sparo nella tua casa, penso che la polizia ti considererebbe probabilmente come un sospettato, e rovineresti il grazioso tappeto di tua madre.»

«Perché dovrebbero sospettare di me?» chiese Steve, sogghignando. Dirk si sentì raggelare. «È Nick quello che ha una cotta per te. È lui quello che ti seguiva dappertutto come un cucciolo all’università. È lui quello che è venuto nel tuo appartamento e al tuo hotel. È lui che ha inserito te e il tuo amico sulla lista degli invitati di stasera. Io non avevo idea, quando ho invitato il mio ex compagno di stanza di Cambridge a casa mia per un bicchiere, che le cose avrebbero preso una piega violenta.»

Al di sopra della spalla di Steve, Dirk vide Phantom che stava in piedi sulla soglia della porta, ad occhi spalancati. Si sforzò con tutto se stesso di tenere gli occhi fissi sulla faccia di Steve.

«Se sarò morto, e se farai arrestare Phantom per omicidio … » disse Dirk, cercando di restare calmo «Non scoprirai mai dov’è.»

«Ottimo punto.» disse Steve. Spostò la pistola puntandola verso Todd. «Magari dovrei iniziare con questo tizio, per mostrarti che faccio sul serio.»

«No.» disse Dirk, andando nel panico e cercando di spostarsi davanti a Todd. «Steve, per l’amor del cielo, mi vuoi ascoltare? Io _non so_ dove sia … »

«Se mi dici semplicemente ciò che sai, proprio ora … » disse Steve, come se stesse cercando con estremo impegno di essere ragionevole «Potremo uscire tutti quanti da qui sulle nostre gambe.»

Alzò leggermente la pistola, così che ora era puntata alla testa di Todd. Todd prese un respiro, ma continuò con determinazione a cercare di spingere Dirk di lato.

«Dirk.» borbottò, mentre Dirk piantava i piedi a terra e lottava per trattenere Todd dietro di lui con un braccio. «Smettila.»

Phantom avanzò silenziosamente sul tappeto morbido.

«Altrimenti … » continuò Steve «Avrete una serata davvero spiacevole.  Tu, il tuo amico americano, e Nick.»

Dirk trovò alla cieca la mano di Todd e la strinse forte nello stesso esatto momento in cui Phantom raccolse un vaso davvero orribile e lo agitò, sibilante a mezz’aria, fino a infrangerlo sulla testa di Steve.

«Il mio nome è Phantom.» strillò.

*

Ci fu silenzio per un momento, mentre se ne stavano tutti lì in piedi, guardando Steve privo di conoscenza sul tappeto, e poi Phantom lasciò cadere quello che rimaneva del vaso e disse «Oh, merda!»

«Va tutto bene.» disse Dirk, muovendosi verso di lui con le mani sporte in fuori «Phantom, va tutto bene. Hai fatto la cosa giusta.»

«Pensavo che fosse mio amico.» disse Phantom, abbassando lo sguardo su Steve.

«Beh, non lo è.» disse Todd, chinandosi a raccogliere le loro cose dal tappeto. Allungò a Dirk i suoi telefono e portafoglio, e si mise in tasca i propri. «Stava pianificando di usarti come capro espiatorio. Se lo è meritato.»

«Stai bene?» disse Dirk, la voce che gli tremava un poco. «Todd, stai … ?»

«Sto _bene_.» disse Todd, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Che cosa diavolo stavi pensando di fare, auto-nominandoti come mio scudo umano?»

«Stavo pensando che non volevo che ti sparasse!» urlò Dirk. «Non stava fingendo, non questa volta!» Il suo cuore batteva ancora come quello di un coniglio, le sue mani tremavano, e la sua faccia avvampava di caldo e freddo dal terrore residuo. «Io non potevo … Todd, io non riuscivo a … »

«Okay.» disse Todd, ammorbidendosi. Si avvicinò a Dirk, alzando le mani per prendergli il viso tra di esse. «Va bene. Stiamo entrambi bene.»

Dirk chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, indugiando nel contatto delle mani di Todd.

«Non morire.» disse, la voce che proveniva da un posto piccolo e infantile dentro di lui, e che gli grattò la gola sulla via verso l’esterno. Strinse gli occhi chiusi più forte. «Promettilo.»

«Lo prometto.» disse Todd, con calma. «Pensi che abbia intenzione di morire prima di averti costretto a portarmi fuori ad un vero appuntamento? Sto parlando di cena e film, non di sequestri o di tentativi di omicidio, e magari di un impacciato bacio della buonanotte fuori dalla porta di casa mia, se mi impressioni davvero positivamente.»

«Viviamo nello stesso edificio.» disse Dirk, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Todd mosse i pollici in una carezza sulle sue guance. Il ritmo del suo cuore stava iniziando a rallentare.

«Ottima osservazione.» disse Todd «Non dovrò nemmeno chiederti se vuoi salire per un caffè.»

«È una cosa che riguarda il sesso?» domandò Dirk, aprendo gli occhi. «Tipo, una strana cosa americana riguardante il sesso?»

Todd sorrise. «Te lo dirò quando saremo tornati a casa.» promise, e il cuore di Dirk accelerò di nuovo, per una ragione completamente diversa. Buon dio; uscire con Todd lo avrebbe _ucciso_.

Fu capace di dimenticarsi completamente che Phantom era lì finché quegli non si schiarì la gola con imbarazzo, e sia lui che Todd sussultarono.

Todd fece un passo indietro, arrossendo un poco e lanciando un’occhiataccia a Phantom. Dirk si mise in tasca il suo telefono e portafoglio e si stirò la camicia, cercando di formulare un singolo pensiero coerente. Gli richiese persino più tempo del solito.

«Dovremmo prendere il furgone.» disse a Todd «Tornare in città. Penso che sia venuto il momento di coinvolgere la polizia.»

«Penso che tu abbia ragione.» disse Todd. Raggiunse Steve e raccolse la pistola da terra di fianco a lui. Guardò Phantom. «Le chiavi sono sul furgone?»

«Sì.» disse Phantom, miseramente.

«Okay.» disse Todd. Si voltò verso Dirk. «Andiamo.»

Dirk guardò Phantom, e di nuovo Todd.

«Todd … » disse, senza speranza.

«No!» disse Todd «No! Non lo porteremo con noi, Dirk. Prima di tutto, non saremmo nemmeno qui se non fosse stato per lui!»

«Ma ci ha salvato!»

«Ci ha anche rapito!» disse Todd, con esagerata pazienza «Probabilmente non era nemmeno sua intenzione aiutarci. Probabilmente ha solo visto un oggetto pesante e lo ha usato per causare una commozione cerebrale alla persona più vicina per abitudine.»

«Va bene così, Dirk.» disse Phantom, guardando per terra. «Ha ragione. Mi sono comportato davvero male con voi. Dovrò semplicemente affrontarne le conseguenze.»

Todd sospirò e si mise una mano sugli occhi.

«Va bene!» disse «Puoi tornare a Londra insieme a noi, solo perché così Steve non tenterà di ucciderti quando riprenderà i sensi. Ma verrai alla centrale di polizia, e dirai loro tutto quello che hai fatto, compreso tenerci sotto tiro con una pistola, e cercato di dare fuoco all’appartamento di Dirk.»

«Non ho cercato di dare fuoco al suo appartamento!» protestò Phantom «Ve l’ho già detto questo!  Dirk, non l’avrei mai fatto!»

«Se non sei stato tu … » disse Todd «Allora chi è stato?»

«Non lo so.» disse Phantom «Magari è stato Steve? Mi ha solo dato il tuo indirizzo, e mi ha detto di andare là e di fingere di voler prendere lezioni di francese, così avrei potuto scoprire quando non eravate in casa.»

«Todd!» Dirk afferrò il braccio di Todd «Todd, _lezioni di francese_!»

«Che c’è?» disse Todd «Aspetta … la tua vicina? L’insegnante di francese? Che cosa c’entra lei con tutto questo?»

«Cathy ha detto che Steve l’aveva seguita fino all’appartamento della sua nuova fidanzata!» disse Dirk, chiudendo gli occhi mentre tutto iniziava ad incastrarsi al suo posto. «Steve sapeva che io ero tornato nel paese, e pensava che io e la fidanzata di Cathy ci conoscessimo. È lei, deve esserlo!»

«Merda.» disse Todd, spalancando gli occhi «Dirk, quello stronzo ti ha chiamato Dirk Cjelli. Il foglio scritto che è stato infilato sotto la tua porta diceva ‘Gently’.» si voltò verso Phantom «Hai infilato un messaggio sotto la porta di Dirk? Il giorno prima di farti vedere là con una pistola?»

«No.» disse Phantom «Perché avrei dovuto fare qualcosa del genere? Se stavo giusto per presentarmi con una pistola, comunque…»

«Il plettro di chitarra!» disse Dirk, schiaffeggiando il braccio di Todd. «Scusa.» aggiunse, quando Todd fece una smorfia [di dolore]. «Ma, oh! Oh, oh, oh! Todd, ora ha senso! Perché spedirci un indizio e poi tenerci sotto tiro con una pistola? Perché non erano loro! Era qualcuno che voleva che noi _credessimo_ che si trattasse di loro!»

«Dominique.» disse Todd, fissandolo. «Perché dovrebbe cercare di dare fuoco al tuo appartamento quando vive al piano di sopra rispetto a te?»

«Magari aveva intenzione di scendere attraverso la scala antincendio? Non lo so, ma il punto è che lei è coinvolta.»

«Aspetta.» disse Todd «Quindi stai dicendo che Steve sapeva di doverci spiare perché era già stato nell’edificio dove vivevi per spiare qualcun altro?»

«Dobbiamo andare a parlare con lei.» disse Dirk «Deve avere saputo del diamante da Cathy in qualche modo.»

«E a proposito di andare alla polizia?» disse Todd, con dubbio.

«Non c’è motivo di coinvolgerli finché non abbiamo scoperto che cosa sta succedendo.» disse Dirk «Loro non mi prendono mai sul serio.»

Todd si masticò il labbro e spostò lo sguardo tra Dirk e Phantom.

«Okay.» disse lentamente, e Dirk si rilassò un poco «Niente polizia per ora.»

«Temo … » disse una voce dalla soglia «Che questa non sia un’opzione.»

Si voltarono tutti verso la porta, solo per vedere un’altra persona ancora che puntava una pistola su di loro. Lei sembrava più insofferente che altro, e aveva gli inconfondibili particolari estetici di borse sotto gli occhi e scarpe comode di un _ufficiale_ detective della polizia.

Dirk era così concentrato sulla pistola che gli occorse un momento prima di riconoscerla.

«Sergente Gilks!» disse, nel suo tono più da vincente. «Ma che bella sorpresa!»

*

Gilks controllò il battito cardiaco di Steve e gli controllò gli occhi, e annunciò che probabilmente sarebbe stato bene, ma che Dirk avrebbe fatto maledettamente meglio a spiegarsi, e sarebbe stato maledettamente meglio che fosse bravo a spiegarsi, Cjelli.

Dopodiché seguì qualche minuto di tediosa conversazione, che consistette soprattutto di tutti che incespicavano sulle parole l’uno dell’altro nel cercare di spiegare il corpo riverso privo di conoscenza sul tappeto, finché Dirk e Phantom presero la tacita ma unanime decisione di tacere e di lasciare gestire a Todd quella parte.

Quando lui disse ‘diamante rubato’, Gilks lanciò a Dirk un’occhiataccia, e quando arrivò alla parte del ‘passaggio segreto’ lei sornacchiò sonoramente. Quando Todd terminò, lei se ne stette semplicemente lì in piedi, guardando in distanza per qualche momento, come se stesse cercando di raccogliere le forze per concludere quella conversazione senza sparare a nessuno.

«Come mai … » disse infine, stringendosi la radice del naso tra le dita «Ogni volta che avverto un solo sentore della presenza di Svlad Cjelli nelle mie immediate vicinanze, so che sto per avere una serata veramente assurda?»

«Non saprei dirglielo.» disse Dirk empaticamente «Mi sono spesso chiesto la stessa cosa io stesso, essendo la mia vita costituita per la maggior parte di serate assurde, e di pomeriggi insensati. Le mattinate di solito sono piuttosto tranquille, e a volte faccio in tempo ad intravedere un frammento di ora di pranzo prima che tutto diventi _completamente_ pazzesco … »

«Cjelli.» disse lei «Stai zitto.»

«Hai ragione.» disse Dirk. Gilks era una sorta di persona a posto, aveva scoperto, se non discutevi troppo con lei.

«Quindi voi due … vi conoscete?» Todd stava guardando tra loro due con precauzione.

«Sì.» disse Gilks, sembrando dolente di ammetterlo. «Ho arrestato questa spina nel mio fianco, questa continua mosca nella mia minestra, più di dieci anni fa quando era uno studente universitario, e da allora è saltato fuori ogni paio di anni o giù di lì a testare la mia pazienza.»

«Sono stato scagionato da tutte le accuse di truffa, e quella faccenda con il divano non è stata colpa mia.» disse Dirk, dimenticandosi che si supponeva dovesse tacere.

Gilks sospirò. «C’è qualcun altro nella casa?»

«Non che noi sappiamo.» disse Todd.

«D’accordo.» disse lei. «Dovremo andare a dare un’occhiata in giro, naturalmente.»

Si voltò verso la porta e urlò «Matthews!  Vieni qui.»

Un uomo alto e dall’aspetto amichevole, che indossava un’uniforme della polizia, entrò attraverso la porta ad un ritmo estremamente non frettoloso, sorridendo a Gilks come se lei fosse una vecchia conoscenza che aveva appena incontrato per caso durante una festa tenuta in giardino.

«C’è qualcosa che posso fare, sergente?» chiese amabilmente.

«Hai preso le chiavi di quel furgone?»

«Sì, sergente.»

«Bene.» Indicò Steve sul pavimento. «Questa è una scena del crimine. Chiama un’ambulanza per questo ragazzo, prendi con te Lennox e controlla il resto della casa. Ci rivediamo qui tra venti minuti.»

Matthews sorrise come se Gilks gli avesse appena detto di prendersi libero il resto della serata, e di addebitare i suoi drink sulla carta di credito della ditta. Quando non ottenne altra reazione da lei che uno sguardo impassibile, si girò a sorridere al resto della stanza. Dirk sorrise ampiamente di rimando e lo salutò agitando un poco la mano.

«Allora controlleremo il resto della residenza, sergente.»

«Sì.» disse Gilks, pazientemente «Occupati di questo.»

Matthews salutò Dirk con la mano, e poi si voltò e scivolò di nuovo fuori attraverso la porta, facendo solo una breve pausa per ammirare un dipinto piuttosto ragguardevole appeso alla parete che mostrava una donna dall’aria annoiata su un divano.

«È stato gentile.» disse Dirk. «Un notevole miglioramento rispetto alla tua precedente banda di seguaci. Uno di loro mi ha colpito in faccia.»

«Tu gli avevi chiesto se era diventato un detective in modo che le persone pensassero che le sue scarse abilità fossero una tecnica d’interrogatorio piuttosto che una qualità della sua personalità.»

«Era stato molto maleducato a proposito della mia giacca.» disse Dirk altezzosamente.

«Lascia _perdere_ a proposito di quello.» disse  Gilks, alla fine rimettendo la pistola nella sua fondina. «Tu pensi che questa persona di nome Dominique abbia il diamante? Il … giallo … »

«Origano.» completò Dirk utilmente. Gilks gli lanciò un’occhiataccia incupita.

«Orione.» disse Phantom, da dove se ne stava in piedi con le spalle ingobbite accanto al camino.

«Beh, comunque si chiami, non possiamo andare a guardare in giro nel suo appartamento senza un mandato.» disse Gilks «E non mi farò premure nel dire a voi tutti che la tua credibilità è su un livello piuttosto basso in questo momento, per via dell’essere stato trovato in una casa non tua con il proprietario privo di conoscenza per terra.»

«Aspetta … Come sapevi che eravamo qui?» disse Dirk.

«La tua amica Cathy ci ha fatto una soffiata.» disse Gilks «Ha detto che il suo ex fidanzato ha alle spalle una storia di perseguitare le persone e un temperamento malevolo, e che lo aveva visto parlare con voi brevemente prima che scompariste dalla festa.»

«Beh, ecco che ci sei!» disse Dirk, gesticolando verso Steve. «La sua credibilità è anche più bassa della nostra. O perlomeno è aggrovigliata. Mi sento come se ci stessi discriminando per il fatto che capita che siamo in piedi e coscienti.»

«Io e Dirk potremmo andare a parlare con Dominique.» disse Todd, avvicinandosi a Dirk e usando la sua voce da ‘tizio normale che parla con le autorità’. «Visto che lui è tecnicamente un investigatore privato, la polizia non dovrebbe esserne responsabile, e lei non avrebbe il tempo di nascondere le prove.»

«‘Tecnicamente un investigatore privato’ un paio dei miei cari piedi impantofolati4.» disse Gilks, piuttosto scortesemente ad opinione di Dirk. «Hai una licenza di investigazione privata valida, Cjelli?»

«In effetti adesso mi faccio chiamare Dirk Gently.» disse Dirk. «E, in risposta alla tua domanda, ho scoperto che le licenze sono cose ingannevoli, e raramente hanno una qualche rilevanza a proposito dell’abilità o dell’efficienza investigativa. Non riduciamoci a schiavi della burocrazia, Gilks.» Si infilò una mano nella tasca della giacca e aggiunse «Però ho un biglietto da visita, se può aiutare a velocizzare le cose.»

Le offrì un biglietto da visita. Todd si mise una mano sugli occhi.

Gilks sembrava starsi preparando ad esalare un altro epico sospiro, quando Phantom, che era stato perlopiù in silenzio durante gli ultimi pochi minuti, disse «Che cosa succederà a me?»

Gilks si girò per guardarlo impassibilmente.

«Non ne sono sicura. Dovrai venire alla centrale così potremo mettere a verbale tutto questo, ma se collabori potresti uscirne abbastanza facilmente. A meno che i tuoi genitori, o la compagnia di assicurazioni, o il signor Gently qui decidano di avanzare delle accuse.»

«Non lo farò.» gli assicurò Dirk.

Phantom annuì verso di lui, ancora sembrando piuttosto come qualcuno che avesse la nausea. «Grazie, Dirk.»

Todd incrociò le braccia e lanciò un’occhiataccia a Phantom, ma non disse niente.

«Okay!» disse Dirk, luminosamente «Allora, mentre tu fai queste cose, io e Todd andremo a parlare con Dominique, tenendo un basso profilo, visto come stanno le cose.»

«Chi è Todd?» disse Gilks.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre. «Lui è Todd.» disse, indicando Todd.

Todd le fece un cenno impacciato con la testa.  «Piacere.»

«Oh, questo ragazzo. Che cosa sei tu quindi?» disse lei, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi «Il suo responsabile5?»

«Uh, non esattamente.» disse Todd, scoccando uno sguardo a Dirk. Sciolse le braccia e iniziò a giocherellare nervosamente con l’orlo delle maniche della camicia, di nuovo. «Sono il suo … »

«Partner.» disse Dirk, con sicurezza. Gilks guardò dall’uno all’altro. Todd sorrise un poco verso il pavimento.

«Bene.» disse lei «Allora, ufficialmente non posso lasciarvi andare via per interrogare un sospettato per conto vostro. Sarebbe non professionale, e potrebbe davvero compromettere l’indagine.»

«Naturalmente.» disse Dirk, solennemente.

«Ufficiosamente … » disse lei, camminando lentamente verso Steve «Mi metterò a controllare i segni vitali di quest’uomo e a chiamare un’ambulanza, cosa che necessiterà che io vi volti le spalle per un breve lasso di tempo.»

Lei si chinò di fianco a Steve e prese il suo polso sinistro.

Dirk afferrò Todd per la mano e lo trascinò fuori attraverso la porta, salutando Phantom con la mano mentre usciva.

«Dirk.» disse Todd, mentre correvano fuori dalla porta principale e dentro la frizzante e metallica aria notturna «Non sono sicuro che tu abbia riflettuto bene su questo fino in fondo.»

Dirk si girò verso di lui. Era buio, ma c’era abbastanza luce di luna per vedere la faccia di Todd, che appariva cauta e familiare, le sopracciglia corrugate mentre analizzava lo spazio immediatamente circostante alla ricerca di minacce. C’era una brezza che gli scompigliava i capelli, e stava tremando nella sua camicia bianca. Non aveva lasciato andare la mano di Dirk.

«Non preoccuparti, Todd.» disse Dirk.

Si avvicinò a Todd, la ghiaia del vialetto che crocchiava sotto i suoi piedi, e allungò una mano per distendergli le sopracciglia. L’espressione di Todd si rilassò un poco, e Dirk lo baciò, delicatamente e rapidamente.

«Ho la situazione assolutamente sotto controllo.» mormorò, ad un paio di centimetri dalle labbra di Todd.

Todd si mosse per inseguirgli le labbra e catturò il labbro inferiore di Dirk tra le proprie, sospirando gutturalmente mentre le loro bocche scivolavano l’una sopra l’altra.

«Davvero?» sussurrò, staccandosi di nuovo e guardando Dirk con una scadente maschera di scetticismo al di sopra dell’affetto.

«Davvero.» Dirk sorrise ampiamente, e si pescò dalla tasca le chiavi dell’auto di Steve, tenendole sollevate cosicché baluginarono alla luce della luna. «Andiamo a rubare l’auto di Steve. È passato un po’ di tempo, ma la ricordo come una cosa piuttosto divertente da farsi.»

«D’accordo.» disse Todd, le labbra che si inclinavano in un sorrisetto «Ma guido io.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DI TRADUZIONE:
> 
> 1\. SUL TAVOLO: l’espressione di qualcosa che sia ‘on the table’ (sul tavolo) è un modo di dire equiparabile al nostro ‘sul piatto’ per intendere cosa c’è a disposizione / che potrebbe accadere. Purtroppo per salvaguardare il gioco di parole subito successivo non ho potuto fare altrimenti che tradurre nel modo più letterale possibile anche se stride un po’ (tanto) in italiano. Ho aggiunto un ‘disponibile’ per rendere il più possibile comprensibile in italiano il senso figurato dell’espressione.
> 
> 2\. UN’USCITA RAPIDA COME SWIFT: questa purtroppo è intraducibile in italiano, quindi ve la spiego e basta. Swift, oltre a essere un cognome potenzialmente, significa ‘rapido’ / ‘veloce’, e l’oroscopo originale di Gary citava ‘a swift exit’, un’uscita rapida insomma. O un’uscita “alla (Jonathan) Swift”, a quanto pare ;) Ah, e Jonathan Swift è stato un famoso scrittore e poeta irlandese (come sempre, se già non lo conoscete basta una semplice ricerca su internet).
> 
> 3\. TORNARE CON LA CAMICIA SULLA SCHIENA: letteralmente è proprio così l’espressione inglese, che in italiano potremmo tradurre con ‘venirne fuori con qualcosa in tasca’ ad esempio (sempre nel senso di aver ottenuto qualcosa o almeno conservato qualcosa di buono con cui ci si è infilati in una situazione all’inizio). O al massimo in italiano esiste ‘rimanere in maniche di camicia’ che al contrario è una variante in negativo (simile al ‘rimanere in mutande’, di solito quando si parla di scommettere qualcosa e perdere). In questo punto Dirk fa riferimento al fatto che hanno ancora addosso gli smoking in affitto per la partecipazione al ricevimento al Ritz, quindi non potevo tradurlo con l’espressione italiana ‘con qualcosa in tasca’ e conservare il gioco di parole, specialmente visto che Steve ha vuotato loro le tasche rapendoli… Insomma, ho tentato questa variante che trovate, sperando di aver abbastanza salvato capre e cavoli, ecco.
> 
> 4\. I MIEI CARI PIEDI IMPANTOFOLATI: perdonatemi, ma non potevo non provare a renderla il più letteralmente possibile! (adoro Gilks e le espressioni che usa). Comunque, in italiano diremmo qualcosa come ‘dei miei stivali’, banalmente. Insomma per dire ‘col cavolo’ che qualcosa è così, ecco. Mi auguro sulla durevolezza (già messa a durissima prova) delle mie ciabatte pluridecennali di essere stato abbastanza comprensibile.
> 
> 5\. IL RESPONSABILE: ‘handler’ è colui che è incaricato di qualcosa. O di qualcuno. In questo caso praticamente quindi quello che dovrebbe gestire Dirk (e limitarne i danni), secondo Gilks. Piuttosto che ‘addetto’, o un ancora più letterale ‘maneggiatore’ (sul significato letterale in italiano del quale si sarebbero potuti immaginare ben altri giochi di parole ;p), ho scelto quindi ‘responsabile’ per tentare di tradurre il sottile umorismo con un ancora più sottile suggerire che Dirk è ben poco una persona responsabile agli occhi di Gilks, o che Todd è l’incaricato di prendersi la responsabilità di quel che combina Dirk visto che quest’ultimo riesce scioltamente ad evitarlo (quasi sempre?).


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk si voltò per sorridergli ampiamente. «Pensi che io sia carino?»  
> «È tutto relativo.» disse Todd. «Relativamente a me? Sì. Tu sei quello carino.»  
> «Quindi che cosa saresti tu, allora? Il meditabondo eroe d’azione?»  
> *  
> In cui Todd è pessimo nell'esprimersi con le parole, ma forse sta comunque sopravvalutando le cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note originali dell’autrice (tradotte): HEY, NON SONO MORTA!  
> Okay, dunque, non dovrei stare postando questo [capitolo] alle 2 del mattino, ma è più che in ritardo e mi sta facendo impazzire, quindi ecco qui! Fatemi sapere se individuate qualche errore.  
> Grazie di nuovo a tutti/e quelli/e che hanno lasciato commenti e incoraggiamenti, e scusate per il massiccio ritardo di questo capitolo.
> 
> Note del traduttore: questo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Todd

** Vagherò ** ** se  dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

** Capitolo 9 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/23590617>

Per essere un tipo che a quanto pareva viveva in una magione piena di passaggi segreti, Steve Mander aveva un’auto davvero del cavolo. Todd non guidava un’auto col cambio manuale dai tempi del liceo, e il fatto che quest’auto all’epoca doveva essere già di seconda mano non era d’aiuto.

Dirk fece una smorfia quando Todd cambiò la marcia in quarta, l’auto che grattava e cigolava come se fosse sul punto di rompersi.

«Sei _sicuro_ di non volere che guidi io?»

«Sicurissimo.» disse Todd, attraverso i denti stretti «Sarò anche abituato al cambio automatico, ma sono anche meno portato a ucciderci entrambi guidando.»

La verità era che stava trovando la guida piuttosto ardua, sedendo dal lato sbagliato dell’auto, guidando dalla parte sbagliata della strada. Stava iniziando un poco a guadagnare una nuova prospettiva addentro al modo in cui Dirk guidava a Seattle. Il suo intero corpo gli stava gridando di sterzare a destra1.

«E comunque, perché ha ancora quest’auto del cavolo?»

«Forse … »

«Non l’ha tenuta perché gli piace il colore, Dirk.»

«Questo non è quello che stavo per dire!»

Todd inarcò le sopracciglia. «Che cosa stavi per dire?»

«Stavo per dire che forse trova utile avere un’auto che non è registrata a nome suo, ma che non è neanche mai stata denunciata come rubata. Probabilmente non paga nessuna tassa su di essa, e se fa qualcosa di illegale e se ne deve liberare, non potrebbe essere collegata a lui.»

Todd lo guardò, impressionato. «Questa è … una buona osservazione, in effetti.»

«Beh, questo è quello che Gary gli ha detto quando lui si era arrabbiato così tanto la prima volta. Non sembrava avergli sollevato il morale, però.»

«Ah.» disse Todd.

«Potrebbe anche essere che gli piaccia il colore.» aggiunse Dirk, dopo un momento «Io penso che sia piuttosto carino.»

Arrivarono al precedente indirizzo di Dirk alle quattro del mattino, ed ebbero una breve discussione a proposito del fatto se dovessero andare a fare domande a Dominique proprio subito …

… «È una _criminale_ , Todd!»  …

o se dovessero aspettare finché non fosse più stato sostanzialmente il bel mezzo della notte.

Alla fine, Dirk lo batté al gioco di ‘carta, sasso, forbici’, quindi marciarono su attraverso la porta d’ingresso e suonarono il campanello di Dominique.

«Se salta fuori che lei non è coinvolta … » disse Todd, tremando e stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo [per il freddo] «Non sarà felice del fatto che l’abbiamo buttata giù dal letto alle quattro del mattino.»

«Lei è coinvolta.» disse Dirk, con sicurezza. Premette di nuovo il campanello, più a lungo stavolta. «Sono destinato ad essere qui, posso sentirlo.»

«Beh … » disse Todd «Potremmo essere nel posto giusto, ma sembra che il nostro tempismo sia sbagliato.»

Dirk lo ignorò e premette di nuovo il campanello, sembrando agitato.

«Dirk…» disse Todd, mettendo una mano sul braccio di Dirk. «Non credo che sia in casa.»

«Ma _deve_ esserlo! È qui che devo essere io.»

«Okay … » disse Todd «Beh, andiamo ad aspettare in auto finché non scopriamo il perché. Si gela qui fuori.»

Dirk si girò a guardarlo, sembrando sorpreso di vedere che Todd stava tremando.

«Scusa.» disse, avvicinandoglisi e sfregando le mani su e giù lungo le braccia di Todd. Era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai fatto solo ventiquattr’ore prima, ma ora sembrava diverso. Ogni cosa sembrava diversa.

Todd deglutì e si sporse verso la fonte di calore per un istante.

«Va tutto bene.» disse «Andiamo. Puoi offrirmi un caffè.»

*

Il caffè della macchinetta automatica nell’angolino del negozio all’angolo era sorprendentemente bevibile: meglio di quella roba che c’era nella loro stanza d’albergo. Todd sedeva sul sedile davanti dell’auto di Steve, inalando nel vapore che emanava dal suo bicchiere di carta, sentendo il suo tremore che scemava mentre i suoi muscoli si rilassavano. Il caffè era ancora perlopiù troppo caldo per berlo, ma anche solo l’odore lo stava facendo sentire meglio.

Guardò verso Dirk e lo sorprese a distogliere lo sguardo, sorridendo ampiamente e furtivamente nel suo tè.

«Che c’è?» chiese.

«Tu … » disse Dirk «Quando bevi il tuo primo caffè della giornata. Non mi stancherò mai di guardare la scena. È come vedere un bruco emergere dal suo bozzolo trasformato in una bellissima farfalla fatta di caffeina.»

Todd sornacchiò una risata.

«Potrebbe volerci più di una tazza oggi.» disse.

«È stata una serata piuttosto movimentata.»

«Quel tipo, Steve, è veramente un bell’elemento.» disse Todd dopo un minuto, spiando Dirk con la coda dell’occhio.

«Sì.» disse Dirk, guardando fuori dal finestrino «Anche prima della faccenda con l’auto non gli sono mai piaciuto. Era solito dire che ero strano.»

«Beh.» disse Todd, sentendosi stranamente indignato per essere uno che aveva chiamato Dirk ‘strano’ almeno sei volte quella settimana «Anche lui è piuttosto strano. Almeno tu sei strano in modo carino, non in un modo da rapimento di vecchi compagni di stanza al college.»

Dirk si voltò per sorridergli ampiamente. «Pensi che io sia carino?»

«È tutto relativo.» disse Todd. «Relativamente a me? Sì. Tu sei quello carino.»

«Quindi che cosa saresti tu, allora? Il meditabondo eroe d’azione?»

«No.» disse Todd «Io sono quello ragionevole. Ovviamente. Io ti fermo dal farti trasportare dal tuo stesso eccessivo ottimismo.»

«Capisco.» disse Dirk, inclinando la testa di lato. «Come … un’amichevole ancora.»

Todd gli rivolse un’espressione corrucciata. Dirk gli diede un colpetto su un braccio.

«Va bene, Todd. Sono sicuro che le tue metafore miglioreranno una volta che avrai bevuto quello.»

«Io sono anche quello sano tra noi due.» borbottò Todd nella sua tazza.

«Continua a ripetertelo.» disse Dirk, placidamente.

Todd aveva finito il suo caffè e stava facendo un leggero sonnellino ristoratore, quando Dirk gli tirò una gomitata pungente, indicando dall’altra parte della strada.

«Todd!» colpì Todd sul braccio.

«Hai.» disse Todd, sbattendo le palpebre e massaggiandosi la spalla.

«Scusa.» disse Dirk «Ma lei è qui!»

Todd sbirciò attraverso la strada e vide Dominique che passava sotto la luce di un lampione, frugando dentro una borsa nera mentre si avvicinava alla porta d’ingresso.

«Okay.» disse Todd, rizzandosi a sedere più dritto «Quindi come vuoi far … ?»

Dirk aprì lo sportello, balzò fuori, e corse lungo la strada urlando «Dominique!»

Todd sospirò. Perfetto.

*

Dominique li guidò su per le scale con sorprendentemente scarso clamore, una volta che ebbe superato lo shock di Dirk che la raggiungeva lungo la strada alle sei del mattino.

«Sono andata ad un concerto a Oxford.» disse al di sopra della spalla, mentre li precedeva su per le scale. «Ho deciso di aspettare per prendere il primo treno del mattino per tornare, invece di pagare per un ostello.»

«Questo ha senso.» concordò Todd, pensando che lei sembrava piuttosto loquace per essere una persona colpevole.

«Se aspettate qui … » disse lei, voltandosi verso Dirk mentre raggiungevano la sua porta «Posso prendervi i dati di Nick. È per il tuo caso?»

«No.» disse Dirk, nel suo tono più serio. Todd allargò le spalle di fianco a lui. «Non si tratta di Phantom. Si tratta di te. So che cosa hai fatto.»

Lei si rizzò leggermente in tutta la sua altezza, gli occhi che si spalancavano dietro gli occhiali.

«Di che cosa mi sta accusando, signor Gently?»

«Questo tipo di furto è una faccenda seria, Dominique.» disse Dirk, chiaramente cercando di suonare ufficiale. Todd resistette all’impulso di allungare una mano e sistemarsi il papillon. «La tua collaborazione seguirà un lungo corso nella direzione di chiarire le cose con la polizia.»

«La polizia?» Lei sembrò allarmata. «Sicuramente non c’è bisogno di coinvolgere la polizia. Prego, entrate. Vi darò ciò che volete.»

Si girò per aprire la porta, armeggiando con le chiavi nella serratura. Dirk lanciò a Todd un’occhiata trionfante, e la seguirono all’interno.

«Là.» disse lei, accendendo la luce e indicando attraverso la stanza.

«Janice!» strillò Dirk.

Todd, confuso, seguì il suo sguardo e vide una grande vasca per pesci con un piccolo pesce rosso che nuotava attorno ad un castello di plastica sommerso.

«Janice?» disse, stupito.

«Il mio pesciolino!» urlò Dirk. Indicò Dominique, essendosi apparentemente dimenticato dell’inestimabile gioiello scomparso, e disse «Tu hai _rubato_ il mio pesciolino!»

Dominique avvampò di una violenta sfumatura di rosso e disse «Tu non la stimavi! La lasciavi sempre da sola per sparire dietro ai tuoi strani casi, e chiedendomi di darle da mangiare! Lei ha bisogno di attenzioni!>

«L’ho fatto solo _due_ volte.» disse  Dirk, apparendo più offeso di quanto Todd l’avesse mai visto, inclusa la volta quando gli aveva tirato una scarpa, e ogni volta che era stato sequestrato.

«E comunque … » disse Dirk, avanzando verso la vasca e chinandosi per guardare il pesciolino all’interno – _Janice_ – con tenerezza «Le davo un sacco di attenzioni. Le compravo i cracker, ed eravamo soliti guardare insieme ‘L’ispettore  Barnaby’.» 

«Dirk.» disse Todd «Diamante rubato.»

«Giusto.» disse Dirk, raddrizzandosi e tornando a guardare Dominique. «Abbiamo ragione di credere, Dominique, che tu non sia solo una rapitrice di pesci senza vergogna, ma anche un’audace ladra di gioielli dalla grande scaltrezza e abilità.»

«Di che cosa stai parlando, tu ridicolo uomo salsiccia?»

«L’Orione Giallo.» disse Todd, interrompendo sul nascere il diverbio prima che Dirk potesse iniziare a fare giochi di parole sui pesci domestici. «È un diamante.» 

«Non ho idea di che cosa stiate parlando.» disse lei, incrociando le braccia. «Ho liberato il pesciolino. Non ho rubato nessun gioiello. E ad ogni modo … » aggiunse, guardando Dirk «Janice è un nome stupido per un pesciolino.»

«Come l’hai chiamata?» chiese Dirk, dimenticandosi di nuovo del diamante rubato dall’osceno valore.

«Ariel.» disse Dominique, con superiorità.

Dirk emise un verso oltraggiato. «Questo è un nome ridicolo per un pesce.» disse «Non può _volare_! 2»

Todd chiuse gli occhi. «Ragazzi.» disse, ad alta voce. «Diamante. Scomparso.»

«Perché pensi che ruberei questo diamante?» chiese Dominique, lanciando le mani in aria con frustrazione superfluamente drammatica. «Sono un’insegnante di Francese che vive a Islington3! Che cosa immagini potrei farne? Venderlo su e-bay?»

«Beh … » disse Dirk, suonando incerto.

Todd stesso si sentì un po’ meno sicuro di sé. Guardò Dirk furtivamente, cercando di leggere la sua espressione. Dirk sapeva essere ingenuo e ottimista in un modo senza speranza riguardo alle persone, ma Todd aveva finito per fidarsi del suo istinto quando erano nel bel mezzo di un caso. Dirk sapeva sempre qual’era il passo successivo, anche se non sapeva come lo sapeva.

«Ma tu stai uscendo con Cathy?» disse Dirk, sembrando perso. «Cathy Smith?»

«Sì.» disse Dominique, arrossendo debolmente. «Da solo poche settimane … Come conosci Cathy?»

«Questo non ha senso!» Dirk lo guardò, sbigottito «Lei non ha affatto cercato di ucciderci!»

« _Cosa_?» disse Dominique.

«Okay.» disse Todd, cercando di suonare autoritario. «Ce ne andiamo, per ora. Ma se cerchi di vendere un qualsiasi diamante inestimabile, o di prenderti un’improvvisa vacanza, daremo tutti i tuoi dati alla polizia.»

«E … » annunciò Dirk, raccogliendo un vaso di vetro pieno di ciotoli ornamentali e capovolgendolo, svuotandolo dappertutto sul pavimento «Ci prenderemo Janice!»

Pescò il pesciolino e un po’ d’acqua, e marciò verso la porta. Dominique lo seguì con lo sguardo, a bocca aperta. Todd lo seguì.

«Non lasciare la città.» disse a Dominique, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

*

«Non posso crederci, che Janice sia stata viva e vegeta tutto questo tempo.» si meravigliò Dirk, mentre portava con attenzione giù dalle scale la vasca per pesci improvvisata. «È tutto di nuovo come con Puffles.»

«Non so se te la lasceranno portare sull’aereo.» disse Todd, guardandosi indietro da sopra la spalla.

Dirk stava cercando di guardare allo stesso tempo il pesciolino e dove metteva i piedi, la lingua che gli spuntava dall’angolo delle labbra per la concentrazione. Lo smoking che indossava fin dalla sera prima appariva sporco e spiegazzato. Avevo dello sporco sopra il naso. Il cuore gli dolse solo nel guardarlo.

Qualcosa era cambiato tra loro dalla sera prima, e qualcosa che aveva fatto baccano ai margini della coscienza di Todd per un po’ di tempo, ora se ne stava lì in primo piano e centralmente, in un modo davvero inconveniente. Ogni volta che guardava Dirk si ricordava che ora lo aveva baciato, che Dirk lo aveva baciato di rimando, e che si sarebbero probabilmente baciati di nuovo in un futuro non troppo distante. Questo stava rendendo difficile concentrarsi. Si chiese se Dirk sarebbe stato il tipo di persona che vuole baciarsi un sacco, come un gesto comune d’affetto, o se la sua consueta energia maniacale quando si stava occupando di un caso avrebbe preso il comando e avrebbe finito per dimenticarsi che baciarsi era una possibilità per giorni e giorni di seguito. Si chiese se Dirk avrebbe voluto tenersi per mano, o presentarlo alle persone come il suo fidanzato, o abbracciarlo da dietro mentre stava cucinando. Si chiese se _lui_ per primo voleva qualcosa del genere, e fu insicuro della risposta. Si chiese se poteva baciare  Dirk proprio ora, giusto una volta, giusto rapidamente, prima che uscissero in strada. Magari avrebbe dovuto aspettare un momento in cui Dirk non stesse trasportando un pesciolino.

Si chiese se non era effettivamente andato completamente e maledettamente fuori di testa da un certo punto in poi delle ultime dodici ore.

«Sono sicuro che ci sia un qualche tipo di appiglio.» stava dicendo Dirk, traballando sull’ultimo gradino e sorridendo trionfante. «Non posso essere la prima persona che si trasferisce da un paese all’altro con un pesciolino come animale domestico. Anche le compagnie aeree devono pur avere un po’ di umana compassione.»

«Non credo che nessuna delle cose che hai appena detto sia vera.» disse Todd, aprendo la porta d’ingresso, e poi sobbalzando quando si ritrovò di fronte ad un corriere che appariva estremamente annoiato.

«Consegna per Dirk Gently.» disse il tizio, con esattamente la stessa intonazione piatta dell’ultima volta.

«Sono io!» disse Dirk, in modo brillante. «Salve!»

«Firmi qui, prego.» disse il tizio, accogliendo la vista dei loro smoking rovinati e della vasca per pesci ornamentale che aveva Dirk senza nessun segno di anche solo momentaneo interesse.

«Oh.» disse Dirk, abbassando lo sguardo sul pesciolino. «Hem. Sfortunatamente ho le mani piuttosto occupate al momento … »

«Firmo io.» disse Todd, prendendo la cartellina portadocumenti dal ragazzo e scrivendo il suo nome per la seconda volta quella settimana. Sperò che qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in questo pacco non fosse più mortale di un plettro da chitarra.

Il tizio gli porse l’involto e arrancò via.

«Che cos’è?» chiese Dirk, saltellando un poco sul posto, e poi fermandosi quando si rovesciò dell’acqua dappertutto sulle maniche già rovinate.

Todd aprì il pacco. Dentro c’era una piccola chiave di ottone. Era infilata in un portachiavi economico di plastica gialla, con una targhetta bianca che diceva ‘68b’.

«Hu.» disse Dirk, torcendosi per dare meglio un’occhiata. Todd lo afferrò per il braccio e lo raddrizzò prima che riuscisse a far cadere Janice sul pavimento.

«Oh.» disse Dirk, riaggiustando la sua presa sul vaso «Grazie, Todd.»

Sorrise a Todd, sembrando timido. Todd lo fissò per qualche secondo di troppo, mentre il suo cervello gli ricordava utilmente che poche ore prima stava baciando la mascella di Dirk mentre Dirk sospirava nei suoi capelli.

«Hum.» disse.

L’espressione di Dirk mutò in una di preoccupazione. «Ti senti bene?» chiese, esitante.

«Sì.» disse Todd «Bene.»

«No.» disse Dirk «C’è qualcosa di strano. Tu ti stai comportando in modo strano. È per quello che … è successo questa notte?»

«No.» disse Todd. «Beh, sì.»

L’espressione preoccupata di Dirk sfociò in una di assoluta ansia.

«No.» disse Todd, agitando le mani come se potesse cancellare le parole e ricominciare da capo. «Non in quel senso. Stavo solo … Hey, potresti mettere giù il pesciolino? Per un secondo?»

Dirk si girò e appoggiò la boccia col pesce sul tavolo dell’ingresso, e poi si girò guardando Todd con cautela.

«È un po’ strano, in effetti.» disse Todd, e poi si maledisse quando Dirk fece un terribile tentativo di nascondere la sua costernazione. «Ma non in un senso negativo!»

«Che tipo di strano è, allora?» chiese Dirk. Aveva le spalle incurvate e stava evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Todd. Sembrava come se si stesse preparando a ricevere delle cattive notizie. 

Todd sospirò e si rassegnò al fatto che non sarebbe mai più stato nuovamente capace per il resto della sua vita di giocarsela bene.

«Il tipo di strano in cui non riesco a smettere di pensare a baciare il mio migliore amico mentre lui sta trasportando una boccia per pesci.» ammise «Quel tipo di strano.»

Dirk lo guardò, stupefatto.

«Oh.» disse, ad occhi spalancati. «Questo è … un buon tipo di stranezza.»

Todd scrollò una spalla e cercò di pensare a qualcosa che un essere umano normale avrebbe detto in un contesto del genere.

«Quindi … » disse Dirk, dopo un silenzio breve ma intensamente impacciato «Posso … ?»

«Sì.» disse Todd immediatamente.

Dirk gli si avvicinò un po’ imbarazzato, ma poi lo baciò risolutamente, con gioia, le sue mani sui lati del viso di Todd.

Gli sorrise, senza fiato e bellissimo, e proprio quando Todd stava iniziando a rimanere a sua volta un poco senza fiato, Dirk lasciò ricadere le mani e disse

«Possiamo mangiare della pizza per colazione?»

*

Todd suggerì che tornassero all’hotel prima della pizza, per mettere giù il pesciolino, e magari farsi una doccia e cambiarsi i vestiti con qualcosa di meno risaltante, ma Dirk si immusonì così drammaticamente che lui cedette.Dopotutto, non era come se lui vivesse in quella città. Che cosa gliene importava se sembrava un folle?

Questa logica effettivamente sospetta lo fece finire seduto di fronte a Dirk in un piccolo, squallido ristorante alle otto del mattino, ancora con indosso gli smoking, e con il pesciolino Janice nella sua boccia tra di loro mentre mangiavano una ‘Veggie Supreme’4.

Erano serviti tre tentativi prima di trovare un posto che servisse loro della pizza così presto al mattino, ma Dirk aveva insistito che continuassero a cercare.

«Questa è Londra, Todd.» aveva detto, sollevando tra le braccia la boccia col pesciolino (si era rifiutato di permettere a Todd di fare un turno nel portarla). «È la più grande città del mondo. _Qualcuno_ ci servirà pure della pizza per colazione.»

Todd rimuginò sulla cosa, mentre guardava attraverso il tavolo di fòrmica Dirk che ruminava felicemente la sua pizza. Quella città calzava a Dirk, pensò, in molti modi. Era brillante, e stramba, e bella, e non si fermava mai sul serio.

Il ristorante puzzava di grasso e aveva una surreale luce blu che faceva sembrare tutto piuttosto malsano, ma Dirk sembrava totalmente contento. Todd spinse via la sua pizza. Si sentiva un poco nauseato.

«Di che cosa è _fatto_ il tuo stomaco?» chiese, guardando con riluttante affascinazione  Dirk che inalava il profumo della sua pizza.

Dirk gli sorrise ampiamente. «Devo mantenere la mia energia.» disse, mentre mangiava la sua quarta fetta.

«Quindi non si trattava di Dominique.» disse Todd, ed era solo per metà una domanda.

«Non lo so.» disse Dirk «Potrebbe aver mentito.»

«Ma tu non pensi che lo abbia fatto.»

«No. Penso che ci sia qualcos’altro in gioco qui.»

Todd sollevò le sopracciglia. «È un indizio?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk, timidamente «Una specie. Anche se penso che i miei indizi siano stati anche meno utili del solito in questo caso.»

«Beh … » disse Todd «Siamo ancora vivi, e ora abbiamo una chiave misteriosa e – a quanto pare – un pesciolino domestico, quindi immagino che le cose potrebbero andare peggio.»

Dirk gli sorrise, e l’intensità dell’affetto che c’era in quel sorriso per poco non mandò Todd al tappeto.

«Ti manca?» chiese, sorprendendo se stesso.

Anche Dirk sembrò sorpreso, sbattendo le palpebre verso di lui senza comprendere. «Mi manca che cosa?»

«Londra.» disse Todd. «La _più grande città al mondo_.»

«Sì, certo che ne sento la mancanza.» Fece una pausa, lo sguardo che cercava quello di Todd. «Scusa, che cosa mi stai chiedendo esattamente?»

«Beh, immagino che mi stavo giusto chiedendo se pensi che vorrai ritrasferirti qui. Voglio dire, potrai essere felice a Seattle se è questa casa tua?»

«Todd.» disse Dirk, morbidamente. «È solo una città. Mi mancheresti tu piuttosto che Londra.»

Todd frugò alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire. Era sempre stato pessimo in questo genere di cose.

«Magari potremmo tornare qui qualche volta.» offrì «Per le vacanze.»

«Davvero?» Il morale di Dirk si risollevò. «Anche dopo tutti questi … rapimenti?»

«Beh … » disse Todd «È come hai detto tu. Non penso sia tanto una questione geografica quanto una questione riguardo a _te_.»

«La prenderei come una cosa gravemente offensiva, se non fossi io l’idiota che l’ha detta.» disse Dirk, rivolgendo di nuovo la sua attenzione alla sua pizza che si stava rapidamente raffreddando.

Todd roteò gli occhi, mentre l’intensità sembrava dilavarsi via dall’aria attorno a loro, lasciandolo solo con una familiare, bassa vibrazione di affetto nell’avere a che fare con la quale era meglio equipaggiato.

Il confortevole silenzio durò quasi per tutto il tempo che Dirk impiegò a mangiare un’altra fetta di pizza.

«Pensi che … ?» iniziò Dirk.

«No.»

Dirk mise il broncio. «Non sai nemmeno che cosa stavo per dire.»

«Sì, lo so, e _no_ , non puoi nutrire il pesciolino con della pizza.»

«Perché no?» disse, indicando la pizza avanzata di Todd. «In ogni caso tu non la mangi!»

«Non è questo il punto.» disse Todd «I pesci non mangiano pizza. Ci fermeremo a prendere un po’ di cibo per pesci sulla strada di ritorno all’hotel.»

Dirk si illuminò. «Grazie, Todd. Sei già un eccellente fidanzato.»

Todd si bloccò mentre si stava pulendo le mani con un tovagliolo, la testa che si svuotava completamente per un paio di secondi.

«Scusa.» disse Dirk, dopo un momento. «Non avrei dovuto … ?»

«No.» disse Todd precipitosamente. «É … Va bene. Non mi aspettavo … È bello.»

«Davvero?» Dirk suonava speranzoso, e Todd si costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. Era un adulto, e anche se era completamente incapace di parlare dei suoi sentimenti, avrebbe almeno dovuto essere in grado di confermare verbalmente di essere il fidanzato di qualcuno.

«Sì.» disse «Davvero.»

Era totalmente inadeguato, ma Dirk gli sorrise comunque.

*

Sulla strada di ritorno all’hotel si fermarono a prendere cibo per pesci e una nuova casa per Janice, e Todd cercò di non morire dal ridere mentre guardava Dirk che tentava di introdurre una vasca per pesci nell’hotel attraversandone l’ingresso tenendola nascosta sotto la sua decimata giacca di smoking.

«Penso che ce la siamo cavata.» disse Dirk nell’ascensore, e Todd non ebbe cuore di dirgli che almeno tre membri dello staff dell’albergo avevano molto ovviamente fatto finta di non vederlo per tutto il tempo.

Si erano appena fatti una doccia e cambiati con dei vestiti puliti, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta della stanza dell’hotel. Dirk si congelò sul posto mentre stava facendo i complimenti a Janice, e si voltò guardando verso la porta con apprensione.

«Cosa c’è?» disse Todd, cautamente.

«È Gilks.» sussurrò Dirk.

«Come fai a saperlo?» sussurrò Todd di rimando.

«Ha un modo di bussare da polizia.» disse Dirk, storcendo il naso. «Come se stesse interrogando la porta con le nocche.»

«Questo non ha senso.» sussurrò Todd.

Dirk aprì la bocca per rispondere, e poi entrambi sussultarono quando la voce del sergente Gilks fluttuò attraverso la porta.

«So che sei lì dentro, Dirk Gently. Farai meglio ad aprire, o sarò incline a dare un’occhiata un po’ più accurata al diritto di proprietà di quell’orribile passaporto giù al piano di sotto.»

Dirk sospirò e si mosse per aprire la porta.

«Buon giorno, sergente.» Todd lo udì dire.

Gilks passò oltre di lui con decisione, facendo un breve cenno di saluto con la testa a Todd, e si piazzò in piedi in mezzo alla stanza con le braccia incrociate. Dirk chiuse la porta e la seguì con riluttanza, evitando il suo sguardo.

«Dunque.» disse lei «Sarete felici di sapere che abbiamo arrestato il tuo amico, il signor Mander, per rapimento. Quel tizio, Nick, ha accettato di testimoniare contro di lui in cambio di una sentenza ridotta. Non posso dire che lo disapprovo. In effetti, sembra che qualcuno dei vecchi amici di Steve stia uscendo allo scoperto con alcune storie interessanti a proposito di lui.»

«Bene.» disse Todd «Quel tipo è una serpe.»

«In quanto donna di legge, concorderei con te.» Si voltò verso Dirk. «Com’è andata con l’insegnante di francese?»

«Ah … » disse Dirk, premendosi le mani tra loro. «Beh, la faccenda è che … »

Gilks sospirò.

«Stiamo … rivalutando la nostra iniziale teoria … »

«Rivalutandola in che cosa?»

«Questo … è ancora da vedersi.» disse Dirk «Ma sono sicuro che concorderai sul fatto che abbiamo fatto un enorme progresso, nell’eliminare dalla lista chi _non_ ha rubato il diamante … »

«Quindi non è stata l’insegnante di francese a prenderlo?»

«No, pensiamo che non sia così.»

Gilks chiuse gli occhi e li strizzò come se guardarlo le procurasse dolore.

«Gently…» disse «Lavorando con te in passato, ho notato che graziosi e semplici concetti come furto e omicidio tendono a diventare un poco confusi quando essi sono nelle tue prossimità. Le cose diventano complicate. Accadono cose che sono difficili da spiegare nelle mie scartoffie. Dal momento che non capisco interamente la natura di queste cose, ti ho lasciato il guinzaglio piuttosto lungo, stavolta.»

Dirk aprì la bocca, alzando un dito. Gilks lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Lui chiuse la bocca.

«Detto questo … » continuò lei «Ne ho abbastanza del tuo cincischiare in giro. Ho bisogno di vedere che stai prendendo questo caso seriamente, e non che stai semplicemente andando in giro per prendere un tè con i tuoi vicini e a comprare pesciolini domestici.» 

Dirk aprì la bocca di nuovo, sembrando un po’ offeso. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Todd si fece avanti.

«L’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche Dirk Gently provvede ad un servizio unico.» disse, entrando nella modalità della sua voce da Perriman Grand, una voce che lo faceva sembrare come se avesse un palo incrostato di diamanti incastonati infilato su per il culo.

Gilks sollevò le sopracciglia verso di lui. Lui proseguì.

«Dici che le cose diventano strane quando c’è Dirk nei paraggi, ma sai tanto quanto lo so io che non è così che funziona. È Dirk che si fa vedere _quando_ le cose diventano strane. E se non l’avesse fatto, nessun altro avrebbe avuto una sola maledetta possibilità di capire che cosa stava succedendo. Quindi, se vuoi che questo caso venga risolto, fatti da parte e lascialo lavorare, per quanto strano ti possa sembrare. Diventerà tutto chiaro alla fine.» Si ricordò di qualcosa che  Dirk aveva suggerito per la targa dell’agenzia, e aggiunse «Con discutibile efficienza.»

Riusciva a _sentire_ lo sguardo di  Dirk che gli scavava un buco sul lato della testa, ma non girò lo sguardo. Gilks stava spostando gli occhi dall’uno all’altro, la sua espressione da qualche parte tra lo scettico e il riluttantemente impressionato.

«Va bene.» disse, di colpo. «Vi concederò un altro giorno.  Tenetemi aggiornata.»

Todd mantenne il suo atteggiamento professionale fino a che la porta si chiuse dietro di lei, poi lasciò crollare le spalle con sollievo.

«Non penso che quello abbia funzionato davvero.» ammise, voltandosi verso Dirk.

Dirk emise un suono che forse intendeva essere il principio di una parola, ma non andò oltre. Stava fissando Todd come se fosse un miracolo. Todd si sentì arrossire.

«Che c’è?» disse.

Dirk scosse la testa lentamente, poi avanzò verso Todd e lo baciò, le mani che scivolavano sui suoi fianchi. Todd inspirò di colpo. Aveva intuito già da prima che probabilmente Dirk non aveva avuto un mucchio di esperienza con il baciare. Non era che non fosse bravo … era solo che lasciava perlopiù che fosse Todd a prendere il comando. Ma questa volta era un po’ più sicuro di sé, e questo stava avendo bizzarri effetti all’interno di Todd. Afferrò le spalle di Dirk e si aggrappò mentre Dirk inclinava la testa, toccando le labbra di Todd con la lingua. Lui tremò, e aprì la bocca, lasciando entrare Dirk. Todd non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che era riuscito a spegnere i pensieri abbastanza a lungo da perdersi in un bacio. Anche durante il sesso non era mai davvero del tutto coinvolto. Ma in qualche modo, con Dirk che sospirava nella sua bocca, premuto contro di lui dal petto ai fianchi, i successivi pochi minuti trascorsero come una sorta di piacevole immersione in una nuvola.

«Dirk.» ansimò ad un certo punto, appoggiando le mani sul petto di Dirk e mettendo un poco di distanza tra loro.

«Cosa?» Dirk mise il broncio, sporgendosi di nuovo verso di lui, e Todd lo mantenne a distanza di lunghezza di braccio, ridendo.

«Se continui a baciarmi in questo modo … » disse, passando il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Dirk «Non sarò in grado di concentrarmi sul caso per un po’.»

Dirk arrossì, sembrando soddisfatto di se stesso.

Todd si chiese, mentre fissava la bocca di Dirk come un idiota senza speranza, come fosse possibile che gli ci fosse voluto tanto tempo per accorgersi quanto era infatuato di lui. In quel momento non sembrava in grado di smettere di notarlo.

«Grazie.» disse Dirk all’improvviso. «Intendevo dirlo prima, ma sono stato distratto da tutto il baciarsi.»

«Grazie per che cosa?»

«Per aver preso le mie difese! Le nostre difese, le difese dell’agenzia. La polizia non mi ascolta mai, e tu me l’hai appena tolta dalle calcagna quasi senza sforzo.» Sorrise a Todd, ancora tenendolo abbracciato per la vita. «Tu sei davvero una meraviglia.»

«Non è stato chissà che cosa.» disse Todd, e Dirk emise uno sbuffo discorde.

«Datti un po’ di credito, Todd.» disse, lasciando andare la vita di Todd e tornando dalla vasca del pesciolino. «La tua assistenza in questo caso è stata inestimabile, e sono convinto che ci stiamo avvicinando ad una soluzione.»

«Dirk?» chiese Todd, aspettando che Dirk emettesse un suono mormorante in conferma di ascolto, prima di continuare.  «Devi risolverlo questo caso? Intendo, è importante?»

Dirk si irrigidì, e poi si voltò lentamente per guardarlo, ancora stringendo tra le dita il cibo per pesci.

«È il nostro caso!» disse, confuso «Certo che è importante.»

«Non intendo in quel senso … » disse Todd, desiderando – non per la prima volta nel corso di quella giornata – di essere più bravo nel tradurre i suoi pensieri in parole. Prese un profondo respiro e ricominciò.

«Quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta mi hai detto che i casi che ti ritrovi a seguire, se non li risolvi tu, non li risolverà nessun altro. Mi hai detto che usi i tuoi indizi per aiutare le persone che ne hanno bisogno. L’ho visto, Dirk. Ho visto che lo fai. Tu hai aiutato Lydia Spring. Hai aiutato Farah, e Amanda. Tu hai aiutato _me_.»

Dirk lo stava fissando, ad occhi spalancati.

«Chi sta aiutando tutto questo?» persistette Todd. «Mi stai dicendo che l’universo vuole che delle persone ricche riabbiano indietro il loro inestimabile diamante nella loro villa? Perché non puoi mollare solo questa volta?»

«Non lo so.» disse Dirk, sembrando sperduto. «Ho bisogno di seguire il caso fino alla fine. Ho bisogno di ritrovare il diamante.»

Todd sospirò e si sfregò la faccia. Entrambi erano già stati aggrediti abbastanza volte per quella settimana, e lui non sarebbe facilmente riuscito a riposarsi sul serio finché non avesse portato Dirk a casa.

«Mi dispiace.» disse Dirk, fissandosi i piedi. «So che è frustrante, credimi. Qualche volta anch’io vorrei poter lasciar perdere.» Esitò, e poi disse «Tuttavia, non c’è niente che impedisca a te di farlo.»

Todd lo guardò incredulo. «Sì, Dirk, _c’è_.»

Dirk alzò lo sguardo su di lui, le labbra tirate come se stesse cercando di trattenere la sua faccia dal fare una smorfia.

Todd sospirò. Si spostò verso di lui, gli tolse il cibo per pesci dalle mani, lasciò scivolare le braccia attorno al busto di Dirk e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Sentì le braccia di Dirk alzarsi e circondarlo, sentì una delle mani di Dirk tra i capelli. Questa cosa del toccarsi stava diventando un poco più facile di volta in volta, notò.

«Non vado da nessuna parte … » disse contro la camicia di Dirk. Dirk tirò un poco su col naso e appoggiò la guancia sulla testa di Todd. «Sto solo prendendomi cura di te. Di entrambi. Non significa che mi prenderò su e me ne andrò. Non so che cosa dire per convincerti che voglio essere qui. Non è un _favore_.»

«È solo un po’ difficile da credere.» disse Dirk. Todd si tirò indietro e lo guardò. Dirk sembrava più calmo, ma stanco in un modo in cui Todd non lo aveva mai visto prima. «Continuo a pensare che il terreno mi stia scivolando via da sotto i piedi, perché di solito lo sta facendo. Non ho mai avuto niente che abbia potuto conservare.»

Todd lo baciò perché non riusciva a pensare a niente da dire, e sperò che Dirk capisse.

*

Andarono al bar ‘Annette’s’ nel pomeriggio, in parte perché Dirk voleva ringraziare Cathy per aver chiamato la polizia, e in parte perché non riuscivano a pensare a nient’altro da fare. Todd non chiese se l’improvvisa insistenza di Dirk a riguardo di andare al bar era uno dei suoi indizi speciali, o solo uno del regolare tipo di indizi, in parte perché non era sicuro che Dirk stesso lo sapesse. Riusciva a percepire che la certezza di Dirk era un poco scossa, ma non aveva idea di come rassicurarlo. Lo seguì, assecondandolo, sperando che sarebbe stato abbastanza.

Cathy stava ripulendo dei tavoli quando arrivarono lì, sembrando annoiata mentre canticchiava la musica che stava andando in onda alla radio. Lei alzò lo sguardo quando loro entrarono, e spalancò gli occhi.

«Dirk!» Lasciò cadere il suo strofinaccio sul tavolo, corse loro incontro, e lo abbracciò. Dirk sembrò sorpreso.

«Ciao, Cathy.» disse, restituendo l’abbraccio impacciatamente.

«Stai bene?» Lei fece un passo indietro, guardando ansiosamente tra lui e Todd. «Sapevo che Steve stava progettando qualcosa quando mia nonna lo ha visto parlare con voi due. Ha detto che lui sembrava come qualcuno che sta per iniziare una rissa. Ha un grandioso fiuto per i guai, mia nonna.»

«Lo ha sicuramente.» disse Dirk, colpito. «Comunque, la polizia è arrivata al momento opportuno, quindi nessun danno. Grazie per averla chiamata.»

«Quindi lo hanno arrestato? Hanno arrestato Steve?»

«Sì … » disse Todd «Lo hanno interrogato a proposito del rapimento, ma ho avuto l’impressione che sia colpevole di … beh, di un sacco di brutta roba.»

«Non è maledettamente la verità?» borbottò lei. «Guardate, ho una scatola piena di cose sue, se potesse aiutare con il vostro caso. L’ho portata con me in caso aveste chiamato.»

«Questo sarebbe davvero d’aiuto.» disse Dirk «Vuoi che torniamo quando sei in pausa?»

«Non essere sciocco.» disse lei. Andò alla soglia sul retro del bancone e urlò su per le scale «Matt! Mi prendo una pausa!»

Si voltò verso Dirk e gli fece l’okay con un pollice sollevato. «Dammi un istante.» disse «Prendo le cose.»

«Sono felice che sia dalla nostra parte … » disse Todd, guardandola infilarsi nella stanza sul retro.

«Anch’io.» disse Dirk «Ma sono ugualmente felice che non lavori effettivamente per me.»

«Già … » disse Todd, guardando l’innervosito capo di Cathy precipitarsi giù dalle scale e sostituirla nel ripulire tavoli. «Sembra che sarebbe una cosa molto stressante.»

*

Erano solo le cinque e mezza quando lasciarono il bar, ma Todd stava subendo gli effetti della combinazione di una notte insonne e di una giornata stressante, mentre tornavano a piedi verso l’hotel nel tramonto. L’adrenalina lo stava abbandonando, e tutto era soffuso da un luccichio di irrealtà. Ogni passo sembrava come una lotta contro il semplicemente stendersi sul marciapiede e farsi un sonnellino. Era sconcertato da quanto Dirk sembrasse non intaccato, finché non dovette afferrarlo per il gomito per impedirgli di camminare in mezzo al traffico di automobili.

Dirk si girò verso di lui sbattendo le palpebre, ancora reggendo la scatola che Cathy gli aveva dato. Todd gliela prese via dalle mani con delicatezza.

«Oh, Todd.» disse, come se non si aspettasse di incappare in lui. «Stavo andando nella direzione sbagliata?»

«Sì.» disse Todd. «Quella è la strada per le persone che vogliono essere investite da un’auto e morire.»

«Oh, cielo.» disse Dirk, come se stesse notando solo in quel momento il roboante traffico. «Penso che forse sono un po’ stanco.»

«Non mi dire.» disse Todd, conducendolo lungo il marciapiede. «Cerca di restarmi attaccato e di stare alla larga da ogni azzardo finché non siamo tornati all’hotel, okay?»

«Okay.» disse Dirk.

Todd fece scivolare la mano in basso e, per almeno 40% di ragioni pragmatiche, allacciò insieme le loro dita. Gli tenne stretta la mano saldamente per tutta la strada di ritorno fino all’hotel.

Dirk riuscì a farcela per la maggior parte della strada di ritorno alla loro stanza, prima di iniziare a perdere la battaglia contro la sua stanchezza, lasciandosi cadere appoggiato contro Todd nell’ascensore dell’albergo come se stesse pianificando di accamparsi lì per la notte. Todd sospirò.

«Dirk.» disse, scuotendolo un poco. «Avanti, resta sveglio solo per altri due minuti. Siamo quasi alla stanza.»

«Todd, sono così _stanco_.» Stava effettivamente tenendo Todd incollato sul posto, appoggiandosi per metà a lui e per metà allo specchio della parete dell’ascensore.

«Già … » disse Todd, cercando di reprimere uno sbadiglio «Anch’io. Cerca solo di stare in piedi finché non raggiungiamo un letto, okay?»

«Mhmm, _letto_.» disse  Dirk, scivolando ancora un po’ più giù contro la parete. Todd lo afferrò per il gomito per stabilizzarlo, ancora bilanciando la scatola della roba di Steve. «Il letto dell’hotel è molto più comodo di quello nel mio appartamento.»

«Sì … » disse Todd, dubbiosamente. Ancora non si fidava dei letti degli hotel. Erano troppo rialzati, e i cuscini erano troppo soffici. «Sarò più felice quando saremo di nuovo a casa, nel nostro letto.»

Dirk diventò innaturalmente immobile contro di lui. Todd si irrigidì.

«Cosa?» disse «Dirk, che succede?»

Dirk si spinse via dalla parete così da poter fissare Todd. Todd lo fissò di rimando, disorientato. Proprio mentre stava iniziando a preoccuparsi, sulla faccia di Dirk spuntò un sorriso. Era un sorriso enorme, che gli illuminò l’intera faccia e rugò la pelle ai lati dei suoi occhi. Sembrava essere in un tutt’uno ogni sorriso che Dirk avesse mai soppresso perché stava cercando di dominarsi, salvo che ora non si stava trattenendo. Todd non aveva nessuna idea di che cosa avesse portato allo scoperto quel sorriso lì, in quell’ascensore.

«Cosa c’è?» disse di nuovo.

«Niente.» disse Dirk, sorridendo più ampiamente. L’ascensore emise il suono indicante che aveva raggiunto il piano, e lui prese la mano di Todd, tirandolo con sé attraverso le porte. «Andiamo. Mettiamoti a letto, Todd, sei un azzardo.»

Todd roteò gli occhi e lo seguì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione:  
> 1\. UN GUIDATORE AMERICANO A LONDRA (l’ironia è riferita al film ‘Un lupo mannaro americano a Londra’): negli USA le auto col cambio automatico hanno iniziato a rimpiazzare il cambio manuale negli anni ’80 e praticamente ora sono tutte così là (o così mi hanno detto), al punto che per gli americani delle generazioni più recenti guidare col cambio manuale potrebbe essere qualcosa che non hanno mai imparato nemmeno a scuola guida (di nuovo, così mi hanno detto… non prendetemi come l’oracolo della verità, mai!). A peggiorare il tutto (per la gioia di Todd), nel Regno Unito si guida sulla sinistra invece che sulla destra, e il volante è a destra invece che a sinistra (rispetto agli USA e alla stragrande maggioranza di altri paesi nel mondo).  
> 2\. ARIEL NON PUO’ VOLARE (O FORSE SI’): scontro tra riferimenti culturali qui. A meno che non stia avendo una svista enorme, credo proprio che Dominique si sia ispirata al personaggio di Ariel de ‘La sirenetta’ della Disney (che è una sirena, appunto), e Dirk faccia riferimento invece al personaggio Ariel de ‘La Tempesta’ di Shakespeare (che è uno spirito dell’aria). In realtà il nome Ariel è stato usato per molti personaggi diversi, per curiosità vi lascio uno dei link di carrellata generale di riferimenti del nome che ho trovato per ripassare quello che sapevo di base ed essere sicuro di non dire scempiaggini troppo enormi (forse): http://magazinedelledonne.it/nomi/significato/ariel/nome-509  
> 3\. ISLINGTON: è un quartiere di Londra.  
> 4\. VEGANA SUPREMA: non ho tradotto in contesto perché è difficile rendere in italiano senza che risulti orribile, comunque è chiaramente il nome di un gusto di pizza. E se non sapete cosa significa ‘vegano’ potete andare a cercare la definizione on-line, ma in breve e conciso: alimentazione basata sull’esclusione di prodotti di origine animale.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «L’universo ti manda mai qualcosa di piacevole?» chiese, sedendosi e versandosi del caffè. «Cioè, hai mai avuto una sorpresa positiva?»  
> «Intendi… a parte te?» chiese Dirk, e il suo sorriso si amplificò quando le guance di Todd si tinsero di rosso.  
> «Stai zitto e mangia il tuo toast.» disse Todd, nascondendo la faccia dietro la sua tazza di caffè.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ORIGINALI DELL'AUTRICE (TRADOTTE): Ta-dààan! Scusate per la pausa lunghetta, stavo lavorando ad una fanfiction per il Big Bang che spero vedrà la luce questa estate. Qui ci sono alcune note e altre cose:  
> \- Questo capitolo contiene un po’ di sesso! Quindi se questo non fa per voi saltatelo. O potete smettere di leggere quando arrivate ai baci, e cercare la parola ‘Cathy’ per ricominciare a leggere dalla parte successiva.  
> \- Per chi non avesse familiarità col termine, essere ‘sent down’ è un vecchio termine gergale inglese per dire che si è stati sbattuti fuori dal college.  
> \- Vorrei ringraziare inkyfishes per aver betato parte di questo capitolo, e per essere adorabile e profonda e d’aiuto. <3  
> \- Scusate davvero per i lunghi intervalli tra un capitolo e l’altro negli ultimi tempi. Prometto che questa fanfiction non sarà abbandonata, sono solo stata un po’ più occupata del solito.
> 
> NOTE DEL TRADUTTORE: questo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Dirk.

** Vagherò se dirai ‘vaga’ **

** (I will roam if you say roam) **

** Capitolo 10 **

Link al capitolo originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/24303051>

Quella notte, Dirk sognò di essere ancora al St. Cedd’s1.

Era un giorno soleggiato – era sempre un giorno soleggiato quando sognava di essere a Cambridge, anche se quando era stato lì aveva più piovuto che non – e lui stava in piedi fuori dalle sue vecchie stanze. Stava guardando gli studenti che si affrettavano di qua e di là, chiacchierando e ridendo e stressandosi sugli esami. Riusciva a sentire, nel profondo delle sue viscere, che era destinato ad essere da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a capire in quale direzione andare. Vide Gary attraverso il cortile, che stava parlando col suo supervisore di dottorato di ricerca, ma non riuscì a costringersi a chiamarlo, o a seguirlo, quindi lo guardò finché non uscì dal suo campo visivo e poi chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul sottile filo che lo tirava per l’ombelico e che lo conduceva sempre dove doveva andare.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Gary era in piede di fronte a lui. Dirk sussultò, facendo un passo indietro.

«Non lasciare mai che ti vedano piangere.» disse Gary. «Non lasciare mai che ti vedano sanguinare.»

«Ci ho provato.» disse Dirk «Non ha aiutato.»

«Sarebbe d’aiuto ora?» chiese Gary.

«Non lo so.» disse Dirk «Non riesco a vedere dove sto andando.»

«Possono solo riferirti i messaggi.» disse Gary «Devi interpretarli da solo.»

«Lo so.» disse Dirk «L’ho sempre fatto.»

Chiuse gli occhi e sentì la qualità dell’aria cambiare. Un momento prima era in piedi al St. Cedd’s, tenendo stretti i libri e respirando nell’odore di pelle e caffè ed erba tagliata, e il momento dopo era in piedi fuori dal Ridgley, appoggiato contro la Corvette2 e cercando di capire che cosa avrebbe detto quando il suo nuovo migliore amico sarebbe uscito.

Aveva iniziato col piede sbagliato, lo sapeva, irrompendo nel suo appartamento. Col senno di poi, avrebbe proprio dovuto saperlo che quello non avrebbe lasciato una prima impressione favorevole. Ma non poteva riuscire a credere di aver bruciato le sue possibilità. Il suo collo era irrigidito e addormentato per l’aver dormito in auto, e gli si stava rivoltando lo stomaco per l’ansia, mentre guardava in alto lungo l’edificio in mattoni rossi. Forse una pizza per colazione non era stata l’idea migliore. Abbassò lo sguardo e sbatté le palpebre vedendo la pila di libri che teneva tra le braccia. Quello non era corretto. Aveva lasciato Cambridge anni prima.

La porta si aprì dall’altra parte della strada, e l’uomo del giorno prima comparve, portando con sé una camicia blu, una chitarra, e un cipiglio arrabbiato. Dirk abbassò lo sguardo. I libri erano spariti. Prese un profondo respiro e si incollò un sorriso sulla faccia mentre avanzava. Era il momento di dare una seconda impressione stellare.

Prima che potesse salutare benevolmente il suo nuovo amico, la strada iniziò a tremolare attorno a lui, la sua vista che si faceva annebbiata ai margini. Ora era in un qualche luogo più freddo, con addosso una maglietta ruvida mentre dormiva su un materasso grumoso. La lampadina stava lampeggiando, e lui sentì una stretta gelida nel petto. Non gli piaceva il buio.

La lampadina si spense con un piccolo scoppio, immergendolo nell’oscurità, e lui si alzò a sedere, col respiro accelerato. Cercò di capire dove fosse la porta, ma non riusciva nemmeno a distinguere il sopra e il sotto. Non sapeva nemmeno dove si trovava. Al St. Cedd’s?  Al Perriman Grand?  Ala Nera? Agitò le mani intorno alla cieca, respirando a fatica e scalciando le coperte annodate attorno alle sue gambe, e cercò di trovare a tentoni il bordo del letto, ma si estendeva all’ _infinito_ , questo letto sfuggiva alle leggi della fisica, era un letto impossibile e lui era intrappolato …

« _Dirk_!»

Sentì delle mani che gli afferravano i polsi, tenendolo fermamente ma non dolorosamente. Prese un respiro dell’odore familiare e pensò _Todd_ , e poi _Londra_ , e smise immediatamente di agitarsi, girandosi disperatamente verso il calore di Todd.

«Va tutto bene.» stava dicendo Todd, allentando la presa sui polsi di Dirk. «È solo un incubo.»

Sospinse Dirk a sdraiarsi di nuovo di fianco a lui, e Dirk si aggrappò tanto forte quanto riusciva, gettando le braccia attorno al torso di Todd, e affondando la faccia contro il collo di Todd. Todd gli accarezzò la schiena, mormorando contro i suoi capelli.

«È tutto a posto.  Va tutto bene.»

«Scusa.» disse Dirk, una volta che ebbe recuperato il fiato.

«Shht. Che cosa abbiamo detto?» chiese Todd, e Dirk sospirò.

«Niente scusarsi per gli incubi. O gli attacchi [di pararibulite].»

«Era da un po’ che non erano così brutti gli incubi … » disse Todd, chiaramente cercando di suonare tranquillo. «È a causa di Steve?»

«Non esattamente.» disse Dirk, la faccia pressata contro la pelle di Todd. Avrebbe voluto che Todd non fosse sempre così bravo nel sapere quali fossero le giuste domande da porre. Non sarebbe stato così scomodo, se Dirk fosse stato bravo almeno la metà nel saltar fuori con delle risposte.

«Stai incontrando un sacco di vecchi amici, questa settimana.» disse Todd, e Dirk strizzò gli occhi chiusi. Magari se se ne stava semplicemente sdraiato lì senza dire nulla, Todd avrebbe detto al posto suo tutte le cose che gli facevano paura.

«Non sono miei amici.» disse, quando Todd non disse nient’altro.

«Lo so.» disse Todd. «L’ho capito. Neanche a me piace veramente incrociare persone del college.»

«Mike.» disse Dirk, ancora parlando contro l’incavo del collo di Todd.

«Già.» disse Todd. «Mike.  Anche se Mike non era il peggiore di loro. Era solo un tizio del mio dormitorio. E tu hai visto come divento strano con lui. Non è sempre la persona in sé che è il problema, giusto?»

Dirk non disse niente, ma strinse un poco le braccia per far sapere a Todd che stava ancora ascoltando.

«È l’associazione.» disse Todd. «Loro ti conoscevano prima che tu fossi chi sei ora. Le loro nozioni sono scadute.»

Dirk sospirò di sollievo, perché … _sì_. Era così, era esattamente quello.

«Come ci riesci?» chiese, e sentì le spalle di Todd muoversi mentre cercava di scrollarle da sdraiato.

«Non sono passato attraverso le cose che hai passato tu.» disse «Ma anch’io sono cambiato molto.»

Dirk gli baciò il collo, sentendosi già di nuovo assonnato.

«Lo so.» mormorò «So che lo sei.»

Quando si riaddormentò di nuovo, non fece altri sogni.

*

La volta successiva che si svegliò, fu a causa di un giornale che gli atterrava sulla faccia.

Non capì subito che cosa succedeva, piuttosto si agitò sotto le coperte per qualche momento, artigliando la carta e scalciando l’aria senza scopo, intrappolato in una silenziosa ma intensa colluttazione contro assolutamente niente.

Quando alla fine si liberò del giornale e si alzò a sedere, sputacchiando di sorpresa, la prima cosa che vide fu Todd, con le braccia incrociate, che gli sogghignava dai piedi del letto.

«’Giorno.» disse Todd.

«’Giorno.» disse Dirk automaticamente, passandosi una mano sui capelli e sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre in un tentativo di svegliarsi del tutto. Al suo cervello occorse qualche secondo per afferrare che cosa era successo.

«No!» disse, indignato « _Buongiorno_ proprio per niente. Mi hai aggredito con un giornale, non cercare di distrarmi con le buone maniere!»

Todd venne a sedersi di fianco a lui sul letto, sporgendosi per baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra. Emanava odore di caffè e di aria fresca.

«Scusa.» disse, ritraendosi.

«Va bene.» disse Dirk, sorridendo piuttosto stupidamente. Gli servì un secondo per realizzare che l’aveva fatto di nuovo. «No! Non va bene! Sei così subdolo stamattina. Perché mi hai gettato un giornale addosso?»

Todd stava ridendo ora, le labbra contratte nel modo che significava che stava tentando di mantenere una faccia compunta.

«Leggi l’oroscopo.» disse, raccogliendo il giornale ora sgualcito e porgendolo a Dirk. Dirk lo prese sospettosamente e sfogliò le pagine fino alla sezione dell’oroscopo.

«Segui l’amico che è stato tagliato ma non sanguina mai.» Rialzò lo sguardo su Todd, sentendosi improvvisamente raggelato. «Questo suona di cattivo augurio. Che cosa significa?»

«È un indovinello.» disse Todd «Un vecchio indovinello.»

«Okay.» disse Dirk «Sei un poco avanti rispetto a me…»

«E … » disse Todd, tirando fuori un altro giornale apparentemente dal nulla «Guarda l’oroscopo di oggi.»

«Aspetta … » disse Dirk, prendendogli di mano il secondo giornale «Questo era quello di ieri? Dove ti sei procurato una copia del giornale di ieri?»

«L’ho trovato nella fermata della metropolitana.» disse Todd, con impazienza «Non è importante, Dirk… Concentrati!»

«La fermata della _metropolitana_?» disse  Dirk, angosciato «E me l’hai lanciato in faccia? Ora probabilmente ho la peste! O la dissenteria!»

«Non sai nemmeno che cos’è la dissenteria!»

«So che è una cosa _brutta_.»

«Dirk, solo … leggi l’oroscopo!» Todd aprì il giornale alla pagina giusta e lo piazzò davanti al naso di Dirk.  Dirk brontolò, ma lo prese.

_ ‘Cerca una stanza piena di storia, che non è la casa di nessuno.’ _

Alzò lo sguardo su Todd dubbiosamente.

«Sembra che Gary stia diventando un po’ troppo pomposo per la rubrica dell’oroscopo, ma ancora non ci arrivo.» ammise.

Todd gli sorrise, e andò verso il tavolo. Dirk lo guardò con affettuoso disorientamento mentre Todd prendeva un involto e un pezzo di carta e tornava a balzare sul letto come un gatto troppo entusiasta, atterrando praticamente in grembo a Dirk.

Aprì l’involto e tirò fuori con uno svolazzo la chiave che avevano ricevuto il giorno prima.

«Un amico che è stato tagliato ma che non sanguina mai.» disse, esibendo la chiave a Dirk.

Dirk sollevò le sopracciglia, colpito, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Todd agitò il pezzo di carta davanti alla sua faccia. Dirk cercò di concentrarsi su quello, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Tienilo fermo.» disse, afferrando la mano di Todd.

Era una ricevuta per l’affitto di un magazzino a Battersea3, con sopra il nome Steve Mander.

«Una stanza piena di storia4, che non è la casa di nessuno.» mormorò, e tornò a guardare Todd con meraviglia.

Todd gli sorrise ampiamente.

«Risolto5.» si vantò, muovendo le braccia in un gesto di vittoria, e Dirk non ebbe altra scelta che placcarlo sul letto e baciarlo fino a rimanere senza fiato.

«Tu…» disse tra i baci «Sei magnifico.»

Todd rise contro la sua bocca, afferrandolo per la vita.

«Sono solo indovinelli … » disse, lo sguardo luccicante di entusiasmo. Dirk adorava vederlo così.

«‘ _Solo’_ niente.» disse, baciando Todd di nuovo. Rilasciò un poco di più del suo peso sopra di lui, sentendo le braccia di Todd stringersi attorno a lui e sulla sua schiena. Le sue gambe erano aggrovigliate con quelle di Todd, e mezzo aggrovigliate nelle coperte. «Tu sei un maledetto portento.»

«Non sono io quello psich…» 

Dirk lo baciò di nuovo per zittirlo. Realizzò vagamente che quello poteva essere stato fin dall’inizio il piano di Todd nel dire quella parola.

«Tu … » biascicò contro le labbra di Todd «Sei così subdolo stamattina.  È veramente sleale.»

«Dirk.» gemette Todd, inseguendo la bocca di Dirk con la propria. Dirk strusciò il naso contro la guancia di Todd, e lo sentì sospirare. Così da vicino poteva sentire l’odore del dentifricio indugiare al di sotto di quello del caffè, il suo respiro caldo sulla faccia.

Dirk girò leggermente la testa e poi si stavano baciando di nuovo, e questa volta era diverso. Riusciva a sentirlo, un tipo di slancio che prima non c’era. Le sue mani tremarono mentre cercava di slacciare a tentoni i bottoni della camicia di Todd. Scalciò via le coperte da dove erano ammucchiate tra loro due e abbassò i fianchi, il respiro che sussultò quando una gamba di Todd si infilò tra le sue.

Poi Todd afferrò le sue mani e disse «Dirk…»

Si immobilizzarono per un momento, le mani di Todd sulle sue bloccatesi nell’atto di slacciargli i bottoni della camicia. Dirk guardò le loro mani, timoroso di guardare Todd in faccia, nel caso Todd dicesse che Dirk lo stava facendo nel modo sbagliato, che voleva fermarsi.

«Dirk.» disse Todd, mettendogli le mani sulle guance. Dirk lo guardò negli occhi. Le guance di Todd erano arrossate, stava respirando rapidamente e stava fissando la bocca di Dirk. Il cuore gli scalciò nel petto.

«Dirk, vuoi…? Non dobbiamo per forza … »

Dirk abbassò la testa e lo baciò, molto deliberatamente, facendosi strada con la lingua tra le sue labbra. Todd gemette e mosse di nuovo il bacino, e Dirk era lieto di essere su un letto, perché si sentiva le gambe un po’ tremolanti.

Con l’aiuto di Todd, riuscì a vincere la lotta per togliersi la maglietta da sopra la testa. Todd si sfilò la camicia senza preoccuparsi di stare a slacciare il resto dei bottoni, rimanendo con i capelli caoticamente scompigliati, e le sue mani tornarono sul petto di Dirk come per forza d’attrazione gravitazionale. Lui tremò quando le mani di Todd gli accarezzarono i fianchi e scivolarono su lungo la sua schiena, sentendosi la pelle formicolante, in fiamme e fantastica in ogni punto Todd lo toccasse.

«Todd.» disse, non sicuro di che cosa stesse chiedendo. Passò le mani sul petto di Todd, le dita tremanti. «Todd, ti prego … »

«Va tutto bene.» disse Todd, in tono dolcemente rassicurante. Si agitò per tirarsi su un gomito per baciarlo, le dita che scivolavano tra i capelli di Dirk e afferravano leggermente.

Dirk si sentiva girare la testa, come se non mangiasse da giorni. Sentiva nelle orecchie il rumore del sangue che scorreva forte andandogli alla testa.

Gli occorse un secondo per accorgersi che Todd stava premendo contro le sue spalle, esortandolo a distendersi sulla schiena. Obbedì, stordito, e guardò Todd che si liberava dei jeans sgraziatamente. I jeans gli rimasero impigliati nei piedi e lui sbuffò frustrato, scalciandoseli via, prima di gattonare su per il letto per fermarsi in ginocchio sopra di lui.

«Va tutto bene.» disse di nuovo, baciando la faccia di Dirk, le sue guance, le sue palpebre, la sua tempia. Dirk sbuffò una risata quando sentì un bacio sullo zigomo.  Todd sorrise contro la sua bocca.

«Com’è possibile che tu sia reale?» disse Dirk in tono meravigliato, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

Todd rise. «Credo che quella battuta spetti a me6.» disse, una mano che tracciava un percorso sul petto di Dirk verso il basso. 

Si fermò quando raggiunse l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama di Dirk, guardandolo interrogativamente. Dirk esalò un respiro e annuì vigorosamente, sollevando il bacino dal letto e permettendo a Todd di sfilargli pigiama e biancheria in un solo movimento. Le sue mani erano calde e piene di cura, e si fermò ad accarezzare una sola volta con il pollice la cicatrice sul ginocchio di Dirk, prima di gettare da parte i pantaloni. Sospinse le gambe di Dirk aperte e si inginocchiò tra di esse, i suoi occhi che viaggiavano su di lui lentamente. Le sue mani accarezzarono distrattamente le cosce di Dirk mentre inclinava la testa e studiava la sua erezione.

Il cuore di Dirk gli stava battendo pazzamente nel petto. Era passato molto tempo da quando era stato nudo di fronte a qualcuno.

«Anche … Anche tu.» gracchiò, tentando un po’ di spavalderia, mentre indicava con un cenno della testa i boxer di Todd. Lo sguardo di Todd tornò di volata in su sul suo viso. Dirk non era sicuro di che cosa Todd stesse vedendo sulla sua faccia, ma sembrò preoccupato.

«Stai bene?» disse, dolcemente.

«Sì.» disse Dirk, anche se stava tremando un poco, e ogni muscolo del suo corpo era teso.

Todd gli rivolse le sue sopracciglia corrugate in un cipiglio poco convinto, e poi la sua faccia si rilassò e si chinò su di lui, le mani che scivolavano lungo il petto di Dirk fino a incorniciargli i lati del viso. Rimase sospeso sulla bocca di Dirk per un lungo, agonizzante momento, prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Fu un bacio lungo e profondo, come se Todd stesse cercando di assorbirlo in sé. Dirk sentì la tensione sciogliersi e colare via dalle sue spalle mentre ricambiava il bacio, dimenticandosi per un momento della sua imbarazzata auto-consapevolezza. Stava sorridendo quando Todd si staccò, e Todd sorrise di rimando, facendo scorrere la mano tra i suoi capelli.

«Togliteli.» disse Dirk, la sua voce che per fortuna suonava di nuovo normale, tirando un poco i boxer di Todd.

Il sorriso di Todd si allargò, e lui si spinse i boxer giù lungo i fianchi, sollevando una gamba alla volta per sfilarseli.

Erano entrambi nudi ora, e Dirk si prese un secondo per meravigliarsi della svolta che aveva preso la sua vita per condurlo lì: era nel bel mezzo della sua terza decade di età, era vivo, era libero, stava seguendo le tracce di eredità smarrite e diamanti rubati, ed era eccitato – forse per la prima volta nella sua vita – all’idea di andare a letto con qualcuno.

Aveva tentato prima di farlo – o di fare qualcosa di simile – e nella sua esperienza di solito andava a finire con una o entrambe le parti che rimanevano deluse. Di solito era lui che rimaneva deluso. Una volta o due l’altra persona aveva chiesto impacciatamente se voleva che gli facesse qualcos’altro, ma a quel punto di solito lui voleva solo andarsene. Un paio di volte era riuscito persino a raggiungere l’orgasmo, con gli occhi strizzati chiusi e il respiro intrappolato in gola, ma non era mai stato così soddisfacente o piacevole come lo descrivevano altre persone. Non aveva mai e poi mai, in tutta la sua vita, provato qualcosa come quello che stava provando ora.

Cercò di tenere il filo di ogni singolo piccolo dettaglio mentre succedeva, ma forse non era così che avrebbe dovuto funzionare, perché ora che erano entrambi nudi era molto più difficile focalizzare. Le mani di Todd erano ovunque, e poi Todd si stava muovendo lentamente contro di lui e baciandogli il collo, e tutto ciò che Dirk riuscì a fare fu tenersi stretto a lui, ansimando e ondeggiando allo stesso ritmo. La sensazione del corpo di Todd contro il suo era scioccantemente bella.

Spostò le mani in basso, piuttosto audacemente, e afferrò il sedere di Todd. Todd gemette e gli morse gentilmente il collo. La scossa che lo percorse in risposta alla breve sollecitazione fu inaspettata e magnifica.

« _Oh_.» disse, reclinando la testa all’indietro, e Todd lo morse di nuovo, e baciò in modo alleviante lo stesso punto subito dopo. 

Todd si spostò via da lui, e Dirk emise un suono scontento e cercò di tirarlo di nuovo su di sé, prima di accorgersi che Todd stava frugando nella sacca di fianco al letto fino ad estrarne una bottiglia di gel per le mani, e d’accordo, sì, eccellente idea.

Todd si chinò sopra Dirk, tenendosi su a metà appoggiato ad un gomito, e avvolse una mano ingellata attorno ad entrambe le loro erezioni.  Dirk gemette con voce rotta contro i suoi capelli.

«Todd.» disse di nuovo, e Todd iniziò a muovere la mano.

Dirk non era in grado di formulare nessun tipo di parola di senso compiuto, ma sembrava non essere un problema. Todd lo baciò scoordinatamente e ruotò la mano proprio in un certo modo …

«Oh.» disse Dirk, affondando le dita nelle spalle di Todd. «Todd, oh _cazzo_ … »

Todd emise un verso acuto e i suoi fianchi fecero uno scatto in avanti, per poi fermarsi un momento e stringere gli occhi chiusi.

« _Dirk_.» riuscì a dire, prendendo un profondo respiro «Cristo.»

Dirk gli diede un secondo – era abbastanza sicuro di averne bisogno lui stesso – e poi Todd aprì gli occhi e lo fissò, il petto ansimante. Era a bocca aperta e arrossito dalla faccia fino al petto, e Dirk non riusciva a respirare regolarmente nel guardarlo. Todd prese di nuovo in mano entrambe loro erezioni, ancora guardando Dirk come se non sapesse come poteva distogliere lo sguardo, e diede una spinta nella sua stessa mano. Dirk ansimò e alzò di scatto i fianchi, e Todd diede un’altra spinta, e poi un’altra ancora, strusciando contro di lui.

Si stava formando un ritmo tra di loro, e Dirk lo assecondò ciecamente, travolto dalla sensazione della pelle di Todd, così calda in ogni punto in cui era premuta contro la sua. Poteva sentire qualcosa che cresceva dentro di lui che sarebbe risultato quasi doloroso se non fosse stato così maledettamente piacevole, avvicinandosi con ogni movimento dei loro bacini. Si rese conto che stava emettendo un bel po’ di suoni.

«Scusa.» ansimò a fatica, mordendosi le labbra per trattenere un altro gemito.

Todd lo guardò in faccia, fuori di sé, gli occhi spalancati e i capelli spettinati, e mormorò «Gesù cristo.», baciandolo scompostamente.

La sua mano accelerò mentre Dirk lo baciava disordinatamente di rimando, tenendo una mano sulla nuca di Todd per trattenerlo vicino. All’improvviso c’era un’urgenza nuova, i loro fianchi che si muovevano aritmicamente mentre Todd li masturbava freneticamente. Stava emettendo piccoli suoni ansimanti e baciando a caso il viso e il collo di Dirk in vari punti, e Dirk si sentiva _in fiamme_. Strinse di nuovo il sedere di Todd tra le mani, e Todd imprecò e strinse la mano, e di colpo l’intero corpo di  Dirk s’incurvò in alto come in shock, e lui stava venendo, venendo … andato. Sentì Todd seguirlo un secondo dopo, ansimando il nome ‘Dirk’ contro il suo collo e muovendosi a scatti.

Per un lungo momento, nessuno di loro due si mosse, a parte per il movimento del respiro dei loro petti, premuti insieme laddove Todd era caldamente disteso sopra di lui dalla testa ai piedi.

Avvolse le braccia attorno a Todd, le sue mani che disegnavano forme senza senso sulla pelle umida di sudore della sua schiena, mentre aspettava che il pesante battito del suo cuore rallentasse. La cosa stava iniziando a risultare fastidiosamente appiccicosa, ma Dirk non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi da quella posizione nemmeno se da ciò fosse dipesa la sua vita.

Alla fine, Todd gli baciò il collo e rotolò via da lui, e giacquero in silenzio fianco a fianco, a Dirk girava la testa mentre inspirava ed espirava nei secondi che passavano. Il braccio di Todd era contro il suo, caldo e solido.

Proprio mentre il cervello di Dirk stava ricominciando a funzionare normalmente, Todd disse «Non avevo idea che tu fossi così appassionato agli indovinelli.»

Dirk girò la testa sul cuscino per guardarlo, e di colpo stavano entrambi ridendo, ed era una bella cosa: sembravano ancora loro stessi. Era una sensazione della quale Dirk non era sicuro avrebbe potuto fare a meno, ora che ci si era abituato.

Si girò su un fianco, infilandosi un braccio sotto la testa per guardare Todd, e Todd inarcò le sopracciglia e si girò per fare altrettanto di concerto a lui, allungando una mano per prendere la sua.

«Era normale?» chiese Dirk, guardando il pollice di Todd che gli accarezzava la mano. «È sempre così che è, per te?»

Todd lo guardò, e Dirk poteva vedere che c’era una dozzina di domande voleva porgli, ma lui semplicemente gli sorrise lievemente e disse «No.»

*

Passarono in rassegna il resto delle cose nella scatola che Cathy aveva dato loro, dopo essersi fatti una doccia e rivestiti. Dirk stava bevendo svogliatamente il terribile tè che proveniva dalle singole bustine confezionate della stanza d’albergo, e arrossiva ogni volta che guardava Todd. Todd aveva declinato l’offerta delle piccole bustine di caffè, e stava leggermente più vicino a Dirk del solito, i capelli umidi e arricciati sulle punte. Dirk dovette fare numerosi e non indifferenti sforzi per concentrarsi sul loro compito più immediato.

La scatola era piena di quello che qualcuno che fosse in una disposizione d’animo poetica avrebbe potuto gentilmente definire ‘frivolezze’, e che Dirk era tentato di etichettare come ‘puro ciarpame’. Tra le altre cose, c’era una vecchia maglietta del St. Cedd, un lucchetto da bicicletta, un mouse senza filo, e un cumulo di vecchi CD.

«Questo tipo ha fatto parte di un sacco di gruppi musicali.» disse Todd, tirando fuori una custodia porta-CD dall’aria economica. «’Spacebar’. Elettro-punk.» Ne tirò fuori un altro. «’Manderson’.  Indie-punk7.»

Todd rise di fronte al successivo, sollevando per mostrarlo a Dirk.

«‘Green cortina’8.» lesse Dirk. «Oh, questa è bella! Ha passato tutti questi anni portandomi rancore perché gli ho rubato l’auto, e per tutto questo tempo sono stato per lui fonte di ispirazione musicale!»

Prese un altro sorso del suo tè e fece una smorfia, mettendolo da parte.

Todd estrasse un piccolo sacchetto di velluto con la chiusura a cordoncino, e se ne svuotò il contenuto sul palmo della mano.

«Plettri da chitarra.» disse Dirk, piegandosi sulla sua spalla per guardarli. «E hanno anche stampati sopra i loghi dei suoi vecchi gruppi musicali. Pensi che … ?»

Sussultò quando si udì contro la porta un bussare molto rumoroso e molto poco da polizia. Si girò a guardare la porta, sconcertato.

«Chi potrebbe essere?»

Non si aspettava davvero una risposta, ma Todd si schiarì la voce e andò ad aprire la porta. Fuori c’era qualcuno con un carrello delle vettovaglie, e Todd sorrise, lo ringraziò, e spinse dentro il carrello.

«Che cos’è?» chiese Dirk, fissando la teiera, la caffettiera, e i due piatti con coperchio.

«Ho pensato … » la voce di Todd si spense, sembrò imbarazzato. «Ci ho ordinato la colazione. Mentre eri sotto la doccia.»

Dirk gli sorrise, e Todd arrossì maggiormente, spostando la scatola dal tavolo e iniziando ad apparecchiare con i piatti e le tazze.

«È delizioso, Todd.» disse Dirk, cercando di attenuare il proprio sorriso, e fallendo completamente.

«È solo la colazione.» disse Todd, ma sembrava essere all’estremità di “segretamente contento” della sua gamma di malumore.

«Beh.» disse Dirk, sedendosi «Se stiamo per andare a caccia di indizi attraverso una stanza piena degli sporchi segreti di Steve Mander, avrò bisogno di un po’ di nutrimento.»

Todd fece una smorfia.

«L’universo ti manda mai qualcosa di piacevole?» chiese, sedendosi e versandosi del caffè. «Cioè, hai mai avuto una sorpresa _positiva_?»

«Intendi … a parte te?» chiese Dirk, e il suo sorriso si amplificò quando le guance di Todd si tinsero di rosso.

«Stai zitto e mangia il tuo toast.» disse Todd, nascondendo la faccia dietro la sua tazza di caffè.

Dirk sorrise ampiamente e allungò una mano per prendere la marmellata.

*

Erano a metà dell’atrio dell’hotel,discutendo sul se prendere la vecchia auto di Steve o la metropolitana, quando Dirk individuò Gilks che avanzava verso di loro con falcate determinate.

«Oh, maledizione.» borbottò, fermandosi.

«Merda.» disse Todd, sbattendogli contro, e aggrappandosi alla sua vita in una maniera altamente distraente, per stabilizzarsi.

«Gently!» muggì Gilks, mentre si avvicinava.

Una delle ragioni per cui Dirk aveva scelto il suo attuale cognome, era perché le persone gli parlavano sempre in modo rumoroso e aggressivo, e ‘gently’ era la parola meno aggressiva a cui riusciva a pensare. Praticamente allo stesso identico modo in cui andava contro gli istinti umani primordiali urlare la parola ‘sussurro’, era molto difficile tuonare ‘Gently’. Tuttavia, il sergente Gilks, come ogni ufficiale di polizia che Dirk avesse mai incontrato, sembrava immune a questo argomento razionale, e strapazzava spensieratamente il suo nome come se fosse un antico grido di battaglia, o come il nome di una preferita ma sfortunata squadra di rugby9.

«Buon giorno, sergente Gilks.» disse, tenendo la sua voce ad un volume civile. «Non è una _splendida_ ……?»

«Sì, sì.» disse lei, piazzandosi tra loro e la porta. «Splendida giornata, splendido hotel, splendido ladro di diamanti. Ho detto che vi avrei dato un po’ di tempo, e l’ho fatto. Qualche pista?»

«Beh…» disse Dirk «In effetti, stavamo giusto andando a investigare nel magazzino di Steve Mander.»

Lei lo guardò sospettosamente.

«Che cos’hai?» chiese «Sei anche più abbagliantemente10 allegro del solito.»

Dirk si sentì arrossire intensamente, e udì Todd tossicchiare da dietro di lui.

«Niente!» disse, la voce che gli usciva giusto un tantino troppo acuta. «ЀÈ solo che…… mi sento ottimista. Abbiamo una chiave…… Ho già detto della chiave misteriosa?»

Prese fuori di tasca la chiave e la ricevuta e spiegò della consegna per posta, e della scatola delle cose di Steve che avevano avuto da Cathy. Non parlò degli oroscopi, per il momento. Non riteneva che avrebbero accresciuto la loro credibilità

«Dove hai detto che hai preso questa chiave?» chiese lei, rigirandola ed esaminando il portachiavi di plastica.

«ЀÈ stata spedita al precedente indirizzo di Dirk.» disse Todd.

«Ma… tu non vivi più là.»

«No.» disse Dirk «Eravamo lì per parlare con Dominique.»

«Pensiamo che si tratti della stessa persona che ci ha mandato il plettro di chitarra.» disse Todd, e Dirk annuì vigorosamente.

«Sì! C’è qualcun altro coinvolto qui, e onestamente non so se sta cercando di aiutarci, o di ucciderci, o giusto di passarsi il tempo.»

«Aspettate.» Gilks alzò le mani come se potesse fermare fisicamente il flusso di parole. Dirk chiuse la bocca con sforzo, e molleggiò sui piedi impazientemente. Una delle cose che gli piaceva del lavorare con Todd era che lui riusciva per la maggior parte a tenere dietro al suo flusso di pensieri, e non richiedeva costantemente spiegazioni. La polizia di solito trovava difficile seguire i suoi più ispirati balzi di logica.

«Quando avete lasciato la casa di Mander……» stava dicendo Gilks «Era il bel mezzo della notte. A che ora è arrivata questa consegna al tuo precedente indirizzo?»

«Poco dopo le sei del mattino.» disse Todd, e mentre lui lo diceva Dirk improvvisamente realizzò che era un poco bizzarro.

«ЀÈ un po’ presto per la prima posta del mattino.» disse Gilks «Era un corriere? Indossava un’uniforme? Un badge11?»

«Hum……» Todd lo guardò, e Dirk scrollò le spalle con impotenza.

«Aveva una cartellina portadocumenti.» disse a Gilks «Todd ha firmato.»

«Era sicuramente lo stesso tizio che ha consegnato il plettro da chitarra.» disse Todd «Ma quello è arrivato nel pomeriggio.»

«Quindi quello che mi state dicendo è che avete avuto due misteriose consegne nel tuo appartamento questa settimana, ad orari della giornata completamente differenti, una delle quali è avvenuta per coincidenza alle sei del mattino nel breve lasso di tempo in cui eravate di nuovo in quell’edificio dopo esservi trasferiti in un hotel. Queste consegne sono state fatte dallo stesso uomo, che non indossava nessun tipo di uniforme o badge identificativo, e che sembrava semplicemente sapere magicamente quando sareste stati in casa.»

«Beh…» disse Dirk, sentendosi tutto ad un tratto piuttosto sciocco. «Suppongo che potrebbe essere significativo.»

Todd sembrava sconvolto. «Non ci posso credere che non ho notato che non indossava un’uniforme.»

«Che aspetto aveva?» Gilks fece apparire un piccolo blocco note da una delle sue tasche. «Datemi una descrizione.»

«Hum……» Todd si grattò la testa. «Un tizio di pelle bianca, tra i trenta e i quaranta, più alto di me ma più basso di Dirk, credo. Dall’aspetto piuttosto… ordinario. Sembrava particolarmente annoiato.»

«Capelli scuri.» disse Dirk. «Un’aria palpabilmente tediata. Unghie sporche.»

«Indossava un cappellino con visiera blu scuro.» aggiunse Todd, con una smorfia riflessiva. «E jeans. Credo.»

«Molto maleducato.» aggiunse Dirk. «Non ha nemmeno salutato Janice.»

Lei alzò lo sguardo dal suo blocchetto per appunti, con aria attenta.

«Chi è Janice?»

«Il mio pesciolino.» disse Dirk.

Lei sospirò. «Okay.» disse, mettendo in mostra sarcasticamente il suo dare un’occhiata alle sue note buttate giù in fretta. «Uomo bianco, sulla trentina-quarantina, aspetto ordinario, è possibile che non gli piacciano i pesci. Questo dovrebbe restringere il campo.» 

«Ti daremo più di questo!» protestò Dirk.

«Gently, se pensi che dirò ad una manciata di poliziotti di tenere gli occhi spalancati per un uomo con una ‘aria palpabilmente tediata’, stai sognando. Gradirei attenermi ad uno straccio di credibilità per il più a lungo possibile.»

«Deve avere tenuto d’occhio il tuo appartamento.» disse Todd, fissando Dirk. «Ha portato la chiave proprio quando ci siamo rifatti vedere nella tua abitazione per la prima volta dopo giorni.»

«Ma _perché_?» disse  Dirk. «Se non è complice di Steve o Phantom, allora chi è? Qual è il suo scopo in questo caso?»

«Saprà del diamante?» chiese Todd, e Dirk dovette chiudere gli occhi per un momento e stringerli, mentre gli svariati strati del caso si scontravano e sovrapponevano fra loro. Non era neanche lontanamente vicino ad essere così complicato come lo era stato il caso di Patrick Spring – o quella faccenda con Thor – ma sembrava diverso. Questo era più personale di quanto di solito lo erano i suoi casi, ed era un poco più difficile vederlo semplicemente come un puzzle.

C’era un formicolio sul retro della sua mente che associava al progetto Ala Nera, o al Trio Chiassoso e al loro terribile furgone. Non era sicuro se fosse un segno che stavano per succedere cose brutte, o se era solo lui ad essere spaventato. Prese un respiro profondo e aprì gli occhi, solo per ritrovarsi Todd che lo guardava con incertezza, e Gilks che studiava il suo blocchetto per appunti con discrezione a pochi passi di distanza.

«Hey…» disse Todd, avvicinandoglisi. «Va tutto bene?»

«Sì.» disse Dirk «Naturalmente. Tutto bene. ÈЀ solo che ogni sviluppo in questo caso fino ad ora ha coinvolto qualcuno che conosco personalmente, e sono un po’ guardingo nei confronti di questa tendenza.»

«Non prenderla nel modo sbagliato……» disse Todd, con delicatezza «Ma riesci a pensare a qualcuno che potrebbe…, sai… Volerti uccidere? A parte Steve.»

«No!» Dirk sollevò le mani. «So che è difficile da credere, ma sono davvero privo di indizi. Ma se qualcuno ha spedito quel plettro da chitarra……»

«…Allora deve sapere chi sono Steve e Phantom.» completò Todd. «Voleva che pensassimo che erano loro a starci addosso.»

«Quindi magari non sei tu il suo obbiettivo, dopotutto.» disse Gilks, alzando lo sguardo dal suo blocchetto per appunti. «ÈЀ Steve Mander.»

«Tu hai detto che Steve ha dei nemici.» disse Dirk «Qualcuno di loro combacia con la descrizione che ti abbiamo dato?»

Lei lo guardò in modo valutante, e lui cercò di darsi un contegno e sembrare professionale, una battaglia che di solito perdeva prima di cominciarla. Todd si spostò per mettersi di fianco e appena dietro di lui, e lui si sentì un po’ meglio.

«Controllerò.» disse lei alla fine «Che cosa state pianificando voi due come vostra prossima mossa?»

«Penso che andremo al magazzino.» disse Dirk «Gary sembra ritenere che la chiave sia importante.»

«Chi è Gary?»

«Il mio astrologo.» le disse Dirk.

«Ma _certo_.» borbottò lei. «Bene, aggiornatemi quando arrivate là, e quando tornate in hotel. Se non vi sento entro stanotte, assumerò che siete stati rapiti da un postino piromane che odia i pesci.»

«Beh……» disse Dirk «Ora che lo hai _detto_ , sono sicuro che lo saremo.»

«Sai……» disse Todd, dopo che Gilks ebbe roteato gli occhi un’ultima volta e si fu incamminata impettita per tornare alla sua auto «Peso che in realtà tu le piaccia.»

Dirk si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza.

«Lo pensi davvero? Oh.» disse, guardando Todd in faccia «Mi stai prendendo in giro. Davvero carino. Ad ogni modo, sei _tu_ quello a cui piaccio, quindi lo scherzo è a tuo danno.»

«Già.» disse Todd, sembrando divertito «Immagino di sì.»

*

Dirk colse con lo sguardo Todd che lo fissava, per due volte, sulla metropolitana, ed era abbastanza certo che Todd si accorse che lui lo stava fissando ben di più.

Pensò a quello che aveva detto Gilks, e si chiese se appariva diverso dal giorno prima. Stava sorridendo troppo? Le persone lo stavano guardando e si stavano domandando perché era così felice? Si accorse in ritardo che stava di nuovo fissando Todd, e Todd stava ricambiano lo sguardo, sorridendo leggermente.

Dirk arrossì e distolse lo sguardo con circa quarantacinque secondi di ritardo di troppo per poterlo far sembrare anche lontanamente un gesto casuale.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Todd avvicinarglisi un poco di più, e la sua mano sfiorò quella di Dirk mentre ondeggiavano con il sussultare del vagone. Dirk sentì il mignolo di Todd intrecciarsi al suo.

«Non devi fare finta di non starmi guardando.» disse Todd, tranquillamente.

Dirk inspirò [in modo superiore], fingendo di essere estremamente pensieroso.

«Perdonami, ma mi stai distraendo dal mio lavoro di investigazione molto importante.»

«Oh, davvero? Colpa mia.» Todd ritrasse la mano, e Dirk gliela afferrò immediatamente, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Todd.

«Okay.» disse «Quello era un bluff12. Puoi continuare a distrarmi, se vuoi.»

Todd rise e si insinuò più vicino a lui.

*

Quando arrivarono al raggruppamento di magazzini a Battersea, il cielo si stava scurendo e stava sputacchiando gocce sparse di pioggia. Dirk tremò e si chiuse la giacca.

Il vecchio che stava al bancone d’ingresso non chiese loro documenti di identità, né mostro il più piccolo accenno di interesse al di là del chiedere loro di segnare i propri nomi nel suo malridotto registro. Dirk scrisse il nome di Steve e il numero segnato sul portachiavi, e l’uomo fece loro un cenno verso la direzione giusta, mentre già tornava a dedicarsi al suo giornale. O l’universo era dalla loro parte quel giorno, oppure Steve semplicemente frequentava il deposito più losco di tutta Londra. Dirk suppose che poteva trattarsi di entrambe le cose.

Il magazzino di Steve si rivelò essere molto simile alla scatola che Cathy aveva dato loro, solo su scala più ampia. C’erano un sacco di oggetti legati a gruppi musicali di cui aveva fatto parte nel corso degli anni, qualche cianfrusaglia del suo periodo a Cambridge, e vari libri e altre cianfrusaglie. Perlopiù era solo spazzatura assortita.

«Uao.» disse Todd, sollevando una sveglia digitale a forma di banana «Chi avrebbe mai detto che Steve fosse un tale accumulatore compulsivo?»

«Perché mai dovrebbe tenersi tutta questa roba?» si chiese Dirk, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per frugare dentro una scatola piena di vecchi numeri di ‘Beano’13.

«Immagino che……» iniziò a dire Todd, ma qualsiasi fosse il proseguo di quella frase Dirk non la udì, perché il sangue gli fischiò nelle orecchie e il suo cuore iniziò a battere come un martello pneumatico.

Allungò una mano e raccolse lentamente il medaglione d’argento che se ne stava in cima ad una pila di vecchi libri di testo. Le sue mani tremavano. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di una sedia e, quando non ne trovò alcuna, si sedette pesantemente sul pavimento.

«Dirk?» disse Todd, la voce acuta. «Ti senti bene?» 

«Pensavo che fosse stato rubato……» sussurrò Dirk, fissando l’oggetto. «Mi aveva detto che qualcuno era entrato di nascosto nella nostra stanza. Avevano preso anche il mio telefono, e il lettore CD di Steve, e qualche paio di scarpe e vestiti e altre cose. Suppongo che sia riuscito a rivendere tutte le altre cose, tranne questo.»

«Che cos’è?» chiese Todd, sedendosi di fianco a Dirk sul pavimento polveroso.

Il medaglione sembrava lo stesso dell’ultima volta che Dirk l’aveva visto, forse un poco più malridotto, una lucidata sarebbe stata d’aiuto, ma comunque dolorosamente familiare.

«È…Ѐ…» si schiarì la voce e ritentò di nuovo «ÈЀ mio.»

Aprì il medaglione e guardò le foto all’interno. Erano un poco più sbiadite di quanto ricordava.

«Quello sei tu.» disse Todd, scoccando uno sguardo alla faccia di Dirk e poi di nuovo alla foto. Era lui naturalmente, anche se era passato molto tempo da quando aveva visto una sua foto di quando era bambino che non fosse una foto segnaletica della CIA. «Quella è……?»

«Mia madre.» disse Dirk. «ÈЀ l’unica foto di lei che mi hanno lasciato tenere, nel progetto Ala Nera. Era stato rubato dalla nostra stanza all’università. Almeno, questo è quello che Steve mi disse. Avevo tentato di risolvere il caso di chi lo avesse preso, ma finii su una falsa pista14. Pensavo di averlo perso per sempre.»

«Quel _bastardo_.» disse Todd con veemenza.

«Scusa.» aggiunse, quando Dirk lo guardò stupito. «Questo probabilmente non è d’aiuto. ÈЀ solo che io… Io detesto veramente quel tizio.»

«Anch’io.» ammise Dirk, tornando a guardare la foto di sua madre. «Mamma mi diceva sempre che non dovremmo odiare le persone. Ci ho provato. Ci ho provato a lungo. Ma non sempre riesco ad evitarlo. Suppongo di non essere così buono come lo era lei.»

«Lo sei.» disse Todd, mettendogli una mano tra i capelli. «Tu sei buono.»

Dirk si mosse sul pavimento sporco, lasciando ricadere la testa sulla spalla di Todd.

«Tu sei buono.» disse Todd. Lo disse di nuovo mentre accarezzava i capelli di Dirk, baciandogli la testa. «Tu sei buono15.»

*

«Si trattava di me.» disse Dirk, quando riemersero dal magazzino stipato. Si appoggiò alla logora parete di cemento, ancora stringendo tra le mani il medaglione di sua madre. «Ora ricordo. L’amico che è stato tagliato ma non sanguina mai. Era un suggerimento per me, ma non riuscivo a interpretarlo.»

Todd lo guardò interrogativamente, ma non gli fece pressioni per farlo elaborare di più.

«La faccenda… con l’auto di Steve.» disse, evitando lo sguardo di Todd. «ЀÈ stata proprio subito dopo che questo medaglione scomparve. Ero un po’ contrariato. Dopo che sono stato buttato fuori dal college, e Gary venne a pagarmi la cauzione,… mi disse ‘Non lasciare mai che qualcuno ti veda piangere. Non lasciare mai che qualcuno ti veda sanguinare.’»

«Ѐ…È una cosa cupa.» disse Todd.

«Sì.» disse Dirk «E non sono mai stato bravo con queste cose. Nascondere i miei sentimenti, intendo. Steve era solito chiamarmi ‘vecchio credulone’, perché mi scioglievo sempre in lacrime.»

«Uao.» disse Todd «Vorrei veramente aver colpito quel tizio quando ne ho avuta l’occasione.»

«Ma non capisci, Todd? Riguarda me! Il che significa che sono io la chiave!»

«Beh, sicuro…» disse Todd, guardandolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate «Sapevamo già che questo caso erapersonale……»

«Non è personale.» disse Dirk, sentendosi improvvisamente euforico «Non riguarda me affatto!»

«Ma tu hai _appena_ detto  che……»

Dirk si distaccò dalla parete, camminando avanti e indietro mentre seguiva il suo ragionamento in proposito.

«Ho detto che sono la chiave! Allo stesso modo in cui _tu_ eri la chiave per me per capire il caso di Patrick  Spring. Tu hai trovato la scena del crimine, tu hai trovato il cane, tu _abitavi_ nel vecchio edificio della vittima. Dovevo incontrarti in modo che tutto si collegasse nel modo giusto, nel modo in cui si è collegato. Ma tu non eri coinvolto. Tu eri  solo… l’epicentro.»

«Okay……» disse Todd, lentamente. «Quindi ora sei tu l’epicentro. È mai successo prima, almeno?»

«No.» disse Dirk «Mai. E francamente non mi interessa. Ora riesco a capire perché eri così irritabile quando ti ho incontrato per la prima volta.»

«Tu hai _fatto irruzione nel mio appartamento_.» disse Todd.  Dirk lo ignorò.

«Okay.» disse «Quindi se io sono la chiave, penso di sapere quale periodo della mia vita è la serratura.»

«Non sono sicuro che questa metafora funzioni davvero.» disse Todd, appoggiandosi al muro e guardandolo.

«Sì!» disse Dirk, indicandolo. «ЀÈ proprio così, Todd! St. Cedd’s! ÈЀ lì che dobbiamo indirizzare la nostra concentrazione!»

«Certo.» disse Todd, incrociando le braccia «ЀÈ esattamente quello che ho detto.»

«Quindi……» disse Dirk «Questo significa che la stanza……»

La voce gli morì in gola, mentre fissava Todd. C’era un’idea che stava prendendo forma nella sua testa, ma non si era ancora collegata veramente con ciò che gli stava uscendo di bocca.

Todd inarcò le sopracciglia. «La stanza……?» suggerì, muovendo la mano a mezz’aria in un gesto incoraggiante.

«Ma certo!» esalò Dirk, saltellando da un piede all’altro. «Oh! So dove dobbiamo andare come prossima cosa!»

Todd si staccò dalla parete, sorridendo ampiamente.

«Bene allora.» disse «Che cosa stiamo aspettando?»

Note di traduzione :

  1. ST. CEDD’S: è il college in cui è stato Dirk, inventato originariamente da Douglas Adams nei libri originali, fa parte dell’Università di Cambridge.
  2. CORVETTE: modello di auto che ha Dirk quando appunto va al Ridgley nella serie e dà un passaggio a Todd in fuga dal suo affittuario e per andare da Amanda.
  3. BATTERSEA: è una zona di Londra (e come sempre ne trovate di più cercando on-line)
  4. STORIA E STORIE E CHE ALTRO: l’originale ‘history’ può avere più di un significato a seconda del contesto. Può essere ‘storia’ in senso di vicende storiche, ma anche la storia personale di qualcuno (biografia), o nel caso di Steve anche ‘prove’ di qualche sua malefatta (una sorta di fedina penale), e così via altri significati relativi. Avrei tradotto con ‘storie’ al plurale perché in italiano (anche se forse un po’ gergalmente) si potrebbe intendere come ‘vicende’ che una persona ha avuto nel suo passato. Anche ‘passato’ potrebbe essere una traduzione ma così a sé stante potrebbe essere un po’ fuorviante forse. Insomma, alla fine ho lasciato il significato più “banale” possibile perché… insomma, stiamo ancora leggendo per la prima volta uno degli oroscopi di Gary a questo punto quindi… ormai lo sappiamo no? Praticamente potrebbe voler dire qualsiasi cosa. ;)
  5. RISOLVERE CASI (O INDOVINELLI, O OROSCOPI DI GARY, O TUTTE QUESTE COSE INSIEME CHISSA’): in originale è ‘Solved it’, che è esattamente la frase preferita e celebrativa di Dirk nella serie originale per dire che ha risolto il caso, e infatti in italiano viene reso come ‘caso risolto’, ma qui Todd ha più risolto giusto un indovinello e degli oroscopi che non l’intero caso… forse. Si potrebbe tradurre con un ‘L’ho risolto’, ma mi suona un po’ male.
  6. BATTUTE DA COPIONE: ‘line’ è letteralmente ‘linea / riga’, ma si usa anche per indicare una ‘riga del copione’, ovvero una battuta da copione che spetti ad un personaggio piuttosto che ad un altro. Quindi, la traduzione più opportuna in italiano penso proprio sarebbe qualcosa come ‘tocca a me dire quello in realtà’, o ‘questo sarei io a doverlo dire’, e varianti, ma perderebbe il riferimento ironico ad un qualche teorico copione che è implicito nella forma inglese/americana, e in italiano potrebbe suonare come ‘sono io che ho il diritto di dirlo’ (sfumatura infinitesimale ma comunque c’è).
  7. GUSTI MUSICALI: non ho tradotto i nomi dei generi musicali perché anche in italiano di solito usiamo il termine originale ad esempio per il genere ‘indie’. Ma per vostra curiosità (e divertimento ai danni di Steve): ‘SPACEBAR’ è ‘BARRA SPAZIATRICE’ (sì, proprio quella della tastiera del computer), mentre ‘MANDERSON’ sembra proprio una storpiatura del cognome ‘Mander’ di Steve (sarebbe come dire i Ramones insomma)… Todd dev’essere al settimo cielo della sua criticità musicale con la puzza sotto al naso in questo momento, in confronto ‘Mexican Funeral’ è un nome veramente ispirato ;)
  8. CI SENTIAMO PIU’ PUNK TANTO PIU’ LE NOSTRE AUTO FANNO SCHIFO: ebbene sì, questa è la ormai famigerata macchina di Steve, modello ‘Cortina’, colore verde acido, e simbolo di un supposto ribellismo esistenziale nell’essere pieni di soldi e guidare auto orribili forse, chissà :p
  9. SQUADRE DI RUGBY FAVORITE MA SFORTUNATE: nel dubbio che la mia traduzione renda più difficile comprendere il significato implicito, qui si intende dire che tendenzialmente si può finire a ruggire in modo particolarmente aggressivo il nome della propria squadra favorita di qualche sport (aggressivo e competitivo naturalmente, non il nuoto sincronizzato per dire, credo)tanto più per quanto la si ami abbia la sfortunata tendenza a fare mosse orribilmente sbagliate in campo e/o perdere le partite.
  10. AVVERBI CHE NON ESISTONO: attenzione, non voglio indurvi a disimparare l’italiano. ‘Abbagliantemente’ non esiste in italiano, ma in alcuni casi – come questo – purtroppo usare le formule in modo da poter utilizzare l’aggettivo invece esistente (es. ‘in modo abbagliante’) mi stona col ritmo della frase…. Dunque, me la concedo perché mi sembra il modo migliore (ma scorretto in italiano!) di rendere la traduzione in questo punto.
  11. BADGE: lascio il termine originale perché credo sia ormai abbastanza in uso anche in Italia, comunque significa ‘tesserino identificativo’, che può essere richiesto appunto sul luogo di lavoro ad esempio.
  12. BLUFF: anche qui lascio il termine originale perché credo sia “abbastanza” conosciuto e usato nel suo senso originale anche parlando in italiano, ma per chi non lo conoscesse è il fare una finta / un trucco.
  13. THE BEANO: è una vecchia (nel senso che la prima edizione è del 1938, ma la pubblicazione è ancora in corso se non erro) pubblicazione fumettistica antologica britannica di genere umoristico. Non l’ho mai letta quindi prendete questa mia affermazione con le pinze ma penso si possa paragonare all’italiano ‘Linus’ ad esempio, almeno come tipo di pubblicazione fumettistica di cui si potrebbe trovare una collezione di vecchi numeri in qualche garage o cantina.
  14. PISTE FALSE, VICOLI CIECHI, E CACCE ALLE OCHE SELVATICHE: solo una piccola nota divertente. Per tradurre questo ‘non arrivare da nessuna parte con una ricerca’, in italiano mi vengono in mente solo espressioni come ‘finire in un vicolo cieco’ o ‘finire su una pista sbagliata’. Ma in inglese (e in originale in questa storia) viene usato ‘wild goose chase’, un modo di dire letteralmente traducibile come ‘inseguire oche selvatiche’.
  15. BUONI E BRAVI: ho lasciato la traduzione più letterale di ‘good’. In italiano si potrebbe tradurre anche come ‘bravo’, che ha una sfumatura più da ‘essere capaci’ o ‘abili’ o ‘ubbidienti’, mentre qui si intende più dal punto di vista etico-morale. Si potrebbe tradurre anche come essere ‘brave persone’, ma in quel caso c’è una sfumatura di ‘rispettabilità’ più strettamente sociale che potrebbe farla risultare sconnessa da una bontà più etico-morale in contesti dove ci sia una qualche ipocrisia sociale in gioco. Dunque, alla fine ho lasciato il termine più semplice, forse considerato in italiano un po’ infantile, ma forse in realtà più sostanziale nel suo significato.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altre note di traduzione: ESSERE TAGLIATI SENZA SANGUINARE: la definizione calza a pennello dal punto di vista letterale per una chiave (che non può fisiologicamente sanguinare), mentre riferita ad una persona è da intendersi in senso lato, evoca il fatto di essere “forti”, cioè di non mostrare a chi cerca di ferirti che ci è riuscito/a, quindi di non farsi vedere ‘sanguinare’ inteso come non farsi vedere feriti / deboli / “troppo” sensibili e quindi facilmente esposti ad attacchi / etc.  
> Lo specifico perché credo che in italiano l’associazione tra ‘tagliare’ e ‘sanguinare’ tenda a suonare poco in senso lato, e più in senso letterale, quindi se usata riferita al contesto emotivo la prenderemmo come una frase particolarmente “forte”, e usiamo piuttosto ‘ferito’ per riferirci alla sensibilità emotiva, e forse useremmo piuttosto in questo caso ‘quando ti feriscono non farti mai vedere piangere’ ad esempio. Posto che in inglese esiste l’uso di ‘hurt’ (ferito/a) per riferirsi anche in senso lato all’emotivo, ‘bleed’ (sanguinare) ha un uso più ampio che spazia tranquillamente dal letterale al contesto emotivo (ed ad altro ancora, viene usata ad esempio anche nelle descrizioni letterarie per evocare il drenare / colare di un liquido da uno spessore profondo, come ad esempio ‘l’umidità sanguinava dalle pareti’); evoca quindi comunque un senso forte dal punto di vista di “profondamente / intensamente sentito”, ma non nel senso piuttosto cruento che tendenzialmente accosteremmo a ‘sanguinare’ usato in italiano anche in senso lato.


End file.
